Her Other Woman
by marymo9
Summary: Sequel to Shayera Hol, Queen of the Amazons. WW/HG BC/H Diana and Shayera's relationship will be tested when someone from one of their pasts is thrown back into their lives. Friendships and love will hang in the balance...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own them, and no profit made.

This is a follow up to Shayera Hol, Queen of the Amazons. It would help to read it first, but it is not necessary. If you are deciding to skip that story (but why?) then what you really need to know is that Diana and Shayera were married on Themiscyra. Helena and Dinah are also a couple, and are Shayera's best friends. Also. it goes without saying that this is a femmeslash story. So if that is not your cup of tea...skip this altogether. AND this story is rated "M"! Chapter one will give you a taste of why...

Special thanks to ltlconf. You silly cracker, I really am starting to like you. This was partly (mostly) your idea. Thanks for doing this with me.

* * *

><p>"Diana, make love to me."<p>

The Amazon smiled and crossed the room to her companion. Her heart and mind soared at the gentle request. It didn't seem possible to love anyone more than how much she loved the woman standing before her. Diana slowly gazed over her lover's body, memorizing every inch, every response she got to simple touches, every nuance that encompassed everything about the woman she cherished above all else.

She leaned in and brushed her lover's lips. A simple kiss sent her reeling, and she knew that if she could, she would freeze time in this very moment. An eternity spent with the woman who held her heart hostage would never be long enough. Diana poured every ounce of affection into the gesture. She was rewarded with a small moan escaping her lover's throat. Diana's hands slowly removed the clothing that separated their bodies from the desired intimacy they both sought. And everywhere her hands touched her lips followed. Small kisses were placed on each piece of skin she revealed. Once there were no barriers between them, Diana gently lifted the other woman into her arms, and crossed the room to their bed. Heated kisses were exchanged in the small distance, and Diana felt her pulse racing with the anticipation of what was about to be shared between the two of them.

Delicately she laid her lover onto the bed, and slid up next to her side. The kissing continued, an erotic mixture of insistence and patience, the pace quickening and slowing as the heated need was expressed. Diana's hands kneaded, massaged, and stroked the bare flesh of the most beautiful woman she had ever known. And her lover held nothing back as her hips responded by gently lifting themselves off of the bed.

"Please, Diana, I can't wait. Make me yours."

Another simple request that made Diana's heart beat at a frenzied pace. It was difficult not to comply immediately, knowing that if she wanted to, Diana could easily send her lover over the edge. Only the Amazon's need for the sweet torture to continue delayed the concession to the heartfelt plea. Diana hands continued to roam, circling and caressing the body that was so willingly being offered to her. Her lips nipped, sucked, and brushed over her lover's neck and further down to her collarbone.

"My Princess…" was softly uttered.

Diana continued her kisses as she felt hands tangle themselves into her hair. She knew every touch and kiss she gave was pushing her lover closer to climax. Finally she felt legs wrap around her waist, insisting that Diana finish was she had so masterfully started. And suddenly she found herself impatient with the need to feel the heated rush of her lover's orgasm. She settled between the other woman's legs, and began stroking at a pace that was immediately matched with her partner's bucking hips. Mere moments after the attention began, Diana felt the legs wrapped around her constrict and the grip on her hair tighten. And then…

"Mmmm…Diana, that was….wonderful." The sentence came out in a mixture of pleasure and raw desire.

Diana smiled. It really had been, and she couldn't imagine being anywhere else than where she was just then. She felt her lover's legs begin to shake and then fall away and settle on the bed. Her lover placed small kisses on Diana's face and neck in appreciation. Diana giggled as she was slowly pushed over onto her back. Her hands were pinned over her head.

"Why are you giggling?" came the soft question.

"What you said earlier…" Diana replied.

"I haven't said much, so what was it?"

"My Princess. I think that is funny."

"Why?"

"Because you are my Princess too. Literally."

The blonde hovering over her smiled, and nodded. "This is true. Such scandalous behavior for a couple of women with that title, but I'd tell the whole world if you would let me."

Diana laughed, "I really don't think the League would appreciate me bedding a world leader."

The blonde cocked her eyebrow, "Is that all you are doing? Having your way with the Princess of Kasnia?"

Diana became serious. "No Audrey. I think you know that is not the case. I love you. I don't think it is possible to love someone more."

Audrey grinned. "Good. I would hate to think you would get tired of me."

"How could I?"

"Eventually you know that we won't be able to keep this secret. As it is the press ate up our night out in Paris. And I don't want it to be a secret. Diana, we are in love, and there is nothing wrong with that."

Diana sighed, "I didn't say that there was anything wrong with that, I just would be constantly worried about you and your people. Think about it. The League has so many enemies, that I would be concerned how quickly you would become a target for those trying to get to me or them. That isn't something that I am ready for."

"Lois manages."

"Lois is in constant danger too. I don't want that for you."

"Do I get a vote?"

"Of course Audrey, just not now. Please, can we just enjoy the time we have together?"

Audrey grinned mischievously. "Fine, for now, but we will talk about this again. In the meantime, I think there is something far more distracting in my bed right now." She raked her eyes over Diana's body possessively. "God, you are beautiful."

Diana blushed. "Well?"

"Well, my Princess, I think it is about time that I took advantage of the woman pinned underneath me."

And all thoughts were washed away with the first kiss Audrey gave the Amazon.

* * *

><p>AN: Here we go...Princess Audrey of Kasnia was teased in the cartoons as a potential spark for Diana, but ltlconf and I are taking it a step further. Ready for a serious love triangle and drama? They are around the corner. Please leave a review and let me know what you think...


	2. Chapter 2

"We can't continue like this anymore."

"What are you saying? Are you leaving me?"

Diana let the tears fall. "I don't know what else to say or do to make you happy."

Audrey railed, her own tears falling. "I'm asking that we not stay hidden. I share you all the time with the world. Why won't you grant me this small request?"

"Because I can't! And don't start on the argument that I am ashamed of you. You know that isn't true. Being in a relationship with another woman is not the issue. Hell, the world probably expects that because of where I am from that it would be natural to me. But all we do is fight about it, and I'm tired. I don't have anything left to fight you with."

"Then don't! Let me call the press conference, confirm the rumors, and be done. The insinuations are everywhere anyways. And frankly I am tired of hearing the woman I love deny that there is anything going on. Only you seem to care what the world will think. Our relationship will be news for about ten seconds. You'll see, once a new scandal pops up, no one will care that we are in love."

"It isn't that simple, and you know it. Every enemy I have or will ever make will come knocking on your door. To put you into harm's way for selfish reasons…"

Audrey didn't let Diana finish. "_**SELFISH**_? So, I'm selfish now? Really? I have been very patient with your ridiculous need to keep our, whatever this is, quiet. But I'm not the little woman who will be content at home waiting for you to grace me with fifteen minutes of your time!"

"Stop Audrey. You know that is not what I am doing."

"So what would you call sneaking into my window at two in the morning, and leaving before the sun comes up?" Audrey's anger was slowly overcoming her tears. "Because I know what I would think if I were on the outside of it all. I'm good enough to have sex with, but not good enough to be seen on your arm publicly. Good job Diana, landing a piece of royal ass."

"How can you cheapen it like that?"

"Me? You can't be serious. You are the one cheapening everything by denying me to the press."

"Dammit Audrey! I am doing it to keep you safe!"

"So what I have to say doesn't matter?"

"Of course it does. But I'd rather have you be mad at me than to be kidnapped or killed."

"I'm the Princess of Kasnia. I am a target regardless. And your 'what ifs' are suffocating us. I can 'what if' every scenario to death, but it doesn't mean that they will happen."

"Audrey…"

"Don't Diana. Just stop. Don't profess your love to me to turn around and slap me with your denials of it. What if I said that this was fine? How far would you have me play this charade? Should I start dancing with men publicly? Maybe give one or two a little kiss here and there? Hell, why not sleep with someone so they can release the sordid details?"

"Stop!"

"Let me ask you this…how many people in the Justice League know about me?"

"Audrey, please."

"Answer the damn question Diana."

Diana's response came out in a whisper. "Just Superman."

"It figures. And I bet you only told him that you were seeing me. Did you tell him that you love me?"

"No."

Audrey slumped into her seat, sobs racking her body. "How much of this do you expect me to be able to stand? You can't even tell the one person in the world that you could probably trust the most. Well, go back to him then. Tell him that it is over. But seeing as how you didn't tell him the whole truth anyways, why would it really matter what we are now?"

Diana knelt in front of the blonde. "No, don't say that. I didn't tell him Audrey because I wanted you to myself for a short while. But, I didn't think it needed to be said after that. He just knows. Because whenever I come back from seeing you, I can't hide the smile on my face from him. Telling him though and telling the public are two totally different issues. Why can't you see that I am doing this for you?"

"Go to hell Diana. You are only thinking of yourself. You are throwing away something wonderful because you are scared. And you know what? I feel sorry for you, because as long as you continue this way, you're going to be very lonely." Audrey inhaled deeply, trying to control her emotions. "Now, get out. Don't come back to Kasnia, _**EVER**_. And don't worry; I'll grieve you privately, because I suddenly feel very foolish for ever trusting you with my heart."

Diana tried to hug the blonde, but she was shoved away.

"_**GET OUT!**_" Audrey screamed.

Diana backed away slowly, her emotional defeat weighing her body down. She walked to the window slowly, but stopped short of the sill. She turned slightly and looked back at the woman she cared deeply for. "I do love you, whether you think so or not."

Audrey shook her head, but didn't look up. "God Diana, I love you. In the end it didn't matter though. It wasn't enough. Now, please, just go away."

Diana nodded and stepped out of the window. She flew off into the night, her tears falling onto the non-descript trees she soared high above. After a few minutes, she landed in a clearing, unable to keep her weight from bringing her to the ground. She took a couple of steps, and then found herself retching into the grass. "I'm sorry…" she whispered to no one. And there she sat for hours grieving the love she had just lost.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter. To Cheshire...patience...and please trust that I would not massacre Diana'a character. I am glad that you are enjoying it none the less. And to anonymous...Diana a cheater? Hmm...maybe, maybe not. *Wink* All revealed in good time, or because I am impatient, in the next installment...But in the meantime, tell me what you thought of this one. Who is right? And I know you all love Shayera (everyone tells me so) but what about Audrey?


	3. Chapter 3

**4 months later…**

"Are you sure that you can manage this tonight?" Lois asked Diana, eyeing the brunette with a small amount of suspicion.

"I don't have a choice," Diana sighed. "This conference is important to my mother, and since she is unable to attend, it falls to me to represent Themiscyra."

"You know I am talking about Audrey. As Princess of Kasnia, she will be in attendance. The European Union is something she wants her country to be a part of. She will be making the rounds trying to drum up support for her cause. Are you prepared to see her so soon?"

"Lois, I will be fine. I am able to do this tonight. More than likely she will avoid me anyways. She really does not need the support of our island to reach her goals. Besides, I think I will have other issues to worry about."

Lois cocked her eyebrow, "Like what?"

"The fact that I am going to have to stomach Shayera and John being there too. They will be the League representatives tonight."

"You and Shayera still not getting along?"

"No, we never really have. I think we have just come to the understanding that we are team mates and must tolerate each other's existences because of it." Diana laughed, "God, how many people will I have to avoid tonight, or greet with mock civility?"

Lois smiled, "I think you will figure it out. Are there other Amazons that will be in attendance with you?"

Diana nodded, "One. My mother requested that I take Alindra with me. She is the equivalent of a military advisor to Hippolyta. She feels it would be beneficial for her to gain a little more worldly experience, which is tricky considering that the Amazon nation stays sheltered on our island. I think she wants to bring the Amazon nation out more, but she still clings to the old traditions. I am not sure what the point is really."

"Maybe your mother knows that you might need support tonight."

Diana nodded, "Maybe, but I am not sure how Alindra fits that bill at all. Besides, you will be there. And I don't know how I would have gotten through the last few months without you."

Lois hugged the Amazon, and the affection was readily returned. "Don't think about it. Really, you are my rock just as much as I have been yours. I trust you to keep Clark safe, well, as safe as possible. Besides, if you think about it, you and I well suited to be friends. And that is how I think of you Diana."

"What you are saying is that there is no one else stubborn enough to be friends with us."

"Pretty much. To hell with those people though."

Diana chuckled. "True, making friends is not necessarily our strong suit."

Lois rolled her eyes, "Which is clearly their issue, as I am sure it has nothing to do with any deficiency on our part." Diana and Lois were two peas in a pod. Neither woman would budge on much, although in Lois' case, she had learned to give some where Clark was concerned. But for the most part, she was uncompromising when it came to what she believed in. And then there was the fact that she wasn't always able to contain her mouth in private circumstances…just like Diana. It was a trait that she valued in her friend. She was going to get the truth, and it would almost never be sugar coated. It wasn't that they were insensitive, they just were blunt. It was not something many felt would be an endearing quality. But it was one of the things that she valued about Diana, and vice versa. Their friendship had developed over Diana's heartbreak, something that Clark had been ill-prepared to deal with. But Lois recognized immediately that Diana needed a friend, and had offered her ear in place of her boyfriend's. They quickly bonded, and now they were as close as two people could be in such a short time.

"Well, make sure you wear something stunning. After all if the night ends in disaster, you will at least look good while it goes to hell."

Diana laughed, "How incredibly shallow."

Lois smirked, "Not really. At the very least you will know that you felt good about some part of the evening."

"I'll keep that in mind. See you later?"

"Yes you will. The Daily Planet is sending Clark and me to cover the event. Keep in mind that your friends are never far."

"I will. Thanks Lois."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Diana was sitting at the table that had been assigned to her. She had settled on a simple black dress to wear to the event. It was subtle, and tasteful, and nothing like what Alindra had chosen to don. The blonde Amazon had gone with something far more traditional to wear and thus was garnering smiles and stares from many of the men in attendance. She was wrapped in a white and gold dress that accentuated her chest and flowed lightly to her ankles.<p>

"Why do they keep staring at me?" she asked Diana.

"You stick out. Don't worry about it. Most of them have never seen another Amazon other than me. They are just curious, that's all."

"Hmmph…" came the response.

"Easy Alindra. No more reactions like you had earlier."

"What was inappropriate about that?"

"He merely asked you to dance. A simple no would have been sufficient."

"I said no."

Diana chuckled, "True, but only after you insulted his intelligence for even thinking to ask."

"I merely pointed out that I would rather dance with a Minotaur than be lead around by…a…"

"Man. I get it. But life out here is very different. Besides you should have at least tried it. It isn't some horrible experience."

Alindra looked at Diana like she was an alien. She shook her head and scowled. Just as Diana was about to speak further on the matter, she saw Audrey walk up to the podium at the front of the room. She had managed successfully to avoid her former lover, but there was no getting away at this moment. Diana's heart betrayed her mind, as it began to race with excitement at the thought of just hearing the woman speak.

"Ladies, and gentlemen of the European Union, I am grateful to have been allowed to speak to you on behalf of Kasnia. As you are all aware, it is my sincerest wish that my country be allowed into this prestigious group. Changes are coming in Kasnia at a rapid pace, and we are ready to begin to step out into the forefront of world issues in a more positive way. We have begun to revamp our government with the full support of the people. As many of you are aware, the civil war that once ravaged our nation has ended. We are concentrating on bringing the two sides together and have demonstrated that peace is the ultimate goal of both sides. In fact, those who were once considered enemies are now working together to ensure a prosperous future for our nation. Our goal is to rebuild, but it is also to nurture those qualities that have separated us in other areas. While Kasnia is already known as a leader in technology, we have not always been forthcoming with our developments. That will change. We are ready to share with our friends of not only the European community, but with other citizens of the world. I am happy to announce that our borders have been opened to those who were denied before. And while I understand that we have not shown great stability in the past, we certainly aim to rectify that from here on out. I understand that there are members of the press here, and we are going to answer any questions you may have about what we are currently doing. There will be no more secrets where we are concerned anymore."

Diana inwardly cringed at the last statement. And although Audrey had not looked in her direction, she knew it had been for her.

"I am willing to take some questions now, but would ask that we keep the session brief so that other members may simply enjoy the party. Kasnia will entertain all interview requests afterwards. We really wish to demonstrate that we are ready to join the European Union."

Slowly, a few people of the press stood to ask questions.

"Lois Lane, Daily Planet. Tell me Princess Audrey, why do you think a recently war torn nation is ready so fast to join the Union?"

"A good question," came the beginning of the response. "We are asking that you not simply believe what we say, but to come and see for yourself. The people's needs are paramount above all else. And both sides of the conflict are working together to make sure that happens. Rebuilding has been a strong focus, but so has the development of our industries. We have created new jobs; offered assistance where needed, and have spent many hours to make sure that everyone has a voice as we proceed forward."

"So if the people wanted a democracy?" came another question from somewhere else in the room.

"Then we will open-heartedly explore that option. I am hopeful that they will be content with the way the current structure is functioning, but if not, we must be ready to accept what the people want."

Another voice crept out of the crowd. "No one can deny that you have emerged as an effective leader, putting an end to the civil strife, but there are still questions about your ability to lead. Given the rumors that swirl about you and your personal life, some may ask how such a young woman can effectively rule a country that was so recently on the precipice of ruination."

Audrey smiled. "I am glad that you are not pulling any punches. Let me first address the rumors about my propensity to have fun versus concentrating on ruling my nation. I realize that I am young, but being in the middle of many situations has opened my eyes of what being a ruler means. I assure you that my sole focus is to make sure Kasnia emerges out of its' recent past into the forefront of the world. And while my private life is open to speculation, I recognize that is part of the responsibility I have to shoulder to lead. That being said, there is someone I would like to introduce to you."

She gestured to her left, and a tall, dark haired man emerged from the side of the podium.

"As many of you know, this is General Leonid. He is a former leader of the rival faction within Kasnia. He and I have spent these past few months working towards negotiating peace. In that time, we have built a relationship based on mutual respect and affection. A few days ago, we were married."

Gasps emerged from the crowded room. Lois looked in Diana's direction. The Amazon sat back in her seat, shock registered on her face.

* * *

><p>AN: Shayera is around the corner, for those who want to know...But what do you think about Audrey's news? Thanks to all that review...cheshire and anonymous, I cannot respond to you directly since you don't sign in, but know that I appreciate the time you to take to review. And thanks to ltlconf who edits, suggests, compromises, and makes me laugh!


	4. Chapter 4

Diana felt physically nauseous as Audrey continued.

"I realize that it was a short time for a courtship, but we both felt an instant connection, and thanks to the General, the civil war in Kasnia has come to a halt. We have worked hard through negotiations, and are pleased with the outstanding progress that has been made."

A voice from somewhere in the back of the room questioned, "So there was no validity to the rumors that you were in a relationship with Wonder Woman?"

Audrey paused and drew in a deep breath. "None. Wonder Woman addressed this on multiple occasions with the press in the past. She told you that answer then, and it has not changed. Wonder Woman was a friend and nothing more."

"Was?" came another voice.

"Unfortunately our lives have taken us in different directions. My focus has been and will continue to be Kasnia. Wonder Woman serves with the Justice League which takes her to many different places. She is still considered a friend whether we see each other or not. Now might I suggest that we enjoy the festivities? Any member of the press who wishes a more private interview will be more than welcome to speak to myself or my husband tonight, or arrangements can be made to meet with you in our country. Thank you."

Diana fought the tears that threatened to fall. She knew she could hardly cause a scene in such a public place, but the water works were dangerously close to erupting. She stood up slowly and excused herself from the table. From another table, Shayera watched the whole event unfold. She leaned over to John and whispered, "Go find Lois, and tell her Diana just got up and walked out. She doesn't look good. I am going to try and talk to her." As she stood up, she noticed that a photographer was trailing slightly behind Diana. "Leeches…" she mumbled. Shayera followed the photographer, careful not to draw attention. When she finally reached the door he entered she saw Diana across the room sitting in a chair bawling. The photographer had stayed hidden in a corner and was taking pictures. Shayera felt her anger rise. Immediately she walked over to where he was and snatched his camera out of his hands. She opened up the side panel and removed the SD card. The photographer watched in horror as she snapped it in her hands.

"You know who I am?" Shayera sneered.

"I-I do."

"Good. Then you know I am the loose cannon of the group. I trust that I don't have to say much more than that?" She leaned into his personal space pushing her finger into his nose.

"No, you certainly don't."

"Glad to hear it. Because it will be very bad for you if I hear a peep about this situation." Shayera looked down at his press pass. "Bill Richards, New York Times. I can find you if need be."

"There will be no need. Please, I was just leaving."

"Good." Shayera watched the man half jog, half stumble out of the room panic stricken.

Shayera nodded her head in disgust and crossed the room to where Diana was sitting. The Amazon was slumped in her seat, crying into her hands. Hesitantly, Shayera reached out with her hand and placed it casually on her teammate's shoulder. "Diana," she whispered.

But Diana didn't answer. She continued to sob openly in front of the redhead.

"Diana, I don't know what to say to you. Are you okay? That was a stupid question, huh?"

Diana looked up at Shayera and smiled slightly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. What can I do?"

"Nothing. I will pull myself together." Diana sniffled, and then began crying again.

Shayera stood there while the dark haired woman continued to expose her emotions. The Thanagarian had no idea how to comfort a woman who she had barely spoken five words to in months. They didn't really even like each other, but Shayera felt her heart ache for Diana. There were going to be other times to be rude to each other, but this was not one of them. Shayera knelt down in front of Diana and reached out slowly to hug the other woman. But just as she was about to lock Diana into an embrace, John entered the room with Lois. Shayera instantly stood as Lois rushed to her friend's side.

"Thanks Shayera. I will take it from here." Lois whispered.

Shayera nodded her head, and responded. "We will be just outside the door if she needs something." The redhead squeezed Diana's shoulder and walked silently away with John in tow.

"I feel so stupid." Diana mumbled. "These last few months I have been agonizing over our relationship, and clearly it meant very little to her."

"You don't know that."

Diana railed, "It was obvious tonight!"

"I'm sorry. I am not defending her. It was sudden, which makes me think that this was a political move. I don't think she loves him. But I do think he serves a higher purpose, which was to bring peace to Kasnia."

"I feel sick."

"I know." Lois drew Diana into an embrace. "See, I was right. At least you look good, even if you don't feel it."

Diana looked up at Lois who was smiling, trying desperately to lighten the mood.

"Thanks, that made me feel _**SO**_ much better."

"I do what I can."

"Give me a few minutes to compose myself and then I will quietly leave this place."

"What about Alindra?"

"Gods, I forgot about her. She is probably insulting someone as we speak. I really need to tell my mother to keep her on the island."

Lois chuckled at Diana who was slowly straightening up.

Diana sighed, "These parties…"

"Suck."

"All that vocabulary available to you and that is what you come up with?"

"It suited the situation."

Diana nodded and leaned back into Lois' embrace.

* * *

><p>Outside the door, Shayera stood with John, holding his hand.<p>

"I feel bad for her. Clearly she is upset."

John looked at Shayera, "Feeling something other than disgust for Diana? Mark this day on the calendar."

"Seriously, John, I can't say I like her, but no one should have to feel that low."

"I agree, but she is not likely to open up to you or me."

Shayera sighed, "I know. How weird would that be anyways? Can you see Diana and me as friends?"

John lightly chuckled. "No. I can't. But that is because you are both pig-headed women."

"I prefer the term un-wavering."

John rolled his eyes. "Because that sounds so much better than what I said."

"Sshhh…" Shayera chided as someone walked past them in the hall. Once the person had passed, Shayera continued. "She never seemed remotely human to me until tonight. I always thought she was some freakish ice queen."

John smiled, "Should I be worried? You suddenly developing feelings for Diana?"

Shayera slugged John in his arm. "How ridiculous." But silently in her mind, Shayera knew she would never look at Diana the same way again.

* * *

><p>AN: The next chapter will bring us forward to the present, set immediately after the events of Shayera Hol, Queen of the Amazons. In the meantime, what did you think? Thank you to everyone who submits reviews. They are most appreciated! For he he, here was Diana's reaction...and Shayera's to a degree. Did you like it? For Cheshire...you think Audrey was cold? Hmmm...perhaps, but I think that she grew up a little here too. Diana rejected her first to the press on more than one occasion, and even the most level headed person would have issue with that. Love is tricky...if Audrey was totally vindicative she would have spilled the beans. I can't speak for other readers, but I personally feel bad for her. And finally for anonymous, Nope, Diana is not a cheater. (At least to this point.) *wink* And she may not be in the future, but she will be tested. All of them will. As for your assessment that Audrey still loves Diana, I think you are spot on...but I will reveal her reasoning to you with regards to her feelings very soon. Maybe you will agree, maybe not, but I hope you continue to let me know what you think. Once again, if you sign in I will respond personally. Happy reading...


	5. Chapter 5

Quick note: Just a reminder that this story is rated "M". If femmeslash isn't your thing, stop reading! (Although, how you would have gotten this far is beyond me...)

* * *

><p><strong>3 years later…<strong>

Shayera giggled, lifting up the covers slightly, peeking underneath. "Diana, what are you doing?"

"Looking for my sock."

"And what part of looking includes tickling my feet?"

"When I tickle them, you lift them, thus allowing me to look for my sock."

"I see…" Shayera smiled as Diana continued to root around her feet searching for the lost article of clothing.

"I don't understand how this happens almost every night, " Diana started, "I go to bed with two on, and in the morning, one is always missing."

"And every time I wash our sheets, I find 3 or 4 strays…" The thought was cut off as Shayera squealed. "Did you just lick the back of my knee?"

"Is there someone else under here?"

"Diana, get up here. You never find them anyways."

"Can't Shayera, this pair is one of my favorites." Diana licked the back of the other knee, and laughed as Shayera's leg jerked up. "Nope, not under there either. Maybe if I look a little higher…" Diana snaked her way up to Shayera's chest. She brought herself eye level with Shayera's bare breasts. "Hmmm…maybe I was looking in the wrong places."

Shayera could see the lust in Diana's eyes, en emotion that had nothing to do with the object her Amazon was searching for. She barely whispered her reply, "Please keep looking. I would hate for you not to be thorough."

Diana grinned and lowered her head to one of Shayera's breasts. She breathed lightly over the nipple and watched it harden instantly. She traced her finger over it, and Shayera threw her head back into her pillow. In the next instant, Shayera felt Diana's tongue brush lightly on her chest. She arched her back slightly.

"That is not far enough off of the bed…" Diana chuckled.

Shayera moaned, "Then do a better job of looking."

Diana lowered her head, this time taking one of the nipples into her mouth. She sucked lightly, circling it with her tongue. Shayera responded by arching her back even higher. One of Diana's hands slipped underneath the redhead and quickly felt around on the sheets that had been exposed.

"Find it?" Shayera huskily whispered.

"No."

"Check the other side."

Diana needed no other encouragement and she turned her attention to the other breast. Once again Shayera moaned and arched her back, but no sock was found.

"Well, " Diana shrugged, "guess I have to keep looking then." She sat up and drew Shayera into her arms. She began kissing her collarbone and trailed her head to the left nipping at the neckline and the redhead's right shoulder. In between kisses, she glanced over her lover's back. Then she dipped back to the other side, peering over the other shoulder in between caresses.

"Diana, please…this is torture. Find the damn thing already."

"Well, there is only one more place to look." Diana lightly pushed Shayera back onto the bed and began trailing kisses down her neck, to the valley between her breasts, and down to her stomach. Shayera responded by placing her hands in the Amazon's hair.

"Shayera, love, I don't think it's in my hair."

Shayera groaned, "Shut up Diana."

Diana laughed and her lips tickled the sensitive skin on Shayera's stomach. She slowly lowered herself further and settled in between her lover's legs. She kissed her inner thighs, and watched as Shayera's hips lifted slightly off the bed. Diana looked up at Shayera's face. The redhead's breathing had accelerated, and her grip in Diana's hair had tightened.

Diana grinned in triumph and lowered head again. This time she didn't bother nipping anything other than Shayera's center. She was rewarded with a hard buck off the sheets, and she quickly moved her hands underneath the other woman's ass. She continued to keep the heat lifted to her face, as she lavished attention where Shayera was craving it most. All thoughts of socks were forgotten as Diana skillfully flicked her tongue, sucked gently, and Shayera responded with every stroke. Within minutes, Diana heard her name uttered and felt Shayera's whole body shake. She also felt Shayera's knees clench slightly around her head and fall lifelessly back to the bed. The Amazon gave gentle kisses on Shayera's legs, and worked her way back up the other woman's body, finally settling in the crook of her neck.

In between trying to bring her breathing back to normal, Shayera uttered, "Sorry, Diana."

"For what?"

"You didn't find it did you?"

Diana lifted her head and smiled at the redhead, slowly turning her lips into a mock pout. "No, I didn't. And I thought I looked pretty thoroughly."

Shayera leaned in and kissed Diana's lips slowly. After a moment she pulled back, and sighed, "I am sure you did sweetheart. But don't give up."

"Really?" Diana's eyebrow arched slightly.

Shayera rolled over on top of Diana, and settled on top of the dark haired woman. "We still have your side of the bed to look on." She lowered her head and the second search party set out on its' mission.

* * *

><p>"Where have the two of you been?" Dinah huffed.<p>

Shayera grinned mischievously. "Diana needed help looking for something. We tore the room up, but came up empty. We're going to look again later."

Dinah was confused. "What? What did she lose?"

"I can't remember! But I know it's important to find." Shayera laughed.

Diana rolled her eyes, as Dinah stared between the two of them completely confused. Dinah shrugged her shoulders, and turned to Helena. "Babe, how come you never help me look for anything I lose?"

Helena laughed, "Because you lost that years ago, and there would be _**NO**_ finding it."

Dinah sneered slightly, "Asshole."

"That I can find."

Dinah eyes went wide and she blushed. Helena reached out and pinched Dinah's butt, a gesture that was met with a stiff swat from the blonde.

"I can't believe you just said that. In front of our friends too!"

"Please Dinah, those two are worse than we are. What is it you think they were tearing up their room doing?"

Diana interjected, "Shayera told you the truth. We were looking for something."

"Bullshit, you two are gross. Ever since you got married, it has been one giant love fest. I am surprised you even left your room. Dinah and I were beginning to wonder when we would ever to get hang out with you both again."

Shayera smiled and took Diana's hand into hers, lacing their fingers together. "Jealous?"

"Yep." Came the quick reply from Helena.

"OH REALLY?" Dinah squealed.

"No, no, no. You are more than a handful in that department…hell, every department."

Dinah smiled, "Flatterer."

"And we're gross?" Shayera teased.

"So what do you two want to do today?" Dinah asked.

"Shopping." Shayera replied.

"We looking for anything in particular?"

"Socks. Diana has an addiction and keeps losing one half of the pair."

"Where are they going?"

Diana laughed, "I have no IDEA!"

Shayera leaned over and kissed Diana's cheek. "Don't worry, we'll keep looking." She pulled back and winked.

"Being gross again…come on." Helena grabbed Diana's hand and dragged her away from Shayera and Dinah.

"Is Diana really losing her socks?" Dinah asked.

"Not losing them, but they are being stolen in the middle of the night."

"Why are you stealing her socks?"

"Because she looks EVERYWHERE for them."

Dinah laughed. "Where are you putting them?"

"The drawer in my nightstand."

"She hasn't looked there yet?"

"Nope. She doesn't actually search the room so much as she…"

Dinah threw her hands up. "Stop! I don't want to hear about your kinky love games with Diana."

Shayera laughed, "Don't tell her. It really is very cute, and you should try it with Helena."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Helena doesn't wear anything to bed." Dinah laughed at Shayera's shocked expression and grabbed her hand to catch up with the other women.

* * *

><p>AN: Well hopefully this satisfied some of you who patiently waited until this chapter for the story to move forward to present times. It won't be all fun and "socks" so I hope you enjoyed it. For those of who leave reviews, ltlconf and I really do appreciate it. I am also seeing this story being favorited, which is humbling. So if you are taking the time to read and favorite, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, drop us a line and let us know what you think...


	6. Chapter 6

Audrey closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She stopped just outside of the large wooden doors that led to the war room. Kasnia barely had 3 years of peace and rebuilding into prosperity, when a new threat emerged. She exhaled knowing that the moment she crossed through the entrance she was going to be in the middle of planning civil and military defenses. When she was coronated, she very foolishly held tight to the belief that she could maintain peace within her borders. She put her hand against the door frame and allowed herself to slip into wishful thinking. She wished that she and Diana had gone public. She wished that they had been able to build a family that would rule Kasnia for future generations. She wished that she had not had to sacrifice her happiness to bring her people peace. And as the last thought passed through her mind, she felt her resolve steel itself. There really was no time to grieve the past. The present was here now, and these things would never be possible. And a few moments was all she allowed herself before setting the foolish thoughts aside and swinging open the doors.

She was greeted immediately with several uniformed officers standing and saluting her. Audrey nodded and her eyes settled upon her husband's. He gave a quick bow and offered her a seat at the table the other officers were occupying.

"Tell me what we know to this point."

Her husband, General Leonid, spoke instantly. "The group that has been attacking selected targets within our borders is called the NKFR, the New Kasnian Freedom Resistance. Their exact numbers are unknown at this time. Intelligence reports suggest that a small faction of the resistance I led has broken away and begun selecting targets to destroy. Their goal is not completely understood at this point, but there are theories. What we do know is that they are making use of technology left behind from Vandal Savage, and the destruction that they are inflicting is causing high civilian casualties."

"Do we know where they are hiding?"

"No, my Queen, we do not. We believe that they originally were given assistance by Ruritania, our neighbors to the east. It seems that they were given access to factories and laboratories within their sovereign in exchange for sharing some of the technology they sought to develop."

"What exactly are they developing?"

"Other than weaponry, we cannot say exactly. Intelligence to this point has only managed to uncover weapons factories. Some of the soldiers that they have used have been equipped with special suits. We also believe that there is validity to the theory that they are or were working on a meta-human project. So far, that has not been confirmed, but there is plenty of evidence to suggest that they were successful on some scale."

Another general spoke up, "If I may?"

Audrey nodded, "Please, General Urbov, proceed."

"Troopers painted black with the Kasnian rising sunburst on their chests have been attacking police stations, and border crossings. We believe that attacking outposts so close to the Ruritanian borders has angered the country. But they are not openly admitting to anything. However, if we were going to guess at a location based on limited intel, we think that the NKFR has relocated to the Eastern Kasnian mountains. Given the expanse of the range, we have not been able to pinpoint an exact location. Savage technology has been utilized well to keep them hidden. They are also attacking small airstrips, helipads, and smaller production facilities."

Audrey leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. "Tell me more about this Savage technology, and start with the weaponry and suits."

Once again her husband spoke up, "They seem to be power suits. We have managed to recover some, but unfortunately none of the men occupying them have survived. They seem to be willing to attack a facility, and destroy it. In the instances where they have been engaged, the troopers have shown discipline, and heavy fire power is at their disposal. A single trooper is equipped with machine gun capability, small rockets, and packs on their backs are being utilized to give them flight. From what we can gather in the small amount of time we have studied the suits, and from eye witness reports, top speeds of flight appear to be about 200-250 miles per hour. Best guess is that given the size of the pack, maybe they are able to fly 150 miles at most."

"These are all guesses though correct?"

"They are, but they are based on limited information, and the limited amount of time that we have had to gather it. However, there is no evidence to the contrary that we are wrong."

"And we have no idea of how many are in their ranks?"

"No."

"Why do you believe that meta-human technology is involved?"

The room became silent. Audrey looked around, and noticed that several of the officers had uncomfortable looks on their faces. Her anger started to rise to the surface. "Is there a reason that no one is answering me?"

A distinct feminine voice finally spoke up. "There was an attack in the pre-dawn hours this morning on the dam at Fastad."

"_**WHAT?"**_ Audrey yelled. "It is now seven in the morning. When did this occur exactly, and why was I not informed?"

A petite, dark-haired woman stood. "Apologies my Queen. The information was relayed to General Leonid within an hour of the strike."

Audrey looked the other woman up and down. Currently standing was the head of the intelligence bureau, Illiana Stilenko. Audrey gritted her teeth. She knew the woman well. She was highly regarded amongst her peers for her intelligence gathering techniques and there was no one better suited to hold the position. But, for all her skill in her occupation, she was also known to Audrey as something more. She was General Leonid's mistress. Audrey turned and glared at her husband.

General Leonid motioned for Illiana to sit again, before turning his attention to his wife. "I was made aware of the strike at Fastad. 679 people were killed. We believe that a meta-human was involved. There are reports flowing in that at approximately 0300 a figure of some sort was seen in the sky. Vivid beams of great heat were seen raining down on the dam slicing through it as if it were paper. The dam walls did not hold, and casualties were immediately reported. Fastad's dam is near an area where the troopers attacked a few weeks ago. Civilian resistance held their own until a small brigade of our ground forces reinforced them. Together, they pushed the troopers into retreat. We believe that this attack was done in direct retaliation for the defeat."

Audrey was enraged. "One man did this damage?"

"Yes, that is what we know so far."

"In the future, I will be made aware of such things immediately. For now I need to know how we plan to proceed."

Leonid spoke once more. "These attacks, other than the one at Fastad, have been targeting smaller factories, and infrastructures. No major factories or cities have been attacked. I believe the strategy in play is to only make small crippling blows. If the goal of the group is to eventually overthrow the government, then it does not make sense that they would destroy major facilities. Given that they would need to these places to manufacture weaponry and technology, it is not likely that they will destroy plants that would be costlier to rebuild. The targeting of airstrips and helipads suggests that they only wish to keep any potential allies from being able to come in or out of the country. Using the mountains to strike from is smart. They provide cover, and we would be hard pressed to outright order the destruction of the range."

"So basically with these packs they can fly around and bring hell from the skies, while we can only utilize ground forces against them?"

"Yes. That is how it appears."

"How successful are our ground forces likely to be given the weapons technology the enemy possesses?"

"They have demonstrated success, but with high civilian casualties. Not knowing what their goals truly are, we are dispatching more forces to the east, but without definitive targets being known, we have to spread them thinner than what I would like to be doing."

Audrey stood. "Then I suggest we begin identifying the cities within the flight range of these packs. Take a close look at what manufacturing capabilities each has, and section the army in relation to what you find. With the possibility of meta-human technology being involved, I am going to make a direct plea to the United Nations to bring in the Justice League. We are going to need assistance, and we must demonstrate to the people that we are making every effort to keep them safe. I am not foolish enough to believe that based on this limited evidence we can convince the League to get involved, but we must exhaust every option. Get moving gentleman, and be prepared to give me an update again this evening."

Immediately the officers stood and began filing out of the room. Once the last uniformed officer had left, Audrey directed her attention to her husband.

"I am not going to pretend that I am happy about hearing about the attack on Fastad from your mistress Dmitri. Never let that happen again. I am sovereign of this country lest you have forgotten that small fact."

"Do not chastise me. I know you do not care about her anyways, given our little arrangement."

"You are right. I could care less who you sleep with as long as it is done discreetly. But there is no excuse for not having informed me immediately. You may be my husband, and I do rely heavily on you to make military decisions, but do not think for a second that you are the authority here. Are we clear?"

"There was limited information to give you. As it is we have more questions than answers right now. I am clear however, and will make sure in the future you are given information in a timelier manner." Leonid was polite, but there was a slight sarcastic undertone in his conveyance.

"Very well. I will begin forming our appeal."

"You do not believe we will be successful."

"I don't. The League is not likely to lend assistance without more substantial proof than what we have right now of meta-human involvement."

"Why not subvert the process and go straight to the source you wish to speak to anyways? You and I both know that it is Diana's help you want."

Audrey glared at her husband. "Tread lightly Dmitri. Successes and failures are falling on your shoulders right now. It is clear we need assistance of a higher nature than simple ground troops."

"If you are so sure the League will not sanction action, then why bother?"

"Proper procedure dictates that is what I do. But that is not all I have in mind."

"What are you going to do?"

"Appeal to the Union as well. In particular, I believe we have an ally that can help us right now."

Leonid stood tall for a moment, and then narrowed his eyes. "You would go that far to get Diana here?"

Audrey railed, "This is not about getting Diana here to rekindle anything. Our people are priority. What do you care how I garner the assistance as long as it comes? At the end of the day, we both only care that the people do not suffer. It is why our arrangement has been successful thus far. Do not let pride stand in the way of making sure we are victorious. The people deserve better."

Leonid did nothing to hide the disgust on his face. "Very well. Do what you believe you need to. I will continue to plan how our forces will be dispersed." With a curt nod, he turned and stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for patiently waiting...hope this chapter was worth it. Thank you once again for the reviews. Ltlconf has worked hard on providing details and I have been trying to bring them altogether. An appeal to the League...how do you see Shayera and Diana reacting? And what do you think of the fact that Audrey seems to have an arrangement with her husband? For anonymous...glad you liked the last chapter. Diana and Shayera are in love. But the question is, how will Diana react, and how does that affect her feelings for Shayera...please leave a review and share your thoughts. They are most appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Lois leaned over the table and scrutinized Diana's face.

"What?" asked the Amazon.

"I am trying to figure out if you really believe what you are telling me."

"I do Lois. It isn't what you think."

"I should hope not."

Diana sighed, "I can't ignore what is happening in Kasnia. I would have the same consideration if it were any other country."

"I wouldn't expect you to ignore it, but I think your position of getting involved at this juncture _**WOULD**_ be different if Audrey wasn't involved."

"Shayera said the same thing."

"Shayera is smart. Diana, I know you are about to meet in this room with the founders of the League and make the appeal to lend assistance, but you and I both know that the vote will not go in your favor."

"I know, but I have to try. Kasnia needs help."

"Audrey needs help."

Diana sat back frustrated. "Lois, yes, Audrey needs help. She needs help protecting her country from a group that is amounting to nothing more than terrorists. The civilian casualties are mounting. The Kasnian army is spread thin. I know Audrey will make the appeal to the UN to get us involved. But that will take time, and I don't think the citizens of Kasnia have that luxury."

"Again, though, would you be doing this if it was China, or Russia, or any other country your ex-girlfriend wasn't ruling? Because if you are totally honest with yourself, I do not think that you would. You are letting feelings dictate what you are doing, and that is dangerous territory. What does Shayera say?"

"She's a bit pissed off with me right now. She said the same things that you have. But I don't love Audrey anymore. There can be no doubt that I love Shayera and am completely committed to her. But it is not fair to ask me to ignore this. "

"So, if the League votes no on interference? What will you do then?"

"I don't know. I do not want to turn my back on the League. They are my family, and at the core of my ideals. But how can I stand by if there is meta-human involvement?"

"The reports on that are not conclusive yet Diana."

"There can be no other plausible explanation. And the League knows, as does the world, that Vandal Savage was working on the project. And while he was close, he hadn't pieced everything together when we dealt with him."

"Diana, if you go, what will Shayera do?"

"She says that she will ultimately support whatever decision I make, but she is not happy about the Audrey factor."

"Can you blame her?"

"Relationships are built on trust. I have offered up my immortality for her, and she needs to trust that I am hers. "

"Diana, we are friends, and in fact you are my best friend…"

"I feel the same way. Dinah and Helena are great, but I know that their loyalties lay with Shayera ultimately. This is why I wanted to talk to you about this."

Lois nodded. "Then I am going to be blunt with you."

Diana smirked even though her mood was not jovial. "I expect no less."

"If you go against the League and lend your assistance in spite of the vote I want you to understand what it may cost you. The League will be forced to react publicly and that will not bode well for you. Also, given how Shayera feels, you better stop and consider that you may be making a decision that will cost you her as well. And I know that is not what you want."

"I know Lois, but how can I ignore all of this? I can't. Audrey needs help. I am in a position to give it to her. "

"Ask yourself something. How would you feel if the tables were turned and Shayera was preparing to make the same decision to help John?"

Diana gritted her teeth, but said nothing.

Lois continued, "I know you. You would be furious. You would tell Shayera to wait for the proof that a meta-human was involved. You don't to get to have a double standard Diana. So make sure you are clear on that point. If you go to Audrey's aide against League wishes, you may be standing alone. Is she worth that risk? Because I am telling you that unless something more comes to light this will be viewed as acting on her behalf only. You will do damage to your standing in the League, and probably irreparable damage to your relationship with Shayera. Diana, think about this more. Do not make a hasty decision for the wrong reasons."

Diana slammed her fist down on the table. "Why is this so hard for everyone to understand?"

Lois raised her voice, "Because you are not being totally honest with your reasons for interfering! Diana, I know you are smart. But going against the League will likely get you booted. And doing this for Audrey will create a massive rift between you and Shayera. Understand that this may cost you everything. And for what? A woman who broke your heart. A woman who let you go, and married someone else. Get a grip on your feelings!"

"Dammit Lois! I am not in love with Audrey."

"You were. And I think that while you are not in love with her, you are still harboring feelings. And acting on those is going to destroy what you have built in these last three years. " Lois softened her tone, "Diana, I love you. And regardless of what you decide, I am still going to support you. But decide your actions based on what you know, not what you feel."

"This coming from the woman who ignores sensibilities on a daily basis and goes with her gut?"

"Look where that lands me half the time...in some seriously deep shit."

"Lois, if the time ever came, and you needed me, I would tell the League to go to hell."

"But would you tell Shayera the same thing? Cause that is what you will be doing…"

"I…" Diana never finished the sentence. She simply sat back in her seat and closed her eyes.

"Diana, please, if the League votes no, do not react hastily. Talk to Shayera again away from the group, and make your decision with her."

"My mind is made up. I will help Audrey with or without the League."

"Then you better convince Shayera your actions are not being dictated by anything other than reason. You married her. You tell me you love her, and I believe you. But your reasons for going to Audrey's side better sit well with her, otherwise you will have thrown away something special. And **THAT** you will regret."

"Shayera is everything. I promise to talk to her after this meeting. I will try and make her understand why I feel this way."

Lois sighed. "Well, when that happens, call me. I will need to know if I need to put a bigger couch in my living room for you to sleep on."

* * *

><p>AN: Diana is bound and determined to go...what do you think? Lois was the voice of reason, but apparently Diana has her own reasons...For anonymous...you are a clever bugger...I did not say whether or not Audrey knew about Diana/Shayera. And that was intentional. But, I threw a small hint for you in the next chapter...maybe more than one...:) And as for what Diana will think about Audrey's little arrangement...(evil laughing) I have not even told you what it all entails...and thus the plot will thicken even further. And it won't be just what Diana thinks, lest we forget Shayera will most definitely have an opinion as well. Thanks for the reviews...and to those of you who have become new friends.


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't like it." Helena started. "Why is Diana so insistent that the League get involved?"

Shayera sighed, "Diana isn't insistent that the League get involved. But I know her. She is planning to go whether or not the action is sanctioned."

"What did she say to you?" Dinah asked.

"She said that she feels it is her duty to help Kasnia…"

"What a load of shit. To help Audrey, you mean." Dinah sneered.

"Easy Dinah, Diana is our friend." Helena lightly chided.

"So is Shayera! And frankly this does not make sense. There is no absolute proof that a meta-human attacked the dam at Fastad."

"I agree, but there is nothing that suggests anything else either dammit!" Helena's temper started to rise.

"Guys," Shayera interjected, "please relax. I am not happy about this either. If it were any other country, I don't think Diana would react this way. But whether I like it or not, Diana won't ignore the fact Audrey needs help."

"How can you be so freaking calm about this? Your wife is about to put herself in the middle of her ex-girlfriend's civil war."

"I know." Shayera whispered the reply.

"Does she even acknowledge that Audrey is a huge part of that reason?' Dinah asked.

"She just says that the people of Kasnia are in serious danger, and she is right in that regard. Audrey has already begun the formal request to the UN for the League to get involved."

"I think she is banking on Diana walking away from us if the League denies the request. How wretched of a bitch can she be?" Dinah was beginning to yell.

Helena interjected, "Stop! You aren't even considering her side of the coin. Her people are in very real danger. I know if I was in her position I would do everything I could to make sure that they were protected. So, yeah, if I had a superhero ex, I would ask for help too. The appeal to the UN is a moot point. Whether or not Diana was in it, I have no doubt that Audrey would still try and get the League to lend assistance."

"That's what Diana said as well." Shayera stated.

"And do you really think that Audrey is just doing this to try and get back with Diana?"

Shayera shook her head. "No."

"Well, it isn't like she knows the havoc she is causing. No one knows about your marriage outside the League anyways. Were you guys planning on telling anyone publicly?"

Shayera shrugged, "Diana isn't trying to hide anything. But other than the picture of us outside the bar some time ago, the story pretty much died in the press. We have talked about it, but Diana is worried that going totally public will put another bulls eye on my back."

"Another?"

"Any member of the League has one as far as any villain is concerned. So that is strike one for me. Strike two's bulls eye came when the Thanagarian Invasion happened. There are still plenty of people that see me as a traitor. Strike three would be the marriage to Diana. Not really an accepted conventional practice. So, right now, we are keeping it quiet. Eventually, when the time is right, we will let people know. And we did agree that it should be sooner than later to make sure that it is done on our terms."

"I don't like this…I know I have already said it, but this stinks." Dinah looked at Shayera. "I'm sorry, I love Diana, and I know she loves you, but this just stinks."

"I love Diana too, and ultimately I have to trust her motives. But she has not been able to convince me that it has nothing to do with her past with Audrey. If the League votes no to lending aide, then it will put Diana in a very bad spot."

"Do you think Audrey would appeal directly to Diana?"

"I don't know. She is a shrewd politician. I don't think she would hedge her bets like that. Besides, she and Diana did not end well. They have not had contact in the last three years as far as I know."

"Still appealing to the UN would drop her on Diana's radar…" Dinah mumbled.

Helena interrupted, "Ok, so if the League says no, which it probably will at this point, what would Audrey's next logical move be?"

Shayera pondered the question. "If I were her, I would ask the European Union to step in. Still it would be a lengthy process, unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless she knew that she could appeal directly to one particular ally."

"Who?" Helena asked.

"Themiscyra. The Amazons have been benefitting from Kasnian technology these past years. Hippolyta does not discuss it, but I am still friends with Alindra. Audrey has been sharing biological research with the Queen."

"What kind?"

"You know we always joke that Themiscyra is an island populated by nothing but women, but they cannot naturally reproduce? Audrey has had Kasnian scientists working on biological reproduction without needing a man. Given the losses the Amazons incurred against Hades and Aresia recently, I think Hippolyta would answer the call for aide. She has been given invaluable help with her issues from Kasnia. I think she would help Audrey if asked. And we know that the Amazons are hard headed. They will make the decision independently of the EU to get things moving quicker."

"I love that about the Amazons…" Helena started, "nothing like not giving a shit and giving the UN or the EU the middle finger."

"Audrey helped Hippolyta. I cannot see the Queen turning her back on that."

Dinah sighed, "So if the League says no, she will say yes. And Diana will go to Kasnia as a result."

"Probably yes. And I cannot argue Diana going if her mother insists that she do so."

"Will you go with Diana?"

Shayera nodded. "Yes. Although I do not think that the Queen would command me to. It wouldn't matter though, if Diana goes, then so do I."

Dinah looked at Shayera. "But do you want to go?"

"That doesn't matter. If the League intervenes and I am assigned, I will go. If Diana decides to go, in spite of a vote of no, I will go. Guys, I love her. I am not going to stay in the Tower, while Diana puts herself in the middle of this. I just wish that I completely trusted her motives. And to be honest, I am not convinced that she would not be doing this solely for Audrey. I…" Shayera stopped the thought, and began to tear up. "She is my great love. I have been through some hairy situations for her and with her. I know she loves me. But if someone from her past still has a hold on her, what can I do?"

Dinah wrapped Shayera up in a hug. "Oh Shayera, I know Diana loves you. You two are…"

"Destined." Helena finished the sentence.

"What if…" Shayera started.

"What if we wait and see how this plays out a little while longer? But it never hurts to have a plan B." Helena winked. "I think we know how the vote will go. So why not do this on your terms Shayera?"

Shayera withdrew from Dinah's arms. "You're right. I know where this is headed. And I think I know what I want to do. I need a piece of paper and a pen. And I also need a favor from you two."

"Name it." Came the reply from the pair in unison.

"I am going into that meeting, and I will not be voting to get involved. What I do want is more conclusive proof that there is a meta-human involved. I hate to ask, but would you guys mind if I volunteered you to go check out the damage at Fastad? In the meantime, knowing Diana, I will work on helping her to keep her position in the League."

"We'll go." Dinah offered.

"How are you going to keep Diana from being kicked out though if the League votes no?" Helena asked.

"She will get involved, I know it. But if her mother insists, then the League will have to respect that. And hopefully the answer comes before Diana makes an ass of herself in the meeting. And Audrey will know exactly why I am coming too. If she has any fucking inkling that she will be using this to get to Diana again, I will give her cause to think otherwise."

"How?"

"Leave it to me. But if that blonde thinks she will be digging her claws into Diana romantically like this, she will swear that she has met one of the Furies in person. And besides," the redhead sat down at a table and began furiously scribbling on a piece of paper, "Audrey isn't the only one that is going to make an appeal to Hippolyta."

* * *

><p>AN: Some rough language from the ladies...to be expected I think. What did you think? Thanks to all who review, and I will be awaiting answers from those who I sent the private messages to. For anonymous, yes, Diana is stubborn, but I think that we will see Shayera digging her heels in too! As for Diana sleeping on a couch...who knows...maybe not Lois' couch, but Audrey's bed? I am teasing you of course...hmmm...keep those reviews coming! And thanks to those who have favorited the story. PLEASE take the time to leave a review, love it or hate it!


	9. Chapter 9

Shayera strolled into the room where Diana and Lois were sitting. She looked at Diana and turned, placing her hand on Lois' shoulder.

"Lois, if you wouldn't mind? Could I speak to you for a quick moment?"

Diana's eyes went wide. "You want me to leave?"

"No, but I need to speak to Lois privately for just a second."

"Could you at least look at me while being condescending?"

Shayera turned looking Diana straight into her eyes. "Diana, I am not ignoring you, nor am I being condescending. But, please, I really must talk to Lois." Shayera looked back to the other woman. "Please?"

Lois nodded and stood up. The two women walked to the back of the room near the door. Diana watched as Shayera handed Lois a slip of paper and animatedly whispered to the reporter. Lois spied the paper in her hands, and her head jerked up at something Shayera said. Lois looked towards Diana and then back to the redhead. After a few moments, Lois nodded and walked out of the room. Shayera drew in a deep breath.

"What was that all about?" Diana asked, with a slightly hard edge to her voice.

Shayera returned the tone. "I am making sure that you are still a part of the League when this meeting is over. I am also making sure that certain parties will be clear on what they will be getting when they ask for assistance."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Diana, we are married now. And I won't pretend to like that you are about to make a plea on behalf of your ex-girlfriend."

"Stop Shayera. You know this isn't all about her."

"No, frankly I don't. In fact I believe quite the opposite. But, we can discuss it. However, I want to tell you some things and I want you to just listen, okay?"

Diana nodded, crossing her arms. Shayera continued, "If you don't get the result you want in this meeting, I want you to accept the League's vote. And to be clear, unless you have some evidence of meta-human involvement, I will not cast a vote to have the League interfere in Kasnia."

"Shayera…"

The red head threw up a hand to silence Diana. "I wasn't finished. If you love me, you will be quiet when the vote is handed down. Make any argument before hand, but once it is done, accept it. Do not stand against the League's wishes this time. I like what we have here, and do not relish the idea of my wife quitting to run off to Kasnia. Having said that, know I love you. Know that even though I may not vote the way you would like me to, it does not mean that I won't stand beside you once the dust settles. My conversation with Lois was important, and will provide us a way to get what we both want."

"Finished?"

"One more thing. I promised you forever. Now I am asking you to trust me."

"Even though you don't trust me?"

Shayera sighed, "Diana, I think you need to closely examine your motives here. I do not think you are being totally honest with yourself. "

Diana leaned into Shayera's personal space and whispered, "Do you trust me?"

"I want to. Maybe that is not the answer you want, but I am being honest with you. I really do not think you are lying to me intentionally. I do believe that you are lying to yourself. Diana, if this were any other country, you and I would not be having this conversation. Just talk to me, make me understand."

"Shayera, Kasnia is in serious trouble. And I do want to help the people there. Audrey…she…I don't love her like I used to. And if I had to compare you to her, then I would say that what I feel for you far surpasses what I have ever felt in my life. I…I just need you to understand that I have to go. I need to help her."

Shayera lashed out. "Her…you said _**her**_."

Diana sighed, "I did. I said her. There is a part of this that is about Audrey, but it isn't what you think."

Shayera leaned back, "Then tell me."

"First, I don't think she is doing this to get back together with me. We have not had any contact in the last three years. Given that, and the fact that she is married, I do not believe that this is being used to try and rekindle a relationship."

"Go on,"

"You and I are married. I did that because I love you and don't want to be with anyone else. I am not in love with Audrey."

"Okay…"

"But I do care about what happens to her, and to Kasnia. Yes, she ended our relationship, but she did it because I was not ready to acknowledge her to the public. And, I never did, on several occasions. Shayera, I hurt her. And there is a part of me that feels like I owe her something."

"So if I say that I don't like your reasoning, and don't want you to go, what will you do?"

"Is that what you are saying to me?"

"Answer my question Diana."

"Ultimately you are the most important thing to me. So if you say you don't want me to go, I won't."

"But, at what cost to me? How does that change how you feel?"

"Shayera, I don't know what I have to say to you to make you understand that this is important. Yes, I want to help her. But if you don't want me to go because of some weird jealous notion that you have, I will be upset with you. I have given you no reason not to trust me. NOT ONE. I have been completely honest with you. And frankly, Audrey has not given you any reason not to trust her either. You aren't even sitting here arguing with me about the meta-human aspect. That tells me that you are worried about nothing more than Audrey, and that is a horrible reason to keep me from going. So if you say you don't want me to go then I won't, but I will not pretend to like it or understand it."

"I'm sorry Diana, but I don't like it. You are admitting that you feel like you owe something to someone who is a part of your past. And not even a part that should mean anything to you anymore. If there were a meta-human involved then we would be talking about the League going as a team. But you are ready to run right out and fight, and I should be considered in that aspect. You aren't considering me."

Diana yelled, "That isn't true! I just said that I wouldn't go if you didn't want me to! What else can I say?"

Shayera returned the argument. "You said you would be upset with me if I didn't want you to go."

"Because you have no reason to object!"

"Well, that is bullshit Diana. You are running off to get in the middle of a war in a country that your ex-girlfriend rules! And I can see the cogs turning in your head. You say that you won't go if I don't want you to, but I bet you are sitting here trying to think of a way around that. Am I right?"

"Great Hera woman! I can't win can I? Why did you marry me if you don't trust me?"

"Once again, you are avoiding the question."

Diana huffed and stood up. "This is pointless. I want to go and help Kasnia, and Audrey**. IN THAT ORDER. **But I will stay and do as the little woman asks me to just to keep the peace here."

"Your attitude sucks."

"So does the fact that you apparently don't trust me. What is it that you think is going to happen? Do you think I am going to get there and decide I love Audrey? Because if that is the case, not only do you not trust me, apparently I am a liar as well. Is that what I have been doing? Have I been lying to you about how I feel this whole time? You are unbelievable."

"Why do you owe her anything?"

"I explained this Shayera. I hurt her. I feel bad about it. This is my way of assuaging that guilt some."

"YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE ANY GUILT 3 YEARS LATER! And if I recall correctly, you were the one who sat in a room at the EU conference crying your eyes out. She married someone else. Pretty quickly too."

Diana gritted her teeth. "This is un-fucking real. I can't believe you just said that." Diana threw her hands up. "This conversation is over. I can't change your mind, so fine. Vote how you want to, because I really don't care."

"That's right, shut down, and shut me out."

"Dammit! I am trying to make you understand. What more can I give you? Want me to go to the press and say, 'Sorry Kasnia, but you are shit outta luck on this one. I'd like to help you but my girlfriend is worried that your Queen has ulterior motives. A Queen, by the way, that I have not seen or spoken to in three years. But, hey, you will work this out on your own.' Is that what you want Shayera?"

"First of all, I am not your girlfriend. Bet you are rethinking that one right now."

"Now you are just picking a fight to be stubborn."

"NO, I am making sure you are clear on this point."

Diana railed. "Oh, I am clear. This whole thing is crystal clear to me. You don't like my reasoning, you don't trust me, and you could give a shit less that innocent people are going to be hurt or killed because you are seeing green. Frankly, it makes my stomach turn."

"Trouble in Paradise?" John walked into the room at the end of the argument, with a large smirk on his face.

Diana rolled her eyes, "Nice. Just what I wanted. Your dickhead ex seems never to be an issue with me, but the woman I haven't dealt with in years is for you. Yeah, that makes perfect sense."

John became instantly angry, "Go to hell Diana."

Diana took a few steps in his direction. "Pipe down Lantern, or you will find yourself in a very uncomfortable spot."

"Anytime, Wonder Woman."

Shayera stood in the middle of the two who were inching dangerously close to each other. "Diana, stop. John, shut up."

"I told you that she was like this. I warned you Shayera." John shifted his stance, and he was raising his right fist up in warning.

Diana was seething. "Move Shayera. I have heard enough. Threaten me with that ring John and I will lodge it sideways right up your…"

"DIANA!" Shayera stood nose to nose with her wife. "Enough. John, seriously, put your hand down. Stop trying to provoke her. Diana, please, we will talk about this again, but for now, just sit down."

John sneered, "Yeah Diana, sit down."

Diana's eyes narrowed, and she turned her back slightly to the Green Lantern. She waited a spilt second for Shayera to shift, and then she immediately turned, springing forward. She landed a right hook to John's jaw before he knew what happened. Her motion took her farther forward and she ended up tangled up with the Lantern on the floor.

Shayera crossed over instantly and grabbed Diana from behind exerting her all her strength trying to pull the Amazon off of her ex-boyfriend. But Diana was too strong, and Diana pulled against Shayera's grip and landed another punch to his head. Suddenly the Flash zoomed into the room and quickly moved to the fray. He grabbed Diana as well, and although the Amazon was still too strong for the both of them, she relented and stood up.

"You crazy bitch!" John yelled as he picked himself up off the floor. Shayera immediately pushed on Diana's chest, backing her Amazon up.

"Diana, stop. Please stop. He isn't worth it."

John raised his fist up to strike, but the Flash sped over and stood in front of him. "Lower your hand John. This is over."

"Like hell. Move Wally or I am going through you to get to her!"

"ENOUGH!" All heads turned to the new voice. Superman was standing in the doorway. "Lantern, lower your hand NOW!"

John stared at Superman for a moment, and then turned his glare back to Diana. Slowly, he lowered his hand. "This is not over Diana. No way you sucker punch me and I let it slide."

Shayera turned, and keeping her hands on Diana's chest, the redhead lit up. "John, shut the fuck up. You are lucky that she is the only one that hit you. I swear that all of Hades will not be able to stop me from pummeling you if another word comes out of your mouth."

John glared at the two women, and sat down. "Whatever," he mumbled, "she hits like a girl anyways."

Shayera let go of Diana's chest and started walking to where the Lantern was seated. But Diana had calmed some, and grabbed the redhead and pulled her away. The harder Shayera struggled, the tighter Diana's grip became.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Superman asked as he walked further into the room. No one said anything. "Everyone just relax please."

Flash sat down next to John and looked at his face.

"What Wally?'

The Flash leaned over and whispered, "Nothing. But you might want to get your tooth off of the floor before the cleaning lady comes in later."

"Shut up Wally."

"Whatever, but there is one down there, and I don't think it belongs to Diana." He turned his head and stifled a chuckle. "Hits like a girl huh?"

* * *

><p>AN: A much longer chapter this time...and this argument is not done! John probably won't be able to keep his big mouth shut! What did you think about the argument between Diana and Shayera? Someone mentioned that they did not think that Shayera was angry enough in the last chapter. The thought was to show that Shayera was willing to defend Diana to a degree, or at the very least stand by her to her friends. That does not mean that she is totally on board though when speaking to Diana. Thanks to all who leave reviews! For those that sign in, your Amazons will be seen soon. For hi, hope you liked this one as well. For anonymous, I liked Helena in the last one too. Dinah can get a little belligerent sometimes and I think that Helena balances her out. As for Audrey pulling something, time will tell. But I imagine if she does, she will have a VERY angry red head on her case. Keep reading and reviewing...even a simple line or two to let us know that you are enjoying the story. And for those who leave longer ones, those are my favorites. I love hearing your thoughts. If you sign in, I will respond personally, and will try to incorporate what I can keeping in line with where this story is headed. Things are about to get very ugly in the founder's meeting. Hope you enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

Superman sat at the head of the table looking around at the group of the founding members. To his right, Diana was leaned across the table glaring at Lantern. Shayera was sitting next to Diana, and had a hand on the Amazon's forearm. Not that Shayera could hold the dark haired woman in her seat if she decided to cross the table, but he was hoping it was serving as an effective anchor. He really hoped it wouldn't come to blows again, but he was not too certain given the mood in the room. Batman sat in a seat to his left, cool, silent, and not moving. There were times that Superman needed to see him blink to know if he was even alive. On the other side of Diana, J'onn was looking at the table, and seemed to be mentally listening to the room. His posture was relaxed, which gave Superman hope that no fight was about to break out again. Normally J'onn would never invade someone's mind, but he had the distinct feeling that the Martian was breaking that rule. Flash, seated next to John, kept looking in between Diana, Shayera, and was quickly glancing at the Lantern as well. And John was sitting in between Wally and Bruce, staring at his ring as he flexed his hand open and closed.

Superman sighed, "Since we are all here now, we have business to discuss. And, there is no easy way to open up this subject; I am just going to be blunt. We need to talk about whether or not the League will get involved in the recent issues in Kasnia."

John's head popped up and he looked at Clark. "If you were going to blunt, what you should have said was whether or not we are going to go to Kasnia and interfere on behalf of Diana's blonde plaything."

Flash spouted, "Could you be a bigger asshole if you tried?"

Diana's eyes narrowed, and Shayera instantly squeezed her forearm and whispered, "Sweetheart, don't let him bait you. "

John started again, "I realize that this is a touchy subject for you two, and I am sorry for you Shayera, as it is obvious what this is about for Diana. But I think we should be honest about the situation. "

Diana railed, "John, you can go f…"

Superman interrupted, "Guys, this isn't helping. Let's just review what we know as facts and go from there. The NKFR has been targeting areas within Kasnia, and destroying small facilities, factories, and government buildings. Right now they are not speaking out about what their goals are, nor do we know who is leading them. But they have opened fire on citizens, and the damage is starting to pile up. Kasnian forces have been successful against them, but at high costs. There is evidence that the NKFR is making use of left over technology from the Vandal Savage days. There is also the issue of what happened at Fastad."

"They blew up a dam. That is what happened at Fastad." John sneered.

Diana rebutted, "Someone destroyed the dam. Not a group of soldiers, not a whole army, but one person."

"So what? There is no proof that it was some super-powered person. There are only vague eye witness stories. And we all know that eye-witnesses aren't really all that reliable."

Bruce sighed, "John is right Diana. There is nothing solid to suggest that we are dealing with anything other than a rebel group, albeit a well-armed one. And that is not enough to convince me that we should get involved."

"Let me ask you all this…" Shayera started, still holding Diana, "if there was proof of a meta-human being involved, would the League sanction action?"

Superman replied, "I think we would all be more inclined to support that if there was evidence to suggest it."

Shayera nodded. "Given that Queen Audrey is appealing to the UN to get us involved, wouldn't it be to our benefit to send a couple of members to Fastad to investigate? That way we would know either way what our answer would most likely be?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"That we send a small group or individuals to look into the area, and see if we find anything."

"That is still interfering." John spat.

"No, technically it isn't." Shayera replied. "If the Kasnian government will allow our presence in the area, with no promise of interference on our part, then we would be within our scope to check things out. There have been multiple times that governments have asked us to look into incidents for them. We have obliged the request more than once for lesser things. "

John shook his head, "I can't believe you! You are letting Diana drag you into her personal war. Are you really going to be a part of this nonsense?"

"Diana isn't dragging me. I would willingly follow her anywhere. This is obviously personal for you for some reason, and it shouldn't be. This is about Kasnia."

J'onn cleared his throat. "I see no reason that we couldn't send someone to Fastad. We would get the facts quicker that way."

All but John nodded their heads. Shayera spoke up again, "I would like to suggest that it not be anyone in this room though."

Diana's head jerked towards the red head, "What? Why not?"

"We are the ones voting. Let someone outside this group check it out. I would suggest Helena or Dinah or both since both are detectives. They will be able to tell what happened down there."

"Are you really suggesting those two? Your best friends? Please." John's anger was threatening to explode.

"I am suggesting them. Right now I do not believe that we have substantial proof of anything that warrants us being involved. So, my best friends, as you so conveniently mentioned, are not representing any intention on my part. Frankly, I am not convinced that getting involved serves anyone's interests other than Queen Audrey's. But if they find evidence to the contrary, I would vote to get the League involved."

"Anyone take issue with Helena and Dinah going?"

Again, John was the only one who dissented.

Superman nodded, "Very well. We will contact Kasnia and make the request. In the meantime am I correct in assuming that we are voting to wait for now on other action?"

John immediately answered, "I still say this is ridiculous. We have no business, period, in doing anything."

Diana spoke up once more, "You know John, for someone who swears this is about my personal issues, you seem to be having the same problem. You would vote no just to spite me. How childish can you be?"

"Diana, I have never come to the group and asked that they get involved in my personal business. I am not the one rallying superheroes to fight for my girlfriend."

"_**NEVER**_ let me catch you alone. I swear by Hera that Superman won't be able to pull me off of your throat if I do."

"And speaking of girlfriends, why is it that you are so adamant that we rush to Audrey's aide, considering you were definitely not in this room offering support for Shayera when the Thanagarians came? In fact, I distinctly remember you voting to not keep her in this little group."

"Nice try. I was honest with Shayera, who for the record is my wife. She and I have talked about it, and she understands why I voted the way I did. You, on the other hand, abandoned her when she needed you most. And that is something that I am not willing to do. So, thank you for clustering your relationship, because I definitely benefitted, and still am."

"Diana, John, this is not the place. We are here to discuss whether or not we will be lending aide to Kasnia." Superman chided.

Diana turned her attention to the head of the table. "If we wait, there is no telling how many more innocent lives will be lost. I vote that we go now. The dam at Fastad was destroyed by one person. There is something sinister happening in Kasnia. The League cannot afford to stall."

Superman inhaled. "Sorry, Diana, I don't agree. There is no proof yet to warrant involvement."

"I agree." Batman stated.

"As do I." J'onn added.

John glared at Diana. "I vote no as well."

Flash looked at Diana with big eyes. "Personally Diana I would like to vote yes. But I can't vote for just myself here. So, I vote no for the League as well."

"Shayera?" Superman asked.

Shayera closed her eyes. "No," she whispered.

John chuckled. "I was right, there _**is**_ trouble in Paradise."

* * *

><p>AN: Well, Shayera voted no...not much of a surprise right? Thanks as always for the reviews. Chapter 11 is written, and I have told most of you that it was my favorite to do. So hang on a couple of days, and I will put it up! In the meantime, let me know what you thought of this one. They really do fuel me and ltlconf to keep this thing going! For anonymous...so you are on Diana's side. It seems to be about 50/50 here based on what you all tell me. Shayera needs to show more trust? Hmmm...maybe she will. But Audrey will not help that cause I don't think. As for Diana punching Lantern, twice in fact, I liked it too! 'Bout time I'd say. But this is not over...will it end badly? Chapter 11 will go a long way to answering that one. Thanks guys for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

"Sweetheart, I am sorry. This was not the way to do this."

Diana sat back in her chair, "Shayera, I voted my conscience, and you have voted yours. I won't pretend to like it though."

Shayera leaned in and whispered into Diana's ear. "I love you. And you promised to abide by the League's decision."

"It is not necessary to remind me."

"Please trust me on this. The conversation about our involvement is not over."

"The League just voted no. I think that ended the debate."

"No it didn't. I said I would stand by you, and that is what I intend to do now."

Diana just stared at Shayera. "What are you talking about?"

Shayera stood and addressed the table. "While we have voted that the League not get involved, there is still one more thing to address."

"What is left?" Superman asked.

"When I first entered this room, I had a discussion with Lois. She left immediately afterwards."

"So what?" John railed.

"So…" Shayera tapped her com link, "Shayera to the control room."

"Kara here Shayera, go ahead."

"Has Lois reached her destination?"

"She has."

"Is she ready to be patched through?"

"Yes. One moment and I will send the feed to the conference room."

Shayera sat down and all eyes were on the large monitor hanging behind Superman.

Within moments the screen lit up and Lois was seen sitting with another woman.

"Mother," Diana whispered, shocked.

"Ladies, and gentlemen," Lois started, "I have been given an exclusive interview with Queen Hippolyta of Themiscyra. She wishes to address your group before she addresses the world."

"What the hell is this about?" John yelled.

Diana opened her mouth to reply, but was beaten to the punch. "Watch your language and tone in front of my mother-in-law John." Shayera snapped.

"Thank you for granting me this time, your Majesty." Lois began.

"I am pleased to have you here. Diana speaks very highly of you. It is my wish to make an announcement, and I am grateful to be given the opportunity to address the League. It has been my goal to build relationships outside of Themiscyra with our neighbors in Europe. We joined the European Union to do just that. And while I am still hesitant to become overly involved in the politics in other countries, the matter in Kasnia warrants my immediate attention."

"In what way?" Lois asked.

"The Queen of Kasnia has been a strong friend to the Amazons. We have been collaborating on several projects, and the women here have benefitted greatly from the alliance."

"What projects?"

"That is not a subject I am willing to discuss at this time. However, Kasnia has issued a personal call for aide. And after careful consideration, Themiscyra will answer. As we speak, the Amazons are preparing to join Queen Audrey's cause. I am going to send a force to Kasnia to assist in defending the country from the NKFR. I do not believe in terrorism as a proper method of warfare. The group there has shown no regard for the citizens, and has demonstrated that they are nothing more than armed murderers."

"How soon will the Amazons be going?"

"Soon. We need a little time to gather our numbers and armor."

"How long will the Amazons stay in Kasnia?"

"As long as it takes to stamp out the NKFR."

Lois nodded, "Queen Hippolyta, will you be going as well?"

"No. I will not be leading the group. My daughters will be."

"Daughters?"

"Yes, daughters. Diana, my heir, and her wife, Shayera Hol, both Princesses of the Amazon nation. And both very capable leaders."

"While the League is aware of the recent marriage, the world has not been informed. Will you be doing so?"

"Yes." Hippolyta shifted and the piece of paper that Shayera had given Lois was seen in her hand. "With the decision to send the Amazons, I knew that Diana would answer the call of her island home. Shayera recently informed me that if I made the decision to involve Themiscyra that she would be honored to go with Diana to represent her new family and people. She is not just an Amazon by marriage. She was granted Amazonian status by our patron goddess. Given her history as an intelligence office of Thanagar, and her strong presence in the League, I am proud to call her my daughter. As I am sending her as a part of our faction, I want the world to know in what capacity she represents us. "

Diana turned to Shayera, "You contacted my mother?"

"I did. I told you that you weren't going to stand alone. We have a date with an army of Amazons in Kasnia."

Diana blinked a few times. "I could kiss you."

Shayera winked, "Later, not in front of your mother."

"This is bullshit!" John screamed. "We voted no on League involvement."

Queen Hippolyta stiffened, and her tone became strict. "The League may have voted no. But the League does not dictate what Themiscyra, or her citizens do. As Queen of the Amazons of Themiscyra, a nation belonging to the European Union, I am formally requesting that the League release Diana and Shayera from their duties for a time to see to our needs. Make no mistake though, Green Lantern, that there will be no vote in that regard."

"Oh snap." Flash chuckled.

Lois smirked, "Is there anything else you wish to add?"

"I expect my daughters to come to Themiscyra immediately. Diana, we are gathering a council tonight at that the palace. You and Shayera are required to be in attendance."

Turning her attention back to the screen, Diana answered, "Shayera and I will be there as you command."

"I will see you then." The screen went blank just as Hippolyta uttered, "How Diana has not crushed that little man I still do not understand."

Superman turned to the table again. "Well, I guess that is settled. Diana, Shayera, take your leave."

"No way!" John sputtered. "They are still members of the League."

Batman scowled, "The League does not interfere in a country's politics. We can't here either. To do so would be hypocritical."

J'onn nodded. "Batman is right. We let Captain Atom serve in the United States' military, and he leaves when called. The League raises no objections when he goes, and we cannot treat Diana and Shayera any differently."

"Out of curiosity and it will stay in this room, what projects are the Amazons working on with Kasnia?" Superman asked.

Batman answered, "Reproduction technology."

"How the hell do you know that?" Flash asked.

"I make it a point to know."

"Re-reproduction?" John stuttered.

Shayera smiled. "That's right John. Reproduction. The Amazons want babies. Kasnia has been helping them achieve their goals without the obvious presence of men. This has ensured that the Amazon nation continues to flourish. This way if two Amazons want to have children," Shayera looked at Diana and grinned, "then they can have them. Lots of them. A big army of them. A bunch of dark haired…"

Diana giggled, "Winged,"

"…beautiful…"

"…stubborn…"

"…amazing…"

"…fierce…"

"…children."

Flash blushed. "I think that is great. I have a question though. Can I volunteer for the project? I would happily help an Amazon reproduce."

Batman rolled his eyes. "God, Flash."

"What? It's a sincere offer."

Diana smiled. "Thanks Wally. I, will, uh, ask."

John sat back stunned. "You are really going to go?" The question was aimed at Shayera.

"I am John. I am an Amazon, and Diana and I are a package deal. I wasn't kidding when I said I would follow her anywhere."

"But Audrey…" John started.

"Is going to get help from the Amazons. It has been decided."

"How can you be okay with this?"

Shayera sighed, "Because I trust Diana." The redhead turned to face her love. "I do. You were honest about your feelings, and although I may not like your reasons, I won't turn my back on you, your mother, or the women of Themiscyra."

Diana cupped Shayera's face. "My mother isn't on the screen anymore."

"Then you should kiss me."

Flash squealed, "Yes you should!"

Diana and Shayera laughed out loud. Diana dropped her hands. "Later then?"

"Awww…" Flash pouted.

John stood up and walked out. "I am done here. This is disgusting. You can both rot."

"Well, he is full of mature sentiments today." J'onn stood. "Diana, Shayera, good luck."

Batman nodded curtly and followed.

Superman looked at the two women. "Be careful. This isn't a game. Keep each other safe. I will contact Kasnia, and speak to Audrey about sending Dinah and Helena. _**IF**_ there is a meta-human involved, we will join you immediately. And, Shayera…"

"Yes Superman?"

"Using Lois was a nice touch."

Shayera smiled. "I figured she would love to have the scoop."

"I am sure to be hearing all about her award winning journalism over dinner tonight." Superman chuckled and left.

Wally stood, and shuffled his feet. "Diana, I…I wish I was going with you. I hope you know that."

"I know. I appreciate it. You are a good friend."

"The moment Dinah and Helena find proof, I will be there. I realize the situation is serious, but I have to confess something."

"What is it?" Diana asked concerned.

"I am jealous."

"Of what?"

"You two. I wish I had someone that loved me like you two love each other."

Shayera smiled. "That is really sweet Wally."

"So, if I end up in Kasnia…" The Flash was beginning to grin.

Diana rolled her eyes. "We will introduce you to several women."

"Score!" Wally ran around the table at a blinding speed and quickly hugged Shayera. He turned and embraced Diana tightly, and didn't let go.

After several moments, Shayera cocked her eyebrow and spoke. "Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"Let go of Diana please before someone else in this room gets punched." Shayera playfully scolded.

He stepped back blushing, and he zoomed back around to the other side of the room and bent over.

"What are you doing?" Diana asked.

"Looking, looking, found it!" He stood up with a tooth in between his fingers. "You guys want to know how fast I am?"

Diana and Shayera looked at each other with confusion on their faces. Shayera spoke up, "I don't follow…"

Flash chuckled. "I am soooo fast that I am going to get this little beauty underneath John's pillow tonight. I might leave him a quarter too!"

Shayera roared. "Oh God Wally. I wish we were going to be here. Don't get killed in the process please."

"Pshh. No way he catches me in the act. But if he does, I will simply remind him that I am Diana's best friend."

Diana smiled. "You do that. Remind him how hard girls hit. Tell him that just because I am the one making Shayera scream in ecstasy now, there is no need for him to be an asshole."

Shayera's eyes went wide. "Diana!"

Diana winked at Wally. "Deal?"

"OH YEAH!" And with the utterance Flash sped out of the room.

Diana grabbed Shayera around the waist. "How deep in the dog house am I?"

Shayera smiled brightly, "Deep."

"How deep?"

"You shouldn't encourage Wally. And I can't believe you said that!"

"Merely a statement of fact."

Shayera giggled, "This is true. You do have your ways."

"Some you haven't even seen yet."

"Diana…"

"Yes?"

"Is it later?"

"Is what later?"

"You said you would kiss me later. Is it later now?"

Diana responded by locking her lips onto the redhead's. Her hands roamed from Shayera's waist to her hips, and then up to her face. After a few moments, Diana pulled back and rested her head against her wife's. "I love you."

"I love you too. More than you could ever imagine. Now let's go, before…"

"Before what?"

"Before I decide that table should be witness to somewhat more scandalous behavior. Possibly an active participant…"

Diana grinned and kissed Shayera again.

As the pair walked out hand in hand, Shayera leaned into Diana's shoulder. "You know I am a bit disappointed about something."

Diana stopped immediately. "What?"

"You only knocked out one tooth. I think I could have managed at least two or three."

* * *

><p>AN: Well, Diana and Shayera are off to Themiscyra to rally the Amazons. And the world will be made aware of just how "involved" Shayera and Diana are. What do you think Audrey's reaction will be? Next chapter will be chock full of Amazons, some of which we have not seen before, and one who was prominent in the last story. Thanks for the reviews...if you have not done so before, please leave one now. It takes very little time, and lets ltlconf and I know how we are doing. For anonymous, you were dead on with your assessment that even if you are not together with someone anymore, it does not mean that you do not care what happens to them. They made you happy at some point...so Shayera will show trust...to some degree. :) Sorry that Diana didn't punch Lantern again, as some of you requested...but I think we are done with him for a while...happy reading! P.S. Loved Hippolyta and Flash!


	12. Chapter 12

Diana and Shayera entered the stone doors leading into the palace's great hall. As they walked towards the throne, several Amazons greeted them with smiles. A blonde came out of the crowd with a big grin on her face.

"Alindra!" Shayera squealed drawing the general into a large hug.

"Shayera, it is so good to see you!" Alindra replied returning the affection. She stepped back and nodded in Diana's direction. "Princess Diana, we are very happy to know you will be leading us."

"So am I to assume that you will be part of the faction going?"

"Absolutely. I have been seeing to the weaponry readiness with Artemis."

"Artemis?" Shayera questioned. "Isn't she a goddess?"

"No," Alindra chuckled, "not that Artemis. Our Artemis is another one of Queen Hippolyta's generals. "

Diana smiled, "Where is she?"

"Probably in the library with Clio."

"Who is Clio?" the redhead asked.

"Her wife. Her very pregnant wife. And Themiscyra's resident librarian."

Diana's eyes widened. "Clio is pregnant?"

Alindra nodded her head, her grin massive. "She is. Kasnian technology at work. She is about to burst. That is why Artemis is not going with us."

Diana smiled again. "Good for them. I know how much having a child means to Clio."

"And Artemis," Alindra continued, "you should see how she dotes."

Diana chuckled, "Artemis doting?"

"Why wouldn't she?" Shayera asked.

"Before she met Clio, Artemis, well, her personality…"

"Her personality what?" came a booming voice.

Alindra and the group turned to see a pair of women approaching. Clio, the obviously pregnant Amazon was being helped along by an Amazon Shayera assumed was Artemis. They looked like quite the odd couple. Artemis was at least six feet tall, with long, straight, red hair. Her build was athletic, her long strong legs a testament to her warrior training. She had a sharp nose, with stunning green eyes. Clio, was a full head shorter. Her hair was a mahogany color, a mixture of black and brown, long, but curly and thick. She was curvy, but slender in her build, in as much as Shayera could tell. After all, Clio looked like she was carrying about 30 extra pounds on her stomach. She was wearing a blue tunic, a stark contrast to the white and gold that the Amazons traditionally wore.

Clio chided, "Your personality needed working on, and that's all."

Artemis looked down at her companion, "Hmmph. I beg to differ."

Diana laughed, "You will never meet a truer example of opposites attracting. Artemis is the stoic, hot-headed, blunt tactician, and Clio, is the quiet, reserved, unassuming genius."

Artemis picked her head up and looked at Diana. "Princess, you just said we were opposites?"

"I did."

"If Clio is a genius am I to understand that you believe me to be stupid?" Artemis didn't crack a smile.

Diana stammered, "I...I…uh…"

Artemis smiled, "A joke Princess."

Diana exhaled and laughed, "You tell jokes? Who are you?"

Artemis rubbed Clio's protruding stomach. "Clio says we cannot raise our daughter to be serious all the time. Speaking of which, will you and Shayera be having children of your own soon?"

Diana blushed, and Shayera quickly shifted the subject. "I have been practicing with the bow Alindra."

"Very good," the blonde laughed, "Want to see something I have been working on?"

"I do. Diana, do you mind?"

"No, not at all. Have fun."

Alindra grabbed Shayera's hand and started to walk away.

They got a few steps away and Diana blurted, "Alindra! How is Athena?"

Shayera turned, and smugly smiled. Alindra grinned widely. "She is good. She decided to be a part of the pre-war, ummmm, ritual."

Shayera let go of Alindra's hand and walked back to Diana. She whispered, "Don't think that I didn't catch your intention behind that question."

Diana lowered her head and kissed her redhead. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You are a lousy liar Diana. Love you."

Shayera returned to Alindra's side and as they walked away, asked, "What ritual?"

Alindra blushed. "Before the Amazons go to war, it is customary…" The rest of the sentence was unheard by the group, but Shayera paused and looked back at Diana, throwing the Amazon a wink.

Clio smiled, and then suddenly frowned. "Our daughter is kicking again."

Artemis wrapped her arm around the smaller woman's shoulders. "Let's get you seated."

"Quit fussing. Stay here and tell Diana about the new armor that was commissioned. I will be fine finding a seat on my own."

"But if you need me…"

"Then you will hear me screaming. Princess Diana, will you excuse me?"

"Of course."

Clio turned to walk away, and then looked back expectantly at Artemis. The tall Amazon leaned over and kissed her wife's stomach, and then moved up to the other woman's lips. Clio patted Artemis' cheek and waddled away from the other two women.

"Being pregnant suits Clio." Diana remarked.

"It has been the biggest blessing. She…she's become much more beautiful to my eyes. I didn't think that was possible."

"You are very lucky."

"I am, but it wouldn't have been feasible without Kasnia's help."

"I know."

"Several of the Amazon's are now expecting. Our tribe will grow because of Queen Audrey's beneficence. I wish I was able to go with you, but…"

"Your place is with Clio. I understand that."

Artemis sighed, "I wouldn't have thought it was possible to keep me out of a war…"

"Other things are more important now."

Artemis nodded. "They are. But I am going to change the subject. New armor was commissioned from Hephaestus' workshop."

"The God of forgery made armor for us? It is not like the gods to take orders."

Artemis' eyes twinkled with mirth. "Athena was very insistent, and her uncle complied. His group of cyclops managed to produce high quality armament. We know what we are up against to a degree. The NKFR is using bullets and rockets, so it was necessary to adapt to that type of warfare. Not all of us can dodge bullets like you. Our new armor will help us to be able to take those shots."

"Bullets maybe, but rockets? And there is the other matter of the Amazons not being able to fly."

"Ahhh, yes, but thanks to Athena, we have an answer for that as well."

"Is Athena going with us?"

"No, but it has been obvious that she wants us to be successful. She gifted Alindra with a special bow and arrows. The striking distance of the weapon is unrivaled. So while we cannot fly, we can ground anything that does with deadly accuracy from far off."

"Just Alindra though?"

"No, Hephaestus made several hundred, again, at Athena's insistence. Alindra has been working with a solid core of our archers. Come on, we'll go and meet them. I am sure that is where Alindra and Shayera are."

* * *

><p>Diana allowed herself to be led back outside, behind the palace to a cliff overlooking the ocean. Alindra was seen giving orders to a small group of Amazon archers.<p>

"Jocasta, Chara, Olexa, Melanippe, Galatea, a demonstration for our Princess please."

The 5 Amazon archers dipped their arrows into a vat of fire and raised their bows to the sky.

Diana squinted, but saw no targets. "What are they aiming at?"

Artemis smiled, "If they hit the targets then you'll know."

In quick succession each released their arrows, and a few seconds later, 5 small explosions were seen in the ocean.

"That's about 500 yards!" Diana uttered, amazed.

Alindra beamed with pride. "750, Princess."

"How can they see that far though?"

"Olexa! Come show Diana and Shayera your eyes."

The dark skinned Amazon lowered her bow and walked towards her summoner. She looked straight ahead as Diana leaned in to examine her. Her eyes were a rich dark brown, with a glossy sheen.

"I don't see anything." Diana muttered.

"Look again Diana. She wears something similar to what you call …"

"Contact lenses." Artemis finished.

Alindra nodded, "It is another piece of Kasnian technology. There is a small chip that is behind her ear. The lenses are special in that they allow the wearer to see far greater distances than the average human can. The chip allows for the processing of the image to the eye very quickly. It also serves to give the wearer night vision as well."

"Amazing."

"It is. This technology along with the bows gifted by Athena is going to give us an edge on our flying enemies. While we have not trained a vast amount of our warriors, there are sufficient numbers to split amongst parties if needed. So while rockets at a distance will be deadly, the moment they fly into range to use them…"

Shayera's eyes lit up, "We'll be able to knock them right out of the sky!"

"Exactly!" Alindra looked at Artemis who nodded in agreement.

"One more test?" Diana asked.

"Please do." Alindra nodded.

"Which one of you is the best archer?"

Chara moved forward. "I am. Not by much though. We are pretty equally matched. But I am willing to demonstrate our skill again Princess."

"Very well." Diana walked over and picked up a shield. "I am going to fly out 750 yards and point to a small place on this shield. See if you can hit it exactly where I point to."

Chara grinned. "Try and make it difficult."

Diana flew out 50 yards past the earlier detonation point and held the shield up. She pointed to a small area and then threw the object high into the air. Within moments an arrow came zooming by, striking the shield in the exact point that Diana had indicated. Diana caught the shield before it landed into the ocean. She flew back to the cliff with the object in hand.

"That is damn impressive. Wow!" Diana smiled.

Chara bowed slightly, "Thank you."

Shayera leaned over to Alindra, "Whatever it is you are doing with Athena, you better make sure you continue to keep her happy."

Alindra blushed, "Yes, well…I…"

Shayera swatted the blonde general. "We will discuss this later, hmmm?"

* * *

><p>AN: So the Amazons have been getting a little bit of help...Clio and Artemis are actually characters from the comic books. (I got schooled by ltlconf) If there is any interest, consideration has been made in giving them their own story. Let me know if you are interested. Of course it will have to wait until this one has been concluded (which may be a while yet). Thanks to those who leave reviews. Those who sign in got a little shout out in this chapter. Thanks guys. For anonymous: Glad you liked the last installment. You referred to Athena, and yes, her and Alindra are still together, as was sort of implied here. You will get more of them later. *wink* More to come...please let me know if you liked this one. I really do appreciate you guys. I don't think this would be as much fun to do without you.


	13. Chapter 13

The group of Amazons at the cliff walked back inside, and Diana searched out for her mother. She found the Queen conversing with someone she didn't know. The unknown Amazon saw Diana's approach and quickly left to give them privacy.

"Mother." Diana hugged Hippolyta.

"Diana, my child. I am glad that you came. Is Shayera with you?"

"She is."

"You have quite the wife in her. I was impressed with her forethought by sending the letter. I am happy that you have someone who will go with you."

"I am very lucky."

"Diana, I want to talk to you about Queen Audrey."

"I expected this to come up."

"She has been supplying technology to us for a while now. I did not see that it was necessary to tell you at first. I should have been forthcoming sooner. I was not sure how you would react to it. I also wondered whether or not you would support Amazon action in Kasnia."

"Mother, I will always answer to your needs. And to the needs of the Amazons. Audrey merely happens to rule a country that Themiscyra has a relationship to."

"Still, this cannot be easy for Shayera."

"It isn't, but we are dealing with it."

"And how do you feel about it?"

"I love Shayera. That is first. Audrey 's quiet assistance to you and the women here tell me that she is not looking to get to me. If she was, she would have made a public spectacle of it."

"She has matured considerably since you two were together."

"I agree. I look at Artemis and Clio, and I know we are doing the right thing."

Hippolyta nodded. "When I first approached the council with Audrey's request, the vote to join her cause was unanimous. They owe her a lot."

"Mother, we will be successful. Have no doubt."

"I don't doubt you or your abilities. I know that I am sending our sisters with strong leadership. I confess that while I have the utmost confidence in you, I am grateful Shayera volunteered to go as well. I know that she will watch your back."

Diana smiled, "That she will. Closely I imagine. Is the ceremony ready?"

"Not the traditional one. Aphrodite visited me earlier, and said that the gods will bless us without the normal animal offering."

Diana cocked her eyebrow, "Really? Did she say why?"

"No. She merely smiled and said she would be addressing the nation tonight."

Diana was surprised. "Instead of Athena?"

"I thought that strange too. And I have not seen Athena in a few days. I imagine Alindra will be disappointed, but I did not question the goddess' directive."

"Are you ready then?"

"I am."

Diana directed her mother to the stone steps leading to the throne. Hippolyta raised her hands and the room became quiet.

"Sisters, tonight we celebrate our nation. Tomorrow, many of you will be leaving us for a short while to lend assistance to Queen Audrey and the people of Kasnia. I am proud that you have chosen to do so. We are not only fighting for them, but for our future generations as well. As I look around the room, I see the fruit of the relationship we have cultivated with Kasnia. Our allies have worked tirelessly to make sure the Amazon nation thrives. We owe them so much, and I am hopeful that our success will ensure many more future benefits for both countries. Tonight, we will not be making the normal pre-war sacrifice at Aphrodite's insistence. The goddess herself wishes to address you all."

And with the utterance of the last sentence, a blinding light flashed in the hall, and all Amazons dropped to one knee.

Aphrodite, the blonde goddess of love appeared on the top step. She was bathed in gold and light, and her presence was radiant. "Amazons, tomorrow you go to war. But tonight, it is my wish that you honor me with the love you feel for each other. Know that you are most favored, and that the gods wish you all success. May you love and fight fiercely." And as the last syllable was pronounced, Aphrodite left in the same flash that she arrived with.

The Amazon women stood and cheered. Hippolyta smiled, and spoke once more, "Retire now to your beds. Honor the Goddess of Love with all fervor."

Immediately the Amazons began pairing off and leaving the hall. Shayera continued to stand next to Alindra.

"Where is Athena?"

The blonde frowned. "I don't know. She said she would be here, but maybe she changed her mind."

"Why would she?"

"Shayera, what do you actually know about Athena?"

"Nothing other than she is the Goddess of Wisdom."

"Yes, but she is more. She…this is personal."

"It's okay. We are friends. You don't have to say."

"We have not consummated our relationship. She is known to be the Virgin goddess. That is why I was surprised when she said she would be here tonight. She would have known what this ceremony would entail."

Shayera's face registered confusion, and then suddenly it dawned on her. "Oh." The redhead couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I am hardly worthy. I have thought so from the beginning."

"She chose you. I think that says something. And you sell yourself short. You are an amazing woman Alindra."

"Maybe for another Amazon, but Athena, she is far beyond that."

"Have you told her how you feel?"

"Many times. But she dismisses the sentiment. She says no one would know better than her."

"Hard to argue that logic."

Alindra dropped her head, "I cannot even tell her that I love her. I do, but, what does that sentiment mean coming from someone so common like me? I am sure she has heard it so many times before. How can it be special anymore, especially coming from me? Shayera, will you excuse me? I think I will retire to my room now. I feel very foolish right now."

"Alindra," Shayera grabbed the blonde Amazon, "I'm sorry. I know it is no consolation, but, you are loved."

A single tear slid down Alindra's face. "Thanks," she muttered and quietly left the hall.

Diana approached Shayera who for her part was staring at the back of her forlorn friend.

"Shayera?"

Shayera turned to Diana, and wrapped her arms around the dark-haired woman's neck. "Diana, I love you. I love you. I love you."

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I can't imagine not being able to tell you that."

"Don't then. I am right here. And I love you too."

"Diana, whatever happens, just make sure that you know how I feel."

"Shayera..."

"No. Don't say anything else. I just needed you to know that. I love you, and I am going to show you how much."

Diana blushed. "I am not sure what to say."

Shayera pulled back, "Diana, take me to your room. We have been commanded to pay tribute to Aphrodite, and I am going to show you how very seriously I take that order."

Diana's eyes went wide. "You, ah, I…"

"Close your mouth for now, but when we get to your room, I expect you not to." Shayera grinned lasciviously.

Diana's mouth instantly shut, and she nodded. She led Shayera away from the hall in great anticipation of the night that was being promised.

* * *

><p>AN: I am anxious to share the next chapter with you...for obvious reasons I think. But I exercise patience. (For now). Let me know what you thought of this. Poor Alindra, love is hard without the obvious issues she has. Thanks to all who review! For anonymous: I am glad that you liked the inclusion of Artemis. Ltlconf mentioned her and Clio to me, and we thought we would try and include them. As for Diana and Shayera having kids, it is being hinted at, but honestly has not been decided upon. So maybe you all will tell me if that is something you would like to see. Maybe not in this story, but in another? Can't wait to hear your thoughts.


	14. Chapter 14

Quick note: Once again I remind you that this story is rated "M". And if you remember the previous reasons that I gave you this warning in a select couple of chapters, then you know what to expect...:)

* * *

><p>Alindra entered her room, and began slowly shedding her clothing. She wiped her eyes dry, and sighed. Her room was nothing elegant. She never saw the need for it to be anything more than plain. No Amazon would care, but Alindra suddenly felt bare. She felt poor, a sentiment that encompassed much more than her surroundings.<p>

"How foolish can I be?" she muttered to herself.

In reality what could she possibly offer to Athena? Alindra was not rich, she was not powerful, and she was simple. Granted she was a general in a mighty Amazonian army, but Athena could command the world. The only thing Alindra commanded was her sisters in battle. And that made her feel incredibly inadequate.

"I should have known that I could never hold something so wonderful." She whispered in the dark.

How could she possibly be enough for a goddess? The thought was preposterous. Athena, in all her wisdom, had not chosen someone who would ever be able to be more than what Alindra was now. How pathetic she felt, as she thought of all the things Athena could have. Alindra slipped, naked, beneath the covers on her bed. She laid on her stomach and cried into her pillow.

"Alindra?"

The voice was soft, and questioning.

The blonde looked up from her position, but saw nothing. She sighed, "I am even imagining her voice now. How will I ever survive this torture?"

Slowly, Athena materialized in the room. "Why do you think and say such things? There is no logic in any of it."

Alindra blinked a few times. Athena stood at the foot of her bed, clothed in a simple tunic of white and gold. Athena continued, "I hear you. Above all of the people in the world, I always hear you foremost in my mind and ears."

"Athena, I am sorry. I have nothing to offer you."

The goddess stood silent for a moment and then replied. "Do you believe me to be wise?"

"Of course. None surpass you in that regard."

"Then why would you question my choosing you?"

"Because I do not understand it. You could have so much more. Princes and Princesses alike would give you the world."

"You are wrong though. They cannot give me what I want."

"Which is what?"

"Your heart. I have watched you for so long, wanting desperately to be a part of your life. And every time your eye was caught by someone else, I grieved. I grieved that it was not me in your sight. My heart cried when I thought that I had waited too long to tell you. And when I finally approached you, I was scared. You worry about what you have to offer to me, but I see your tender soul, and I know that it is me that cannot possibly be worthy of what you have to share."

"I…"

"And I have made you cry. I am sorry. I did not come to the palace earlier so as not to be a distraction to your sisters. I was wrong to not be there with you. But I am hopeful that you will allow me to be here now."

Alindra sat up, holding the covers over her chest. "Athena, I need to tell you…"

"I have waited so long to hear you say it. Please, know that it means everything to have it coming from you."

"I love you." Alindra began to cry again.

Athena sat down on the edge of the bed. "I love you Alindra. Above all things."

Alindra closed her eyes, her heart beating rapidly. What could she possibly say now? She smiled slightly as she remembered a verse she had once read. "Celestial visitant, once more Thy needful presence I implore. In pity come, and ease my grief, bring my distempered soul relief. Favor thy suppliant's hidden fires, and give me all my heart desires."

"I give it to you willingly."

Athena stood and tugged lightly at the top of her tunic, and slowly it fell to the floor. Alindra opened her eyes, and for the first time, fully understood what she was being offered. Her hands that clutched her covers let go, and she leaned forward drawing Athena into her bed.

Athena allowed herself to be laid beside her love, and she whispered, "No more words need be spoken. I hear them on your heart."

Alindra tentatively leaned in and lightly brushed her lips over the goddess'.

* * *

><p>"I am as big as a centaur."<p>

Artemis laughed quietly at her wife's sentiment. "You are beautiful. No centaur can claim that."

"You say that because you have to."

"I say that Clio, because you are."

Clio settled slowly onto their bed. She struggled to put her feet up. "I will be happy once our daughter arrives, and I feel like my body is my own again."

"Is it really though?"

"What? I don't understand."

Artemis grinned, "Clio, I am pretty sure that your body is not your own completely. I would like to think that it belongs to me as well."

Clio smiled. "Mmmm, my feet do when you rub them."

"Just your feet? Nothing else?" Artemis leaned over and nipped at Clio's neck.

"Well, there are probably other parts that vie for your attention."

"But your feet come first." Artemis sat on the edge of the bed, and lifted Clio's legs and placed them on her lap. Immediately she began rubbing her wife's feet and was instantly rewarded with moaning.

"Gods, that feels fantastic."

"You know when I first met you I wanted to hear that pass your lips."

Clio looked up and laughed, "Thank the Gods I got past your personality."

Artemis stopped rubbing and glared playfully at the brunette. "Really? That is the second time tonight I have heard something about my personality."

"It is good for you that I am patient. Infinitely patient."

"I think you give yourself too much credit. As I remember it, you weren't that entirely patient."

Clio blushed. It was true. She hadn't been patient at all when it came to bedding her redhead. All it had taken was Artemis reading poetry in the library to her, and Clio had melted.

Artemis teased, "You assaulted me in the library."

Clio teased back, "I was impressed that you could read."

"And I was rewarded for that ability, and it isn't one that I think is my most amazing."

"Dearest, there is no doubt that you are…GIFTED."

Artemis ran her hands up Clio's legs. "Clio, love, I…"

"Shut up Artemis, and get up here."

Artemis grinned and carefully placed herself next to her wife. She leaned in and kissed her love with fervor. Clio responded immediately and grabbed at the clothing on her Amazon. She made short work of the fabric, tossing it onto the floor.

In between kisses, Artemis laughed, and chided, "So impatient."

"My feet are taking a back seat tonight to other parts."

"I see that."

"Hush, and kiss me again."

"Yes dear." Artemis leaned in once more and let Clio assault her lips. There was something to be said about a pregnant woman's hormones. There were nights that Artemis could barely keep up, and this was going to be one of them.

* * *

><p>Shayera giggled as she rushed down the hallway, leading Diana by the hand.<p>

"What are you giggling about?"

Shayera continued to tug hard on Diana's hand. "You'll see."

Diana barely crossed the threshold into the room when she was shoved into the back of the door. Instantly Shayera was pressing herself into the other woman. She licked Diana's earlobe. She whispered haughtily, "You are mine tonight. Do you understand?"

Diana was shocked. It was unusual for Shayera to be the aggressor. Diana merely nodded.

Shayera eyed her Amazon up and down, and licked her lips.

"Shayera, you…"

"I didn't say you could speak Diana. Now, since I have said you are mine, you will do as you are told. Understood?"

Diana swallowed hard. Once again she nodded.

"Good girl." Shayera slowly raised Diana's hands above her head. "If you push back I will stop. Is that what you want?"

Diana shook her head no.

"I'm glad." Shayera rubbed her body against Diana's.

Diana was struggling to control her breathing.

Shayera pushed against Diana's hands and spoke confidently. "Your hands are not allowed to move. They stay where I have put them."

Shayera let go of Diana's hands and began to slowly rub her palms down Diana's arms. Her eyes followed everywhere she touched. Her hands drifted lower to Diana's breasts. She turned her hands over and brushed her fingertips over the swells. "These are beautiful. Am I correct in assuming you want me to touch them more thoroughly?"

"Y-yes."

Shayera leaned in and kissed Diana's chin as her hands slowly moved Diana's costume down to her waist, leaving the Amazon standing bare chested against the door.

Shayera trailed kisses down Diana's neck, and pecked at her collarbone.

She traveled down further with her lips and paused momentarily in front of Diana's chest. She nudged one nipple with her nose, and it hardened instantly. Shayera smiled wickedly and grabbed it with her mouth. She tugged it roughly with her teeth, and then licked it gently to soothe it. Diana moaned loudly. Shayera continued to move between sucking and licking one nipple, while firmly squeezing the other breast, making sure that every touch was driving Diana wild. And as moans were elicited at a faster pace, Shayera went back and forth taking her time, making sure that Diana knew she was in charge.

Slowly, the red head started kissing a trail down Diana's chest. At the same time she flattened her palms on Diana's sides and slowly moved down, eventually tucking her hands into the remainder of the costume at the dark haired woman's waist. She hooked her thumbs on the outside and pushed the garment to the floor. Her gaze drifted lower and she lowered herself eye level with Diana's navel. Small kisses and nibbles were placed on Diana's pelvis and abdomen. Shayera ran her hands over the Amazon's legs.

"So strong…so soft…"

Diana's eyes rolled back and her head bumped against the door.

In between affections, Shayera whispered, "I can't wait to feel you. I know you are…"

"Shayera, get up here now."

Shayera responded with a guttural growl. "You aren't in charge Diana. I am." And with the utterance, Shayera moved her hand behind Diana's right leg and glided her palm up the door, lifting the limb up. Immediately she leaned forward and began to trace her tongue from Diana's knee inward.

"You know what I am about to do?" Shayera whispered.

Diana's eyes fluttered, "I-I have a pretty good idea."

"Do you?" Shayera instantly stood up and roughly kissed Diana's lips, taking total control. Her right hand thrusted in between Diana's legs, and instantly she felt Diana's arousal. Shayera leaned into her palm against the door and her right hand put more pressure on the most sensitive spot on Diana's body.

Lips were insistent, and Diana immediately started rocking to Shayera's rhythmic finger movements.

Shayera pulled her lips away and began heatedly kissing her lover's neck.

"You feel amazing..."

Diana let her hands drop from above her head and pulled Shayera in even harder. Within moments, Shayera felt Diana's body began to shudder and heard the gasping begin. Finally Diana began moaning loudly, and Shayera covered the other woman's lips with hers once more. She felt Diana squeeze her hard as she climaxed. And once the orgasm was released, Diana leaned into the red head, letting her body's weight to be supported.

"Sh-Shayera…"

The only response she got was the pressing of lips again, this time, much gentler and less insistent. Shayera slowly moved her hands away and Diana's leg slid down the door to the floor. Shayera pushed her companion back slightly to look at her face.

"You alright?"

"More than alright."

Shayera giggled. "Do you know how sexy you are with nothing but your boots on?"

She moved her hands down and intertwined their fingers. Shayera tugged lightly and pulled Diana away from the door. "Come to bed. There is plenty more where that came from."

* * *

><p>AN: I was way too excited to hold onto this chapter once it was written. But at the time I finished it I had only posted up to twelve. Sooo...out of a lack of patience to see what you think, I posted quicker than normal. Alindra's verse is from a piece called a Hymn to Venus. It was written by Sappho. This last part was much more racier than anything I normally do. Hopefully you liked it. I liked that all three couples were shown and hopefully you did too. Things are about to get more serious. Ready for a different type of action? Ready for Audrey? Let me know if you liked it! For anonymous: Problem sorted out I'd say.


	15. Chapter 15

Alindra woke up slowly, aware of a small weight on her shoulder. She opened her eyes slowly, and focused. Athena was awake and smiling at her.

"Good morning."

Alindra nodded. "And to you. Did you sleep well?"

Athena laughed, "I didn't. The gods do not require rest like you humans do."

"So you stayed all night and stared at me?"

"Mmm…I did. You had pleasant dreams I am sure."

"I did. Was that your doing?"

"It was. I hope you don't mind. I wanted your sleep to be restful."

Alindra leaned in and kissed Athena's forehead. "Thank you then. I…I could get used to this."

"Good. I plan on visiting you often when you get back. And I need to talk to you about your journey. I am forbidden to interfere. As it is, by supplying you with armament, I have already broken that rule. But I cannot do much more. But I am not leaving you alone so to speak. I will be watching over you. And I have a few more things for you before you go."

"You have already done so much already."

Athena sat up on her elbows and looked into Alindra's eyes. "Hera is the patron goddess of the Amazons. Diana is her champion. But I find that I am more partial to you…and want you to go with my special blessing."

Alindra blushed. "I thought that was what happened already."

Athena gave a coy grin. "That was…that was about us, as a couple. This is about you."

"I don't understand."

Athena touched Alindra's face, and a warm glow spread across the Amazon's body. "You are favored above all to me. My first gift to you is the gift of flight. You will be able to soar above the clouds if you so choose."

Alindra's eyes went wide. "I am…I am grateful. I don't know what to say. Th-thank you."

"My second gift is safe passage to your destination. Since you will be traveling by ship, my uncle Poseidon has assured me that you will meet with no trouble on his waters."

"More interference?" Alindra chuckled.

"My uncle is a push over when it comes to me. He sees it as a way to keep his favorite niece happy. Just don't tell Aphrodite."

Alindra laughed, "I will keep it quiet."

"My last gift is this…" Athena reached out and touched each of Alindra's wrists. Gold bracelets appeared bearing the emblem of an owl. "They are similar to Diana's with one exception."

"The owl?"

"Yes. The owl. Diana is Hera's champion, but you are mine."

"I am you know." Alindra whispered the response. "Yours."

"I know. And I will spend an eternity telling you how much that means to me. But for now, I will leave you to get ready. I love you Alindra. I will always be nearby."

"I love you, Athena, goddess of wisdom, and goddess of my heart."

Alindra leaned in and kissed Athena's lips tenderly, and sighed when the goddess disappeared into thin air.

* * *

><p>Audrey sat her in her room. A message had just arrived from Queen Hippolyta that informed her that the Amazons would be answering the call for aide. It also outlined that a public announcement would be made to the world outlining their involvement. Audrey smiled. Help was coming.<p>

As she shifted slightly on her bed, a soft knock came at her door.

"Enter."

Her husband walked in, and sat down next to her on the bed. "My Queen, there is a press conference about to begin. Hippolyta is addressing the press in mere moments. The EU has allowed her to speak from the capital in Brussels."

"Then we should watch it."

Dmitri nodded and turned on the television. Queen Hippolyta was standing at a podium in front of a mass of reporters.

"I have traveled from Themiscyra to this place to make a statement. The troubles in Kasnia weigh heavily on my heart and those of the Amazons. We have decided to take action, and assist Queen Audrey in her war. The NKFR have shown themselves to be nothing more than terrorists, and we will not stand idly by while our sister country's citizens suffer. Just yesterday I was granted a private audience with the founding members of the Justice League. While they are not sanctioning action at this time, I requested that my daughters be released of their duties for a time to tend to this issue. You will notice I said daughters. This is not a mistake. Diana, who the world knows as Wonder Woman will be leading her sisters in battle. Understand that she does not represent the League in any way in this matter. And neither does Shayera Hol, who will also be a part of the Amazon forces, and who is now a member of my family through marriage. It is not my wish for this news to be a distraction, but I felt it to be important that my daughter's marriage to Shayera be shared. We have welcomed Shayera into our tribe, and she has been granted Amazonian status by our patron goddess."

Audrey felt her stomach sink. She blinked a few times in shock, and her hand immediately covered her mouth. Her body stiffened, and she felt a wave of nausea hit her gut.

Dmitri looked over at his wife, and hesitantly put an arm around her. "I'm sorry."

"I-I can't believe this. Diana is married, and let her mother tell the world…I…" Audrey was unable to finish her sentence. The tears started flowing immediately, and Dmitri drew her into a hug.

"She doesn't even know that I have held on for so long to the idea of us being together. I was so foolish Dmitri. I let her go, knowing how we felt about each other. I announced my marriage to you within months, and she has no idea what it means. I thought I was doing the right thing for Kasnia, and you are wonderful, but I let her go, and for what? A country who will never accept me as I am? Why does it have to be one or the other? Why can't I lead and love?"

Dmitri kissed his wife's forehead. "I don't know what to say. I know you love Kasnia, and have sacrificed so much. And given time, perhaps the citizens will grow to understand your position."

"It doesn't matter. She is married to someone else. To a fellow Leaguer. I lost her."

"Our son, Dane…he is named for her isn't he?"

"You know he is."

Dmitri sighed. "I figured as much. I know we never spoke about it, but I always assumed."

Audrey wiped her tears with her hands. She leaned back and looked at Dmitri. "You are a good friend, and a good man. I wish that we felt differently about each other. And you have sacrificed your happiness to a degree too. Illiana is a good woman. This can't be easy for her either."

"You and I want what is best for Kasnia. She understands that. You and I will raise our son to be a good man, and a good ruler. You know," Dmitri chuckled, "it took me forever to convince her we weren't sleeping together when you got pregnant."

The thought made Audrey chuckle slightly. "I imagine that would be hard to swallow. He is your son though. Biologically speaking, and in so many other ways. You are a good father too. We are lucky to have you."

Dmitri beamed, "Our son is everything. I swear no matter what happens between us, I will always be there for him and you. And I am your friend. If you ever decide to go public with our arrangement, I will support you."

"That isn't going to happen anytime soon."

"I know, but you should think about it. Dane will want his mother to be happy. I want that for you too. I know it must be lonely. And you will find someone who makes you feel that way again."

"I just wish it had been Diana…"

"What will you say to her? And to Shayera?"

Audrey thought for a moment. "I will thank them for coming, and wish them the best in their marriage. I have to put the past away. Kasnia is priority, and the people's safety and needs will always come first. This will be the only time I grieve for Diana again."

"Then I will leave you and make preparations for their arrival. The Amazons are formidable. This should be over soon."

Audrey agreed, "It should, but be careful. We cannot afford to underestimate our opponents."

Dmitri nodded and stood. "Would you like me to send the nanny with our son to see you?"

Audrey chuckled, "The nanny? Is it a coincidence that she is a tall brunette with blue eyes?"

Dmitri laughed, "No it isn't. I was hoping she would be a welcome distraction. Was I right?"

"I am not sleeping with the nanny, Dmitri."

Audrey's husband shrugged. "We could hire a blonde if you prefer."

Audrey swatted her husband playfully. "Get out of here. I will join you soon in meeting the Amazons when they arrive."

Dmitri stopped just shy of the door. "For what it is worth, I think you are a tremendous woman. You have sacrificed so much for Kasnia, and I respect that. I respect you. And about the nanny…I-I just was hoping you would, well, not be lonely."

"Some things cannot be helped. Go, and we will talk later."

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the mountains of Kasnia…<p>

"Commander Helios, have you seen the news?"

A tall, dark haired man stood facing the television and watched the end of the press conference.

"I have." Came the dark reply.

"The Amazons are coming with two members of the Justice League."

"I am aware."

"We can't beat the League."

Helios spun around and glared at the man who had just spoken. "We don't have to beat the entire League, just Diana, and her band of girl scouts. I am confident in my ability to do so. She is a worthy opponent. I am anxious to test my skills against her. I made short work of the dam at Fastad. I will make short work of her too."

"How?"

"I know my opponent. I was made aware that she may be coming. I am ready. She however, will have no idea what hit her. Step up the plans for invading the city of Govarostok. Take the force early in the morning. It is important to demolish it prior to the Amazons arriving. We need to make an example of the citizens. Show no mercy, and give no quarter. I want the Queen trembling at the thought of what we can do."

"Will you not be coming with us?"

"No. The League is not convinced that I exist. We will bide our time and I will strike when ready. For now I will wait."

"Yes Commander. I will ready the men."

Helios turned back to the television. He chuckled ominously and turned it off. "Hippolyta, you have sent your sisters to the slaughter."

* * *

><p>AN:Well...here we see Audrey's reaction to the news that Diana is married. What did you think? And we got to see more of Dmitri. What do you think of him now? And we caught a glimpse of Helios. He is pretty confident that he can beat Diana...and Athena and Alindra thrown in for a little sweetness. What did you think of their interaction? Thanks to everyone who leaves reviews. I have not had a lot of time to answer all of you who sign in. I promise I will do so soon. For anonymous: Audrey reacted. Was it what you expected? And how will she react when she comes face to face with Diana and Shayera? For ET, thanks for coming out of the wood works and leaving a review. Please continue to let me know if you are enjoying. Happy reading to all.


	16. Chapter 16

Helios stood on the edge of a cliff overlooking the mountain range. He heard hesitant footsteps behind him.

"What news from Govarostok?' he bellowed.

"Commander Helios," the squeamish voice answered, "we are meeting with some difficulties."

Helios' black eyes narrowed and then turned on the source of the bad news. The slight man was cowering, unable to look directly at the Commander. "What difficulties?" came the sneered reply.

"Our forces are laying waste to the city as you directed, but the citizens are fighting with the assistance of the 4th Mounted Kasnian Cavalry."

"And?"

"And, well, they are managing to inflict damage."

"Damage? Citizens wielding arms are inflicting damage on well-trained soldiers? Explain."

"The citizens, they fight, like, well, they are determined to win."

Helios felt his anger beginning to boil to the surface. "Idiot! They are defending their homes. Of course they want to win! But they should not be any threat to us. We are better armed, better trained, and had the element of surprise."

"Th-There is something else."

"What?"

"We are receiving reports that the city is about to receive reinforcements."

"What reinforcements?"

"The Queen's own Guards Regiment."

"The Guards? Really? Isn't that interesting? How many men do we have at the northern strong hold at Vratsa?"

"Seventy-five able, another fifteen in various stages of repair. Of those eight are capable of combat, though not at 100%"

"Mobilize them immediately. Send word to Govarostok that half of our forces should withdraw. But they must make it appear that they are fleeing out of confusion and desperation. They are to meet us at Kolarovgrad, and from there we will rearm, regroup, and make our move."

"Sir, I fail to understand. What is our objective?"

"The reinforcements that are headed to the city are the Queen's personal guard. That fool Leonid has left the capital virtually undefended. We will sack the capital before they even know what happened. This is my opportunity to make myself known. This is the test I have been waiting for."

"Test sir?"

"I will lead our men into the capital. We will destroy the will of the people by destroying the city, and the royal family."

"Sir, what about the Amazons?"

"They will not make it in time. We will have burned the capital, and ended Queen Audrey's reign before they get there. "

"I will send the word. We will do as you command."

Helios turned away with a sinister smile in place. "Victory will be assured today. Queen Audrey is about to draw her last breath."

* * *

><p>Dmitri rushed through the hallway to Audrey's study. He burst through the doors, surprising the blonde queen. Immediately she addressed her husband, "What is it? What has happened?"<p>

"We need to get you and Dane out of the city now! THE NKFR is headed this way as we speak."

"THEY WHAT? Why would they even contemplate attacking the capital? The regiment we have here is more than adequately armed, and are an elite force. Trying to take the capital is foolish."

Dmitri swallowed hard. "It would be if the whole regiment was still here."

Audrey's eyes went wide. "Where the hell else would they be Dmitri?"

"Govarostok. I sent them there to reinforce the 4th. I believed it was a sound decision. With the presence of the Guard, I thought we could tip this war in our favor. Intelligence reports from a half hour ago show that half of the force the NKFR sent retreated, regrouped, got reinforced, and are headed this way at break neck speed. You must evacuate now with Dane."

"The Amazons?"

"Too far out. It will be hours before they arrive. I need you to get to safety. Once they get here, you can coordinate the next steps with them."

Audrey gasped, "Dmitri, are you not coming with us?"

The general shook his head. "No. I am staying. We have some intelligence officers here, as well as the staff. They are being armed now as we speak. We are going to try and buy you time, but you must leave now. Do you remember how to use a gun? It may be necessary."

Audrey crossed the room, "Please come with us."

"I can't. This is my fault. Please tell Dane how much I loved him. I will not flee like a coward when I can stand and buy you much needed time."

Audrey's tears welled up in her eyes. "Do not leave Dane fatherless."

"There is no more time for discussion. Go to the nursery. Leave through the laundry chute. We never closed it off. It will take you to the lower floors. You should be able to escape through the underground tunnels. A very small convoy will be waiting to get you somewhere safe. I-I am sorry Audrey."

Dmitri pulled a small pistol from his holster and handed it to his wife. He kissed her forehead and pushed her out the door in the direction of the nursery. He watched with a heavy heart as she sprinted down the hallway towards their son's room . "I am sorry…" he whispered as his wife disappeared around a corner. He turned around and made his way to his staff.

* * *

><p>Dmitri looked around the strategy room. He noticed the worried looks on some of the officer's faces, but for the most part he saw resolve. They knew they were in for a hell of a fight, and the determination that was present in their eyes made him hopeful.<p>

"Mobilize the militia and the police. We are going to need everyone capable of fighting brought to the palace. Even if we can buy the Queen time, I would like us to take it a step further. We must figure out a way to hold the capital. We need numbers. Find any man or woman who is willing and arm them. We need to take out as many of them as we can. Position yourselves and those you command on every floor. I want guards immediately sent to reinforce the nursery. Make very shot count. Counsel those who are not military to stay as calm as possible, and perhaps we can fight off the NKFR. Make them earn every inch of ground. Give no quarter. Even if we are not successful, it is imperative that we buy the queen time. Gentleman, it has been an honor to serve with you. Long live Kasnia!"

Dmitri watched as a group of men left the room, preparing themselves mentally for the dog fight that lay ahead. Only one person lingered behind with him as everyone left.

"Illiana, I…" Dmitri stammered. He did not want her here, but knew she would not leave. It was one of the things that had drawn him to her. She was stubborn, and would fight to her last breath.

"Dmitri, I know what you are thinking. You know on training alone most of these people will not be a match for the NKFR. You are hoping that if we throw enough bodies at them, that they will run out of bullets."

"This is a war. Sometimes we make decisions that we know will bring death upon us. And yes," Dmitri closed his eyes and sighed, "you are right. I am hoping that the NKFR made this decision spontaneously, and does not have the necessary fire power to sustain a long engagement. We cannot afford to lose the capital even if Audrey escapes. Losing the capital would be a critical blow."

"She will get away. We will make sure of it."

Dmitri nodded, "Illiana, I know this is not the time to say it, but I love you. I wish that things would have been different for us."

The intelligence officer closed the gap between her and her lover, and embraced him tightly. She whispered her reply, "I know."

* * *

><p>The people in the capital mobilized as quickly as they could. Illiana looked around as soldiers and citizens barricaded doors, fortified hallways, and crouched behind toppled over furniture. She scanned the room she was in. There was a large painting hanging on the wall of some Kasnian landscape. She studied the art intently. Dread crept up into her gut. It was sad, but the occupants of the room, including the work of art, would probably not survive the oncoming slaughter. Illiana closed her eyes, and stooped down behind a couch near a window. She grabbed a rifle that was against the wall, and leveled it over the side of the furniture. The young man crouched next to her gave her weak smile, his nerves causing his face to twitch.<p>

"What is your name?" Illiana asked.

"Alexander, ma'am."

"Alexander, have you ever shot a rifle before?"

"Yes."

"Good." Illiana smiled lightly. "How about we have a friendly contest?"

"A contest ma'am?"

"Yes Alexander. Seeing as how we are about to have some very rude house guests, let's see how many you and I can keep from getting to the door."

The statement seemed to lighten the mood a little. The young man nodded and grinned despite his nerves. "I have no illusions about what is about to happen here…"

Illiana reached out and placed her hand on the man's arm. "But let's not have that stop us from giving them a warm welcome. Hmmm?"

* * *

><p>The NKFR rained hell upon the capital. Buildings toppled under the fire power of the group advancing. Helios was at the front of the surge, firing upon anyone who stood in his way. The two platoons accompanying him circled the palace and slowly advanced inwards. Once the palace was breached, the entrenched defenders fired at the intruders. Their bravery was never more apparent as their numbers were reduced quickly, but still they continued valiantly to give their Queen the time she so desperately needed. The body count mounted up with the NKFR suffering losses as well. The troopers simply weren't prepared for the tenacity of the people defending the palace. And even as they managed to cut the resistance's numbers, the locals mixed with the militia did not give up. All through the capital, explosions were heard, and the gunfire never stopped.<p>

Helios made his way carefully through the hallways, his destination in mind. As he rounded the corner, he came face to face with Dmitri. Immediately the general positioned himself behind a stone column and leveled his weapon at the Commander's chest.

Helios laughed, "You are no match for me traitor. Surrender, and I will give you a quick death."

"Go to hell." Came the quick response.

"Hell's fire is what I wield." Helios quickly raised his hand, and a broad solar shot of flames came spewing forth from his fingers. The stone column was obliterated and Dmitri was sent flying backwards, pain instantly surging through his whole body. His left arm was seered straight off, and he was writhing on the ground in agony. Two members of the palace resistance came clamoring around the corner trying to get to the fallen general. Before they could even level their weapons Helios' power surged through his hand and flames engulfed the newcomers. Helios walked forward and stood next to his fallen enemy. "Tsk, tsk, General Leonid. You should have been smarter and realized you were outmatched. I will tell your wife and son how I left you to die. A death that is so clearly in vain."

Dmitri looked up at his enemy and suddenly chuckled through his labored breaths. "The Amazons are coming. You were barely successful against a group of rag tag civilians. How do you think you will do against a military force of their might? You won't get out of the city alive."

Helios sneered and kicked the fallen man in the face. He muttered to himself, "I must make haste." He leveled his hand at the ceiling above him and his solar powers cut through the stone and concrete above him. "Two floors to the nursery…"

* * *

><p>Inside the nursery, Audrey was arguing with the nanny.<p>

"You need to go now! Take Dane down the chute and make your way out of the palace. I am not leaving this place. Go!"

The dark haired nanny shook her head. "No, I cannot leave without you. General Leonid was explicit with his orders. Please, your Majesty, we must all leave."

"We do not have time for arguing. GO. I am armed and will hold here for you both."

Across the room, four guards stood close to the door. "Queen Audrey, there is gunfire down the hall. Now is the time to leave!"

Audrey shoved the nanny to the chute and forced her down the hole. She was just about to send her son down the same route when the doors of the nursery were blown off. Audrey recoiled against the wall from the force of the blast. Instantly Dane began wailing, desperately clinging to his mother. Audrey struggled to stand and shifted her son behind her. The toddler grabbed his mother's leg as both looked upon the intruder. Helios stepped through the door and quickly and coldheartedly fired four shots into the heads of the guards that were still on the floor from the blast. He quickly leveled his weapon at the Queen.

"Your majesty," he sneered, "I am so happy to find you here."

"Wh-who are you?"

Helios stalked closer to the queen who in turn gripped her son tighter to her leg. The dark haired man lunged forward and grabbed Audrey by her arm. He walked her to the window and spat, "Look. Look at what I have managed to do to your palace, and to the capital. Aren't the fires beautiful? I will burn everything you have touched and corrupted. I will lead Kasnia into a new future, which is what your husband should have done. He doesn't matter though. His death is inconsequential."

Audrey's tears stung in her eyes, "You killed Dmitri?"

Helios leaned in and smiled with great arrogance, "I did. And you and your son are next."

* * *

><p>AN: Guys, I am sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. The month of June has not been kind to either myself or my co-author. I am hoping that most of our bad luck is behind us, although I really don't want to jinx either of us. Most of you know that I like to update with far more frequency, and I am hoping to be on that course again very soon. Thanks for the patience. Thank you for all those who review! For anonymous: So you felt bad for Audrey and Dmitri in the last chapter...how about now? And as for Helios' ass whipping, not sure that it is coming as quickly as you might think. For also anon: Good catch! Not teasing the readers at all the last chapter. But you pose a very good question, so I bring it to the group...WHO IS BEHIND HELIOS? Until recently my co-author and I had not decided, but since we like you all to have a say, leave a review and tell me your thoughts on the matter...thanks again guys.


	17. Chapter 17

Time. There never seemed to be enough time, and now, in her precarious position, Audrey was sure hers was about to be out. Still, she hoped if she could keep him talking, she would be buying some for her son at least. There was gunfire all around the palace, and Audrey was hopeful that someone would make it to the nursery. She just needed to stall…

Audrey drew in a deep breath and addressed the man holding her hostage in the nursery. "Why are you doing this? Killing the citizens of Kasnia? If your anger was solely for me, why did they have to die? You came here; why not do that to begin with?"

Helios' eyes narrowed at the petite blonde. "The citizens of Kasnia are not smart enough to realize what a pathetic choice for a ruler you are. They openly accepted you once General Leonid came to the bargaining table. And you opened your legs and snared him as well. He lost his focus. I have not lost mine. Kasnia should be a military force to be reckoned with. Vandal Savage created a strong technological industry, and what have you done with it? Pandered to the weak, and to a bunch of women."

"So you hate women?"

"Women who don't know their proper place. You, however, will learn that lesson very soon. My men burn your capital, your husband lays dead in a hallway, his mistakes bringing this all upon you. I should have thanked him before killing him."

"Dmitri saw the need for peace. He was a brave man, and the Kasnians will remember him as such. But when they think of you, they will see nothing but a coward of a man who murdered citizens without regard. Even my death will not stop their resistance to you. They do not follow me, but the ideals I represent. That will not stop just because you will it to. And, you are forgetting about something."

"Which is what?"

Audrey steeled her resolve. "The Amazons. The women that our country has aided. You will be making this personal for them too."

Helios stood quietly for a moment and then spoke, "Why should this be personal to them? Once you are dead, they will retreat, having protected nothing."

"You are wrong. Whoever is advising you obviously does not understand the depths of the alliance that is bearing down on you right now."

Helios back-handed the queen. She hit the floor forcefully. Still she managed to pick herself up and stare at her assailant. She lifted her hand to her bottom lip, which was split, and wiped the blood away with her fingers. Her son still clung to her leg, hiding in her dress, whimpering.

Audrey got angry, "Were you not told of the bond between myself and the Amazons?"

Helios lashed out again with another back hand, this time striking Audrey's cheek. "Foolish woman, I need no one to tell me that your time is up."

"It may be," Audrey spat, her cheek swelling from the strike, "but that will mean that yours is soon to follow. The Amazons are not coming as part of any league but their own. Queen Hippolyta is a close, personal friend, and the alliance is more between her and me. Her warriors come to my aide at her beckoning. And I don't know how much you know about these women, but they are determined, and even if there is only one left standing, you will still have a fierce enemy. Queen Hippolyta will take mine and my families' death personally, and will avenge me. If you think that the Amazons are governed by a weak woman, you are sorely mistaken. They are of an earlier time butcher, when things were between individuals and families, not abstract things like nations. Hippolyta's alliance and friendship is with ME and mine, not Kasnia. She will not rest until you are nothing but a small, black mark on Kasnian history. And her daughter, Diana, will not be defeated. Face it; even though you think you have won, you have just slapped the face of more than the Queen of Kasnia. So, kill me, but know that I will be waiting at the end of this day, holding the gates of Hell open for you."

Helios regarded her words for a moment, "You are stalling. You think that you will be rescued."

Audrey shrugged, "Are you prepared to wait and see if I am wrong? I pray that you are that stupid. Diana will make short work of you. Do you really believe that they come to take prisoners? How many men do you command? I am guessing that it isn't that many, seeing as how you are hiding in the mountains. Surely you realize that pissing off an immortal isn't the best course of action."

"Diana belongs to the League. She will not kill."

"Diana is not coming as a representative of the League."

Just as Helios was about to reply, he heard a voice from around the corner. The man did not show himself. "Commander, the Amazons are approaching fast to the capital. There is a forward party of 3 flyers that are ahead of the main force. They proceed with all speed."

Helios grunted, "Prepare to engage the Amazons then. The capital is mine."

"Sir, I do not believe that is wise. We are running low on ammunition. We will not be able to hold off the numbers they are bringing."

"How many?"

"Thousands."

Helios recoiled at the number. He looked out of the window and saw a small blur quickly approaching the capital. Even though he could not make out anything more than small colors, he knew Diana had to be among the small group.

"I can beat her." He half spoke the sentiment.

Audrey stood inches away from him and smiled. "Then wait."

* * *

><p>Diana, Shayera, and Alindra flew as fast as they could towards the capital. Shayera lagged slightly behind, but not far. The moment the Amazons had landed, the smoke from the assault on the capital could be seen for miles. Diana had reacted immediately, "Shayera, the capital is 5 miles northeast of here. Get the Amazons there." Once the order had been issued, Diana took to the sky, pushing herself to fly faster than she ever had.<p>

Shayera looked at Alindra, and then to the Amazon war party. "Those of you with the special bows and lenses proceed first. Put some distance between your sisters and the capital. Anything that flies, bring it down. Show no quarter. Find an entry point and press the advantage. Surround the city and rally to Diana. Do you all understand?"

A booming war cry was heard in response. Shayera turned to Alindra, "I am going after Diana, do you have this?"

"Let me go with you. The Amazons will follow the orders you have given. I can fly, and am wearing the lenses as well. Between you and me and our bows, we can give Diana cover. She may need it."

"Then let's go. She flies fast, and has a head start."

It took intense physical exertion, but Alindra and Shayera managed to get close to Diana in the air.

"DIANA!" Alindra yelled.

Diana turned her head slightly at the voice. Alindra was holding her bow in one hand, and a shield in the other. "Take the shield at least! Shayera and I will watch your front and back!"

Diana slowed slightly to let the blonde Amazon catch her, only to have the shield handed to her, and then she pressed hard forward once more. She slid the shield to her back, and continued on course to the capital. Once she was within in range, Diana pulled up short, shock registering on her face. Alindra and Shayera hovered near her. Buildings in the capital were on fire, and there were troopers firing on the citizens and the remnants of the military resistance.

Alindra quickly scanned the palace, and immediately spied Audrey and Helios through the nursery window. "THERE!" She pointed to a spot in the distance. "She is alive Diana, fifth floor, third window from the left."

Diana nodded and immediately sped off. With bows arched, Alindra and Shayera began clearing a path with arrows for the dark haired Amazon, slowly inching their way forward. Those troopers that weren't taken down by the other two women, Diana handled easily. Several in her path were dispatched by her fist connecting to various body parts, and Diana did not wait to see them fall to their deaths. She deflected bullets while still managing to stay on her path. "Hold on Audrey, I'm almost there…" she whispered into the wind.

Helios looked out the window once more, and saw an Amazon barreling down on his position with a determination he had never seen in an opponent before.

"Well, Queen Audrey, let's see how fast your guardian flies." He threw the queen to the floor and placed a detonator next to her, flicking a switch on the side. Instantly a red light illuminated, and she heard a clicking sound begin. "You have about 10 seconds. Kiss your son goodbye." He turned away, and leveled his arm to the ceiling, blasting a hole through it, clearing an escape for himself. He rose quickly through to the sky signaling to his men to retreat.

Audrey looked at the device on the floor and dragged herself into the corner of the room, sliding her son's body underneath her. She curled up, and silently prayed. Diana had seen the man flee, but stayed on target to the nursery. She flew through the window never once slowing, grabbed the incendiary device and crashed through a few walls. She suddenly stopped and threw the device against the far wall. She slid the shield around and quickly backtracked to the last hole in the wall that she had created. She stepped back through and placed the shield against the hole, holding it up, hoping that it would be enough to bear the blast that was imminent.

Diana stole a quick glance back and closed her eyes. She braced for the blast, which came a second later. The explosion sent her flying back through the walls she had just smashed through, a ringing instantly reaching her ears. She hit the ground and skidded on her back across the nursery floor. Dust and debris circulated everywhere, and Diana struggled to get up, having had the wind knocked out of her lungs. Her muscles ached, and she was not recovering quickly.

Once the explosion had been felt and reverberated through the palace, Audrey blinked her eyes a few times. She leaned her head down to her son's neck and whispered, "Dane? Answer Mommy please."

She heard a little cough, and a small voice answered, "Ouch."

Audrey's stomach clenched, and then released. Tears slid down her cheeks, and she kissed his head. She pulled him away slowly from her body and looked him over. He was dirty and scraped up, but he was alive, and that was all that mattered. She clutched him to her chest, and hugged him tightly. She felt his small hands clench to her sides, and she offered a prayer of thanks for his life. Audrey looked around the room and saw Diana struggling to breathe and to stand. "Dane, Mommy has to help her friend. Stay here, okay?"

The little dark haired boy nodded.

Audrey stood and made her way to the Amazon that had just saved her and her son's life. She reached down and placed one of her arms around Diana's shoulders, desperately trying to help the other woman stand. Diana struggled, but managed to get to her feet. Audrey looked up, and the tears fell harder. She stood in front of Diana, and her face contorted with ache, knowing how close she had come to death. She reached out tentatively and touched Diana's face, and suddenly grabbed the woman, enveloping her into a big hug.

"Diana," she whispered, "I…thank you. You saved us both. I can't begin to tell you what that means to me."

Diana said nothing, but nodded, weakly returning the hug that she was being given.

Slowly Audrey drew back to look at Diana's eyes. She leaned in and kissed the Amazon lightly on the lips.

"Angel!" Dane suddenly squealed. Audrey quickly jerked her head to her son's position and then looked to the window where his little finger was pointing. Just outside of the window, Shayera stood floating outside, a look of pain and betrayal splayed across her face.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks once again to all who review. Hope you liked this chapter, and the cliffhanger! There is obviously much more to come, as the Amazons are on the move and almost on top of the city. What did you think of Audrey in this chapter? And what will be Shayera's reaction? Almost being killed is harrowing, so we can forgive Audrey for showing her gratitude, right? Can't wait to hear your thoughts and reactions. If you have not reviewed before, please drop a quick line. Reviews fuel me, and we seem to be in a long haul with this one, so I will need all the fuel I can get! Happy reading.


	18. Chapter 18

Shayera's gut wrenched at the site of Audrey kissing Diana. But the moment the blonde looked her way, Diana lurched forward, not being able to stand anymore. She collapsed into the blonde, and Audrey was not able to support the added weight. Diana crumpled in a heap onto the floor. Shayera immediately flew in through the window and landed beside the fallen Amazon.

"Back up Audrey!" Shayera bellowed.

The Queen stumbled backwards and retreated to her son.

Shayera knelt next to Diana, and quickly scanned her body for obvious injuries. Seeing none, she whispered, "Diana, sweetheart, can you hear me?"

Diana was still struggling to regain control of her lungs, but managed a feeble nod.

Shayera exhaled, not even realizing that she had been holding her breath. "Where are you hurt?"

Diana's response was barely audible. "J-Just n-n-need to c-catch my breath. Th-there was a b-bomb."

Shayera turned to Audrey, "How much of the blast did she take?"

Audrey's eyes leveled with Shayera's. "Most of it. She came through and plowed through the walls. She leveled a shield against the wall, and the explosion knocked her back into this room."

Shayera gritted her teeth in disgust for the other woman. She turned back to Diana and her expression softened. "Don't get up before you are ready to. Just try and catch your breath. Are you sure that you are not hurt anywhere?"

Diana nodded no, and once again, tried to stand. Shayera grabbed Diana's hand, and placed the other against the Amazon's back. Eventually, Diana was able to control her breathing. She felt every sinew, in every muscle, scream as she stood. With nothing broken though, Diana suppressed the aching in her body. "Did you see him Shayera?"

"Alindra and I did at a distance, but when the blast occurred I came straight here. Alindra went back to the Amazon archers to give them a better idea of the city layout and better vantage points to attack from. Whoever he was, he retreated east with some of his troops flying close behind. The ones that were grounded will be dealt with momentarily. Is he the man that attacked Fastad?" The question was aimed at Audrey.

"I don't know. He certainly fits the descriptions from the eyewitnesses. And we now have proof that he is a meta-human. He escaped through the roof by blasting it with fire from his hands."

Shayera turned back to Diana, "Did you see it too?"

"I did."

"Good, then we have something to give to the League."

Diana quickly disagreed. "No we don't."

Shayera looked at Diana in disbelief. "Why would you say that? Both you and the Queen saw it."

"That's just it though Shayera. You heard what John said in defense of a no vote. Do you really think he will take my word, or hers?"

"I believe you though. That is one vote. Flash would believe you too. That's another. In fact, Diana, I think the only one who would dissent would be John."

"Why would he not believe Diana?" Audrey asked.

Shayera whipped her head back to the blonde. A smart retort was on her lips, but Diana placed her hand on Shayera's arm in hopes of calming the redhead. Shayera bit back her reply. Diana looked at Audrey with compassion, "He is not a friend of mine. And he was most ardent about us not getting involved. Let's leave it at that. In the meantime, we need to get you and your son somewhere safe. That needs to be our first priority. The Amazons will secure the city, and Shayera, Alindra, and I can sweep the palace to make sure that none of the enemy soldiers are still fighting within the walls. But Audrey, how did this happen? Why is the city virtually undefended?"

Audrey looked at Diana, and then down to Dane. "Mistakes were made by the military authority. I would rather not go into detail right now. But I need to find my husband immediately. Whoever that man was, he alluded to the fact that…"

Dane looked up to his mother, whose tears had started to fall again. Audrey smiled down at her son, despite the grief she was currently feeling. "I can't do this in front of my son. Please, I…"

Dane looked at the other two women, and squeezed his mother's hand. "Mommy, angel." He pointed at Shayera with his other free hand.

"Dane, what has Mommy told you about pointing? I am sorry Shayera, he thinks that you are an angel."

"I get that a lot…" Shayera muttered. She dropped to one knee and put her hand out for the little boy to take. "Want to see my wings up close?"

Dane looked at her and took a couple of steps forward, but refused to let go of Audrey's hand.

"It's okay. You don't have to be scared. You can come and touch my wings if you want."

Dane stared for a few moments, but then squealed with delight and let go of Audrey's hand and ran to Shayera. He immediately started giggling as he touched the feathers on her wings. And when Shayera spread her wings at a wide expanse, he cooed with excitement. Audrey smiled, as did Diana, as Dane lunged himself at Shayera's neck and hugged it tightly. "Angel," he sighed into her neck.

Diana chuckled, "Oh sure, I take a bomb blast, but you get all the love."

Shayera hugged the small child back, but retorted sharply, "I am sure his mother showed her appreciation."

Audrey grimaced. "Shayera, I…I meant no disrespect to you. The moment was just…overwhelming. I can assure you that I…"

Shayera interjected, "Don't. Just stop. Just be clear on who I am."

Audrey stammered, "I-I know. Again, I…"

Diana stepped in front of Shayera. "We can have this conversation in private later. For now, let's get Audrey and Dane to safety."

Shayera leaned in and whispered, "Don't you think it is sort of funny his name is Dane?"

Diana stared blankly at Shayera. "I don't even know what that is supposed to mean. Let's just get them out of here." Diana turned to Audrey, "Where is the safest place to take you?"

Audrey's eyes widened at the question. There was a hunting lodge in the western part of the capital's forest that was used as a getaway for the royal family. But Audrey hesitated to say anything about it. It had been a place where she had secretly met Diana on several occasions. It was out of the way, and no one gave it much thought, as it was not a decadent place, and had not been used since those times. Diana, keeping her back turned to Shayera blinked a few times, and suddenly came to the same realization as Audrey. She shook her head ever so slightly.

Audrey stammered, "I, I don't know. Dmitri only said he had arranged transport somewhere, but I don't know what he had in mind."

Diana looked back at Shayera who was still holding the smile child. "Shayera, I don't think we should trust anyone but ourselves just yet. I don't want to turn her or the boy over to the transport, even if they are still waiting."

"Agreed, but surely Queen Audrey knows somewhere we can go quickly."

Audrey squeezed her eyes shut tightly. "To the west is a lodge. It hasn't been used in years. Dane and I would be safe there until the capital was secured and we could return. It is a quick trip from the city, and you and Diana could return here immediately."

Diana cringed inwardly. If Shayera knew where they were going had any history between her and Audrey, the redhead would come unglued. As it was, Diana was sure she was going to have to do a ton of groveling for the kiss Audrey had given her earlier. It wouldn't matter that she had not returned the affection in any way, and that she had collapsed immediately after. Shayera was not always the most rational individual when it came to her jealousies with regards to Diana.

Diana sighed, and looked back to Audrey with pleading eyes. "Let's go then. Audrey, do you know how to get there if we flew?"

Audrey immediately picked up on Diana's unspoken request. "Yes, I think I could figure it out."

"Hold on," Shayera started. "I am not exactly keen on the idea of you not being able to fly on your own, _your Majesty_." The last few words of the sentence dripped with sarcasm.

Diana walked over to Shayera and kissed her gently on the cheek, "Sweetheart, please, now is not the time. Give me the boy, and you can carry Audrey."

Shayera looked at the small child in her arms, who was beaming a massive smile at her. She rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "No, I got him. Carry her. I might be too tempted to...well, his weight is more manageable anyways." She looked at the little boy who was completely enamored with her. "Want to go for a ride in the sky with your own personal angel?" Shayera couldn't control the small smile that crept to her lips when his eyes lit up at the prospect. She walked over to stand under the hole in the ceiling. She then turned her attention to Audrey. "Please understand that nothing needs to rub itself unnecessarily on my wife, hmmm?" She kept her tone light to not scare Dane, but her eyes betrayed a deadly meaning.

Audrey nodded and Diana walked over to the blonde and scooped her up easily into her arms. For her part, Audrey kept her hands on her lap. Diana shook her head, and sighed, "Audrey, you can put your arms around my neck. It's probably safer."

Audrey mumbled her response, "I am not so sure that it is Diana."

* * *

><p>Once airborne, Alindra spied the small group flying west. She quickly caught up to them and evened out with Diana in the air.<p>

"Alindra, stay with the Amazons. Secure the city and the palace. We are taking the Queen and her son to safety. Once we drop them off, Shayera and I will be right back. We will sweep the palace for intruders. I want to be able to bring them back as soon as possible. The Amazons must take the city."

Alindra nodded, "I understand. The dark haired man flew east straight into the Amazon's arrows and forces. He booked it pretty quick though, and our army kept moving into the city as Shayera commanded. We are engaging what is left of the stragglers. Our sisters are making short work of them. It appears that they were not prepared to fight us here."

"Good. Go back and keep the Amazons pressing the advantage. Shayera and I will be back very soon."

Alindra veered off and headed back to the capital.

Diana turned her attention to the woman in her arms. "You cannot tell Shayera anything about this lodge please."

"Don't worry Diana. Your wife scares me a little. I am sorry about the kiss. I just, was, out of line, but I swear, I did not mean to, or rather I…"

Diana sighed, "I know. Do me a favor."

"What?"

"For the love of Hera, point occasionally in the direction of the lodge."

"Of course." Immediately Audrey pointed, and Diana made sure she was even with Shayera's peripheral vision. Hopefully, Diana pleaded silently, Shayera would think she had never been there before.

Audrey pulled her arms back in to rest on her knees. "Diana, I am sorry. I really don't want to cause trouble for you and Shayera."

Diana was silent at first, but then asked, "Why would Shayera be concerned that your son's name is Dane?"

Audrey turned her head away from Diana's face. "Because your wife is smart. He was named for you. It was as close to your name as I could get. There is so much I want to tell you. Dane's father, Dmitri, was a good man. But he and I were never in love. We were nothing more than friends and eventual allies. Our marriage was done as a political move. It was a way of bringing peace to Kasnia on a stronger level. I had gotten him to come to the table to negotiate peace. The more we spoke privately, the more we realized our goals were very similar. And our arrangement was made. He knows about you. I am sorry about the European Union meeting three years ago. It was callous, but not designed to hurt you."

"That is the past now Audrey. I am with Shayera."

"I know, but I wanted you to understand why I did what I did. Shayera makes you happy?"

"Immensely. I would never have picked her as someone who I would ever love, but it happened, and I am grateful she and I got to this point."

Audrey's heart broke a little more at the words, but said nothing of her feelings. "Since we are talking about all of this, I have something I want to ask you. What was it about her that allowed you to decide to take your relationship public?"

Diana knew the question would come. She spoke softly, "It is because of what happened with you that I reconsidered the point. I wasn't prepared to lose you then. I loved you so much. But I was stubborn and thought I knew best. I thought denying our love was the right thing to do, but I should have considered how that was making you feel. I am sorry that I didn't. It cost me our relationship. I swore that if I found myself in love again, that I would treat the next person as an equal, and that we would make decisions together. And with Shayera, I found that balance. She keeps me on my toes, but I cannot even begin to imagine life without her."

"I need to find that. And I must admit, in retrospect, I could have been more understanding. But it is as you said, in the past."

"Point again."

Audrey complied.

Diana adjusted her course slightly to make it appear that she was following Audrey's direction. "I need to know something else."

"What Diana?"

"If you were not in love with Dmitri, how could you marry him and bear his child so quickly?"

"I explained the marriage. It was done out of a need to bring stability. As for our son, while he is Dmitri's, I never slept with him. No one has touched me since the last time I was with you. I couldn't bear the thought of anyone else's hands on me. So, very quietly, we arranged for me to be artificially inseminated. Kasnia needed an heir, and the marriage was further solidified in the people's minds."

Diana gasped. "Audrey, are you still in love with me?"

But Diana never got an answer, as the lodge came into view, and Shayera swung in closer with Dane giggling in her arms. The two flying women set down on the ground in front of the housing. Dane wriggled in Shayera's arms. "Again, angel, again."

Diana quickly set Audrey down, and the blonde Queen removed her son from Shayera's arms. "Not now little man. Maybe Shayera will take you on a ride some other time, but she has to go with Diana. Thank you both. I cannot express my gratitude enough. I owe so much to you and to your sisters."

Diana nodded, "We will be back. Thank us when this is all over. As soon as the capital is truly secured, we will take you back to the palace. In the meantime, who is technically in charge of your forces?"

"Dmi-." Audrey stopped short. "I am not sure who is in the city leading the remnants of my personal guard, but you need to look for an intelligence officer named Illiana Stilenko. If she is alive, she most certainly can be trusted."

"Audrey, I cannot stress to you enough that you must stay put here. Do not contact anyone. I am not entirely sure who can be trusted since the capital was openly attacked. Either myself, Alindra, or Shayera will come back as soon as we can. No contact with anyone though, do you understand?"

Audrey nodded and walked into the lodge with Dane in tow.

Diana watched the door shut and turned to Shayera. "Are you ready to go back?"

Shayera eyed Diana, "Why is one of us not staying with her?"

"I didn't think you would go for the idea. I would never send you back and stay here anyways. Those are my sisters. I need to be with them. And I would never ask you to stay with a woman who…"

The redhead immediately clipped, "Diana, stop. Is she safe here by herself?"

"Audrey said no one has been here in years. It is an all but forgotten spot. As long as she keeps her word and contacts no one, she is as safe as we can make her without one of us staying. If you feel it is best to stay, then do so, but I am headed back to the capital."

"I would rather be with Alindra and the Amazons in the capital. If you think she will be fine here, then we will go together."

"Then let's go. I think it will be fine for now."

Shayera nodded and launched herself into the air and began the flight back to the capital, not waiting for the Amazon to join her. Clearly she was still angry over the events from earlier. Diana ran her fingers through her hair in frustration, "Dammit Shayera." But she pushed her feet off the ground and sped quickly back to their destination.

* * *

><p>AN: Well? Shayera is pissed. Is she really being fair to Diana though? And what did you think of the conversation between Diana and Audrey? Or the fact that Diana is covering up the fact she has been to the lodge before? The next chapter will show you the Amazons in action. It turned out fantastic I think, but you will tell me. In the meantime, please leave a review. I am starting to see different people pop up and do so. I cannot stress how happy that makes me. And thank you to the regulars. You guys are awesome! For vikings013, glad you are hooked! And that you like cliffhangers. Plenty more in store for you. Happy reading!


	19. Chapter 19

As Alindra surveyed the ground below her, she continued to pick off the flying troopers with her bow. The Amazons ran into the capital, seemingly as fast as thoroughbreds. As they found targets, they splint ranks and the units began assaulting the troopers in the city. Wielding spears and swords, the Amazons cut through their enemies with a ferocity that the troopers had never seen before, and were ill-prepared to deal with. Several troopers that had been grounded opened fire on the charging women, but were shocked when the shields that the women carried, easily deflected the bullets. The Amazons swarmed like ants, quickly covering and dispatching all who stood in their way.

The specially trained Amazon archers led the way, cutting down those that hovered above them. And those that survived the fall from the sky were met with the insurmountable task of defending themselves against the utter ruthlessness that the women on the ground were unleashing as they surged forward. War cries were heard throughout the city, and the remnants of Helios' men that hadn't retreated were terrified by the enemy they were now facing. The troopers seemed confused, and were breaking ranks trying desperately to flee the city. It was becoming a route, and the Amazons fed on the enemy's fear. The troopers gave no thought to their comrades they were leaving in the palace. No one could have anticipated the aggressiveness that the Amazons commanded on their wills and their weapons. Hippolyta's forces were very disciplined, and their movements were deadly precise.

As the Amazons continued to press forward towards the palace, it became obvious that Helios' men, leaderless, were outmatched, and their already shaky morale plummeted. Various Amazons were seen snapping necks, driving swords through the thin armor that the troopers wore, and arrows cut through various body parts of anyone who stood in their way. What stopped bullets could not stop these mystical weapons, leaving them defenseless. From the sky, Alindra continued her assault on the few remaining flying troopers. At a small distance she saw two troopers firing their rockets at a group of her sisters, and watched in horror as the explosion claimed the lives of the women that had been targeted. She immediately drew back on her bow and launched an arrow at the back of one of the flyers. The arrow hit with deadly accuracy, slicing through the jet pack on his back. Quickly his partner turned and launched a rocket straight at the blonde general. Alindra reacted by dropping her bow and waited as the rocket barreled down on her position. At the last possible second she swerved slightly to the side and plucked the rocket out of the air. When it didn't explode, Alindra gave a quick thanks to the Gods, and then turned her attention back to the man who had fired upon her. She carefully turned the rocket around in her right hand and launched it back at him with all her might. His eyes went wide as he was struck mid-air and his body was blown to bits, raining down obliterated body parts onto the street below him. Alindra howled in triumph and descended to the ground to retrieve the weapon she had dropped moments before.

As she ascended back into the sky, she saw Diana and Shayera converging on her position.

"ALINDRA!" Shayera yelled.

Alindra flew to meet them quickly, still searching her surroundings for potential targets.

"Holy shit! You just caught a rocket mid-air!" Shayera puffed. "Did you know you could do that?"

"No." Alindra smirked. "Call it a quick experiment."

Diana nodded in relief, but then became serious. "Alindra, split the Amazons up. Send half of the forces to the palace directly, but stay out here with the remaining women. Shayera, take the group to the palace and go floor by floor to take it back. Be careful, as there are innocent people in there fighting back. I am going to start at the top of the palace and work my way down to meet you somewhere in the middle. Hopefully, we can take the city and palace quickly." Shayera and Alindra nodded and descended to gather their rank and file, as Diana sped back to the palace to clear out any remaining troopers, and to hopefully find Illiana.

* * *

><p>Once on the ground, Shayera turned to Alindra. "Tell the Amazons that aren't archers to get close to the troopers still firing rockets. Get within 15 feet if possible. They won't arm the warheads in that close of proximity without risking blowing themselves to smithereens as well. It will give those carrying spears a better shot at taking down those men."<p>

Alindra shouted the command, and the Amazons surrounding them immediately complied. With the distance severely cut down between them and the fliers, they met with success. Shayera rallied her officers to her and issued an order, "Amazons, it is time to see how deadly you are in close quarter combat. We are taking that palace, and anyone that stands in your way should be shown why you are not to be trifled with. FOR OUR QUEEN! Make the screams of our enemies heard by her in Themiscyra!"

Shayera's command raised their weapons in the air and screamed loudly. And as one, the women ran with all speed once again, and stormed into the palace grounds. As the warrior women gained access to the building they once again split into their units, and went door to door, hallway to hallway, looking for anyone to oppose them. The troopers they encountered were cut down without any mercy. And as they moved stealthily through the corridors, they left a trail of blood and carnage behind them. Floor by floor they moved, with Shayera leading the way, now grimly bearing her mace in her hand.

* * *

><p>"Do you hear that Alexander?" Illiana asked.<p>

"I do ma'am. Those are the Amazons aren't they?"

Illiana grinned widely, "Yes, that is the help we have been waiting on. We are running very low on ammunition so make every shot count."

But Alexander never heard her finish the sentence. A trooper burst through the door and riddled his body with bullets. As he turned his weapon on Illiana, a pair of strong hands grabbed his head, and snapped his neck around with a loud 'crack'. He crumbled lifelessly to the floor. Behind him stood a golden armored Princess Diana, a look of rage on her face, and her eyes black with pure hate for the invader.

Illiana leaned over and touched Alexander's face. "I'm sorry. Find peace wherever you are." She closed his eyes and laid him gently on the ground. She turned her attention to the Amazon at the door. "Are you Diana? Is the Queen safe?"

"I am, and she is. As is her son. I have not found her husband yet. Are you able to stand and fight?"

Illiana nodded, and stood, walking quickly to Diana's side. "I am Illiana Stilenko. I am the head of the Intelligence Department of Kasnia. I have not seen General Leonid in some time since this started."

"Come with me. I was told to try and find you. The Queen was not sure who was in charge here, with the regiment not being in full force. For the time being, since you are recognizable to the Kasnian military and citizens, you are now in charge of them. Let's go."

Illiana bent over the trooper Diana had killed, and took a weapon off him. She checked the magazine, and finding it full, clicked it back into the well, and racked the slide chambering a round in preparation to fire. "I'm ready."

Diana turned and Illiana followed the Amazon back into the hall. They managed to get down two more floors without issue, but Illiana stopped suddenly when they encountered a man on the floor.

"DMITRI!"

The general was on his back, with his head turned to the side. His face was pale, and his chest did not seem to be rising. Illiana ran to the fallen general's side, and quickly checked his pulse. "He's still alive! His pulse is weak though, and he has lost a lot of blood. This is the queen's husband! We have to help him."

"We cannot afford to stop here. We need to meet up with the Amazons and Shayera to make sure the palace is secured. We can send medical attention to him once we know that there is no one left that will be firing on us."

Illiana shook her head in defiance. "No. I will not leave him here to die."

Diana's tone softened, "The only thing we can do for him is clear the palace. That will allow medics to get in here and tend to the wounded. He will be given priority. But we cannot get him help unless we finish what we have started."

Illiana looked down at Dmitri, desperately clinging to life, and once again, she shook her head in dissent. "I can't leave him. I won't leave him. Go without me. I will stay and protect him."

Diana was about to object when two troopers rounded the corner and began firing on the blonde and the general. Diana quickly moved in front of them and deflected the bullets with her bracelets. Illiana draped her body over Dmitri's to try and shield him from the barrage. No bullet got past Diana though, and once they ran out of ammunition, Diana dropped her hands to her sides and unbridled fury coarsed through her veins. She kicked off her feet flying directly at the two men. Within seconds she had grabbed each man by the throat in her hands and continued her course of flight, dragging them in each hand. She stopped at the wall as their heads cracked on the stone barrier. She slammed them backwards a second time, and then let them slump lifeless to the floor.

Diana turned, and Illiana looked up to the Amazon that had just saved her life again. Diana spoke, a hard edge to her voice, "You are not safe here. But if you are bound and determined to stay, I will find Shayera and get medical attention up here quickly."

"Thank you. I will stay."

Diana continued on her way through the hallway, as Illiana held Dmitri's hand. "I love you, please, just hold on a little longer. Please Dmitri, do that for me."

* * *

><p>From a distance, Athena watched as the Amazons took the city, cutting down the invaders. The losses were minimal for the women, and Athena quietly praised the resolve of the Amazon nation. Within moments, Aphrodite materialized behind her. Slowly, the Goddess of Love reached out her hand and placed it on Athena's shoulder. She gave a gentle squeeze, and then spoke. "The Amazons wielded your weaponry with much skill. They are victorious in the palace as well."<p>

Quietly Athena answered her sister, "I know."

"And Alindra is alive."

"She is."

"Yet, you stand here in quiet contemplation. What is on your mind?"

Athena reached up and placed one of her hands over Aphrodite's. "We are forbidden to interfere, but it is becoming more difficult."

"Why?"

"Look around at the destruction in this city. Alindra's sisters were victorious at a very low cost, but there is something more at work here."

Aphrodite closed her eyes, and sighed. "I know. I got that feeling too."

"I don't like feeling helpless."

"We can't do anything yet. This has to unfold naturally. The Amazons are armed, and have won the day. We must wait and see what happens."

"I may not be able to do that."

Aphrodite closed the small distance, and enveloped her sister into a hug. Her warmth spread over the Goddess of Wisdom's body. Her love radiated everywhere, and Athena melted into the embrace.

Athena smiled slightly, "You are cheating Aphrodite."

The Goddess of Love laughed. "I know. Just trying to calm you down a bit. It's working isn't it?"

"It is. But, you and I both know that it won't work if my suspicions are correct."

"I know. In the meantime, let's talk about what we can do."

Athena drew herself away from her sister and looked at the other goddess' face. "Love is complicating this situation. It is becoming a bit of a distraction for some of them."

"I have no hand in that. They do that on their own. Silly humans…but I understand what you mean. Want me to fix it?"

"How?"

"Well, you armed the Amazons, and gave Alindra gifts as your chosen champion. Why can't I do the same?"

Athena cocked an eyebrow, "You are going to gift Alindra?"

Aphrodite chuckled, "No, no, no. I wouldn't dream of going anywhere near your beloved. I have something else in mind though. I was thinking that if Hera has Diana, and you have Alindra, then I should have a champion too."

"Who?"

"There is an Amazon who is worthy. I will choose her."

Athena stood in silence and then nodded. "I agree. When will you do it?"

"I will leave you soon and take care of it."

"She is a bit rough around the edges."

"And for that reason I will choose her. Love can redeem all."

Athena nodded and then spoke. "Thank you sister. This course of action is most…_wise_ of you."

Aphrodite grinned, "You just said I was smart!"

Athena laughed hard. "I did. Despite your prevalence towards frivolities, you are very intelligent."

"I am leaving now on a high note, lest you decide to take it back. I will Athena, however, never let you forget this day. Stay out of this directly for now, and when I get back, we will talk more about what we can do."

And with the utterance, the Goddess of Love disappeared. Athena chuckled and then felt her mood become somber. She closed her eyes and concentrated on Alindra. Somewhere in the city, Alindra felt her bracelets warm, and when she looked down at her wrists the metal encircling her glowed quickly. She placed her hand over her heart, and acknowledged the small sentiment that had been sent to her. "I love you too…" she whispered, confident that Athena would hear her.

* * *

><p>AN:As fast as I can type them, and as fast as my co-author approves, I will post new chapters. Hence the reason you are getting this one so quickly on the heels of the last. Once again, thanks for the reviews. I am seeing the story favorited, and alerted, so please, if you are doing this, leave us a quick note to know how we are doing. A lot of you mentioned that you thought Diana was naive with regards to Audrey. I don't know anyone who would think that their ex was still in love with them 3 years later having not seen or spoken to them in that time. Maybe we can cut Diana some slack on this? For anonymous: Audrey pissed you off kissing Diana? No slack here for her given that she was very close to death? And you weren't the only one who mentioned the lodge. I think if you look at how Shayera questioned Diana about why one of them wasn't staying with the Queen, then we have a decent idea that Shayera knows something. Let me know what you thought about the Amazons, Alindra, and ESPECIALLY what you thought of the conversation between Athena and Aphrodite. Where do you see that going? *wink* It has already been written, but I am curious nonetheless.


	20. Chapter 20

Aphrodite materialized outside of a very dingy looking establishment. She sighed, and moved her hand across her body. Instantly her clothes changed to something far more suitable. Eyeing herself quickly, she decided that she was now more appropriately dressed for the place she was about to enter.

As she walked through the old wooden doors, she scanned the room quickly. There was a smattering of various people, mostly men, and mostly of sketchy character. She looked towards the bar, and saw a redheaded woman sitting next to a brunette. Quickly she made her way over, and as she got closer, a seedy looking man approached her. He was about six feet tall, salt and pepper colored hair, and he was wearing ratty jeans with dusty black boots. His arms were covered by a flannel shirt that looked like it had not seen a washer in about 2 years.

"Hey beautiful," he started, thinking some very lascivious thoughts. "Never seen you in here before."

Aphrodite stopped short and scanned the man over. "Not likely to see me again in here after tonight."

"What a shame. Want to go somewhere else you have never been before?"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Where exactly would that be?"

"To the peak of ecstasy."

"Really?" Aphrodite's answer dripped with sarcasm. "And you think you can take me there?"

"Definitely." The man crossed closer to the goddess and put his hand on her arm.

Aphrodite looked down at the hand that had dared to touch her. Instantly a wave of heat shot down through her arm, and the man recoiled in horror as his palm was burned.

"Wh-who are you?"

"Someone who is not to be trifled with. Beat it. Literally. Because I highly doubt those pick-up lines have ever worked on any woman."

Aphrodite walked past the man and headed for the redhead sitting with her back to the crowd at the bar. The redhead was chatting incessantly to the brunette, who for her part looked completely disinterested. Aphrodite drew a deep breath and crossed the remaining distance. Once she was standing directly behind the redhead, she reached out and grabbed the woman's shoulder, turning her around to face the goddess.

Aphrodite made eye contact, and sternly stated, "Get lost Ginger."

Something in the eyes of the blonde frightened the other woman, and she quickly grabbed her drink and bolted. Aphrodite smiled and sat down next to the brunette.

The bartender leaned over and asked for her drink order. "What'll be sweetness?"

Aphrodite looked at the brunette, and replied, "Whatever she is having. Bring her one too."

He nodded and walked away to make the drinks.

The brunette woman mumbled, "Thanks, the redhead was getting on my nerves."

Aphrodite nodded. She stared openly at the other woman. Her hair was thick, and very long, pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a dark tank top, showing off her bronzed, well-toned arms. Her jeans were dirty, and she looked like she had been through the wringer.

"You look like shit." Aphrodite giggled.

The brunette looked at her, and shrugged.

Aphrodite continued, her tone light, "I don't like your clothes either. They hardly suit you."

The brunette arched her eyebrow at her new companion. "Really? You have a strange way of trying to pick someone up."

"I am not trying to pick you up. I am interested in you though."

"That makes no sense."

"You have no idea who I am do you?"

"Should I?"

"I would think so, although dressed like this, I could see why you wouldn't."

The brunette scanned the blonde closely. Her hair was long and curly, and tumbled with restrained wildness around her face. Her eyes were a crystal clear blue, and in fact, she had never seen a color quite like it. The woman wore a very tight baby tee, and a honey colored skirt. Trailing her eyes down, she noticed that the blonde was wearing sandals that weren't likely to be found anywhere in the area.

The brunette turned her head to the side, and asked, "Who are you?"

"Someone who is need of a favor."

The brunette recoiled slightly. "A favor?"

"Yes. You see, there is a man who stopped me in here, offering seedy sexual favors, and he is walking this way, obviously having not learned his lesson the first time. I would like you to explain that no means no."

The brunette scanned the room, and sure enough, there was a man who was fast approaching the blonde from behind.

"How do you know that? The only person I see is behind you. You can't see him."

Aphrodite's eyes twinkled, "I can see him. And I can hear his thoughts. Most egregious I might add. So when he comes over here, please make it clear that I am here with you."

The brunette scrunched her forehead in confusion, but stood nonetheless, and placed herself between the man and the strange blonde.

The man stopped short and then rational thought apparently left his mind, as he continued to bee line for the woman who had burned him. The brunette took the last sip of her drink, and shot him an ugly glare. When he got to the bar, the brunette warned him, "My friend is not interested. I am pretty sure she told you as much. It will be best if you turn around and try not to bother her again."

The man eyed the brunette suspiciously. "What are you? Her body guard?"

"Apparently. Walk away before you get hurt."

The man snorted. "You gonna hurt me little girl?"

The brunette bellowed with laughter. "Little? I have never heard that one before. But, yes. If you persist in annoying my friend, bad things will happen to you."

The man glared and tried to walk around the brunette. Instantly she grabbed the back of his collar, and spinning him around slammed his face down on the bar. His nose made a sick crunching sound, and the blood instantly started pouring out. His hands went up to his face, and tears welled in his eyes. A few of his friends heard the noise and came running. The brunette leaned back without turning around and asked, "I take it you don't want to be around them either?"

The blonde goddess laughed, and spun around on her stool. "I think I will pass. Would you mind?"

The brunette sighed, and shrugged. A good fight would get the blood going, and it had been a while since she had been in the middle of a fray. The first man that reached the brunette was met with a swift kick to the stomach. He doubled over and shock barely had time to register when her fist connected with his jaw. He was sent reeling to the floor, knocked out cold. The other two friends rushed and tackled the brunette into the bar. Her back hit with a thud, knocking the air from her lungs. She quickly grabbed one man's arm and turned it around in the socket. He screamed out in pain. With her other hand she sent a fist flying into the other man's throat. He grabbed it instantly choking for air. Still maintaining her hold on the arm, she kneed her assailant in the groin, and as he doubled over, she pulled him to her hip and flippantly kicked her foot up to the side, connecting with his face. He fell backwards, and the brunette let go of his arm. The four men were rolling on the ground, moaning in agony.

The brunette turned her attention to the blonde, who was beaming at her with a large smile. She couldn't help but return the smile. When she moved to go back to her seat, however, her back was screaming. There were definitely going to be bruises that would linger for a while. But the blonde did something unexpected. She stood and snaked her hand around her companion touching the affected area. Her hand instantly warmed and the pain went away. The brunette stood in shock for a moment, and then suddenly dropped to her knees.

The blonde chuckled, and pulled the brunette up from the floor. "I am trying to be inconspicuous here, and that isn't happening with you kneeling. Sit down, and let's talk. You didn't use to bruise so easily."

"Times change. Which one are you?"

The blonde leaned in closer and whispered, "You tell me."

The bartender set the drinks on the bar, and retreated quickly, "On the house ladies."

The brunette watched as Aphrodite picked up the glass containing the amber liquid and downed it quickly. Her face contorted slightly, and she winced. "I certainly have had better on Olympus."

The brunette's eyes went wide, and she muttered, "Aphrodite."

The blonde shook her head in affirmation, "Very good. And since I know who you are already, no other introductions are needed are they?"

"I mean no disrespect, but why are you here?"

"I came to see you. I want something from you."

"I think you have me confused with someone else."

"No, I don't. She is spoken for. But you are in need of a change. Unless you are happy with the way things currently are." She swept her hand around the room. "And I have already commented on your choice of clothes and your taste in setting leaves much to be desired."

The brunette eyed the goddess suspiciously and said nothing.

Aphrodite continued, "Look, you know who I am. Telling me no is not really an option. In fact, no one, in all my eternities of existence ever has." The blonde chuckled a little at the comment. Clearly she was amusing herself. "My sister, and yours are finding themselves in a precarious situation. While I am expressly forbidden to get involved, I am choosing to ignore that commandment to a degree. So what I need to know is if you are willing to lend assistance to a large problem that we seem to be having."

"I am listening."

"Good. Here is what I want. I want you take a little trip and stick your two cents into our predicament. You will go, of course, with my blessing, and with some power boosts as they were."

"You are going to give me back…"

Aphrodite cut the sentence off. "I am. The Queen of Kasnia is in need of someone to watch her back, personally, and I think you would be perfect. What you do with your gifts after the fact will be left up to you, although I am pretty sure that you will not be any trouble will you?"

"No."

"Excellent. You going to drink that?" Aphrodite pointed to the glass in front of the brunette. "No? Thanks." She scooped it up and quickly swallowed the liquid. This time she didn't wince. "I suppose if this was all there was to drink, it would have to do." She leveled her eyes at the brunette, and suddenly no one in the bar moved. Everyone but the two women were frozen, conversations stopped mid-sentence.

"Stand up." Aphrodite ordered.

The brunette complied. Aphrodite closed her eyes and a large ball of light blinded her companion. Once her eyes were able to focus again, she looked at the Goddess who was now fully regaled in white and gold, clothes that would make her stature obvious to anyone who looked at her. "Much better. I really detest polyester."

The brunette simply nodded.

Aphrodite reached out again and touched the brunette's face. A warmth spread through her body, and her muscles contracted with new found strength. Her clothes disappeared, and she stood naked in front of the goddess, un-phased in the slightest at her lack of covering.

"What to put you in?" Aphrodite mumbled, openly looking at the naked form in front of her. "Can't have you getting confused with anyone else…how about this?"

Instantly the brunette was clothed in a red leather bodysuit. The sleeves were short, cut at the shoulder, and a black belt encircled her waist. Aphrodite pouted, "I like red, it is my favorite color, but there is too much of it on you. How about this?"

Suddenly the pants changed color, now a midnight blue, tight fitting, with a white stripe running down the length of each side of the legs.

"Better…" Aphrodite giggled. "But not quite right."

The belt became gold and swooped down in a "V" dipping just below the women's navel. Gold bracelets formed around her wrists, and single white stars appeared adorning the small armor. Aphrodite reached out and touched the woman's chest. A large eagle with wings expanded across her bosom appeared, and the head was turned to the side, its mouth open portraying a scream. The brunette noticed that the suit went up to her neck and the goddess noticed her companion's arched eyebrow. The blonde shrugged.

"Nothing against your cleavage, but it doesn't seem your style."

Aphrodite stepped back and laughed in pride at her handiwork. "Perfect. Now, we need to talk about what I expect of you when you reach Kasnia…"

* * *

><p>AN: Three chapters in three days...I am spoiling you. The next one won't be up until next week sometime, so this will have to do for now. Everyone had a vote on who Aphrodite's champion would be, so now what do you think? Who is she?


	21. Chapter 21

Aphrodite and her champion stood outside of the hunting lodge that Audrey and her son were hiding in. Partially obscured by trees, the blonde goddess turned to her companion.

"Any questions?"

"I have a million."

"You don't have that much time. Condense the list down."

"Why is the Queen of Kasnia so important that Olympus would notice her?"

"To be blunt, she wouldn't have been given a second thought by me, although clearly I should have paid attention to her earlier. Her love life is a mess." Aphrodite chuckled as she spoke the last sentence. "She is, however, an important player. And she has become, unwittingly, a very large distraction for your sisters. Athena wants the Amazons to be victorious, but the leadership here is having some difficulties with their personal lives. Queen Audrey is at the root of that. Militarily, Amazon warriors are the epitome of precision, but there can be no missteps this time."

"The Amazons are bound to their duty. They would not let personal issues stop them from accomplishing their goals."

"Normally that would be true, but there are special circumstances this time. Regardless, if you do as I have requested, and personally see to the Queen's safety, I think all will work out for the best."

"So I am being given guard duty?"

"You are not her dog, if that is what you are asking. But yes, she is to be kept safe. Queen Audrey has grown as a person these last few years, but she has a few obstacles to overcome. I need someone outside of the group already in place to help her become the Queen she is supposed to be."

"And if the Amazons are victorious, then what? What am I to do after that?"

"Whatever you want to. I have given you strength, flight, and you wear bracelets that bear my emblem. I will not take these gifts from you regardless of how this turns out. But I am hoping that you will find yourself on a better path than you were before. Now, you only get one more question. Make it count."

The champion stood quietly for a moment and then replied. "What is it that I have not asked that I need to know?"

Aphrodite beamed. "I wish Athena was here right now. Seriously, not only am I a genius, but so is my champion."

The brunette smiled slightly, but said nothing.

Aphrodite chuckled, "Here is the short version. Diana and Shayera are married. Diana used to date Audrey. The bird woman is having issues dealing. Audrey has let go, but not completely. And my sister is sleeping with one of Hippolyta's generals."

The brunette's face instantly went from listening intently to shock.

Aphrodite laughed uproariously. "That's right. Athena is no longer the Virgin Goddess." Aphrodite looked towards the sky and spoke to no one in particular. "Can't call me names now if you are doing it too!" She turned her attention back to her champion. "Do you know how fun it is now to embarrass her with the various names for sex? For millennia, she wouldn't even say the word sex, almost like it was dirty. And now?" Aphrodite lifted her head again, "NOW SHE IS DOING THE HIBBIDY DIBBIDY! YOU HEAR ME ATHENA?"

As the last sentence was uttered, a pine cone dropped from the tree and hit Aphrodite on the forehead.

The brunette stood stunned, fearful to laugh, but Aphrodite simply shrugged it off. She turned her attention back to her companion. "You think she would have a better sense of humor about it at least. I mean years and years and years of not putting out put her in such a foul mood. Now that someone has finally knocked the dust off…" Aphrodite sidestepped another pine cone bearing down on her head. She looked up again, "Merely stating the obvious here Athena." Aphrodite turned her attention back to the brunette, "Frankly, now that she is getting laid, she is much better company to be around. And speaking of Athena's love interest…she will be a strong ally to you. You will know her as she bears the emblem of the owl on her wrists…" Aphrodite snapped her fingers, and an umbrella materialized in her hand. She opened it up, and promptly placed it over her head. "And she probably has hickies all over her chest from my sister too." The umbrella was instantly bombarded with falling pine cones. Aphrodite stood under the protection of the umbrella belly laughing. Once the pine cone fury ceased, Aphrodite winked at her champion and disappeared.

The brunette smiled slightly and shook her head. But she only allowed herself a quick second of mirth before turning her attention to the lodge. She slowly made her way to the door, and mumbled between footsteps, "You dated Diana? Won't this be interesting…"

* * *

><p>Athena materialized in the city, making sure she was not seen by anyone. She quickly transformed her clothes to match the red armor that was being worn by the Amazons. The women were celebrating the victory that they had just achieved in the capital. Athena looked around for a moment, and then she saw Alindra at a distance. She walked towards the blonde general, careful not to draw any attention to herself. Once she was within steps of the Amazon, she cleared her throat.<p>

"General Alindra, a word please?"

Alindra turned and stared at the woman who had just spoken to her. A grin spread across her face and she moved in for a hug. But Athena backed up and shook her head in dissent.

"Not here. Walk with me?"

Alindra's face dropped, but she motioned for Athena to head towards a small alleyway. Once there, Alindra dropped to a knee. "Have I done something to make you unhappy?"

Athena smiled. "Get up. I am not angry with you. I just don't want my presence to be obvious to your sisters. I am here to give you news."

Alindra stood, but kept herself at a respectable distance. She waited for Athena to continue.

"You and your sisters were amazing. But this is far from over. I came to tell you that Aphrodite has named a champion. Her choice may not be popular, but it is a good one nonetheless. I would consider it a favor to me that you support her once she arrives."

Alindra nodded, "Of course. I will do as you ask."

Athena sighed, "My sister is giving me much grief over you."

"Why? Have I done something to offend her?"

"No, quite the opposite. She thinks teasing me about, well, about the fact that we are, this is ridiculous. I can't even say the word."

Alindra stood in silence waiting for Athena to continue.

Athena leaned in and whispered, "Coupling."

The blonde general looked to the ground, and sucked in her bottom lip, desperately fighting the laughter that was beginning to rumble in her gut.

Athena arched her eyebrow, "This is funny to you too?"

"Not the actual coupling part, just that you are having difficulties saying it. It is perfectly natural thing to do. There is nothing to be ashamed of."

"I am not ashamed of you. I just, talking about, well, _**IT**_, is disconcerting. Especially since my sister chooses to be graphic."

Alindra was desperately trying to hold in the laughter. "Well, I am not sure what to say about Aphrodite teasing you. However, there are certain instances when talking can be highly erotic."

Athena crossed her arms and stared at Alindra in disbelief.

Alindra grinned. "A demonstration then?" She walked towards Athena and backed her up against a wall in the alleyway. She placed her hands on either side of the brunette's head. Slowly she leaned in and whispered, "The mere thought of you naked in my bed sends my blood racing."

Athena's eyes went wide, but said nothing.

Alindra continued, "I love the little noises you make when I nibble on your skin. And the little whimpers that escape your lips when I am gently stroking your body."

Athena closed her eyes and softly uttered, "Alindra…"

Alindra didn't stop. "And when I feel your naked body rub against mine, as I slowly…"

Athena put her hand over Alindra's mouth. She rasped, "Stop. You made your point. I…have much to learn apparently. And that was enlightening. I like when you talk to me in that manner."

Alindra grinned, as Athena removed her hand. "Imagine how sensual it will be when we are actually…" Alindra stopped and laughed heartily, "coupling!"

Athena groaned at the teasing, but quickly grinned. "I imagine it would be very stimulating, especially once you have bathed. Because right now, you do not smell all that pleasant!" Quickly Athena ducked under one of Alindra's arms leaving the blonde stupefied.

Athena giggled and started to walk away, but Alindra recovered her senses and grabbed the brunette goddess. She turned her around, and quickly pressed her lips to the other woman's. Athena moaned, and leaned in farther. She wrapped her arms around the general and allowed herself to be ravished by the scintillating kiss. After a few moments, Alindra pulled back slightly and began nibbling on the brunette's neck. In between caresses she whispered, "There are other things I could teach you too. For example, did you know that it is highly arousing to engage in sexual activities in a variety of places? Some more public than others..."

Athena instantly blushed. She pulled her head back and looked into Alindra's eyes. "Really?"

Suddenly, Athena felt something small strike the top of her head. She looked down at the ground and saw a little pine cone, now at rest next to her feet.

She looked up quickly, "A little privacy Aphrodite."

Alindra still held the goddess, but her confusion was apparent.

Athena looked back at the general, and quickly kissed her cheek. "I need to go. Be safe. I love you."

"I love you too."

Athena was silent, unmoving, and then grinned. She disappeared, and Alindra was left holding nothing. But as she started to walk away from her spot, she heard a faint whispering in her ear.

"I don't have to be physically next to you to talk dirty to you…"

Alindra stopped mid stride, and looked around. There was no one except her in the alleyway. She shook her head in amusement and sighed. "There are definitely benefits to being in love with a goddess."

She heard the whisper in her ear again, "Yes, my love, there are." And Alindra felt a phantom swat hit her butt.

* * *

><p>AN: This was one of the funnest chapters to write so far. I know I told you it would be about a week before you saw an update, but this one was in the final stages of editing. I had thought about waiting, but my co-author and I thought this was too good to wait on. I am writing the next chapter now, so I make no promises on the time frame. In the meantime, a couple of you have PM'ed me with your guesses as to who the champion is. Two of you know, but the rest are still in the dark. Did this chapter help? Have you settled on who it is? I have given you multiple hints...Once again, for all those who review, I thank you with all sincerity. We are nearing a hundred on this one, and everyone of you will hear me squeal with delight when we do. Thanks. Really, I am most appreciative.


	22. Chapter 22

The Senator sat at the desk in his study in quiet contemplation. He had seen first hand the prowess of the Amazons as they stormed the city and the palace, and had made short work of Helios' troopers. He was irritated with the commander of the NKFR. The coward had fled, and while some had escaped along with him, the force left behind had been decimated by a bunch of women. The Senator grunted. Things were not going the way they had planned.

He looked around his study. Over the mantle of his fireplace was a portrait of his family. His wife was smiling, probably because she was insipidly annoying. His two chunky children were grinning as well. He quickly looked away and continued scanning the room. There were multiple glass displays containing a variety of relics. Keeping his eyes moving, he landed his gaze on his bookshelf. The shelves were lined with the Senator's volumes. He walked over and scanned the titles. He smiled when he spied his favorite, The Prince, by Machiavelli.

"The ends justify the means..." he mumbled. It wasn't an exact quote, but close enough in meaning. He looked to the immediate left of his book, and saw the bookend holding it up. It was a flat surface on one side. On the other, a pair of pewter ram's horns bulged out. He reached out and stroked the object. He felt a surge of anger roll through his body. Suddenly he turned and slammed his fist down on his desk.

"A bunch of women!" he yelled, not surprised when no one answered him. He unceremoniously plopped down in his seat, and rubbed his temples. In enraged silence he sat carefully contemplating what his next move would be. After close to an hour of brooding, he was no where closer to a solution in his mind. A knock on his study door shook him from his deep thoughts.

"Come in."

Through the doorway came Commander Helios. The dark haired man strode forward, and stopped at attention behind a chair looking straight ahead.

"Were you followed Commander?"

Helios scowled but did not shift his gaze. "Of course not. I was very careful to make sure no one knows of my presence. I realize the repercussions if we are seen together at this juncture. Besides, we are not in the city, and no one knows to look for me in your home away from home."

"Your invasion of the capital was pathetic." The Senator stood from his chair. He circled around his desk, glaring at the taller man. "In fact, Commander, you were beaten twice in one day."

Commander Helios gritted his teeth and said nothing. He continued to look forward.

The Senator continued, "You have been armed with the best in technology, weaponry, and you yourself are the result of years of research and ,illions of Euros. You literally command the power of the fire of the sun, and yet...YOU RAN!" The last part of the sentence was screamed. "You had the Queen in your grasp and what was the result? She is still alive, the Amazons kicked your ass, and I am wondering how the hell we are going to recover from this."

Commander Helios stopped looking forward, and slowly stalked towards the Senator. His rage came bubbling to the surface. "You know nothing of engagement. It is easy for you to sit and judge what was a victory, and what was a defeat, but you slink behind the scenes like a snake. I made a miscalculation that was regrettable. But I have learned so much from the engagement. We were not at our full capability. The next time we engage the Amazons we will be. And we will crush those interfering women."

The Senator scowled, "Are you really standing here telling me that you may have lost the battle, but not the war? Get a grip Commander. You weren't any match for the Amazons, and you didn't even engage Wonder Woman or Shayera Hol. What do you really think will happen when you do? Face it, you are outmatched."

"Senator, as a civilian you believe that you know about war, and about strategy, but this is not a movie. I will bring the Queen to her knees again, as well as the Amazon nation. Make no mistake that I will..."

The Senator railed, "Enough you pompous ass! Explain something to me. Why, when you had the Queen and her son at your mercy did you not kill them both? Two bullets and this whole thing would have been over. Instead you ran and the Queen and her bastard child were saved. I really must know why you didn't pull the trigger."

"The invasion of the capital was a test. I got to Audrey and Dane with no issue. I can do so again. The queen is vulnerable."

The Senator spat, "She was vulnerable! Now she is protected by two members of the League! Speaking of which, it is now just a matter of time before they arrive in full force. They had no reason to interfere, and now, they are likely to come running right into Kasnia. Tell me, since you did not square off against Diana, how the hell will you beat her, Hawkgirl, and whomever else the superheroes decide to send? Right now, there are two more of the League's members inside our borders. Superman requested to send a team to investigate the dam at Fastad."

"There is nothing there to find."

The Senator stared at the Commander. "Get out. I am tired of squabbling with someone who clearly has no clue as to what a cluster we are in now. Regroup your men. I will contact you soon."

Helios clenched his jaw, but offered no reply. He silently walked out the door. The politician paced the room, seething at the arrogance of the other man. He turned his attention back to his bookshelf. "What should I do?" he muttered.

He sat back down at his desk. He looked over at his phone and dialed a number. It was his last resort. Since Helios had left the Queen alive, he was forced to take matters into his own hands. The connection rang once when a familiar voice answered.

"Go ahead Senator."

The politician sighed. "How soon can you get into the city?"

"By tomorrow," came the short reply.

"Good. The Queen lives. I want that rectified. Soon she will come out of hiding and show her face to the people. I will find out where for you. I want her dead. Do you understand?"

"Of course." And after the reply, the line went dead.

The Senator hung up the phone. This would be the only way, he thought to himself. With the assassination of Audrey, the alliance with the Amazons would crumble. Time was of the essence. The longer she lived, the more of a threat she was to him. It would not be long until the investigation would begin as to how the NKFR knew that the capital was left virtually undefended. Shayera Hol, and that trifling intelligence officer wouldn't hesitate to suggest the idea of a mole. It would be his undoing. But, with Audrey dead, he could get away in the confusion. He could retire to a country with no extradition, and live off of his Swiss bank account. Of course he would retire alone. He wondered if he should call his assassin back. It wouldn't be too hard to make sure his wife was killed too. No, he thought, an angry mob needs people to lynch. Retirement started to really appeal to the politician. "Soon, Audrey, soon."

* * *

><p>Diana, the former Justice Lord, took the final few steps to the door of the lodge. She knocked, and announced herself to the occupants of the makeshift hideout. "Queen Audrey, I am here to protect you."<p>

She waited only a few moments at the door before it was opened by the blonde queen. "Diana?" she questioned.

"Sort of. Not yours, but yes, that is my name."

Audrey's eyes began to absorb the appearance of the woman standing before her. She was not dressed like the Diana she knew. Her eyes went wide, and she tried to shut the door. Diana reached out with her hand and stopped the progress. Audrey immediately back peddled into the lodge. "Stop!"

Diana took a step forward, but stopped as she saw the fear in Audrey's eyes. She raised her hands in submission. Her tone softened as she addressed the queen again. "You have nothing to fear from me. I was sent here to protect you. Please, can we talk?"

"Talk from there."

Diana nodded, "Very well. My name is Diana, and in another world, I was Wonder Woman."

Audrey whispered, "You...you are the Justice Lord aren't you?"

"I was. But that is no longer who I am. I was stripped of my powers, imprisoned, and eventually released. Long story short, I was visited by Aphrodite and my powers restored. The condition was that I come here, and keep you safe. I mean you no harm."

"How do I know that you are telling the truth?"

"You don't. But if I was going to kill you, I could have already. And if you know DIana, then you know if she was intending physical harm, she wouldn't knock, and frankly neither would I."

Audrey took a step forward, "Are...are you the same person?"

"No. The Diana you know is very different from me. That is irrelevant though. I have been told that you are to be kept safe, and I will do so."

"You say you are different. How so?"

Diana sighed. "I will be blunt. I am not here to be your friend. I am here to make sure you survive this war. After that, I get to leave. In the meantime, you will need to get used to me being around. And don't get ideas. I am not interested in picking up where you and Diana left off."

Audrey felt her anger rise. She stormed to the door and slapped the Justice Lord.

Instantly she recoiled in pain, her wrist throbbing from the strike. The former Justice Lord rolled her eyes. She reached out and took Audrey's hand into hers. There was a slight swelling beginning at the wrist. Diana crossed the threshold of the door and gently led the queen into the kitchen. She reached into the freezer and grabbed a few ice cubes and wrapped them into a small hand towel.

"Here. This will help. And maybe you should refrain from trying to slap me again."

Audrey snatched the towel out of Diana's hand, "Perhaps your manners should improve then."

Diana looked at the smaller woman. She eyed the other woman's face. Determination is what she saw in her eyes. She thought for a moment, and then spoke slowly. "You are right. My manners were...lacking. I apologize for offending you."

Audrey arched her eyebrow. "I do not need you to apologize. I want you to leave. Diana, Shayera, and the other Amazons will make sure I am safe. Never mind that once I return to the capital, the remainder of my guard will be waiting. I can't imagine that you are needed in any way."

"I have been commanded by a Goddess not to let you out of my sight. You asking me to leave will not sway me."

"What part of leave did you not understand?"

Diana grinned as the queen's faced was scrunched in an stubborn look. She chuckled, "You are an obstinate woman. Hardly an attractive quality."

Audrey immediately sniped, "You are commenting on **MY** attitude? You are a bully."

Diana's eyes narrowed, "A bully?"

"That's what I said. You and your pack of villainous friends suppressed the free will of the people. I know all about you."

Diana gritted her teeth. "You know nothing about me. So do not stand there in judgment."

The two women glared at each other, neither backing down. Finally Audrey spoke, "Fine. You can stay until Diana and Shayera get back. I am sure they will make you leave."

"Queen Audrey, whether you like it or not, I am not leaving. Diana and Shayera will not be able to do anything about the fact that I am going to be your shadow until this war is over. So you might as well get used to the idea of me being around."

Audrey snorted. "My shadow?" She tossed the towel into the sink. "So I get no privacy?"

Diana shook her head.

Audrey's face turned red with anger and she stormed out of the kitchen.

Diana closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "For Hera's sake...the Amazon's better win this war soon." She exhaled and followed the Queen out of the kitchen, down the hallway to a bedroom. The blonde woman had stopped in the doorway staring inside the room. Diana walked up behind her slowly and looked over her shoulder.

Audrey sighed and whispered, "My son is sleeping finally. After the monster of a day he has had, I am grateful that he is doing so peacefully. I am worried that he will have nightmares though given today's events."

"What is his name?"

"Dane. He is the one thing that I have managed to get right so far."

Diana gazed at the little boy snuggled under the covers. "What happened?"

"We were held hostage by some crazy man who is hell bent on killing us both. We barely survived."

Diana hesitantly put her hand on Audrey's shoulder. "I will see to his safety too."

Audrey looked at the hand on her shoulder, and then into the face of the woman offering it. She was confused to be sure. This was Diana, and yet it wasn't. This version seemed cruder in some ways. She was more the warrior and less the diplomat that the Wonder Woman she knew was. Still, she inwardly reflected, this Diana wasn't terrible.

"Thank you. I must ask though if it ever comes to it, that his safety be given priority over mine."

"So you are giving in to the fact that I am going to be with you?"

Audrey arched her eyebrow. "Perhaps. But I have not acceded to the idea just yet. In the meantime, I would be grateful if you would agree to what I have asked."

Diana looked at the blonde, and then back to the small child sleeping. She nodded slightly. "I was asked to specifically keep you safe, but I will make you a promise. As long as I draw a breath, I will fight to keep you both unharmed."

* * *

><p>AN: So there was a slight delay in posting this chapter. Laptop died, but my terrible month of June is over. I have my fingers crossed that July will be a bit nicer. AND...now you know who the Amazon was that Aphrodite sought out. A small handful of you guessed her identity, but it was pointed out to me that using the term brunette to describe her was a bit confusing. I apologize if that was the case. It was not my intention to mislead you in anyway. And now that you know who she is, what do you think? Also, we see that Helios' treachery runs a bit deeper than just himself. On a side note, I used the word "Senator" to describe the politician. My co-author and I realize that this is a term that most Americans would identify readily. More than likely, given that Kasnia is a slavic country, they would have a "Duma" as a Parliamentary house, and senator would not be the appropriate term to use for the politician. But given how some of you felt about brunette, I figured I would acknowledge the slightly improper use of the term, and hope that all would be forgiven on both accounts. Please let me know what you think, and where you see this headed.


	23. Chapter 23

Shayera stood outside in one of the palace's many gardens. Alindra approached from behind and addressed the red head.

"Shayera, the city has been retaken, and the palace is secured. Diana found the intelligence officer she was seeking, and surprisingly, they found Queen Audrey's husband alive. He has been moved to a secure medic wing, and is being attended to. He lost his arm, and a lot of blood. Right now he is in a coma, but the doctor's are hopeful to keep him comfortable and eventually he will wake up. His body just went into shock."

Shayera nodded, but said nothing, and kept her gaze on the flowering sanctuary.

Alindra stood next to Shayera, staring at her face for a few silent moments. "What is on your mind?"

"Nothing that should be. Not right now anyways. Our mission here is clear, but I admit that I am a bit distracted."

"By what?"

"Diana and Audrey."

"Shayera, you have to trust Diana. If you don't then your marriage is doomed to fail."

Shayera turned to Alindra, and sighed. "I got to the window just in time to see Audrey kissing her."

"Did Diana return the affection?"

"No. Not that I could tell. Diana collapsed. She could barely hold herself up."

"Then there is your answer. Diana didn't initiate anything. However, you can't rip Audrey's arms off either. She was probably overcome by the whole situation."

Shayera nodded, but then added, "There is something else though. When we left the city, we took Audrey and her son to a lodge in the woods."

"So?"

"Diana was willing to leave her there by herself. Why would she do that? She had to have known that Audrey would be safe there. And that means she has been there before and knew that the queen would not be discovered. Yet she didn't say that. Instead she told me that Audrey was sure that the place was private, and hence safe. Given her importance in all of this, would you gamble her safety if you were Diana? You wouldn't."

Alindra held her peace for a moment, and then approached the subject with ease. "Shayera can I be honest here?"

"Yes. Alindra, other than Helena and Dinah, I consider you to be a trusted friend. So be blunt."

"I think that you need to stop over thinking everything. Even if Diana had been there before, what does that matter now? It is a part of her past. Let's say that they used to rendezvous there at some point. They don't now. And Diana wouldn't tell you that because she would try and spare your feelings. Given how hot headed you tend to be, I wouldn't tell you either. I care for you Shayera, but you are being very unfair to Diana in all of this. She has tried to stay even tempered with regards to your past relationship to John hasn't she? Even though he pushes her buttons all the time. Why are you not cutting her the same slack?"

"I-I..."

"You are wrong in this. And if you continue to be an obstinate, frankly, bitch about it, you will lose Diana. You will have pushed her away because you don't have a grip on your jealousies. She has shown trust in you, and you owe the same to her. If you don't trust her, then you should never have married her. And from what I know, she has not given you a reason not to take her at her word. Shayera, if you love Diana, and I think you do, stop this nonsense, she deserves to be treated better than what you are doing now."

"I was horrible to her at the Lodge. Alindra, I am pushing her away. I can't help it. I don't trust Audrey."

"Then talk to her. And try listening for once. Don't go in swinging. Use that brain of yours. I know you are smart."

Shayera grinned slightly at her friend. "Were you this wise before dating Athena?"

Alindra laughed. "I would like to think so, but I don't mind saying that she probably has influenced how I think."

Shayera reached out and hugged the blonde general. "Send word to Diana that you and I are going to retrieve Audrey and bring her back. I want a few words with the queen, and then I will talk to Diana."

Alindra pulled back slightly, "Do you think you can control your temper when talking to Audrey?"

Shayera laughed, "That is why you are going with me. You will keep me from snatching her bald."

Alindra smirked, ''Gods woman. Okay. I will go with you. Leave your mace here though please."

Alindra walked away for a moment to pass along Shayera's message, and then the two took flight to go and retrieve the queen.

* * *

><p>Diana, the former Justice Lord, sat in a chair in the den of the lodge. Audrey was currently sleeping on a couch in the same room, albeit fitfully. She was tossing and turning and mumbling occasionally. Nothing she said was coherent, but Diana imagined that her dreams were filled with the events of the day. She felt a small pang of sympathy for the smaller woman. In their conversations earlier, it was apparent that the queen had been through enough in the last few years to last a lifetime. And still, she had so much ahead of her.<p>

Quietly, Diana stood and walked over to where Audrey was trying to sleep. She leaned over, and gently stroked the smaller woman's hair. And barely above a whisper, she began to sing a lullaby that her mother had sang to her as a child. Diana closed her eyes, and recited every syllable she remembered about the song that calmed her fears as a child. Audrey's body reacted by stilling, and calming some. The blonde sighed in her sleep and her face softened into contentment. Diana finished the song, and then turned to go back to her seat. Her hand was caught just before she walked away. Diana looked down and saw blue eyes staring back at her.

"You sing?" Audrey whispered.

"I-I thought it might help you rest. You seem to be having a hard time finding peace."

Audrey sat up, and still held onto the Amazon's hand. She looked down at the appendage, and couldn't help but notice that it was different somehow from the other Diana's. There were callouses on her palm, and Audrey silently wondered what this woman had been through.

"Thank you. I, I am not sleeping well at all. The nightmares that I worried about for my son have invaded my dreams. Better me than him, still..."

Diana reached down with her other hand, and drew the tiny woman up into her arms. "Audrey, let it out."

And with the utterance, the flood gates that Audrey had tried to hold back, burst. Her tears ran down her face with a force like never before. "I am trying to deal with all of this. I feel like I am failing miserably. I know that this is not how a proper queen should react. I need to be stoic, and do my duty. I can't help it though. I can't stop the tears."

Diana drew Audrey in closer still, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other enveloping her head. Audrey relented and allowed herself to be held up by the stronger woman. She wrapped her arms around the Amazon holding on tightly to her anchor.

"Dmitri is dead. My country is at war with terrorists, and I know I need to get a grip. I need to be strong for everyone, and I am struggling to breathe."

Diana nodded slowly. "I understand that it is overwhelming. Cry now. Get it all out. You cannot wallow though. Your people deserve more from their queen, and your son will need his mother to be strong. And I know you can be. I can't imagine that I would ever...well that Diana would love a weak woman. So I know that the strength is there."

Audrey pulled back slightly, "I know you aren't her."

Diana smiled slightly. "I know. I am prettier."

Audrey smiled, and then began laughing, a little snort escaping her nose. "Prettier? I would have thought you would have gone with stronger or smarter."

"That goes without saying doesn't it?"

Audrey buried her head back into Diana's chest laughing still. "Maybe it does," she whispered.

Diana heard the sentiment, and felt her heart skip a beat. The woman in her arms was already beginning to affect her, and that wasn't good. But Diana ignored the voice in her head. She lifted Audrey's chin with her finger, and gazed into the other woman's eyes. Slowly she leaned in and pressed her lips to her forehead. Audrey's eyes went wide at the sentiment, but said nothing. Diana leaned down further still and began moving towards Audrey's lips.

* * *

><p>Shayera and Alindra found the lodge and landed outside the door.<p>

"Wait here Alindra. I want to speak to Audrey about Diana, and then we will go."

Alindra arched an eyebrow.

Shayera laughed, "I left the mace in the city. I promise that I am only going to talk to her."

"Very well, I will wait out here. Don't do anything rash though. I don't want to face Diana's wrath if we don't bring Audrey back in one piece. And by one piece, I am sure we will need her to be breathing and functioning. No killing her."

Shayera smiled and shook her head. "No killing her. Okay. God you drive a hard bargain."

Shayera turned and walked inside the lodge. She walked through the den, and farther back into the house. But when she turned the corner to the den, her stomach dropped to her toes. There was Diana, leaning in to kiss the blonde. Rage built up in the Thanagarian, and she was suddenly left regretting not bringing her weapon with her.

"DIANA!" she bellowed.

Instantly the couple parted, and Audrey tried to speak, "Shayera, wait, you don't understand..."

Shayera railed, "You can go to hell! I understand completely. You miserable bitch. Diana and I are married. How dare you try and sink your claws into her? AND YOU..." Shayera turned her wrath on Diana, "You spout a bunch of bullshit about trusting you and what do I find you here doing?"

Diana's eyes hardened. "Shayera, shut up and listen..."

"Shut up?" Shayera's eyes went wide, and she lunged at the pair.

Diana stepped in between the redhead and Audrey. She put her hand out and effectively stopped Shayera's advance by gripping the other woman's shoulder.

"Shayera, I need you to listen to me."

"No. I am done listening to you. I am done with you completely. I cannot believe that I even thought for a second that you loved me."

Diana's fury was beginning to boil. "Shayera, for love the of Hera, be quiet. You don't understand."

Shayera's green eyes were welling with rage. "I understand. I understand all too well. You simply couldn't resist what you used to have. I fought for you Diana, and this is how you repay me?" Shayera jerked away from Diana's hand and tried to move around the Amazon. Diana reacted quickly and snatched Shayera up by her armpit.

"You will not advance on Audrey like this. Are you prepared to listen, or will I have to make you?"

Shayera was shocked. She reached out with her other hand and slapped Diana. Audrey winced at the sound, but Diana jerked her eyes back even to the redhead's. "Shayera! Dammit, stop!"

"I hate you! I hate you both!"

And suddenly a crash was heard coming through the window behind them. A very angry, and very determined Wonder Woman came barreling through the room from the outside of the lodge. She had only seen Shayera being roughly handled from a distance, and had seen Shayera react with a slap. Wonder Woman's anger drove her like a bullet through the glass and she tackled the offender who had dared to lay her hands on the redhead. The Justice Lord felt the tackle strike her back and her breath vacated her lungs quickly. She let Shayera go as the force of the blow sent her flying forward towards the wall. She struck with a thunderous impact as Wonder Woman never let go. Quickly the Justice Lord send her elbow flying back, connecting with Wonder Woman's nose. It was just enough to get the other woman off of her back. She turned quickly and threw a right hook sending her twin stumbling back. The moment she realized who she had hit, the Justice Lord dropped her hands.

Audrey screamed, "Shayera! Stop them."

Shayera stood in shock at what she was seeing. There were two Diana's. And just as her feet caught up to her brain, the two Diana's were tangled up again. Wonder Woman recovered and lunged again. She didn't care who the other woman was, no one would ever put their hands on Shayera as long as she had anything to say about it. Wonder Woman head butted her opponent, and then sent a sharp kick to her chest. The Justice Lord was sent flying back into the wall again. She kicked off the wall and flew straight into Wonder Woman's gut, and the two landed in the middle of Audrey's desk, breaking it in half.

Alindra ran into the room and jumped on top off the quarreling pair, with Shayera joining right in. They both struggled to separate the women, but the two Diana's were way too strong, and neither would budge off of each other, still throwing punches as they rolled around on the floor.

Finally Audrey yelled, "Dammit stop! This is my home!" The smaller blonde worked her way into the middle of the fracas and immediately both the Justice Lord and Wonder Woman stopped fighting. Audrey reached down and offered her hand to her protector. Shayera looked at the twins, and noticed for the first time, how differently the two were dressed. Alindra spied the other Diana, looked her over thoroughly, saw her wrists, and suddenly it dawned on her. She placed herself between the group and pointed her finger at Wonder Woman.

"Stop fighting and listen. You cannot continue this altercation. You don't realize who she is."

Wonder Woman grunted, "I don't give a damn who she is. No one puts their hands on Shayera."

The Justice Lord gritted, "If Shayera would have just listened I wouldn't have touched her. But she didn't and I won't allow her to harm Audrey."

Alindra interjected, "Shut up both of you!" Her tone softened, "With all due respect to you both Princesses, you are fighting each other, but you are on the same side." She turned to the Justice Lord, and grabbed her wrist. She held it up, and asked, "You are Aphrodite's champion aren't you?"

"I am."

Alindra turned to Wonder Woman and Shayera, and showed them the 8 pointed star on the other woman's body. "She bears the emblem of the Goddess of Love. Athena visited me, and told me that she would be coming. I didn't realize it would be this soon. So, as you can see, we are allies."

Wonder Woman merely nodded, "So she is Aphrodite's champion. I still want to know why she thought it was okay to try and manhandle Shayera. And this better be good, because I am not..."

Audrey interjected, "Shayera wouldn't listen. We tried to tell her that it wasn't you in here with me."

Wonder Woman turned to the redhead, "Shayera?"

"I thought she was you when I came in here. They were, well, about to kiss, and I lost it. I didn't give them a chance to explain."

Wonder Woman turned back to her twin, "Why were you trying to kiss Audrey?"

Shayera railed, "Why do you care?"

Alindra squeezed her eyes shut. This needed to be worked out and soon. "Can we all just sit and talk openly here?"

No one said anything. They all stared at each other. Finally, Audrey took the Justice Lord's hand and led her to the couch. "Please sit here. I will grab some ice for your eye, and we will talk. Alindra is right. We need to sort this out."

Shayera looked at her Diana. Her lip was split, and she was glaring at her twin. "Sweetheart, I am sorry. I think Audrey has a point. Please sit in the chair, and I will get ice for you too."

Wonder Woman shook her head, "No. We talk now."

The Justice Lord agreed. "No ice. I am fine. I have been hit harder before."

Audrey sighed, "Both of you are stubborn. Then fine, if you don't mind, let's make this less confusing." She turned to the Justice Lord, "Do you care if I call you Di and her Diana? This will keep everything straight, so to speak."

"Di is fine. I don't mind it."

"Good. Then I will start." She turned to Shayera, "I owe you an apology for earlier. I had no right to kiss Diana. I was overwhelmed with everything, and while I know that is a poor excuse, I am sincerely sorry. My past came bearing down on me, and I reacted incorrectly. I am not trying to get to Diana, and I know that you may not believe me, but it is true. I know that you and Diana are married, and that she loves you more than she ever did for me. It is obvious where her heart is, and I..."

Di reached out for Audrey's hand. "You don't have to do this."

Audrey squeezed the other woman's hand in return, but continued, "I do. Shayera, I don't know what I can say other than I am sorry. I swear that I am not pursuing Diana."

Shayera eyed the blonde suspiciously, "Then why were you in here almost kissing her twin?"

Audrey blushed, "That was unexpected. I know that they are not the same person. I am not even sure what was happening there, but that is between her and I."

Wonder Woman looked at her twin and then to Audrey. She knew she shouldn't care, but she didn't like the idea of something romantic blossoming between the two. It wasn't born of jealousy, just concern for her former love. The Justice Lord deserved a second chance at her life, but she did not like that it might involve Audrey. As if reading her mind, Di spoke.

"I know what you are thinking. But she is right. It is none of your business or Shayera's."

Wonder Woman edged to the end of the seat. "Audrey has been through enough. She doesn't need your baggage as well. I get that you are being given a chance at redemption here, but keep your lips to yourself."

Di moved to stand, "Round two then? Because you surely don't get to dictate shit to me."

* * *

><p>AN: Well? Audrey apologized again, and what is going on between her and the former Justice Lord? Diana is right to a point. Given everything that is happening, does Audrey really need the baggage that would come with Di? Tell me what you all thought...thanks to all that review, and to the newbies who have popped up out of the wood works. We have reached over 100 reviews, and I cannot begin to tell you what that means to me. Thanks as always!


	24. Chapter 24

Both of the Diana's stood and moved towards each other in anger. Alindra quickly placed herself in between them and put her hands out. "This does not solve anything. And frankly I am ashamed of you both. We are Amazons. Sisters. And need I remind you that we are all here for the same purpose? Now sit down!"

Shayera reached out and lightly touched Diana's arm. "Please, Diana, sit down and let's talk about this. Alindra is right."

Reluctantly, Diana allowed herself to be placed back in the chair. Di didn't move, but instead turned her attention to Alindra. She eyed the blonde general, and then suddenly started laughing. Everyone in the room stared in shock as the the Amazon kept up the loud behavior.

Alindra's jaw dropped, and she became defensive. "Why are you laughing at me?"

Di, in between throaty chuckles, managed, "I know who you are. I see the owls on your wrists. I was told that you would be an ally. I was also told you would probably have hickies all over your chest."

Alindra's eyes went wide and her hands went up to cover her chest.

Shayera and Diana started snickering, it just couldn't be helped. Di shook her head, and sat back down on the couch. Alindra regained her composure, and spouted, "Are you done now?"

Di threw her hands up in mock submission. "I await the wisdom of Athena's champion."

"Smart ass."

Audrey looked at the women, sure that she was missing something. But she shook it off, there would be time later to ask what that had all been about. She looked back at Shayera and Diana. They were now holding hands and just when she thought her heart might ache a little at the site, it didn't. She looked at Di, and felt confused. The woman was going to kiss her earlier. What had prompted that action? And she was going to let her. This was getting to be way too confusing, and that was not the state of mind she needed to be in. Instantly, the Queen in her kicked in, and she addressed the group.

"We need to move past all of this. Is there anything else that needs to be said? Now is the time, as afterwards, it will be considered over and done with. There are far more pressing matters to discuss."

Shayera looked at Di, "I am sorry I slapped you. I should have listened. Given the circumstances I am sure you understand why."

Di smirked. "Shayera, as long as I have known you, or rather your counterpart, I don't think I have heard an apology come out of your mouth. Consider it accepted. It will probably be the only time I ever hear it anyways."

Shayera glared, and felt her hand shake. She looked down to see Diana trying to suppress a chuckle. The redhead tried to be indignant, but instead, laughed herself. She really didn't apologize for much unless Diana was involved. She turned her attention to Audrey, "Give me no reason not to trust you again and we are fine too."

Audrey nodded, "I understand. I won't."

Alindra looked at Diana, "Do you have anything?"

Diana looked at her twin and then back to Audrey, and while she was not happy that there could possibly be a blossoming relationship, she bit her tongue. It really was none of her business, and any objection she would raise would be misinterpreted by Shayera. "Just that I make no apologies for thinking I was protecting Shayera. I seem to overreact where she is concerned. But, I may or may not feel bad for your swollen eye."

Di laughed. "Well, I don't feel bad about your split lip. And it is strange to think that someone like me would be protective of Shayera." She leaned over to Audrey and whispered, "The Shayera I knew was incessantly annoying and I really can't imagine this one would be any different. What is the attraction in that?"

Audrey smiled slightly, and felt relief in her mind. And where had that come from? She really needed to get her emotions in check. She drew in a deep breath, and asked, "What news do you have from the capital?"

Diana answered, "We have secured the city, and the palace as well. And we bring even better news. Dmitri was found alive, although barely. He lost his arm, and his body went into shock from blood loss, but he is resting comfortably. The doctors believe that he should recover."

Audrey closed her eyes and said a quick prayer of thanks. "I am so relieved."

Diana continued, "I also found Illiana. She is overseeing his care until you return."

Audrey nodded, "I have to make that situation right. They both deserve better. But that is a conversation I will have with them when I get back."

Di leaned over, "Who are Dmitri and Illiana?"

Audrey bit her lower lip. "Dmitri is my husband, and is the highest ranking general in Kasnia's army. Illiana is head of our Intelligence Bureau, and his girlfriend."

Di recoiled slightly. Audrey turned and faced the Amazon. "It was a marriage based on political need. He and I are not together in any romantic way. We never were."

"But you have a son."

"I do, although he was not conceived in the traditional manner. And Dmitri loves Illiana. Once we can get this sorted out and Dmitri has recovered I will speak to them both. As I said it is something needing to be fixed, finally. Moving on, what is the next move?"

Shayera started, "We need to figure out how the NKFR knew that they could invade the capital. I know you will not like this, but I am inclined to believe you have a mole. Someone has to be feeding them information. We should look into that as quickly as possible. That being said, we need to keep vital information to ourselves. Right now I do not trust anyone outside of this room."

"Agreed." Alindra nodded. "I would suggest that we bring in some of Audrey's advisors and interrogate them."

Audrey's head perked up, "Is that necessary? And what of Dmitri and Illiana?"

Di answered, "It is. If we are going to be successful, we need to figure out who can be trusted. And until we do, I am not leaving your side."

Diana agreed, "Audrey, I know you don't like the idea of this being an inside job, but we really need to be steadfast here. As for the latter, we should indeed start with Illiana. We can use the lasso, and get answers quickly. If we can figure out who is leaking information, then we can use that to our advantage. The Amazons decimated the NKFR, so if we can draw them into a trap, we should be able to end this quickly."

Audrey's anger was beginning to surface. "I cannot believe that someone I trust would betray us. There will be no mercy for the person who did though. I know you don't condone killing, but I will not tolerate my son, husband, and my people being threatened."

Shayera nodded, "We will leave that up to you. We are not here as representatives of the League, but you should keep in mind that there will be a need for you to be discrete. There is a difference in killing enemy soldiers in the heat of battle, and assassinating someone."

"Did you just tell her to be discrete?" Diana was shocked.

Shayera looked into Diana's eyes. "I did. I would kill anyone who threatened you and our child the way Audrey has been." Shayera looked back to Di, who was slightly nodding.

Diana continued to look at Shayera, but silently she agreed. She too, looked at Di, and then sighed. "Keep her out of trouble. She is a good person, and I don't want her to be tainted with someone's blood."

Di considered the statement, but knew that if it came down to it, she would be snapping someone's neck as well. She would have thought that they would scoff at her for the idea, but clearly Shayera was on board. "Audrey, your safety is paramount. Promise that you will at least discuss anything you plan on doing with us."

"I promise that I will consider it." came the queen's reply.

Di shrugged, "And we won't get anything better will we?"

"No."

"Very well. Don't go off half-cocked."

"Speaking of my safety," Audrey started, "I will need to make a public appearance soon. I need to reassure the people that the royal family is alive, and that our alliance was successful in defending the capital. I also need to make it apparent to our enemies that I will not be bullied."

"Nothing public!" Diana demanded. "Do it in closed quarters. Speaking in public will be inviting trouble."

"I will not hide Diana."

"I am not asking you to hide. I am asking you to consider that you are not safe out in the open."

"I understand, but I want the people to see me. I want to reassure them that we are not cowering, and that I am still in command in this country."

Di sighed, "Audrey, rethink this. Diana is right. To make a public appearance right now is foolish."

"I will not hide! I will make it clear that we are not going to bow to terrorism."

"Then let us at least return to the capital and regroup. We can talk about this again then. And you must keep one of us with you at all times. In public, or in private, you are not to be left alone."

Audrey reluctantly conceded, "Fine. That I will agree to. But, please, excuse me for a moment, I want to check on Dane. I can't imagine that he slept through this whole thing."

She stood and so did everyone else in the room. She exited, and everyone sat back down. Alindra finally spoke up, "Princesses, there is also something else to consider. I did not want to mention it in front of the Quuen." She touched her wrists lightly, and spoke again. "Athena named me as her champion, and Aphrodite chose Di. Both of us were given gifts to assist us in this war."

"What are you suggesting?" Diana asked.

"I am not sure yet. But Athena is wise. She made sure we were prepared, but I wonder now what exactly she was getting us ready for. We must keep our eyes open. I am not sure how deep this treachery runs, but I get the feeling that we might be up against something more than just the NKFR."

"Like what?" Shayera whispered.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling..." Alindra gazed out the window. "The Amazons were successful, but that is because the NKFR was overextended. I don't think that they will make that mistake again. And while I am confident in our sisters' abilities, I don't want any surprises either. My gut is telling me that there is something we are not seeing. I wish I could be more specific, but I don't know."

"Then we need to keep our eyes open. Maybe there will be something learned when we return to the palace."

As the sentence was finished, Audrey returned with her son in her arms. He was rubbing his eyes, and yawning, but was starting to stir as he noticed the room full of women. He quickly found Shayera, and tried to spring out of his mother's arms. "Angel!"

Shayera smiled, and offered her arms out to the little prince. Audrey set him on the floor, and he scrambled as fast as his little legs could take him. Shayera scooped him up in her arms, spinning him around. He giggled, and settled his arms around her neck.

Di laughed, "Isn't that sweet? Shayera you should have ten!"

Diana nearly fell out of her chair, "T-Ten?"

Di grinned, only in half jest, "What better torture for you than to have ten of her little minions running around?"

* * *

><p>AN:hmmm...well you will tell me what you thought. I haven't decided yet. Thanks as always for the reviews.


	25. Chapter 25

Helena and Dinah stood next to each other, surveying the damage that had been done to the dam at Fastad. The destruction from the water that was still running free was devastating. Homes, farms, vehicles, and people's lives had been washed away, removed from existence. Dinah moved her eyes from the carnage to the face of her girlfriend. Helena stood in silence, a pained look on her face, and a single tear sliding down her cheek.

Dinah squeezed the brunette's hand lightly, "You okay?"

Helena sighed. "I know we see destruction daily, and I should be used to it by now. But, Dinah, this..." She swept her free hand over the scene. "There were children here. These people lost so much."

"Yes they did. I'm sorry. If it's too much, I can do this on my own."

"No, we're here. Let's just find the proof Diana needs. What kind of monster does this to his own people?"

"I don't know. Why does anyone act the way they do?"

"Dinah, I have been thinking about this moment. I knew we would find devastation, and I, well, I have been silently considering appealing to Hippolyta to challenge the trials and become an Amazon. If we can't find proof, I don't know that I can just stand by and not try and help these people in some way. Even if we came here to help them rebuild, it would be viewed as interference. How can we walk away from this?"

Dinah inhaled deeply. "Is that what you want to do ultimately? Join the fight against the NKFR?"

"Now more than ever."

Dinah nodded her head, "We aren't Amazons. We would probably get booted from the League."

"I know. But if we can help people, I don't want to be hamstrung by politics. I got kicked out of the League once, and I am prepared to do it again. But I can't speak for you." Helena turned her attention to the blonde. "I know it would be asking a lot of you. I would understand if you didn't want to join me."

Dinah stood silent for a few moments, leaving the League would be a hard thing to do. She liked that they were able to help in every country, and the camaraderie would be something that Dinah would miss considerably. But as she stared at Helena's face, and saw the anguish, she knew she would give up almost everything to see a smile on her companion's face. "Helena, I, I love you. Let's look and see what we find. We can talk about what our options are once we are better informed. If it turns out that there is a meta-human involved, then the League will act. If we can't find anything, then we will go to the capital and talk to Shayera and Diana about what our next step will be. I promise you, no matter what, I am with you. Besides," Dinah grinned broadly at Helena, "you would be an incredibly sexy Amazon."

Helena's face lit up, and a big toothy smile rewarding Dinah for the compliment. "I would be. I don't know about living on an island full of women with no internet though. How do they manage that?"

Dinah laughed at the sentiment. "How **DID** the world survive without the internet for so long?"

"You are making fun of me..."

"Sure am. Are you ready to do this?"

"Yes, the sooner we check this out, the sooner we can stick our noses into the fighting."

"That's my girl. Always itching to get into the middle of a brawl."

"I can't help it. I love the idea of kicking someone's ass for a good cause. Why should Shayera, Diana, and Alindra have all the fun?"

"And that's how you see it isn't it?"

Helena puffed her chest out, and with a mimicked strong southern drawl, spouted, "Darlin', a good old fashioned scrap is always welcome. Shayera, bringin' down the righteous wrath, mace in hand. Diana, the avenging Amazon, fists swingin'. How could I not want to put my two cents into that?"

Dinah licked her lips, "I love it when you do that. Come on."

Hand in hand, the two women worked their way to the edge of the small bits of the dam still standing. From their vantage point it was obvious that there were scorch marks visible on the fragments still intact. Getting as close as they could, the pair closely examined the dark marks on the edge of the stone structure.

"What do you think?" Helena asked.

"Not to state the obvious, but the burn marks are an indication of a strong blast. There isn't much here to make a solid determination of what caused the damage though. We need to take samples and keep searching. A bomb always leaves clues behind. I think we need to make sure that we are considering all options. Let's move down stream some and see what else we can find. We should also speak to any people we find. There were multiple eye witnesses, so let's see what stories they can tell us."

"Agreed. Let's collect those samples to send back to J'onn in the Watch Tower."

The women went about collecting samples and began making their way down stream to the various villages, and small cities that had been ravaged by the water being freed. Everywhere they looked, the people were out, trying desperately to stem the flow, and salvage what they could. Helena and Dinah noticed that people were staring at them, some with smiles, and some with outright disdain. The first people they spoke to actually approached them first. A small woman, wearing clothes that were several sizes too big for her, and her son, donning a Superman t-shirt walked up.

"My son recognizes you both. He wanted to come over here and talk to you. Would you mind?"

Helena leaned down and smiled at the little boy. "Of course not. I like your shirt."

The little boy grinned, "Superman is the coolest. Is he here with you?"

"Sorry, he isn't. He wanted to come, but he had to help some other people too. What's your name?"

"Peter."

"Well, Peter, I am Huntress, and this is..."

"I know who you are, silly. That's the Black Canary. You guys are cool too, but Superman is my hero. Will he come here eventually?"

"I hope so Peter. Can I ask you some questions?"

"YES! This is awesome. I can't wait to tell my friends that I met members of the League!"

Helena chuckled, "Ok, well, Peter, did you happen to see what happened to the dam?"

The mother clutched her son's chest pulling the small child into her abdomen. "He was sleeping, but my husband and I did. We happened to be out here early that morning. It was still dark out, but we heard a very large thunder like sound, and the next thing we know, the waters were raging down onto our town. It wiped out houses like they were made of paper. My husband ran inside and grabbed our son. We were lucky that we happened to be outside. We managed to get to high ground, but we lost our house too." The woman looked down at her feet. "I am borrowing someone else's clothes. We lost everything."

"Except for my shirt." Peter pointed out.

His mother smiled, although the sentiment didn't reach her eyes, "That is because you never take it off."

Dinah's heart pulled in her chest. "Did you happen to see what or who did the damage?"

The woman shook her head, "I can't say for sure. There was a figure high in the sky and there were flames shooting from his hand or arm. It was dark, and hard to tell."

Dinah put her hand on the woman's shoulder. "I am sorry, but I have to ask, can you show me what his posture looked like? It may not seem important, but if you could remember, it would be very helpful."

"I am not sure I understand. He was in the sky, with his arm extended."

Helena looked at Peter. "You know how Superman flies?"

Peter looked at Helena like she was crazy. "Of course! He does it like this." The little boy stuck out his arms in front of his body and balled his fists. He lowered his head and began running in circles, zooming around the women. He suddenly stopped, and changed his posture, "Wait! Sometimes he does this, like when he wants to go faster." The little boy left one arm extended, and placed the other one at his side. He scooted around some more, and then stopped. He jutted his chin out and placed his fists against his side striking a signature Superman stance.

"Wow! I thought I was looking at Superman for a moment. You are pretty good at that." Helena smiled as the little boy's face lit up at the compliment.

Dinah turned her attention back to the mother, "Again, this may seem unimportant, but you notice how your son had his hands? Did the figure ball his fist and grab his wrist with his other hand?"

The woman considered the question, and answered, "No. As far as I could tell his fists weren't balled nor did he grab his wrist. One arm was extended out and his hand was too. The light seemed to radiate around his hand, but now that I think about it, it was just there. There was nothing around his arm. Is that really helpful?"

Dinah nodded, "Believe it or not, yes, it is."

"Are you here to help us?"

Peter and his mother looked expectantly at the two women. Helena swallowed hard, and Dinah wondered if the brunette would cry at that very moment. But Helena kept her emotions in check and answered, "Two of the League members are in the capital now." She turned her attention to Peter, "Do you know who Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl are?"

"Wonder Woman?" Peter's eyes went wide. "After Superman, she is the strongest hero there is. And Hawkgirl's mace is the baddest weapon ever!"

"Well, Peter, they are here with their friends, the Amazons. Do you know who they are?"

"Not really. A bunch of women I think."

Helena and Dinah chuckled. Helena continued, "Yes, they are. But they are really strong, and smart, and sort of like super heroes too. And there is a whole army of them!"

"Wow."

"And Peter, we are here. I hope that the rest of the League will be too, but if not, you have us, and we are pretty tough ourselves. And I hope we can return soon to you. But we have to..."

Peter interjected, "I understand. You have to help the world."

"That's right. But we are here now. We will help you fight, and rebuild. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"I want to give you something to hold onto." She reached into her belt and pulled out a small, black boomerang. "Don't throw this at your friends, but you can use it if your mom says it is okay. I will come back with something better to trade you for it, okay?"

Peter's eyes went wide. He took the boomerang and clutched it to his chest. "Mom, can I keep it?"

His mother rubbed his head, "Of course you can. No throwing it at anything alive though!"

Helena grinned, "I will come back as soon as I can. Until then, can I show you how to throw it?"

After a few minutes of demonstrating the small weapon, Helena and Dinah continued on their trek. Dinah turned to Helena, "That was really sweet."

"He is a reason that I am willing to leave the League. I understand the group's stance, but did you see his face when he talked about Superman? How the hell can we explain politics to a kid who wants his hero to help him?"

"We can't. I know you want to help. We will. What are you going to bring back to trade though?"

Helena smiled, "I plan on bringing Superman here."

"That's a tall order."

"It is, but it would be something happy he could have while going through this. And if I can't get Supes, I will make sure Diana comes."

"He did say she was almost as awesome."

Helena laughed, "I love how everyone chooses their hero, and then thinks that no one can beat them."

"So you think Diana could take Superman? She your hero?"

"You are my hero. But yes, I think in a fight, Diana could take the Man of Steel."

"I dunno," Dinah teased, "Superman is pretty bad ass."

Helena rolled her eyes, "Psshhh. Diana is arguably just as strong, and flies just like he does. And she was trained by the Amazons. So her fighting style is nothing to sneeze at."

"Yeah, but **HE** is Superman."

"I'm telling Diana you said that!"

Dinah playfully swatted her companion, "So, if I am your hero, does that mean you think I could take Diana and Superman?"

"Let's not get carried away."

Dinah stopped mid-stride, and then began uproariously laughing. "Point taken."

Helena continued, "You could probably take most of the League though, with exception to Superman, Diana, and me of course."

Dinah quit laughing, and stared at her girlfriend, "Please, I could totally kick your ass."

Helena rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You can believe what you want, but I know I could beat you in a fight."

"When this is all over, I accept that challenge. You are going down dearest!"

Helena smirked, and leaned in and kissed her girlfriend. The kiss was short and sweet, and when Helena pulled back, Dinah was grinning. "No way you get out of this by kissing me. You have a very important lesson to learn."

"Well I look forward to showing you how amazing I am."

Dinah leaned back in, "Show me now."

Helena closed the distance once more, and placed another kiss on Dinah's lips. This time the kiss was slow, and languid. Dinah wrapped her arms around Helena's neck and pulled the brunette even closer. After a few moments, once their lips had separated, Dinah arched her eyebrow, "You are a fair kisser. But fighter? I think you will be easy prey."

Helena swatted Canary's backside. "I am a great kisser, and fighter. You don't stand a chance."

"You might be right, I didn't stand a chance the first time you did that. But..." Dinah immediately dropped to the ground and executed a leg sweep. Helena landed on her butt. From her position on the ground, Helena looked up to see her blonde companion grinning down at her.

"Oh it is so on once this is over."

Dinah nodded her head, and leaned down to help her companion up.

Helena stared dubiously at the offering, but picked herself up without assistance. "See if I kiss you again for a while now."

"Don't make threats you can't follow through on."

Helena dusted herself off, and shrugged, "Whatever." She leaned in and pecked Canary's cheek. "Ready to keep moving?"

"Yes, let's see who else is willing to talk to us."

The women continued to search for evidence and managed to get a few more people to tell them what they had seen. The story never changed. A lone figure, high in the sky, shot fire, or what some called a lava beam from his hand onto the dam. Some of the people questioned where the League was and why they weren't coming to help. Others recounted their stories, and then left to continue to try and collect anything salvageable.

After a while, Dinah turned to Helena, "Don't you think it is odd that they all tell the same story? Usually eye witnesses at events tell slightly different stories. But these people don't."

"The thought did occur to me, but we have only talked to a small handful. I am sure if we interviewed everyone possible that there would be variations. It seems pretty clear by their accounts, that the figure in the sky used superhuman abilities."

"It isn't enough. It was dark, and they couldn't say with any clarity that there was not a hidden weapon underneath the figure's sleeve."

"But, if you recall the first woman said that the light radiated around his hand. Even if he had a weapon up his sleeve so to speak, his hand survived the burning around it. No one normal could do that."

"That's true. We will include that in the report that we send to J'onn. It's thin, but you raise a valid point. This is an uphill fight Helena, because of politics, so we need to find more."

Helena nodded her head, "We do, but I don't think we will find out more here. Got any ideas?"

"I do actually. We know the range of the jet packs. If our mystery man can't fly, then he is using them too. We could calculate the distance to the mountains, and try and narrow down an area to search."

"We looking for the hideout on our own?"

"Why not? And we aren't necessarily looking for a hideout, although that would be a windfall for sure."

"What else would we be looking for?"

"Training grounds of some sort. Think about it, we train constantly on the Tower, but this guy doesn't necessarily have the ability to build something so noticeable. What if he trains somewhere in the mountains? We should be able to find a place with similar destruction."

"Dinah, you **ARE** a genius!"

"You love me for my mind."

"R-I-G-H-T. Your mind is your sexiest feature."

"I am ignoring your sarcasm Helena, because I know deep down you mean it."

"WAY DEEP DOWN."

* * *

><p>AN: Finally we see Dinah and Helena at Fastad. What did you think? And out of curiousity, who do you think would win in a fight between Wonder Woman and Superman? Just my childish brain wanting to see what the argument would be for either. AND, if you have no thoughts on that, at least tell me who you think would win in a fight between Helena and Dinah. My co-author and I are on opposite sides of this argument, and I am going to write that chapter. (Eventually.) But since we can't agree, we are going to concede to how you guys vote. Leave it in a review. Thank you to all that take the time to share your thoughts about each chapter. My goal now is to get to 200. Greediness, I know, but humor me?


	26. Chapter 26

The group stood outside of the lodge. Dane was tugging persistently at Shayera's hand. "Please, angel, fly!"

Shayera scooped him up and he instantly relaxed in her arms. She smiled as she asked, "Ready for a quick trip little man?"

Dane bounced in her arms, and squealed. Shayera laughed, "I guess that is a yes." She turned her attention to the rest of the group. "We ready?"

The other women nodded, and Alindra, Diana, and Shayera took off into the air. Di walked over to Audrey and stood next to her. "I guess that leaves me to carry you. I'm going to pick you up now, okay?"

Audrey gazed at the Amazon's face. It was unreadable. She nodded her assent, and Di slowly leaned over and wrapped one arm around the Queen's waist, and the other gently lifted her legs into the cradle position. Audrey tentatively placed her arms around Di's neck. Slowly, Di floated into the air, and then picked up speed to keep close to the others that had already left. After a few moments in the air, Audrey leaned into Di's ear.

"You were going to kiss me."

Di kept her eyes forward. "You were going to let me."

"I was."

"Was there a question somewhere in there?"

"I don't know."

Di sighed, "Look, Diana was right. You have a lot going on right now. You don't need me to complicate things. I do have a lot of baggage."

"So do I. If you hadn't noticed, I have a husband in intensive care, a country at war, a country by the way, that is conservative in its' views being that the majority are Orthodox. I used to have a bit of a reputation as well as a flighty, self-absorbed, party girl. Scandal seems to find me. And let's not forget the madman trying to kill me."

"I am no stranger to scandal. I came from a world that the League ruled with an iron fist. I am still trying to reacclimatize to this one. As far as your would-be assassin, he will be dealt with shortly. You have some very determined allies your Majesty."

"Seeing as how we are going to be stuck with each other for a while, you should at least call me Audrey. I would like to be your friend."

"You called me a bully."

"I did. But I think I might be seeing another side of you now. Are you going to hold that against me?"

"No. Truth be told, it was an accurate description. The sooner I come to terms with my past, the sooner I can work to atone for it."

"Can I ask you something? And if it is none of my business, I will understand."

"What is it?"

"Did you mean what you said earlier about Shayera?"

Di laughed. "Yes. The Shayera I knew from my world was my teammate only. Frankly, she is annoying. And this one doesn't seem to be any different. I can assure you that there is definitely no attraction to her. Feel better?"

Audrey blushed, "I know I shouldn't say yes, but that is what my honest answer would be."

"It's my turn now. Why didn't you and Diana work out?"

Audrey closed her eyes. "She never wanted to go public with our relationship. There were several occasions that when she was asked about us, she denied the allegations that we were a couple. After a while, it caused a large strain. She said that she wanted to keep me safe from anyone that might have it out for her. Diana was worried that I would get caught in the crossfires. I saw things differently. I wanted more. She couldn't give it to me. So I told her to leave and never to come back to Kasnia."

"Yet, you leant aide to the Amazons."

"I did. Being an Amazon is important to Diana, and her sisters are her family. Given that Kasnian scientists were working on reproduction technology, I thought it was something that I could give to her. But, I didn't want it to be known, so I spoke to Hippolyta directly, with the request that she not tell Diana right away, if ever."

"But secretly, did you want Diana back again?"

"Yes, I can't lie. I did for a very long time. I hoped she would eventually come back to me. But, I know that will not happen. I know how happy Shayera makes her. Diana married her, and that type of commitment would not be lightly made by the Diana I knew. And then her mother took their relationship public. That was the death blow, but I knew somewhere deep down before that moment that Diana and I were never going to be together again. I would like to be her friend, and will need to work on gaining Shayera's trust. I am grateful that they both have come to aide Kasnia."

"You kissed Diana recently though."

"I did. I wish I could take it back. It was impulsive and stupid."

"Is that how you would describe almost kissing me?"

Audrey smiled, "Impulsive, yes. Stupid remains to be seen."

Di laughed once again. "It probably will be."

"Will be?"

"I am going to kiss you Audrey."

Audrey blushed again. "When?"

"When I am satisfied that you will know exactly who you would be kissing. I mean no disrespect by that, but I will not play second fiddle to anyone. Especially to a woman who is and isn't anything like me. I am not the diplomat that Diana is. It was never my role. My personality lends itself more to my fists, than to carefully constructing words."

"You seem to be doing fine to me. Are you saying that you are more of a caveman?"

"Man? No." Di chuckled.

Audrey playfully teased, "You know what I meant."

"I did. But I don't need you to be confused. There is plenty ahead of you without me adding to the mess."

"You're a beautiful mess though."

"And, you, Queen Audrey, are breath taking. We, if there ever is one, will not have the same issues that you and Diana did. I would not hesitate to tell anyone who asked that we were together. Nor would I hesitate to punish those who would threaten you either. I think that you have more important things to focus on though. We will have time to see what is between us. I am not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Good. And I know that you are correct. I need to see to the end of the NKFR, and I need to make things right for Dmitri and Illiana."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I haven't figured that out. But I do not want to be trapped in a loveless marriage. Dmitri is a good man, and has paid a high price for being my ally. He should be able to be with whomever he wants to openly. I will have to figure out how to do it without creating a scandal. It will be difficult. Divorce is not widely accepted in my country either."

"Well, when we get you back, we will need to start interrogating your advisors. Have you given any thought to what you will do to the traitors?"

"Several. All very graphic thoughts. Mercy is on short supply in my mind."

"Just don't get carried away. There are consequences to everything." The last part of the sentence was barely uttered.

"I promise to think everything through. That is the best I can give you."

"Then it will have to do."

"You know what I know?"

"What's that?"

"I'll give it a week before you are kissing me."

Di looked at the petite blonde she was holding in her arms. She winked, "You are forward. I like that. I can be too. Especially when it is something that I want."

"Did you just admit that you want me?"

Di opened her mouth to reply, but then laughed. She turned her attention forward again. Shayera was barrel rolling with Dane in the air. The small child had a permanent smile on his face. Flying had become his new favorite thing to do.

* * *

><p>Once the group settled into the palace, Di and Audrey went down to the infirmary. They found Illiana sitting next to Dmitri's bedside, holding his hand. There were several IV lines in his arm, and the heart monitor was beeping with a strong, steady rhythm. The moment she heard someone enter the room, she stood, letting the hand go. Relief flooded her face when she saw the Queen. She instantly kneeled, and stated, "Your Majesty. We are all very grateful that you are alive and well. And Dane too. General Leonid sustained serious injuries, but the doctors think he will pull through."<p>

The blonde intelligence officer backed away from the bed.

Audrey crossed the room and grabbed the other woman. She hugged her tightly, and whispered, "Illiana, thank you for staying with him. I know what he means to you. I swear that he will be avenged. All of our people will."

Illiana stood still for a moment, shocked at the affection she was being given. She tentatively returned the hug. "Your Majesty, I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything. Not now. It is not the time. I bear no ill will towards either of you. You have always served Kasnia loyally. But we need to speak about this and other matters. For now, I need you to listen. Diana and her generals believe that we have a traitor, maybe more than one, amidst us. I cannot further risk my family and their safety. I am going to ask that you submit to some questioning."

Illiana looked at Di, and stepped back from the Queen. "I understand. I will tell you whatever I can. I have been sitting here thinking the same thing. Where would you like me to report to?"

Di stepped forward. "We can do this here. Are you ready?"

Illiana nodded.

Di removed a lasso from her hip. "This belongs to Wonder Woman. Anyone tied in it is forced to tell the truth. I will ask you questions once we have placed it on you."

Illiana walked up to Di, rolled her sleeve up, and stuck her hand out. "Please, ask me anything. I am no traitor."

Di slipped the lasso around the woman's wrist, and began, "Do you have any knowledge of any traitor within the Queen's ranks?"

"No."

"Do you bear the Queen or her family any ill will?"

"No."

"Even though you love her husband?"

"No. I love Dmitri, but wish the Queen no harm."

"Is there any reason we should not trust you implicitly?"

"No. None."

Di looked at Audrey, "I think that covers it. Was there something you wanted to ask?"

Audrey nodded, "If Dmitri was not married to me, would you two be together openly?"

"Yes, only if you were alright with the idea."

"Explain."

"Dmitri and I love each other. At first, when he pursued me, I turned him down. I have a duty to both you and Kasnia. But he told me about your arrangement. It still was not enough to persuade me to start any type of relationship. Eventually, he won me over. But we promised each other that our affair would stay hidden, even if meant that we could never do more than steal moments to be together. I realize that my actions do not reflect it, but I would never willingly bring shame to you or your reign. My duty comes first. I hope that I could eventually have an open relationship, but it will not be without your blessing."

Audrey turned to Di. "Remove the lasso. I want to talk to her privately."

Di removed the lasso, but made no move to leave. "I am not leaving you here alone."

"Inspect the room if it will make you feel better, and stay by the door outside. Illiana is no threat to me. And no one could enter the room without going through you first. I am safe here with her."

Di thought about the situation for a moment, then nodded. She quickly swept the room, and then left, positioning herself directly next to the door.

Illiana bowed her head, "I am sorry your Majesty. I know I have no right to ask you for forgiveness, but I ask for it anyways."

Audrey drew in a deep breath. "I knew about you the moment Dmitri found himself attracted to you. You have been most discrete, and I appreciate that. It is my intention to leave him when all this is over. I have not figured out how to gracefully, without creating a commotion amongst the press and the people. But there is no one better than me to realize how painful it is to not be able to openly love who you want to. I am asking you for a little more time. I will see to it that you are able to hold hands in public if you want to. I know Dmitri loves you. You will make him very happy, more so than you already have."

Illiana stammered, "I-I don't know what to say."

"You will continue to do your duty to me and to this country. We have a mole to find, and I expect the head of my Intelligence Bureau to assist in that hunt. You are going to be responsible for seeing to Dmitri's safety while he recovers as well. Once this is over, we will talk about how to proceed with the other matters."

"Of course. I will begin immediately questioning people."

"No. I do not want to openly stir the pot. We will need to practice discretion. Coordinate your efforts with Di. She is now assigned to me as a personal protector. Between you two, and the other Amazons, we need to figure this out quickly. I will need to address the country soon, and would feel better if we knew more."

"I will do as you command."

Audrey nodded, and turned to Dmitri. She walked to his bedside and leaned over his head. She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Wake up soon. I miss my friend."

She turned and walked out of the room, leaving Illiana feeling surprised, but relieved. Illiana returned to Dmitri's side. "We could be together soon. Openly. And maybe we could give Dane a brother or sister. But you have to get better. I promise I will come see you soon. I have things that need attending to now. I love you." The Intelligence Officer left the room to start making arrangements for mole hunting.

* * *

><p>AN:Time to find a traitor...amongst other things...sorry for the slight delay. I am trying to give you at least one chapter a week. Please say something encouraging, inspiring, threatening...I am in serious need of a swift kick in the (bleep).


	27. Chapter 27

With the group being settled into the palace, the mole hunt began quietly. But the women were frustrated, as no one within the grounds knew anything of a traitor within the walls. Questioning went on for a few days with no results. Di was becoming unbearable to be around with each round of denials. Di, Diana, Shayera, Alindra, and Illiana stood around discussing what their next steps would be.

"Di, you need to calm down a little. Keep your composure. I know we have not found out anything new, but we will keep at it." Alindra offered.

"This is taking too long. We should know more by now. What are we missing?"

Shayera answered, "It's true that we are coming up empty. But let's look at this differently. Illiana, who would have known about the reinforcements going to Govarostok?"

Illiana thought about the question for a moment. "General Leonid obviously. Since this is a monarchy, he wouldn't have had to tell anyone else, other than the Queen. But he didn't tell her. And he is no traitor."

Di mumbled, "It isn't like we can ask him. Convenient."

Illiana clenched her fists. "Convenient? He lost his arm, and almost his life defending this palace! He would never knowingly put his son in danger. And while he and Queen Audrey are not married in the traditional way, he cares for her as his friend. So, he would not put her in danger either."

Di glared, but said nothing. There was no flaw in the logic.

Diana ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "There must be something we are missing! The meta-human wouldn't have known so quickly about the reinforcements leaving the capital's defenses thin if he hadn't been tipped off."

Shayera nodded in agreement. "So, General Leonid wouldn't have to tell anyone, but out of courtesy, would he have mentioned it to someone?"

Illiana answered, "There is a group of men that might have been told. Men who do not live in the palace. A handful of generals, commanders, and a couple of politicians from our Senate."

"Names. Now." Di ordered.

Illiana glared at the Amazon. "You may be the Queen's protector, but you could use an exercise in manners."

Di stalked over to where the blonde was standing. "You going to try and give me that lesson?"

Diana grabbed her twin's shoulders, holding her back. "Di, please. We are all on the same side. Illiana, could you please give us names?"

Illiana eyed Di suspiciously, but answered the question. "There's General Urbov. He was head of the army prior to Audrey marrying Dmitri. But there was no ill will when Audrey named General Leonid head of the country's forces. Urbov is very close to retirement, and his health has been failing of late. He is a shrewd tactician, but he doesn't seem likely to be the leak. He was close friends with the Queen's father, and became a close advisor to her upon the King's death. He has looked out for her much like a father would. Then there is Commander Lebedev. He is in his mid-forties. He was a staunch supporter of negotiating peace with the previous rebels within Kasnia. Much of his work was responsible for bringing them to the table. Given that he pushed peace, and worked tirelessly to get the two sides to come to an agreement, it does not seem likely he would betray the Queen either."

Shayera bit her lip in contemplation. "Before you name anyone else, let's narrow this list down a little. Of all the people that you can think of, who actually lives in the capital? It seems that we should focus on that aspect. I realize technology has allowed for fast communication across great distances, but if General Leonid had this conversation face to face, who would have been readily available to him?"

"Senator Levinivich, Senator Karkov, and General Urbov. They reside in the capital. The others live in nearby cities, and commute to the palace."

Alindra, who had sat quietly since the beginning, perked up. "Tell us about Karkov and Levinivich."

Illiana exhaled, "Both have served in the Senate for twenty plus years. Karkov didn't like the idea of negotiating peace. He wanted the rebels flushed out and crushed. Levinivich is actually the Queen's godfather. He seemed amiable to the idea of peace, but he sided with Karkov some of the time. Once the two sides met and made headway, he seemed to support the idea of coming to terms with the rebels."

Shayera pursed her lips. "Both are rich?"

"Yes. Much like American politicians, money is made in the Senate, but they have outside wealth as well. Both are from prominent families."

Shayera continued, "So it stands that they have houses outside of the city as well?"

"Yes, both."

"Illiana, very quietly, see if you can determine if either left the city close to the time of attack."

"Why?"

"If you had leaked information to the enemy, and knew their proclivity for destruction, would you stay in the city?"

"No." Illiana smiled, "I wouldn't. I will find out and report back. Is there anything else?"

Di shook her head, "Yes. Queen Audrey is determined to make a public appearance, and soon. I cannot keep her off of the subject for long. I keep trying to convince her that it is a bad idea, but she won't listen. We are going to have to try and make her as safe as possible while she is in public."

Alindra turned to Di. "Since you are not leaving her side, perhaps you should consider wearing the Amazon armor. It has to be better than what you are wearing now."

Di looked at Alindra like she was crazy. "Would you offer the same to Diana?"

"N-No. Diana is stronger than all of us, and is invincible."

"Then you should seriously consider that I am the same as her. I will not change my attire. Aphrodite chose it, and I see no reason to change it."

"It was only a suggestion. Fine. There is one thing that you should wear though." Alindra pulled out a small box from her belt. She extended the object to Di. "In that box are the contact lenses that the Kasnians gave us. They will give you the technological equivalent of super vision. You will be able to see threats farther off, as well as their exact distance, much about them, even in infrared and in the dark. We are all wearing them, and you should too."

Di took the box being offered and slipped the lenses into place. "Happy?"

Shayera watched the scene and leaned over to Diana, "She is a grumpy bitch. I like you so much more. No wonder her Shayera stayed with John."

Diana nodded and chuckled lightly, "The two of you would have been at each other's throats. Although her Shayera showed great lack of taste by staying with Lantern. He is probably a dick in any world. Remind me to ask her when this is all over."

Shayera smiled, and softly brushed her hand against Diana's.

"We need to discuss protection for the Queen," Di continued. "It will not do for all of us to appear publicly with her and leave her son unprotected."

"Agreed." Illiana replied.

"I will stay with Dane." Shayera offered. "He seems to have taken a liking to me, and will be comfortable if I am with him if his mother is not. And I think that both Di and Diana should be with Audrey. No one knows yet that Di is a part of our group. Maybe that will give Audrey's enemies pause seeing the both of you. My Diana is scary enough, but if someone thinks that they have to deal with two of you, they will be less likely to attack openly."

Di nodded her head. "I would also like Alindra to be with us. Three Amazons with our powers will keep the Queen safe as possible."

"You want my company now?" Alindra teased.

"The Alindra I knew was a great general. I admit that I preferred Artemis, as she was more inclined to assert her aggressiveness, but it can't hurt to have the woman bedding a goddess with us."

Alindra cocked her eyebrow, "You meant that respectfully I am sure?"

Di stood silent for a moment, but then smiled through gritted teeth. "I meant no disrespect to the Goddess of Wisdom."

Alindra growled, "You better not have. Wonder Woman or not, you need to tread lightly. I promised her I would support you, but it does not mean you couldn't be walking around with a black eye and a distinct limp."

Di opened her mouth to respond, but then promptly shut it. Shayera leaned over to Diana again and whispered. "I recognize that mood. You get into that one every once in a while."

Diana grinned, and replied very quietly, "Only when my wife is away on missions and I am left alone. Or when she is not exactly, mmmm, forthcoming with certain things I need."

Shayera winked at Diana, "It isn't like you are denied all that often. Being your lover is physically exhausting sometimes."

Suddenly the two realized that they were being stared at. Di was scowling again, and Alindra was clenching and unclenching her fists. Illiana had her hands shoved into her pants pockets and was staring at the floor. Diana looked at her twin. "You have super hearing too don't you?"

"Yes. Stop talking about my mood."

Diana replied, "Are you done insulting everyone in this room?"

Di sighed, and sat down. "Yes. I apologize Alindra. I find myself..."

"On edge." Diana finished. "It is understandable that this is stressful. To all of us. Illiana, start looking into who was in the city, and dig into financials as well. Someone has to be monetarily supporting the NKFR. Look for a trail. Di, go and speak to Audrey. Try and buy us some time before her public appearance. Stall her, I don't care how."

Di smirked, "You sure about that?"

* * *

><p>Di approached the large wooden doors that led to Audrey's private study. There were ways to stall the Queen. But as she thought of how she would accomplish the feat, nothing but lascivious ideas came to her mind. Di shook her head. She needed to get a grip on her feelings. Now was not the time to try and seduce Audrey. As it was, she was still considering if kissing her would be appropriate given everything that was going on.<p>

"Damn Aphrodite, you knew she would have this effect on me." Di sighed as she imagined the Goddess of Love would probably be laughing at her right at that very moment. "I haven't known her a whole week, and I can't stop thinking about her."

The Amazon drew in a big breath, and knocked lightly on the door. Within moments she heard the Queen beckon her to enter. When she did, Diana noticed the two guards, armed at the inside of the door adjust into a little more relaxed stance. Audrey glanced up from her desk, papers strewn everywhere. As the blonde's eyes met hers, Di's heart fluttered slightly. Audrey flashed a smile, and waved her in. Di crossed the room and sat across from the large wooden desk. Audrey lowered her head and began furiously scribbling on the paper in front of her. After a few moments, she sat back in her chair and closed her eyes.

"You alright?" Di asked.

"Just tired. I have been putting the finishing touches on the speech I plan to give."

"About that, I would like to talk to you about your intentions."

Audrey clasped her hands on her lap and stared at the Amazon.

Di shifted under the gaze. Being in the Queen's presence since their chat on the flight back to the palace had left her feeling a little disoriented. "In a good way..." Di whispered to herself.

Audrey leaned forward, "Sorry Di, I didn't catch that. What did you say?"

"I, it was...nothing. Could I speak with you privately?"

Audrey smiled and nodded. The guards left the room immediately. Di watched them go and felt her chest get heavy when the doors closed behind them.

Audrey leaned across the desk, "Di, are you alright? You seem like you are on edge a bit. What is it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

Di turned her attention back to the Queen. "We have not had any luck finding the leak. I am more than concerned for your safety if you continue on this plan of yours to address the country publicly. I, no we, believe it is best that you not pursue this. If you feel the need to send the country a message, please consider again that you should do it in closed quarters. Putting yourself in harm's way again is not the best idea."

Audrey stood and removed the snug, black jacket she was wearing and tossed it on the back of her chair. She walked around the side of the desk, and sat in the seat next to the Amazon. Di openly stared at the Queen, taking in everything she was seeing. The petite blonde was wearing a white silk shirt, and the top few buttons were undone. The opening revealed nothing but the creamy skin of Audrey's chest. Her black pants were tailored, and Di couldn't help the flash in her mind of imagining what those pants would look like heaped on the floor.

The look on Audrey's face was one of concern, but the more Di stared at her, a small grin began to tug at the Queen's lips. "Di, why are you waiting?"

Di's eyes snapped back up to Audrey's. The Queen's look was playful, and the Amazon considered how easy it would be to just lean in and kiss the woman who had invaded her thoughts so much lately. Instead, she leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Audrey, we really need to talk about your speech. I am asking you to please not do it in public. Protecting you within these walls will be much easier."

Audrey's heart sank slightly. She had hoped that the Amazon would have made some sort of move, but instead they were sitting, once again, discussing her plans.

"Di, I have to do this. I will address my country and reassure them who is in charge. I will lay out the plans to rebuild Fastad, and I will assert myself as their Queen. I have given you a couple of days to find a traitor, and there has been no result. I mean no disrespect to you or the other women, but I cannot sit by and wait any longer."

"Why in public?"

"It sends a stronger message. It shows that I will not bow to fear or to my enemies. It will give hope to the people, and..."

Di interjected, "And what if someone tries to kill you again?"

"Then you will be there to protect me. I trust you with my life."

Di's gut wrenched. She knew that there would be no stalling the woman. "I promise that I will always try, but it isn't wise to invite trouble. Perhaps you put too much faith in me."

Audrey reached out and took one of Di's hands into her own. She gently squeezed. "I don't think so. I do trust you to keep me and Dane safe. But don't ask me to wait any longer. I have a duty to the people of this country. It is time they saw my face, and I want them to understand what being their Queen means to me."

"There is nothing that I can say then?"

"No."

"You realize that you are a pigheaded woman."

"A quality you once said was not attractive." Audrey flashed a large smile at Di.

Di returned the smile. "I lied. On you, it is."

"Then I go back to an earlier question. Why are you waiting?"

Di's smile dropped slightly, and she allowed her eyes to lower to Audrey's lips. Slowly she leaned in, and her heart began pounding. Audrey immediately followed suit and closed her eyes waiting for the kiss to begin. But as their lips moved closer and closer, a sudden knock on the door interrupted the moment.

Di let out a breath of frustration and stormed over to the door. Audrey sat back in the seat and cursed under her breath at whoever had just knocked.

Di swung one of the doors open quickly and saw Diana standing there with Alindra.

"Of course it was you." Di mumbled.

"Sorry? Is this a bad time?" Diana replied.

"No, of course not. Come in. See if you can talk some sense into her." Di brushed by Diana and Alindra and left the room.

Diana watched the other Amazon walk away and then expectantly looked at Audrey. The Queen stood and walked back over to her chair. She picked up her jacket and put it back on. She buttoned it across her abdomen and sat back down behind her desk. She waved the two women into the room.

Diana looked at Alindra and then shrugged. "Audrey, we have the Amazons spread throughout the city. No enemy force will be coming in anytime soon. Have you decided to go ahead with your speech?"

"I have. Tomorrow morning we will be gathering in the Square in the heart of the capital. I will address the nation there."

Diana shook her head in dissent. "That is far too open! Please pick a different place at least."

"No. The Square is where my coronation occurred. That is where I will be tomorrow morning."

Alindra looked between the two women. Diana was silently fuming and Audrey's face conveyed nothing but defiance.

Alindra spoke up. "You may not be willing to consider your safety, but are you considering those who are trying to keep you out of harm's way? You are placing all of us out in the open."

Audrey opened up her mouth to reply, but closed it.

Diana nodded, "Audrey, she will not leave your side. She will stand there, and if necessary, take a bullet or a bomb for you."

Audrey recoiled slightly. She had not considered that aspect, and cursed herself silently for not having thought of it. "I know it seems selfish. I can't explain why I need to do this any other way than I already have. I can go out there without her. She doesn't need to be there."

Diana rolled her eyes in frustration. "Alindra, could you give us a moment?"

The blonde general stood, and exited the room.

Diana leaned forward, "I am not sure what is going on between you two, and I know that it is none of my business. But you must know that I would not let you go alone, and I am not the one who Aphrodite chose to protect you. It is clear that she is developing feelings, I can see it in her face every time you walk into the room. She will not let you go alone either. Audrey, think about this. I know what you are trying to achieve, but is it worth the risk?"

Audrey clenched her teeth. "Diana, I may be a lot of things, but I am not stupid. My actions are my own, and again, it is not necessary to remind me."

"I disagree. If something happens to you, she will be crushed, and I will have one HUGE RAGING Amazon on my hands. She does not need any kind of set back right now. I am not trying to be mean, but I want you to understand that what you choose to do affects us all. I love Shayera, but I would be sick if something happened to you too. Please, reconsider."

"Diana, I once loved you. I love you as my friend now. I do not want to disappoint any of you. But I need to do what is best for my people. This is it. I have made up my mind."

"Dammit Audrey!"

Audrey was quiet for a moment and then suddenly laughed. "I have heard that more than once."

Diana stood, clearly not amused, "It is a shame you never listen. Fine. Alindra, Di, and I will be with you in the Square. I will speak to Illiana about stationing troops all around, and we will bring in a small force of Amazons to secure the area as well. Shayera is going to stay with Dane. You better hope this is the right decision. I don't think you could live with yourself if it isn't."

Diana stormed out of the room. Audrey sat shocked, and let a few tears fall. "Why is it always the one I love, or the people I serve?"

* * *

><p>The Senator sat in his office with a sick smile on his face. He picked up the phone on his desk and dialed the familiar number. Immediately a voice answered.<p>

"Where?"

"The Square. Tomorrow morning. The troops are being mobilized to secure the area. Are you in the city?"

"Yes."

"And you are clear what I want done?"

"Yes."

"Good. Make it happen. I will wait until the dust settles slightly, and then I will leave. There will be no more business between us. The money will be in your account tonight."

"Understood." And with the response, the line went dead.

The Senator sat back. After tomorrow, he would be living in a new place, with a new purpose in life. No extradition laws, and a large bank account would be his security. He chuckled to himself. His master would be most pleased.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to those who encouraged and/or threatened after the last chapter update. Nothing like a good swift kick in the arse to get you going. So...Di is a bit moody, Audrey is determined, and Diana is frustrated. And lest I forget, the Senator is plotting. AND Alindra is bad ass. Probably not the "wisest" thing to do, insulting her Athena...comment on anything you would like. I love seeing the reviews with thought put into what is going on. Since I will not insult your intelligence, I think we all know where Di and Audrey are sort of headed. How quickly do want them to get there? (I am debating this now in my mind as I continue to write.) Or hey, if you don't want to see it, tell me that too. But I think you will be in the minority.


	28. Chapter 28

Audrey looked at herself in the mirror. She had chosen a simple blue pants suit. It was dark navy, a color she figured was authoritative looking. It was effectively framing her petite body, and showed that she was all business. Around her neck was a gold necklace with a small charm in the shape of the sun. It was the insignia chosen by her people for their flag, and she held it close to her heart. Outwardly, she looked confident. Inwardly, she was scared. Not for herself, but for those she was surrounded by. She closed her eyes, and whispered, "I have no right to ask for anything more than what you have already given to me, but if you are listening, keep your champions safe. Whatever happens today, let them walk away unscathed."

A light knock at the door brought Audrey's thoughts back into reality. "Come in Di."

The tall Amazon entered, and sighed, "How did you know it was me?"

Audrey smiled slightly, although it didn't completely reach her eyes. "I was hoping it would be."

Di crossed the bedroom and stood next to the blonde. "You look official."

Audrey laughed, despite herself. "Aren't you a charmer."

"Don't laugh. Not now. This is serious."

Audrey nodded, "I know it is. Sorry."

"Please, reconsider doing this."

"Ask anything else of me."

"Audrey, I don't understand your need to place yourself in danger."

"I want the people to see me."

"What about Dane? How would we explain it if something happened to you?"

"DON'T. Don't use my son to try and change my mind. I want my son to be proud of me. I want to be able to build a great country for him to take over one day."

"What does that have to do with you risking your life unnecessarily?"

"Do you cower from your enemies? Or do you take them head on?"

"It isn't the same. You aren't invincible."

"It is the same principle. I will not hide behind these doors, and live in fear. If I did that, then they would win. That man that tried to kill me needs to know that he has provoked the wrong person. He threatened me, my family, and tried to kill us all. He has openly attacked my people. I want him to know what a monumental mistake he has made in making me his enemy."

Di stood silently. Audrey reached out and touched the Amazon's bare shoulders. "You look menacing."

"Good. Then I will have achieved the desired effect when I stand next to you."

"I am grateful that you will be with me."

"I know it is not the time, and I said so earlier, but you look...regal. You are a beautiful Queen."

Audrey squeezed the Amazon's shoulders and allowed her hands to slowly slide down the other woman's strong arms. She stepped into her personal space and laid her head against Di's chest. Instantly she was enveloped into a strong embrace, and she let herself be held, wrapping her own arms around the taller woman's waist, just enjoying the quiet moment. After a few moments, Audrey spoke.

"I can hear your heartbeat."

"Thank goodness. I have been told recently that I didn't have one."

"I like how it sounds. It's strong, and somehow reassuring."

"You make it beat faster."

Audrey whispered, "You do the same to mine."

* * *

><p>Shayera stood outside the new nursery with Diana. "I hate that you will be going out there without me. Please be careful."<p>

Diana smiled. "I will be. There is probably nothing to worry about. Audrey will only speak for a few minutes anyways."

"I know, but still, I don't like the idea of you being an open target."

"Shayera, you and I both know I am not the one anyone would be after."

"Make sure you sweep the podium before bringing everyone out. And did Alindra see to the positioning of the Amazon archers? And what about..."

Diana cut the last thought off with a kiss. Her hands cupped Shayera's cheeks, and she felt her wife's hands come to rest on her collarbone. Slowly, she deepened the affection, and the redhead responded fervently. It didn't matter how many times Diana had ever kissed Shayera, as each time she did, her body instantly warmed, and she knew that this woman would always be able to command her heart. It had ceased to be her own the first time she had kissed her wife. If she was honest, it was probably even before that. Kissing Shayera, and knowing she was hers could be the most overwhelming feeling, and Diana craved it.

Slowly, she pulled her head back a little, breaking the intimate contact. Shayera whimpered and kept her eyes closed. "Diana, kiss me again. Please."

Diana smiled, and leaned in and pecked the redhead on the cheek. Shayera's eyebrows furrowed and she opened her eyes. "Diana, if you do not give me what I want, you will force me to just take it."

Diana chuckled, and pecked Shayera's nose. The Thanagarian was not impressed. She arched her eyebrow in a challenge. "Must I repeat myself? If the next kiss I get from you is not..."

Once again, Diana cut off Shayera's thoughts and her lips found her wife's once more. The redhead moaned, and pressed her chest into Diana's, and her hands snaked around the Amazon's neck. Diana almost stumbled backwards, surprised at her lover's insistence. After a few moments, the couple was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Quickly they separated, both blushing at the thought of being caught. Di stood a few feet away, a slight scowl on her face.

"Gross. It is bad enough I know you are doing that. I really don't want to see it too."

Shayera laughed. "I am sure you have kissed someone before."

Di nodded her head. "I have, however, looking at myself kissing you is disturbing on multiple levels. It leaves an odd taste in my mouth."

"Was I really so terrible to you in your world?"

"I nicknamed you Harpy."

Diana laughed and then looked at Shayera's face. The redhead was less than enthused at the little snide remark. Quickly, she stifled the mirth, and gave a mock glare at her twin. "That was not funny." A little gleam in her eye said the opposite however.

Di rolled her eyes. "Stop. I would rather witness you sucking out each other's air, then think you are whipped."

"Whipped? I am not whipped!"

"Right, whatever. Let's go. It is time for Audrey's speech."

Diana grabbed Shayera's hand and placed a small kiss on her knuckles. "Be back soon."

Diana and Di walked away leaving Shayera staring after them. She sighed. "Aphrodite, I don't know if you can hear me, but you have a lot of work to do on that one." She turned and entered the nursery to hopefully keep the little Prince occupied.

* * *

><p>The weather in the Square was not kind. The wind was whipping, there were gusts swirling, and the rain was threatening to fall. The sky was darkening and the smell of the eventual downpour was apparent. The sun, although visible, was slowly being overrun by clouds. Di walked out to the podium first, with Audrey, Diana, and Alindra following closely behind. There were several reporters waiting to hear the Queen's speech, and a multitude of citizens of the capital were surrounding the area. As Audrey approached the podium, she looked around. Her personal guards were staying in close proximity, there were several Amazon archers on the edge of the area, and Kasnian soldiers stood with them. Audrey cleared her throat, and pulled the papers containing her speech from her pocket. She had to place a hand on them to keep them anchored to the stand. But as she looked at the faces of her countrymen, she crumpled the speech in her hand and began speaking.<p>

"I prepared a few words, but now, as I look at you all that have come here and braved the weather, I find that they are not adequate. So I will get straight to the point. Joint efforts of our brave army, and with the assistance of our Amazon allies, the NKFR was dealt a defeat in our capital. The time of the reign of terror of our enemies is drawing to a close. We are determined to make sure that no one in this country fears this nefarious group. I am here today to show you that this monarchy will not bow to terrorism. We have suffered losses of our companions, families, and homes. This government will not rest until everyone involved in our suffering is punished."

Di, Diana, and Alindra scanned the Square. Di ran her eyes over all the buildings encircling their position. The contact lenses she wore were an impressive piece of technology. She was able to see minute details on buildings several hundred yards away. Her eyes darted back and forth looking for any sign of trouble.

"The NKFR has wreaked unfathomable damage, and we are moving to give aid to those who have been affected. As I speak, assistance is on it's way to help rebuild the dam at Fastad, as well as help our people there who lost their homes, and in some cases, their very way of life. To attack one Kasnian is to slap the face of the Queen who has struggled to ensure their safety and to bring peace to all. And let me assure you..." Audrey's tone hardened, "provoking the wrath of someone in my position is most unwise. So I say to you, all of those people who have attacked us will know very soon that this violence will not be tolerated. We will find them, root them out of their hiding spots, and unleash a wrath that the Devil himself would cower from."

As the last sentence was uttered, Di spotted a unique flash in a window at a distance. It was open, which she thought was odd, given the threatening weather. Then it suddenly occurred what the source of the flash could be: light off of a rifle scope! Her eyes went wide and she shoved Audrey backwards and stood in between the Queen and the podium. She barely managed to get her wrist up as a bullet came barreling down on her position. Diana and Alindra covered the Queen's body with theirs, and Di deflected the shot with one of her starred wristlets. She dropped down, turned around and screamed, "Get her out of here!"

Diana scooped Audrey up from the position she was in and flew directly back into the palace. The crowd in the Square began wailing and people began flooding in different directions. Di leaned over, keeping her back turned away from the direction of the shot.

"Alindra! 750 meters south of our position is a gray building. Approximately 15 floors up there is an open window. There was movement and a flash there. Fly out, but not directly at it. Circle to it at the last second. GO! Quickly!"

Alindra nodded and launched herself to the right off the podium doing as instructed. Di kicked off to the left and the two flew at the fastest speeds they could to the intended destination. Di reached the spot first. She rocketed through the open window and saw a man trying to exit through the door. She grabbed him by the back of his collar, and Alindra entered in time to see him get flung across the room and land into a corner with a large thud. Di stalked over to his position and hoisted him up by his throat. He reached to his waist and drew a small pistol. Di grabbed it with her free hand and crushed it in front of his face. Rage was boiling through her veins and she held tight to his neck. His face was turning red and his air supply was quickly reaching critical levels.

Alindra had never seen fury like she was witnessing now. "Di! Put him down. Don't kill him! We need to question him."

Di gripped tighter, contemplating just crushing the would-be assassin's windpipe. Instead she relented and dropped him to the floor. He clutched his throat, gasping, trying desperately to breathe. She leaned down and put her face in his. She quietly whispered, "I swear by the time this night is up, you will wish that she had just let me kill you here."

Alindra quickly looked around the room. There was a rifle on the floor, along with a small, green backpack. She bent over and picked up the objects. Crossing the room, she addressed the Amazon that was struggling to control her ire. "Di, carry these back to the palace. I will take him."

Di didn't move from her spot. She was staring at the crumpled man, and grinding her teeth. Swiftly she sent a kick flying to his nose. The crunch from the impact was a sickening sound, and blood instantly started to pour down past his lips and chin. Alindra dropped the objects in her hand, and yanked the Amazon back. "Stop! I get it. I don't blame you, but you need to get control of yourself. We need to take him back to the palace."

Never removing her glare from the assassin, Di gritted, "You and I will be alone soon. Start praying to whomever you serve." She turned and stormed over to the rifle and pack and picked them up. Alindra jerked the man up and tossed him over her shoulder and the pair departed through the window they had entered.

* * *

><p>Once inside, Diana set Audrey down, quickly scanning the Queen's body for damage.<p>

Audrey was pale, and clearly shock was grabbing a hold of her senses. She barely rasped, "Diana."

"You are safe. Di deflected the bullet."

"Di! Where is she? Is she okay?"

"She's still out there. I cannot leave you to check on her. We need to get you to your room. I will send for Dane and Shayera and leave you with them. Come on."

But Audrey staggered the moment she tried to take a step. Diana grabbed the small woman and held her upright. Gently, she lifted her up once again, and walked through the hallways to reach her destination. She barked at a soldier that met her in the hallway. "Find Illiana Stilenko. Tell her to meet us in the Queen's chambers. Also, go to the nursery and bring the Prince and Shayera Hol."

He stood and stared at her blankly at first. She was not his commander. But he saw her face contort with anger at his delay and quickly turned around to carry out the orders. This was not a woman to be trifled with.

"You warned me. I didn't listen."

Diana looked down at the blonde in her arms. "There is no time for that now. I will get you settled, and Shayera can stay with you. I will go after Di and Alindra once I know there is someone with you to keep you safe."

"I am so sorry. If anything happened to either of them, I..."

Diana cradled her closer. "Shhh. Nothing will happen to them. Alindra is smart, and has been through much more than this. She is protected by someone very powerful. Di is too stubborn to leave you. Trust me. You will see them both again. My sisters are very determined."

Audrey nodded her head, and said nothing more.

Diana reached the door, and Audrey struggled to get out of her arms.

"Can you walk?"

"I have to try. I don't want my son to see you carrying me. I don't want him to worry."

Diana nodded and gently set the Queen down. Shayera came around the corner with a sleeping Prince in her arms. She whispered, "What happened?"

"Sniper." Diana answered.

Shayera's eyes widened as she handed off the little boy to his mother. Audrey crossed the threshold, and placed him in her bed. She shrugged her jacket off, and sat on the edge of the bed and wept silently.

Diana addressed her wife. "Stay with her. Illiana should be here soon. No one comes in but us. I am going to go find Di and Alindra, and have the Amazons start searching the city. Hopefully we can find whoever tried to kill her."

Shayera nodded, and Diana left the room. Shayera looked at Audrey and crossed the room to sit with her. Gradually she reached out and placed her arm around the other woman. "Audrey, I know that we are not close, but try not to worry. Diana will find the others and we will get a better handle on what is happening here."

"Shayera, thank you. I know that you don't want to be here with me, but I am grateful nonetheless."

Shayera merely nodded and continued to hold the Queen in a semi-embrace.

* * *

><p>Diana bumped into Illiana in the hallway. "The Queen is in her room with Dane, and Shayera. I need to go back out to the Square and look for my sisters."<p>

Illiana shook her head. "There is no need. I just saw them. They had the would-be assassin with them. Di, and some of the Queen's guard are securing him in a cell, and Alindra went out to speak to the Amazons."

"Hold on. They found the sniper?"

"They did. My people took his weapon and are trying to trace it now. They also have a sack that was found with him. They are going through the contents as well. They were instructed not to speak to him, but to wait for me to come down. I wanted to check on the Queen first, and then will begin questioning the prisoner. We will figure out who he is, and who hired him."

With the last sentence, Di came around the corner. "Diana! Where is she?"

"In her room with Shayera."

Di barely nodded as she flew past her twin straight to the Queen's chamber. Diana looked at the intelligence officer. "I realize that you do not take orders from me, but I would like it if you would consider waiting for one of us to join you before any questioning begins."

Illiana nodded. "I will go now actually. The Queen is in good hands. I also got word that some of the things that you had me look into have yielded results. I will look the reports over and hopefully will have some news when you make your way to the detention area."

Diana turned to make her way back to Audrey's room.

Di reached the doors, and pushed them open. Shayera jumped up, but instantly relaxed once she saw who had entered. Audrey looked up, and saw her protector standing a few feet away staring at her. She wiped her eyes, and stood. Di's face looked pained and she quickly recovered and rushed across the room.

She grabbed the smaller woman and held her in her arms. "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm shaken, but I am fine. I was so worried for you though."

Di looked down and tried to contain her emotions as a small tear slid down her cheek. Audrey reached up and wiped it away with her thumb. The Amazon squeezed her eyes shut. "Shayera?"

The redhead needed no other words to be spoken. She made her exit quickly, and closed the doors behind her. Di looked into Audrey's eyes, and before any thought crossed her mind, she crashed her lips onto the smaller woman's.

* * *

><p>AN: So this chapter was broken up a bit, mostly to cover the action as best as possible without extending it over multiple chapters. What did you think? Audrey was warned that something could happen, and it did. The sniper was caught, and Di is PISSED off. What do you think she will do to him? And, we got a quick kiss between Di and Audrey, and a couple between Diana and Shayera. And can I say for the record...I love that Di used to call the other Shayera a harpy. Seriously I crack myself up sometimes. ('Cause I am a total dork!) Thanks as always to everyone who reviews. JRBenson, you used to sign in, and now you don't so I can't reply directly. Thanks to you too. I can't wait to see what you all thought of this one.


	29. Chapter 29

Shayera stood outside of the Queen's bedroom. She was leaning into the doors listening for signs of anything. She was trying not to be obvious, but she knew the moment that Di had said her name, there was going to be something going on between the Amazon and Audrey. Shayera was grateful. Hopefully, she thought, there would be sparks. It had become apparent since the meeting at the lodge between them all that Di was harboring something for the blonde Queen. It seemed to be mutual. They smiled at each other at random moments and seemed to be getting closer. Shayera leaned into the doors a little further and strained to hear anything.

"What are you doing?" Diana asked as she approached the room.

"Sshhh...I am listening."

"For what?"

"Di is in there with Audrey. She came crashing through the doors frantically. They had some sort of moment, and Di asked me to leave."

"She asked you to leave?"

"Well, not in so many words, but I caught the gist."

Diana nodded and leaned against the wall across from the bedroom. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. Shayera noticed the stance, and moved to stand next to her.

"You okay?"

"Tired."

"That it?"

Diana reached down and took Shayera's hand and drew the redhead into her arms. Shayera nestled against Diana'a shoulder and threw her arms around the other woman's waist. Diana pulled her in tighter and spoke, "Shayera, what do you want to do for the rest of our lives?"

Shayera sighed, "Meaning what?"

"Well, we got married, and once this is all over, we will go back to the League. I guess what I am asking is, well, is there more that you want to do?"

"Like?"

"LIke, I don't know, maybe take some time off. Want to see the world? Want to find a house somewhere? Maybe..."

"Have kids?"

"Yes, that too."

"Are those things that you want to do?"

"Maybe."

Shayera nodded. "Then maybe we should talk about it once this is all over."

"Okay," came the simple response from Diana. She continued to lean against the wall, holding Shayera, contemplating what their future could hold. A few moments later, she giggled.

Shayera looked up. "What? What are you laughing about?"

"I was thinking that if we did decide to have children, they would end up with Helena and Dinah as godmothers."

"And Lois."

"I would insist on Lois. We would need someone to counter balance your best friends."

Shayera smiled. "True. It sounds like you have made up your mind."

"Not really. I am content to just be with you."

"I love you Diana. I want you to be happy too."

"You make me happy."

"Most times."

Diana grinned. "Shayera, I love you too. And for all the times you aggravate me, that feeling never changes. Besides, I love it when you make it all up to me."

Shayera poked Diana in the side. "Flatterer."

* * *

><p>Just inside the room, Di was feeling her knees starting to buckle. Kissing Audrey was nothing short of amazing. The little woman was insistent on what she wanted, and Di was thrilled to be in the spot she was at that moment. Audrey was giving back everything she was being given, and it was threatening to send Di over the edge. If Audrey's son wasn't in the room Di wondered how far this could actually go. As it was, her resolve was slipping into a very dangerous place.<p>

She pulled back panting a few minutes later. Audrey's face was flush, and she was gasping as well.

"That was...unexpected," she rasped.

Di grinned. She waited a few moments, and then asked, "You got your breath back?"

Audrey nodded and then let out a small squeal when Di grabbed her again, pressing their lips back together once more. The Queen was shocked, not that she was kissing Di, but that she was sure it was the best affection she had ever received. Kissing the Amazon was making her head swim, and she would have been hard pressed to tell you what her own name was if she had been asked in that moment. And the pattern continued for what seemed like forever. The pair would break apart, catch their breath, and lock lips once more. Somewhere in the middle, Di eased up on the pressure, and the kiss became more languid and scintillating. She felt Audrey's hands in her hair, lightly massaging her scalp. Di moaned and her hands began roaming all over the blonde's body. She stopped her exploration on the underside of Audrey's breasts.

Reluctantly, Di pulled back once more. "We need to stop. You will have my moral fortitude disappearing soon."

"Ignore it."

"I can't. My morals will have me on my knees if I kiss you again right now."

Audrey smiled. She knew the Amazon had spoken the raw truth. She was feeling the same way. "Please tell me that we will continue this though. I need more."

Di pecked the Queen's lips. "I can't wait. Soon?"

"Definitely."

Di hugged Audrey and then reluctantly let her go. She walked back to the door and opened it. Shayera and Diana were against the wall, snuggling, and patiently waiting for the pair to finish whatever they had started.

Di cleared her throat, "Um, come in?"

Diana arched her eyebrow. Di's lips were swollen and her hair was a mess. It was obvious what had transpired between her and Audrey. "You done?"

"For now."

Shayera pushed away from the wall and brushed past Di. Her confidence was soaring. There would be no more worrying about Audrey's intentions where Diana was concerned. Diana didn't move from the wall immediately. She lowered her voice to a whisper, "Don't disappoint her. I don't want to have to kill you."

Di heard the threat clear as day. "She makes me want to be better than what I am. I will work hard not to put you in that position. Besides, Shayera would be pissed if I had to kick your ass if that ever happened. Your harpy has a hell of a temper."

Diana stood motionless glaring at her twin. "Just don't give me cause..."

"It is not necessary to threaten me. I know she is special."

"Keep it in mind."

Diana kicked off the wall and walked past Di towards the doors of the room, and suddenly stopped mid-stride. "Don't call Shayera a harpy again. It's funny, but if you land me in the doghouse for laughing, I will still kill you." Diana chuckled and then continued to walk into the room.

Once all parties were inside, Di closed the doors behind her. She stayed at a respectable distance and addressed the group. "Alindra and I caught the sniper."

"How?" Shayera asked.

"We got lucky. I just happened to catch a flash off his scope."

"He alive?" Diana mumbled.

"Yes," Di snarled slightly, and then reluctantly shrugged, "thanks to Alindra."

Audrey exhaled. "What now?"

Di answered, "I am going to question him. We will find out who he is working for. Then we will move forward."

Diana shook her head, "Oh no. You are not questioning him, especially given what you just told us. I will do it with Shayera."

Di gritted, "It isn't your place anymore. I will do it."

Shayera interjected as she watched Diana's fist clench. "Stop it you two. Now. Di, let cooler heads prevail here. Let Diana and I talk to him."

"No," Di relented, her tone softening, "I need to do it. I promise _**I**_ won't kill him, unless Audrey decides that is what she wants done."

Diana spoke, "At least keep Alindra and Illiana with you. If you promise to do that, I will back off."

"Agreed. But I will need the lasso again."

Diana unhooked it from her waist and handed it to her twin. "No wrapping it around his neck. Promise."

Di sighed, "Fine. I won't wrap it around his neck. His testicles though..."

Seeing the shocked look on everyone's faces, Di laughed, "I'm kidding."

Diana didn't believe her, but she didn't respond to the comment. "There's something else. Illiana said that she had received reports on her current line of investigation. Talk to her about what she found. Shayera and I know that Helena and Dinah are in the country now. We will try and contact them, and see how successful their visit was to Fastad."

"Agreed," Shayera started, "hopefully they found something to bring the League into this."

"Then go and question the sniper now. We will meet up when you are done, and will figure out what our plan of attack will be. Can I assume that you are done making public appearances now Audrey?"

The Queen nodded. "Yes, for now, I think so."

"For now?" Diana asked.

"Until you tell me it is safe again, I will stick to residing behind these walls."

"Good. Shayera, let's go see if we can figure out where Helena and Dinah are." Diana started to walk out and stopped by Di's ear. "Remember what I said to you."

"I got it the first time. No hog-tying anyone's neck."

"You know that is not what I meant." Diana grabbed Shayera's hand and exited with the redhead.

Di's eyes twitched in slight anger, but she supposed she would be doing the same thing as Diana if the roles were reversed. Well, not exactly the same thing. There was still something revolting about thinking about hooking up with Shayera. She turned her attention to Audrey. "I guess I will be going now. I have to go find my keepers."

Audrey smiled. "It is for the best. Besides, Illiana is a part of the government. Even though we are at war with the NKFR, I would like to keep things above board as much as possible."

"I understand. I am still considering the whole testicle thing though." Di's grin was wide. "And I will give the lasso back to Diana without cleaning it."

"That's disturbing. And yet, strangely enough, I like the thought of you being my avenging angel."

"Say the word, and I would snap his neck. I almost did anyways."

"You promised Diana. But I have no sympathy for him, so do what you need to do to get the results you want."

"What happened to being above board?"

Audrey shrugged, "Break a finger for me."

Di nodded and walked over to Audrey. "No more talk of torture. I really want to kiss you again right now. Is that okay?"

"You have to ask? You clearly were not paying attention to me earlier then."

Di smiled, and Audrey jutted her chin up in invitation. Her lips parted slightly and Di lowered her head slowly once more.

* * *

><p>As Di walked to her destination, her feelings of giddiness at kissing Audrey several times was replaced with pure ire. The sniper was about to find out what a deadly enemy he had made in her. When she reached the detention area, she saw Illiana and Alindra in a heavy conversation.<p>

"ARE YOU SURE?" Alindra was shocked at what she had just been told.

Illiana nodded.

Di approached, "Sure about what?"

Illiana had a red folder in her hands, and passed it over to the Amazon. "The knapsack you retrieved from the sniper's nest has yielded unexpected results. We found some clothing, but we also found something else that has us reeling a bit."

"What?"

"A disposable phone. The last call received was traced back to a Senator's office. It's bad. It's the Queen's godfather's office. But there is more. Based on the earlier conversation we had, I began digging. The Senator has moved a significant amount of money into a couple of different accounts. One transfer went to an account in his name in the Cayman Islands, and the other went to a Swiss bank account. The second amount was much smaller, but we believe it is the fee for the sniper's services. Also, as discussed, I looked at the movements of the people we discussed. Senator Levinivich left the city just as the NKFR attacked. In looking at the area his office is in, there was not one bit of destruction."

Di stood silent for a moment. "Someone needs to tell the Queen about all of this. And we need to get the Senator into custody immediately. Illiana, I know this may seem irregular, but would you have any objection to sending some Kasnian soldiers with Alindra to collect the villain?"

Alindra asked, "Why do you want me to go?"

"Just in case there is more that we are not seeing. Also, given that we are also dealing with a meta-human, I don't want the Kasnian soldiers running into something that they might not be prepared to handle. Having you there will ensure we get our man."

Illiana interjected, "Do you really think he is still nearby?"

"I am hoping that the news of the sniper's capture has not become common knowledge. He is sure to flee, but maybe he thinks he has more time than he really does. Start with wherever he fled to, then his home, and then his office. We can effectively cut off his options."

"We will put out alerts to the public and private airports, as well as to other places where he could get transportation out of the country, quietly of course. While the search party looks I will have a small handful of soldiers stationed at each site strictly as observers. We will also set up a cordon around the city. Given today's events and the fact that we are at war, no one should find it odd." Illiana walked away for a moment to deliver orders to a couple of soldiers in the detention area. They nodded and waited for Alindra to join them. Illiana took out her phone and mumbled a few more orders. When Illiana walked back she looked at the other blonde. "You now have a platoon of Kasnian soldiers at your command. They recognize the importance of what we need them to do. They will take you to the various places. Be careful."

Alindra looked at Di. "You know why I was sent down here, and now you are asking me to leave. Do I need to send for Diana or Shayera?"

"No. Illiana is here. And I promised Diana...just go. I will be fine. May Athena be with you. Be safe sister."

Alindra didn't move right away, weighing the situation. Eventually she relented. She left the detention area with the Kasnian soldiers in tow.

Di turned to Illiana. "Is there anything else?"

"The only other information we have is about the weapon that was found. It's a Dragunov SVD semi-automatic sniper rifle. Max distance for accuracy is about 800 meters. I have the bullet from the podium as well. We are trying to trace the weapon now."

"Look, Illiana, I am going to be blunt here. We have the information we need to hang this traitor, but I want to play this a bit differently than you might expect. Give me the bullet, and I will also need two gold coins."

"Why?"

"Trust me. Here is what I want to do..."

* * *

><p>The sniper sat handcuffed to a chair in a dark room. He was unable to gauge his surroundings due to the hood that had been placed on his head. He strained to listen for sounds, but there was nothing but an eery silence around him. He knew he was caught with little hope for escape, but he was determined not to answer any question.<p>

Suddenly he heard the door to his cell open, and heard the shuffling of footsteps. Within moments his hood was forcibly removed and he was face to face with the crazy woman who had nearly choked him to death earlier in the day.

"You are wasting your time bitch. I will not answer any question."

Di gazed into his eyes, and then a malicious smile crossed her face. She turned to the blonde intelligence officer behind her and nodded. Illiana walked up next to Di and addressed the cuffed man. "Say nothing else. I will do the talking." She lifted up the lasso Diana had passed over to her twin. "This is a special lasso. When it is placed on someone, they are forced to tell the truth. A demonstration..." She uncuffed the sniper and placed the lasso around his wrist. Instantly he felt his will fade into darkness and he knew he would tell them whatever they wanted to know. Illiana began again, "Are you the sniper who just attempted to assassinate the Queen?"

"I am," he answered against his will.

Illiana removed the lasso and stood silent for a moment. She then turned to Di. The Amazon stuck out her arm, and the rope was placed around her arm. "Amazon Princess, are you the protector assigned to the Queen?"

"Yes."

"Are we planning on asking this man anymore questions?"

Di's eyes steeled on the sniper sitting in front of her. "No."

Illiana removed the lasso and sat down in a chair opposite of the confessed would-be assassin.

The sniper's eyes went wide. He scrambled and stood and was dropped to the floor with a fist to his already broken nose. He writhed on the ground in agony as blood pooled once again in the area. Di leaned down and grabbed his right hand. She grabbed his pointer finger and snapped it to the left, breaking it with a sickening crunching sound. The sniper hollered in agony.

Di spat, "The Queen sends her regards."

Di circled the man on the floor like a shark sensing blood in the water. She waited a few moments for him to stop writhing and then she promptly snapped the other pointer finger. He howled again, and she let his hand go.

"P-P-Please. What do you want to know?" he sputtered.

Illiana shook her head, "Nothing." Her face betrayed no emotion.

Di stood over the man who was now lying on his back on the floor. Sheer panic was seeping out of every pore in his body. She lifted her boot, and placed it on his right shoulder. She ground her heel in a little putting pressure on the joint. Then with lightning speed, she lifted it and drove it back into the prone man. He screamed just as the bones in his shoulder were crushed. Di backed off and stood next to Illiana. They waited for him to stop rolling on the ground, although his whimpering never ceased.

"M-Make her stop. I will tell you everything. It was the Senator. Levinivich. He paid me to kill the Queen."

"I don't recall asking you. This is information that I already have." Illiana looked up to Di. "Why is he still capable of speech?"

Di crossed once more and jerked the man up off the floor. She placed him roughly back into his seat, and grabbed his chin with her hand. Forcing his face forward to look at hers she whispered, "I told you we would meet again. I also told you to pray to whomever you serve. You are about to meet your creator. Pray he or she hears your pleas." She squeezed his jaw tightly and felt his teeth cave in at the enormous pressure she was placing on them. His eyes squeezed shut and he began to choke on his own blood.

Illiana stood and handed the bullet from the podium to the Amazon. Di opened his mouth and shoved it down his throat. Illiana withdrew her gun from its' holster, and racked the slide. She clicked off the safety and leveled the weapon directly between his eyes. "I am Illiana Stilenko, head of the Intelligence Bureau of Kasnia. You have confessed to attempting to kill the head of state in the time of national emergency and war. You were caught red-handed engaged in a terrorist act. As a duly recognized member of the armed forces, any officer in a time of war has the authority to call a summery court martial and pass sentence. Your statement will be made public, confirming that the Senator is a traitor."

She looked over at Di, who drew out the two gold coins she had requested earlier. She grabbed the man's throat and tipped him back, driving his head back into the floor. His skull splintered, and his eyes rolled back into his head with a groan. Quickly, Di placed the two coins over the respective eyes. "For the ferryman..." she growled.

Illiana waited for her companion to stand, and then she spoke. "I hereby find you guilty of...you know what? Fuck you. I'll fill out the paperwork later." She squeezed the trigger and the bullet fired lodged into the sniper's brain, killing him instantly.

* * *

><p>AN: Where to even begin? I really hope you all enjoyed the chapter, but specifically the last half. Di is scary when she is angry...and Illiana too. What do you think Diana's reaction will be to this? Shayera's? Audrey's? And now we know who the mole was that tipped off Helios...the Queen's godfather. How do you think she will react to that news? Are we ready for Audrey to bare her teeth? For everyone who reviews, I thank you. So much work has been put into this story by myself and my coauthor. We appreciate the feedback immensely.


	30. Chapter 30

Senator Levinivich frantically scurried through his office. He had a small duffle bag with him, and he was reaching for his favorite book on the shelf. He knew he was risking himself coming back to his office, but there were a few items that he felt he couldn't be without. As it was, there was no news that the sniper had been caught. "I can't believe the moron missed," he mumbled. His master would not be happy with this news, but he set his thoughts to collecting what he had come for, and then to his escape.

He looked at his bookshelf and grabbed his bookends. The ram's horns had been a gift from his master, and he was not going to leave them to be found. It wouldn't take those nosey Amazons too much time to figure out what had been happening under the Queen's nose. Shoving them into his bag he crossed to his desk. He pulled out a small pistol of the top drawer. He recoiled when the door was smashed in, and wood splinters went flying all around the room. He lifted his weapon to see a blonde Amazon charging through the door directly at him. There were several Kasnian soldiers behind her, weapons raised. Before he could blink, and think to fire a shot at her, she had him pressed up against his bookshelf. The gun was snatched from his hand and dropped to the floor.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME AMAZON! I am Senator Levinivich of the Kasnian Senate. I demand that you release me."

Alindra snorted.

The Senator railed, "The Queen will hear of this treachery!"

"She will Senator, if she hasn't already..." came the reply.

Levinivich felt himself jerked away from the shelves and tossed across the room towards the soldiers.

"I am Queen Audrey's godfather! You have no authority to hold me woman."

A couple of the soldiers lowered their weapons, and quickly cuffed the fallen politician. He struggled and mocked outrage, but he knew he was caught.

Alindra nodded towards the door. The Senator was dragged away protesting his arrest. The blonde general looked around the room. She scanned the shelves and desk. "Why would he risk coming back here?" she whispered to no one. Quickly, she rummaged through the drawers, and was disappointed when she didn't find anything of significance. Her eyes leveled on the duffle bag on the floor, and she picked it up. Examining the contents, she saw only a book and and a set of bookends. The book was The Prince by Macchiavelli, and the bookends were a gaudy set of horns of some sort. She tossed both objects back into the bag convinced that there was something she missing. But she pushed the thought aside and walked towards the exit. There were still a few soldiers lingering, waiting on her to leave with them. "Secure this room. Illiana Stilenko will want it searched with a fine tooth comb."

* * *

><p>Diana and Shayera were chatting in a hallway when Illiana and Di approached.<p>

"Why is there blood on your hands?" Diana asked, shocked at the appearance of her twin.

Di looked down at her appendages, and shrugged. "We met with some issues."

"What issues? Where is Alindra?"

"On an errand for Illiana. Look Diana, I need to talk to Audrey about the sniper. Can we talk about this later?"

"No we can't. Start talking."

"I don't take orders from you."

"Stuff it Di. What happened?"

Di stood silent. Illiana stepped forward, "Princess Diana, we have urgent news to deliver to the Queen. Please, allow this matter to drop for the time being."

Diana scrutinized the smaller woman. "You can go Illiana. Di, don't think that you are going anywhere until I get some answers."

Illiana looked up at Di. The Amazon was fuming. Just as she was about to speak, a soldier ran up to the group in the hallway. He saluted the officer and then handed her a piece of paper. She opened it and read it quickly. She nodded and delivered an order, "Bring Alindra to the Queen's study. No one is to speak to the prisoner until I am there."

The soldier saluted again, and left. Illiana turned to the other women, "Let's all go. You will get your answers then Princess."

Di and Illiana walked past the other pair down the hall. Shayera leaned into Diana, "What is this all about?"

"I don't know," Diana replied, "but I have a feeling that I won't like it."

* * *

><p>Audrey sat in her study, silently contemplating the day's events. Almost being killed had an uncanny way of putting things into perspective. She was confident that Illiana, Alindra, and Di would get answers from the man. And silently she hoped that Di would break one of his fingers. The bastard deserved no less. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door.<p>

"Enter."

Diana, Shayera, Illiana, and Di entered and their faces were serious. Audrey looked at each woman individually. Shayera was watching the two dark haired Amazons intently, her eyes darting in between the women. Diana looked furious. She was glaring at her twin. Di's face was stoic, her eyes forward. Illiana stood as she always did. Her shoulders were squared, and she addressed the Queen.

"Your Majesty, we have several pieces of new information to share with you, but I beg your patience, as we are waiting on General Alindra to join us first."

Audrey continued to look at the group, but nodded in assent. She crossed to Di and noticed her hands were bloodied. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Di shot her eyes to Diana, and then to the Queen. "I am fine." She paused and then leaned into the smaller woman's space. "I broke his finger, well, two maybe."

"Broken fingers don't bleed! Don't forget I can hear you Di." Diana raged.

Audrey wasn't sure why Diana was angry, but she knew she would be getting her answers soon. She looked back at Di. "But you are unharmed?"

Di's face softened, but she only nodded. The group stood in silence until Alindra arrived. Once the blonde general was in the room, Diana exploded at Di, "What did you do?"

Di turned her anger at her twin. "I delivered a message."

Diana started to cross the room, but Shayera held her in check. "Diana, just let her answer."

"Make it quick."

Di growled, "Illiana and I had a conversation with the sniper that we caught. Frankly, the blood on my hands is his."

"You beat him?" Diana recoiled.

Illiana interjected. "When we entered the room, I tied the lasso around his wrist and he confessed to being the man who tried to assassinate the Queen this morning in the Square. He also gave us a name. It was a name we had just prior however. I looked into your suggestions, and found that the mole is a Senator."

Audrey's head snapped to the other blonde. "Who?"

"I'm sorry my queen, but it is Levinivich."

Audrey stumbled backwards at the statement. She sat down on the couch in shock. "Are you sure?" she whispered.

"We are. We dug through his financials. He was preparing to flee the capital when Alindra caught him. The sniper named him. Even if he hadn't, we found a disposable phone on him. The last number dialed in was traced to the Senator's office. He is being held in the detention area. We have yet to question him."

Diana looked at Di, "Well, no way in hell are you talking to him. Given the blood on your hands I would say you probably didn't speak to the sniper."

"I said a few things, but you don't get to make that decision."

"What did you do exactly? Tell me now."

Di turned to Diana. "I did what anyone in my position would do. I broke two of his fingers, crushed his shoulder, cracked several of his teeth, and fractured his skull."

"You killed him?"

"No. I didn't."

Illiana addressed the Queen. "I did. He confessed to trying to assassinate you prior to Di laying a finger on him. He also gave us the name of the Senator. I passed summery judgment, which I have the authority to do under our laws. I fired the shot that killed him."

Audrey was still silent. She ran her fingers through her hair, and was still trying to grasp what she was being told.

Diana turned to Alindra, "Why weren't you there with them?"

"I was asked to seek out the Senator and bring him here."

"By who?"

"Di."

Diana glared at the blonde general. "She holds no authority here. I am your Princess. You should never have left."

Di spat, "What is your problem?"

Diana pointed at her twin, "You are. You are nothing more than a loose cannon, flying off at the handle when your temper sparks! This is not how we do things."

"Who exactly is we Diana? The League? Because I am not part of that group."

"And with good reason, considering what you twisted that into."

"What did you just say to me?" Di was inching closer to the other woman, rage flashing in her eyes.

"You suddenly not speak English? I was clear. Your morals are suspect at best. What you did was inappropriate."

"Inappropriate? You are a hypocrite Diana."

The two Amazons were dangerously close to coming to blows. Di continued, "You are no better than me, so stop being a sanctimonious..."

"Sanctimonious?" Diana spat.

"What? You suddenly don't understand English either? That is exactly what you are. I did what I needed to do, and if you say you wouldn't do the same thing, you are a liar."

"I have had enough of you."

"The feeling is mutual. I am sick of you threatening me when it suits you, and looking down your nose at me. Insult me again, and I will break it for you."

"That's your answer? Break my nose? Typical. But anytime you feel the need to try..."

Di raised her fist, and Alindra and Shayera stepped in between the two.

Alindra shoved Di backwards and placed her hand on the other woman's chest.

Di was outraged. "Let me ask you something Diana, what would you do if someone threatened Shayera?"

"It isn't the same."

"Yes it is! You came barreling through a window and smashed me into a wall a week ago. What were those circumstances about? You saw my hand on her and you went berserk. You are no better than me. At least we knew what the situation was with the sniper. You didn't even stop to find out what the situation was. SO, Princess, ask yourself how much better you are than me now."

"ENOUGH!" Audrey stood and screamed. "I have heard all of this nonsense I am willing to. Both of you be quiet." She crossed to stand in front of Diana. "Di is not part of your League, or your tribe of Amazons. She was assigned to me, and thus answers to me, not you. While she is here, and she is more than welcome to be, she will not be dictated to. You are a valued ally, and we could not have come this far without you and your sisters. You saved my life, and I value your input, but you are picking a fight, and Di acted under my authority. What happened is above board. Illiana acted within the law, and frankly I am glad he is dead." She turned to Di, "Control your temper. Diana is here at our request, and she is to be treated with respect. Both of you need to learn that lesson."

The two dark haired women relaxed their stances slightly, but said nothing. Audrey looked at Illiana, "Where is my godfather being kept?"

"Downstairs. I gave the order that no one speak to him, until I arrived."

Audrey nodded, "General Alindra, what was his reaction when you detained him?"

"Indignant. He insisted that I no authority to hold him. I left a few soldiers in his office. They were asked to secure the room, and to wait, as I assumed that Illiana would want to search it. I brought his duffle bag with me."

"Anything of importance in it?"

"Not that I can tell."

"Illiana, do what you need to with regards to his office. Search it, and see what your team can find. Give the orders now though. I want you with me when I go and see him."

"Your Majesty, I will do as you ask. But, and forgive me, why not let me question him?"

"You will, but I will be there too. And," Audrey turned her attention to Shayera, "I would ask that you be with us too. You and Illiana will take the lead. I simply want to hear his answers for myself. I need cooler heads in the room, and right now," she looked between the two Dianas, "that isn't you two."

Illiana nodded, and replied, "As you wish. I will meet you in the detention area in a few minutes. Shayera, would you like to accompany me?"

Shayera looked at Diana. She could tell her wife was still angry, but she wasn't saying anything. "Sweetheart?"

Diana turned her attention to the redhead. "Go Shayera. I will be fine. Promise."

Shayera squeezed the Amazon's forearm and left with Illiana. Alindra coughed and spoke up, "With your permission Princess Diana, I will see to our sisters."

Diana nodded and Alindra left as well.

Audrey turned her attention to Di. "Would you mind if I spoke to Diana for just a moment?"

Di stared at her twin, but relented. "I will be outside if you need me."

Diana shot her head towards the other woman and scowled. Di left and Audrey motioned for Diana to sit next to her on the couch. Reluctantly, Diana sat down. The blonde began speaking, "Diana, please, don't be angry with her. She did what she thought she needed to. I was sincere when I said you are a valued ally. But the tension between you two is near suffocating. This is not conducive to the group being successful. And I don't want to be placed in between the two of you. You are my friend, and she..."

"Is what?"

"Is important to me. She saved me today, and she is fast becoming something special to me. I have no right to ask you, but I would appreciate it if you two could ease up on each other."

"Audrey, what she did today concerns me. I know what I am capable of, and she seems to have twice the temper I do. I am only trying to protect you. I..."

"What is it?"

"Do you know why I came here?"

"I assume because your mother agreed to send the Amazons."

"Yes, but if I am going to be honest with you, I probably would have come by myself if Shayera had been agreeable. I care what happens to you. Audrey, I loved you, and I know you loved me. I feel as if I owe you something, given how I handled our situation. And during that time, I feared what would happen to you if anyone knew we were together. My point is that I would have destroyed anyone who threatened you, so yes, I understand her reaction. But she is a former Justice Lord. I cannot help but wonder how far she would go. She has been given a chance for some sort of redemption, and in a twisted way, she is mine. She has the chance to make all of what I did up to you. And if she feels half of what I did for you, I worry what that will lead her to do."

"Diana..."

"I couldn't bear it if I was the reason again that you were unhappy."

"She isn't you, and I know that. What happened with you and me is in the past. I was young...Just as you said what happened with us made you reconsider your stance with Shayera, we learn lessons from relationships. It took me a lot longer to learn mine. I needed to stifle my selfishness and stop thinking about just myself and what I wanted. The people became my priority, which they should have been all along. You leaving made me a better Queen. And I understand your concerns over Di, but you are not looking at the whole picture. She is tender, and compassionate. Yes, she is temperamental, but she isn't the only one."

Diana laughed. "Yes, I heard you earlier."

"Whatever happens between her and I has nothing to do with what happened between us. If she breaks my heart, then she breaks it. But I am willing to take the risk to find out what is between us. Everything with her is different, and I like how she makes me feel. And I want her to feel the same way. Diana, forgive me. I am sorry for the way I acted."

"Audrey, forgive me. I should have listened to you."

"But you have Shayera now, and I know how happy she makes you."

"She does. Shayera is an incredible woman. I am lucky."

"I'd say she is just as lucky. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Will you two be taking advantage of Kasnian technology and having children?"

"We have talked about it. Nothing is decided. We just want to get through this first."

"Consider it. And if you decide to, know that it is available to you. I am grateful that you came. I really want us to be friends Diana. Not having you in my life these past years..."

"I feel the same way." Diana reached out and hugged the blonde. The soft embrace was returned, and Diana felt all of her earlier anger melt away. She stood and walked to the door. " I assume that you want to speak to Di."

Audrey nodded and Diana left the room. She found her twin pacing the hallway. When she stopped and looked up, Diana sighed. "I'm sorry. What can I say?"

Di stood shocked for a moment, and then shook her head. "Forget it."

"No, you are owed an apology. I get it. You were right. I am hypocritical sometimes. We are on the same side."

"Hers..." Di mumbled.

"Yes." Diana answered and then walked away.

Di stared after her twin. She had been tempted to listen to their conversation, but she knew that if whatever she and Audrey were experiencing, she would have to trust the blonde. Lightly she knocked on the door, and entered.

Audrey was sitting on the couch smiling at her. "Shut the door?"

Di felt the tension in her body relax a bit, and she closed the door behind her. Audrey stood, and removed her scarf. She dipped it in a pitcher of water on her desk and walked to the Amazon. Gently she lifted the other woman's hands and wiped away the blood that was on her knuckles.

"Thank you." Audrey whispered.

"For what?"

"For being you. I appreciate what you did. I understand."

"Audrey, this may be too soon, but you have to know how you affect me."

"I know that it has only been a week..."

"Nine days."

Audrey chuckled, "Ten days, yes. You certainly have invaded my senses quickly."

"I get around you, and my brain becomes mushy. And my body gets tingly."

Audrey blushed. "Di, you look at me, and my knees become jelly. I have a question for you."

"Ask it."

"Will you stay, I mean, after this is over? I would like to see where this leads."

"You have to ask?" Di teased, throwing the Queen's earlier words back at her. "Clearly you were not paying attention to me before."

"Oh, you have my attention, but there are things that I need to do now. Stay?"

"For as long as you can stand me."

"Come with me now? I really need to hear what my godfather has to say for himself, and I think I will need your strength."

"It's yours."

Audrey tossed the scarf on her desk, and slipped her hand into one of the Amazon's. She squeezed it lightly, "I...I am glad that you are here."

"I wish I had known you existed sooner."

"I wouldn't have been ready for you. I am now. Kiss me?"

Di leaned in and tenderly pressed her lips to the Queen's. Audrey reached up with her free hand, and gently stroked her protector's cheek. The moment was brief, but Audrey and Di cherished it nonetheless.

* * *

><p>AN: Here were the reactions...did you like? Specifically did you like the interaction with Audrey and Diana? Next chapter will bring Helena/Dinah and the questioning of the Senator. Once again, thanks for the reviews. I especially liked the anonymous marriage proposal. Thanks for the laugh whoever you are...and for AVthR...thanks for coming out of the wood works. Hope to hear from you again.


	31. Chapter 31

**Somewhere near the mountains on the eastern border of Kasnia...**

"I'm thirsty Dinah. Let's stop in the small town just ahead of us. We can grab a couple of drinks, and see what the local flavor is. As close as we are to the mountains, maybe someone will know something about the location on the NKFR camp."

"Why do I have a feeling that you are trying to get us to stop in a bar?"

"Well, I am thirsty," Helena replied, "besides you watch movies. That is always where the seedy people with information are."

Dinah scrutinized her companion, "RIGHT, and that is always where the fights start. Promise me you are not looking for trouble. I know you, and I can tell when you are antsy for a brawl."

Helena stayed quiet. She grinned slightly, and starting squirming in her spot a little.

"Do you have to pee, or are you evading the topic?"

"Both."

"Come on, but no fighting."

"That's not fair! I promise that I will not throw the first punch."

"Dammit Helena! No. We are here on behalf of the League and Diana. We shouldn't look for trouble."

"But if trouble finds us..."

"Make sure that it doesn't." Dinah grabbed Helena's hand and led her into the small town towards the only tavern she saw. As they walked through the door into the dimly lit establishment, the first thought Dinah had was that Helena better hover over the toilet. Dinah was sure that this place had never seen a disinfectant, much less operated under any health code.

"Go to the bathroom, and I'll grab us a corner table. No talking to anyone without me, and no dirty looks are to be given to anyone. I was serious about not starting something."

Helena frowned. "You are so bossy Dinah. I am simply going to use the bathroom."

"Make it quick."

Helena stalked away from her girlfriend and off to the corner where there was a sign that somewhat resembled the word restroom. She couldn't be sure, but she really couldn't hold it much longer. Seeing the grungy looking door handle, and knowing what a germo-phobe Dinah was, Helena sighed and used her foot to turn the handle to open the door. The stench that hit her nose was a mixture of years of grime, and urine. Helena almost gagged. When she entered the bathroom, there was a man standing at a urinal with his back turned to her.

She sprinted to a stall, and kicked the door closed behind her. As she squatted over the toilet, she took a quick peek underneath the stall at the man's legs. He had shorts on, and there was a black rising sunburst tattooed on his calf. Helena lifted her head and grinned to herself. Looking over at the toilet paper roll, she cringed. "Green toilet paper?" she scowled. "Oh well," she whispered, "better not tell Dinah I had to drip dry." She bounced a couple of times, and readjusted her outfit. She waited in the stall for the man to leave and slowly started to walk out. Just before exiting, she stopped and started running her hands across her body, searching for something. Finding the item she was looking for, she walked back into the stall and started scribbling on the wall. When she exited the bathroom, she saw the man sitting at the bar, chatting with some of his friends. There was a total of five, all of them sporting the same tattoo in various places. It was the emblem the NKFR troopers had been described as having on the chests of their uniforms. Helena looked over to Dinah who was waiting for her at a table. But instead of walking over to her companion, Helena bellied up to the bar, placing herself in between the group of men. She leaned over and ordered two beers. The bartender eyed her suspiciously, but set off to pouring her request. Helena leaned back and turned her attention to the man she had seen in the bathroom. She looked him up and down, and he met her stare with a murderous glare. Helena turned her head forward to stare at the wall, but she whispered, "Nice tattoo you and your friends have."

The man grunted in response. Helena now had their attention. She took the beers that were placed in front of her and whispered once more, "Long live the Queen." She spun around and walked towards Dinah. Behind her she could hear the conversation get animated, but she didn't understand one word. She sat down at the table across from the blonde, her back to the bar, and gave Dinah her drink.

The blonde took a quick swig, and sighed. "I am thinking the locals here don't appreciate our presence."

Helena mocked surprise. "Why, what gave you that idea?"

"They keep staring over here and giving us ugly looks."

"Really?" Helena didn't turn around. She reached up with her right hand to scratch the back of her head. Instead of using her whole hand, she scratched with just her middle finger.

"Shit..." Dinah mumbled. "We are going to have trouble. One of them is picking up his beer bottle."

"So?" Helena tried to convey calmness and feign stupidity.

"So, he picked it up by the neck upside down. Looks like he is preparing to swing it. And I noticed that he has a rising sunburst on his leg. The other men all have the same tattoo. I think it is the emblem of the NKFR."

"You don't say. Well, Dinah, I think trouble just found us."

The man stood, and started to walk over to the pair.

Dinah looked at Helena, "Six o'clock. 20 steps behind you and approaching."

"Rules?"

Dinah grinned, "I don't know how, but you started this trash."

"Come on Dinah. Rules?"

"Fine. No using the right side of your body."

Helena grinned, "I love a challenge. No using your hands."

"God Helena, I swear you did this."

"How many feet now?"

"Ten."

Helena sat back and spread her legs on either side of the chair. "Give me a little nudge?"

Dinah smirked, "Love you." And with the utterance Dinah swiftly kicked the chair underneath the table in between Helena's legs, sending the brunette skidding back across the floor. The back of the seat stopped as it hit the approaching man in the gut. Helena grabbed the sides of her chair, and sent her left leg flying up over her shoulder. Her foot connected with the man's chin. He stumbled backwards, reeling from the shot to his stomach and face. The bottle slipped from his hand, and dropped to the floor.

As his friends charged from the bar, Dinah quickly catapulted her body across the table to get directly behind the brunette. Helena took her left foot and set it on top of the unbroken bottle. She rolled it back quickly and then kicked it into the air towards the men charging. Quickly she turned, ducked, and placed her hands over her ears. Dinah inhaled and let out the Canary Cry, shattering the bottle, sending shards into the faces of their would be attackers. Two of them were stopped dead in their tracks, glass lodging into their eyes and cheeks. The other two that were directly behind them stumbled backwards from the sonic shock.

"This hardly seems like a fair fight," Dinah stated. When she didn't hear Helena respond, she looked down. The brunette was crouched down still with her hands over her ears, and her eyes squeezed shut. Dinah reached down and moved Helena's hands. "While you're down there sweetheart..." Dinah grinned mischievously. Helena chuckled and stood again.

The two men that had stumbled from the Canary Cry were once again standing, and starting to charge the women. Helena yelled, "Trust fall!" and fell backwards into Dinah's arms. She jutted her left foot out once more kicking the closest opponent. Dinah surged her companion up and forward, and Helena threw a left hook into the man's jaw. She followed up by running and tackling him with her left shoulder, sending his back straight into the bar. As he struck, Helena kicked her left leg backward, arcing it perfectly into his face. She stepped back as he slumped to the floor, no longer trying to fight anyone.

The last man standing looked around at his fallen comrades. He scurried over to the chair once occupied by Helena. He lifted it up and ran at Dinah. The blonde rolled her eyes, and shifted her weight back onto her right leg. She inhaled deeply, and the man recognized the action immediately. He stopped dead in his tracks and raised the chair up to shield his face. Dinah exhaled laughing, and smashed through the chair with her right foot straight into his throat. He fell backwards onto the floor groaning. She walked over casually, and crushed his testicles with the heel of her left foot. She walked across his chest and face to make her way to the bar where Helena was now standing.

Dinah laughed at the ridiculous grin on the brunette's face. "Nice work babe. I am going to have to make it harder next time."

"How? Next time I can only use my pinky finger?"

"Don't give me ideas Helena."

Helena stared at her girlfriend appreciatively. "Nice form."

"I love it when you use double entendres. So, thank you, and thank you. But, listen, before we go, I gotta, uh, go. How bad is the bathroom?"

Helena grinned and leaped over the bar. She scanned the shelves, and snatched a roll of paper towels, quickly handing them to the blonde.

Dinah stood confused, but Helena shook her head. "Just trust me, you will want those."

Dinah shrugged and walked into the bathroom. Her nose turned up in disgust, but there was no waiting much longer. Quickly she entered the stall and began laughing as she saw the graffiti on the wall. In big black letters, in a handwriting she instantly recognized, she read the words, "If you are reading this, you better be hovering. And I probably just kicked your ass with my girlfriend in tow." Dinah laughed out loud, and read on further to the last words, "Helena loves Dinah." There was a crude heart drawn around the statement. Dinah smiled, "That girl..."

* * *

><p>The group of women lingered in the detention area for a few moments before Audrey spoke,<p>

"Shayera, Illiana, go ahead. I want no harm to come to my godfather. I will listen out here. I would rather the truth come from him without the use of the lasso."

Shayera and Illiana nodded and entered the room where the Senator had been howling for the past half hour.

"Stilenko!" he screamed, "I demand that I be released. This is insulting. You know who I am."

"I do Senator. This is Shayera Hol, We will be asking you some questions. You need to cooperate. If this is indeed all a misunderstanding, we will let you go. Surely you understand the need to follow up on all information we have collected."

"What information? What is this about?"

Shayera started, "This morning a sniper tried to assassinate the Queen. Surely you heard that on the news?"

"I did. Is she alright?"

"She is. The sniper, however was caught. Would you like me to enlighten you on what he had to say to us?"

"I am sure he lied to protect himself."

"It didn't work. He's dead. But before he died, he named you as the person who hired him."

The Senator squirmed slightly, but puffed, "Preposterous. Why would I want my God-daughter dead? Whoever you caught lied to you."

Shayera leaned across the table. "Senator, do you know who Wonder Woman is?"

"What? Yes, I know who she is. What a stupid question."

"Are you familiar with her abilities and the lasso she wields?"

"Yes."

"That lasso was used in the questioning of the sniper."

The Senator stayed quiet.

"Nothing to say now Senator? Very well, let's set that aside for a moment. Let's talk about the phone we found on the man you hired. Interestingly enough, the last call it received came from your office. Have any thoughts on that?"

"I made no such call. Again, why would I want harm to come to the Queen? I have supported her initiatives."

Illiana started, "Most times yes. But there were times when you supported Karkov in the argument to crush the recent rebellion. Funny how your opinion changed once you found yourself in the minority with him. Is that when you started plotting treason? Or was it later, when the Queen actually managed peace for Kasnia?"

"I am not justifying either question with a response."

"Fine, let's talk about your bank accounts. Why did you transfer money to a Swiss and Cayman Island account? Planning on a trip out of here? Morocco perhaps?"

Just outside the room Diana turned to Audrey. "Morocco? Where did that come from?"

Audrey answered, "It is the closest country without any remarkable extradition laws. He could not flee to any country within the European Union. While we do not have extradition treaties with each other, we do have the European Arrest Warrant. Member states of the Union can issue this warrant to effectively 'extradite' a criminal back to the country requesting him. It has cut down on the time that a criminal spends outside of the issuing country. Rather than rely solely on political agendas, each country's judiciary oversees the process. It isn't perfect by any stretch of the imagination, but he knew we could get our hands on him quicker if he had gone to one of the member states."

The women turned their heads back to the interrogation.

Illiana turned to Shayera, "I hear Morocco is lovely this time of year. Am I right Senator? Of course you would have to invest in serious amounts of sunscreen. Wouldn't want you to burn would we? And speaking of burning, let's talk about your meta-human friend. How disappointed were you when he failed to take the capital?"

The Senator was beginning to sweat a little.

Illiana continued, "I mean, you would have expected that tipping him off about the capital's defenses would have assured victory. I am beginning to think you surrounded yourself by incompetent people. What would you say Shayera?"

The redhead glared at the man sitting across from her. "I'd say he has pissed off some very powerful people. I liked the pictures of you and your meta-human we managed to get our hands on. I must say Senator you photograph really well."

Outside Audrey was listening but confused. "What pictures? You didn't tell me this."

Di answered, "It is a common tactic during interrogation to lie to a suspect. Since you did not want the lasso used, they are bluffing to see how far they can push him."

Inside Shayera continued, "While the League is not officially involved in this war, I know you are aware of at least two League members being invited into the country to conduct an investigation at Fastad. Thing is, those two members are close personal friends of mine. It was easy to get them to take their investigation a little further."

Illliana nodded, "How does it feel? Being outsmarted by a bunch of women?"

The Senator railed, "YOU KNOW NOTHING! My master will see to your demise."

While this news was surprising to the two women in the room, neither betrayed any emotion. Shayera leaned across the table and glared. "And where is your master right now? We have you in custody. Think he is willing to brave an army of Kasnian soldiers and Amazons to save you? Face it, you are nothing more than a pawn."

Illiana laughed, "What is the American saying? Up shit's creek without a paddle?"

The Senator knew he was done. "What can you offer me if I tell you what you want to know?"

Illiana sighed, "Against my vehement protests, the Queen offers leniency if you confess. She has a soft spot for you."

"Fine. I want no jail time. I will retire quietly somewhere outside of the country with access to my retirement funds."

"Done."

The Senator started, "Yes I hired the sniper. It was done because Commander Helios failed to take the city."

"Why are you inciting war in your own country?"

"Democratic reforms disgust me. When Audrey's father was in charge, Kasnia was a great country. We thrived. He stepped all over the whining citizens and led us to greatness. Even Vandal Savage would have continued this regime better than she has. Technologically we are far more advanced than most. But what did she do? She made peace when she should have asserted her power instead. The technology that was developed was shared with neighboring countries. We didn't benefit from the advances that were made. She allowed her estrogen to blind her. A woman is not fit to rule. She foolishly believed that she could be Queen effectively. But I know the real Audrey. She is selfish, and the early days of her reign brought shame to this country. There were countless scandals, including one with another woman. Another woman! It is an affront. And don't sit here and tell me it isn't true. I am not some seedy member of the press to be fooled by denials of the affair and the sham of a marriage that followed quickly thereafter. General Leonid shamed himself and his cause by agreeing to it. He got what he deserved."

Shayera bit back a barb. "The name of your master..."

"I don't know. He never gave it to me. But he is powerful. He arranged for the Commander and I to meet. He made sure the funding was in place to finance the NKFR. I pledged my allegiance to him and his goals. He will be successful with or without me, but I was happy to help him. This country and my niece sicken me."

"Did you act with any other member of the government or anyone close to the Queen?"

"No."

Audrey was seething. She spun on her heels and walked up to the closest soldier. She put her hand out and demanded, "Your firearm now!"

The soldier withdrew his weapon and handed it to the Queen. She turned and stalked back to the interrogation room. Di cut her off before she got to the door. "Audrey, don't."

The blonde Queen stiffened. "Are you prepared to physically stop me?"

"No. I wouldn't put my hands on you. But wait. Calm down. If you want to confront him, do so without the gun. Please, give it to me."

"I am asking you to move. This man has admitted to trying to kill me, my son, and Dmitri. Did you hear his reasons? He incited war, and allowed Kasnians and your sisters to die because he is nothing more than a misogynist! Step aside Di. I have a duty to all of these people."

Di looked desperately to Diana. The other Amazon didn't move, and instead answered, "Let her go in."

"What?"

"Let her go in. You and I both know what we would do under the same circumstances."

"No! Please Audrey, if you want revenge, let me take care of it for you. I don't want to wipe blood off your hands. Please, I am begging you."

"Di, let her pass," Diana started, "we cannot stop her. And we shouldn't. Just know Audrey, killing someone will weigh heavily on you, whether it is deserved or not."

"You would reduce her to an executioner?" Di railed.

"No. I would allow her to get her justice."

Di looked at the blonde Queen. She slowly moved to the side, and Audrey stormed through the door. The room's occupants jumped at her arrival. She looked at Shayera and Illiana and spoke, her tone cold, "This questioning is over. Leave now please."

Illiana and Shayera stood, albeit somewhat reluctantly. They exited the room, and Audrey sat across from her godfather. The gun dangled dangerously from her hands. The Senator shifted under her glare.

Audrey gritted, "You treacherous bastard! You are family. You are supposed to serve the best interests of our countrymen."

"You made them all weak. And you are not fit to be Queen."

"I could care less what your opinion of me is. But you crossed the line coming after my son, husband, and allowing your meta-human to kill innocent people."

"I did this country a favor. Pandering to women is disgusting."

"Well, Uncle, what do you think I should do about all of this? Seeing as how you think I am unfit to rule, what would you suggest I do with you?"

"I made a deal with Illiana Stilenko. You aren't going to do anything with me."

Audrey brought the weapon up to the table. She ejected the magazine and examined it. Slowly she emptied all of the bullets out with the exception of one. "Did you know that Dmitri taught me how to fire several types of weapons?" With a slightly sinister smile on her face she slid the magazine back into the well, and racked the slide. "While I am hardly a marksman, my aim at close distances is precise."

The Senator felt fear rip in his gut, "I-I made a deal."

"I am sure Illiana will forgive me for making her a liar."

"You would kill your own family?"

Audrey laughed, although there was no jest in the sound, "This coming from the man who has admitted to trying to the same? Before you die, let me tell you a few things. One, the democratic reforms will proceed. The NKFR's time is limited now. You had one meta-human on your side, however, I have thousands. And uncle," Audrey turned the vice a little tighter, "I am seeing one of them romantically. _**She **_comes from a strong lineage of Amazons. Be grateful that you are dealing with me and not her. Your sniper was not so lucky." Audrey clicked the safety off and leveled the weapon at his head. "The money you tried to take with you will be given to the citizens in the cities that you allowed to be ravaged. I will undo what you have done. As for your master, whoever he is, I look forward to the day I meet him. Do you have any last words? Cliche' I know, but I am curious."

"You won't kill me."

"It is your choice. Me, the Amazon, Illiana, or...you can do it yourself. I don't care how, but you will not leave this room alive. Given how you feel about women, do you really want one of us to do it? I will happily oblige your choice. That is the end of any leniency I will give you."

"Audrey, please."

"Please what?"

"I don't want to die."

"I don't care. You can rot in hell. I won't lose a single night of sleep. Tell you what, I will make the decision for you." She stood and set the gun down on her seat. She turned and walked to the door, leaving her godfather trembling with fear. She took several steps outside in the detention area before the gunshot rang out. Without turning around she asked, "Is it done?"

Illiana answered, "He's dead."

"Good. Gather the Generals, and the Amazon leadership in the war room in one hour. It's time to go after Commander Helios and the NKFR. League or no League, I am tired of this waiting." She walked out, fury boiling in her veins.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, a little fun with Helena and Dinah. Did you appreciate how Helena handled not throwing the first "punch"? And then we saw Audrey's reaction to her godfather being the traitor. What did you think? Thank you to everyone who reviews...this story has gone a lot farther than I originally thought it would, so the feedback has been serious fuel to get these chapters out to you quickly. For AVP, sorry that we probably won't see a love scene in this story between Helena and Dinah, however, once this story wraps up, I will be concentrating on that pairing as the main characters for the next piece I do. My co-author on this story has agreed to do that piece with me, and the ideas have already started flying. So, if you can be patient, I am sure you will get what you want once that one starts. And for JrBenson-I really hope I got you kicking in this chapter too. Glad you weathered the storm.


	32. Chapter 32

Audrey looked around the war room. A large screen against the north wall displayed a map of Kasnia. Sitting at rectangular table in the center of the room were General Urbov, Commander Lebedev, Illiana Stilenko, and Di.

Off to the side, Di was engaged in an lively conversation with General Urbov.

"I can't believe the stroke of luck you had seeing the flash off the scope. And he had a phone on him?" General Urbov was slightly shocked at what he had been told.

"He did. But I only saw the flash because of the special contacts your country developed. It is an impressive piece of technology."

Urbov nodded. "Our country's scientists are an amazing think tank, with regards to much more than weapon technology. Where is the sniper now? Have we questioned him?"

Illiana leaned over and interjected. "He was spoken to sir."

Urbov chuckled, "Tell me what I won't read in the official report Illiana."

Illiana smirked, "Sir, I have no idea what you are alluding to."

"Liar. Give an old man a good story."

Illiana looked at Di and winked. "Go ahead Di. Tell the General what he wants to know."

Di looked at the distinguished man. "Are you sure?"

"Of course! Tell you what, I will tell you what I would have done and we can see if there are similarities. Seeing as he was nothing more than a terrorist, I would have treated him as such. The Geneva Conventions do not apply in that situation, so I probably would have broken his fingers, followed by his hands."

Di was shocked to hear the statement from the man, but answered, "I am sorry to disappoint you, but I did not break his hands."

"Ahh," Urbov smiled, "his fingers though...and I would have probably would have dislodged his knee caps."

Di shook her head. "No, once again, I did not do that."

Urbov looked the Amazon over thoroughly. "Hmmm...legs?"

"No sir." Illiana smiled.

"Well, this isn't a very good story then."

Di chuckled, "When it was all over, he had a crushed shoulder, several cracked teeth, and a fractured skull."

"And the story gets better once more. Anything else?"

Illiana became serious. "Summery judgment was passed sir."

"Single bullet?"

"Yes sir."

Urbov leaned over, "Good girl Illiana." He turned back to Di. "You are quite formidable Wonder Woman."

Di hesitated to correct the man, but offered, "I am not the Wonder Woman of this world. That would be Princess Diana of the Amazons that is here in your capital."

"But you are similar?"

"To a degree. Same powers, but our personalities are different."

"Well then, I am glad you were with Illiana. If I may?" Urbov reached out and lightly touched the wristlets adorning the Amazon. "An eight-pointed star? That is the symbol of Aphrodite is it not?"

Di was impressed. "It is. May I ask how you knew that?"

"A good General will know his enemies, but will also take the time to know his allies as well. I must admit I am a bit confused. Almost everything that I have read says that Hera is the patron Goddess of the Amazons. Yet you wear the emblem of Aphrodite."

"She named me as her champion. But you are correct, Hera is the patron to the Amazon Nation."

As Urbov was about to ask another question, the Amazon leadership entered the war room, followed closely by Helena and Dinah.

General Urbov, and Commander Lebedev immediately stood at attention. Urbov struggled a little to get up, leaning on his cane for support, but was sure to address the group with proper respect. He looked over each of the women and immediately noticed the owls that adorned Alindra's wrists.

Audrey stood and made the necessary introductions. "General Urbov, Commander Lebedev, these are our esteemed allies and leaders of the Amazons. We have Princess Diana, Princess Shayera, and General Alindra, as well as representatives of the Justice League, Huntress and Black Canary."

Urbov limped slightly to the women. "An honor ladies. Your sisters were nothing short of fierce in the retaking of the capital."

Alindra stepped forward. "General Urbov, it is an honor to meet you. I have read some of your journals on tactics. They are most impressive. And your men were critical in the defense of the city. They held well."

Urbov beamed with pride. "There is an empty seat next to mine General Alindra. Please, sit."

The group settled in, and Audrey took her place at the head of the table. "The group here representing the Kasnian armed forces is small, but was done with purpose. We have not invited other generals because the men here are those I implicitly know and trust to carry out any strategy we develop. Allow me to catch you all up to speed. The sniper was caught, and revealed that he was hired by Senator Levinivich. When confronted, the Senator confessed to be behind the plot to assassinate me. He also revealed that the meta-human, who we now know goes by the name of Commander Helios, was his ally. There is a third party involved, but was unnamed. He was only referred to as 'master'. We have no information on him other than he was the one who introduced the Senator to Helios, and helped to fund the NKFR."

Commander Lebedev offered, "It is possible that this 'master' you refer to is a Ruritanian. Those jackals to the east are suspected of aiding the NKFR at the beginning of the group's emergence."

Audrey nodded, "That possibility has been considered Commander. I asked you all here though to develop a new strategy. So far we have only responded to disturbances. I want to hear that it is possible to crush the NKFR and quickly."

Urbov spoke up, "Your Majesty, before we discuss strategy, I would like to hear what the League representatives have to say. Knowing whether or not they will be getting involved will help us to decide what our next steps will be."

Helena cleared her throat and stood. "As of right now, the League is not sanctioning action. They have only been recently given our reports of the findings at Fastad, Diana's eyewitness statement, the Senator's statement about the meta-human, and something else we recently found." Helena walked over to the large map. She reached into her belt, and drew out a baton. She jerked the weapon in front of her, extending it to its' full capacity. She pointed and began speaking, "Here is the city of Govarostok. Based on the damage found at Fastad, Canary and I decided to look for a training ground for the meta-human. We assumed, correctly, that he would not be able to build a large structure that would be easily found, so we headed east towards the mountains. We followed some men from a tavern here." She pointed to the town of Chirpan. "We determined that they were at the very least sympathizers of the NKFR."

"How?" Audrey asked.

Helena looked over at Dinah for support. The blonde picked up on the queue and spoke, "Your majesty, when we entered the tavern, there were five men tattooed with a black sunburst. The insignia tipped us off as they are what the NKFR troopers wear on their chests based on eyewitness reports."

"You questioned these men?" Urbov asked.

"Not exactly sir." Helena answered.

Diana spoke up, "You didn't beat the information out of them did you?"

Helena's eyes twinkled, "We're learning restraint...really."

Urbov chuckled, and waved his arm for Helena to continue.

"We waited for them to leave the tavern and we followed them to a camp that was approximately 10 miles northeast of the town. While we did not find the main camp, or Commander Helios, we did find some interesting things."

Dinah stood, and produced a folder full of pictures. "We took these. The camp holds about 400 men. And we found scorch marks just outside of it, similar to the ones we saw at Fastad. We believe that this is only a supplementary camp, as nothing we saw leads us to believe there is any form of higher leadership there."

The pictures were passed around the room, each one scrutinized for detail. Urbov scanned each one, and passed them onto Alindra. The camp that Dinah and Helena stumbled onto was not ragtag as expected, but was not overly impressive either.

"As you can see, there are a few small structures in the western part of the camp. That is where their weapon stores are located. There is a generator inside one of them that provides electricity and one of them contains a cache of the suits that they utilize."

Lebedev leaned forward, "We would only need to send an airstrike to destroy it and their weapons. We could reduce their numbers that way. The only problem is that we would need to get an exact location. Any low flying plane would be seen."

Helena stammered slightly, "Y-You could strike it without the need of a visual."

Lebedev was astonished. "How?"

Helena turned to Dinah. "I'm sorry. I will take full responsibility for this. Dinah had no part in this."

Dinah looked at her girlfriend with a shocked look on her face. "What? What did you do?"

Helena swallowed hard and turned to Diana. "I need to speak to your mother. I need to be able to challenge the Amazon trials. If I can be an Amazon, then the League will not be able to say anything about what I did."

Dinah whispered, "You tagged the camp with transmitters didn't you?"

Helena nodded. "I did. I saw the destruction at Fastad, and know what the people have suffered there. So I waited for Dinah to split off from me to take pictures and I tagged a couple of spots within the camp."

Audrey looked at Diana. The Amazon sat back in shock. "I will speak to my mother immediately, but you have to know what this could cost you."

"I do. And I am prepared to deal with the consequences."

"Audrey, you cannot use this immediately. I know what it means to you, but I need just a small amount of time."

Audrey was confused, 'What am I missing?"

Diana answered, "Helena is here as a representative of the League. By tagging the enemy camp she has overstepped her bounds. Without the League agreeing to get involved, Helena will get booted or worse if her actions are found out. If I can speak to my mother, and get her to agree to let Helena challenge the trials, then she will have acted on the Amazons' behalf as long as she is successful with her challenge. The League will not pass punishment onto her then, as she will be considered to be in the same boat as Shayera and I. But, Helena, the trials are not short. I don't know how to get you through them fast. I'm sorry."

Shayera spoke up, "Wait, Athena and Aphrodite could name her as an Amazon."

"No." Alindra shook her head. "Athena and Aphrodite can only name champions within the tribe. Hera would have to bless Helena, and she has not been involved in this."

Audrey addressed Diana, "Explain to me why you and Shayera are different in the League's eyes."

Diana answered, "Because technically we are Amazons first. We are considered to be citizens of Themiscyra, a nation belonging to the European Union. The League allows its' heroes to defend their homeland, and to answer to the governing countries' rulers. We were allowed leave because my mother commanded it. The League will not interfere in that aspect."

Helena's face was strained. "Dinah, I am sorry. I should have told you, but I know what it means to you to be a part of the League. I was booted once before, and am prepared to be released again."

"You are not just facing ejection from the League are you?" Audrey asked Helena.

"No. I am risking more."

Di marveled at what Helena had done. "Helena, I will protect you. I won't let the League imprison you."

Audrey snapped her head towards her protector. "Imprisonment?"

"Yes. That is what she is facing if the League ever found out what she did."

"No!" Audrey exclaimed. "I won't have you face off against the League. I-"

"Ladies," General Urbov started, "there is an easier way around this. What country do you claim citizenship in Helena?"

"The United States."

"Well, then, you are lucky. The United States allows its' people to claim dual citizenship. So there's your answer."

Audrey caught on immediately, "As Queen of Kasnia, I hereby grant you citizenship in our country. I recognize that you became a citizen the moment you stepped foot within our borders. I thank you for your service to our people. There will be paperwork later, but I can make it official now."

Dinah stood, "Queen Audrey, I would like the same. Helena and I are sort of a package deal. I don't want to go back without her."

"Done. Welcome."

Urbov chuckled as Helena took her seat next to Dinah and the blonde swatted the brunette. He leaned over to Alindra. "General, you made mention that you had read my journals on tactics?"

"I have."

"You wear owls on your wrists. You are Athena's champion?"

"I am."

"I assume she would choose you because you are wise. You have read other pieces on strategy?"

"Yes. Queen Hippolyta allowed myself and another General named Artemis to collect volumes on warfare from man's world. We read them extensively, and have managed to incorporate the ingenuity into the training of our sisters."

"Are you familiar with Polybius?" Urbov reached out for the pad of paper in front of him and scribbled something for the blonde to read. Alindra looked down at the paper, and her head shot up to the map on the wall. She looked back at the older man seated next to her, a wide grin encompassing her face.

"You agree General Alindra?"

"I do. It is perfect."

"What is?" Audrey asked.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Urbov asked Alindra.

"Please, sir, I am honored to be sitting next to you. I would love to hear this plan from you."

Urbov smiled at the blonde. He stood with the aide of his cane. "How familiar is everyone with the Second Punic War?"

He was met with blank faces, with the exception of Alindra, Diana, and Di. All three leaned forward in anticipation of what the General was about to propose. He reached down and showed the paper to the room. There was one word scribbled on the paper. Cannae.

The General limped to the map and began speaking. "Thanks to our new citizens, we have the exact location of one of the enemies' camps. We also know that the flight capability of the suits used by the NKFR have an approximate range of 150 miles."

Lifting his cane he traced an arc around Govarostok. "For the NKFR to strike this city, they would have to be within a reasonable distance. We know that they came from the mountains, which narrows the possibilities of where the main camp might be. During the Second Punic War, the Romans were handed a stunning defeat by Hannibal. The Battle of Cannae has gone down in history as one of the most impressive and one-sided military victories of all time. I am proposing that we do the same."

"Envelopment." Alindra beamed.

"No General Alindra. A double envelopment." Urbov smiled. "The plan will be to draw out the NKFR. We give them an obvious target to strike. The target will be stronger than it looks, and once the enemy is committed, we will hit them from the flanks and rear."

"What target?" Audrey asked.

"Govarostok. I want to send a small amount of Amazons, approximately 300, along with a full division of our own to occupy the city. This size force will be perceived as strong enough to defend the city, but not capable of coming out to attack the NKFR. Commander Helios showed his arrogance at attacking Fastad, and again at the assault on the capital. I want to play to his ego. He will see the force at Govarostok, and will believe he has been given an opportunity to gain a much needed victory. To defeat not only a smaller Amazon force, but an elite division of the Kasnian armed forces will be too tempting of an opportunity for him. Given the defeat at the capital, his numbers are thinning and the morale of his men cannot be high right now. In the meantime, very quietly, we will station joint forces at Veles to the north of the arc, and in Dimitrovo to the south. Once Commander Helios commits his force, and it will have to be all of it, he will come out towards Govarostok. The northern and southern forces can split and come around the backside, while the remaining numbers will attack from the flanks. Timing will be essential, but if we are patient, and strike at the right time, we can bring the hammer down from all sides. And if it turns out that Ruritania has any thoughts of joining the NKFR by coming across the border, the rear forces will give them pause. Hannibal beat the Romans with inferior numbers with this tactic, decimating an entire army. We have numbers on our side. And not only numbers, but we have Amazons that show no mercy. We also have our own armed forces anxious to bring down destruction on the NKFR. If we are successful, then we will have crushed the NKFR quickly and decisively as Queen Audrey has requested. And," he turned his attention to his Amazon counterpart, "General Alindra, you and I will have commanded forces that successfully pulled off the double envelopment. This old man would love to be able to claim that in my memoirs."

"Agreed General. I would love to report this type of victory to my Queen."

"And to Athena."

Alindra blushed, "Yes, her as well."

"At this point, we need to decide who will lead the respective armies and where. I would like to be in Govarostok. It will sell what we are trying to do more effectively. The Queen would show her resolve to defend the city by sending General Leonid normally since he is the head of the armed forces. But in his absence, I should be the one to go. I would also ask that Princess Diana and Princess Di go with me. If in the event Commander Helios advances farther than anticipated, the city will be able to hold with them there. Plus I have a sneaking suspicion that their presence will be more likely to draw out Commander Helios."

"This is a rope-a-dope." Helena smiled.

"It is. You are familiar with General Patton?"

"Muhammed Ali."

Urbov laughed. "Of course. Same principle. Since Commander Lebedev is a pitbull, I would suggest sending him north, and having him command the forces that will split off and come from the rear. This will mean that he will need to be promoted though Queen Audrey."

The petite blonde agreed. "Done. Your change in title will be made known immediately General Lebedev."

The middle aged man beamed with pride. He addressed Urbov, "Pitbull? I have not heard that name in a while."

"It was well deserved. I remember what you did at Knezha. Don't let the fact he argued for peace recently fool you all. Hidden in that facade is a relentless warrior. General Alindra, if it pleases you, go north with him. I would hate to face either of you really."

Alindra nodded in assent. She leaned over to Lebedev. "General Pitbull?"

"I will tell you on our trip north."

Urbov smiled and continued, "That leaves you Princess Shayera. I would ask that you travel south. We will have your forces meet up with General Apanasenko. I think from what I know of your temperament, you two will be fast friends. Besides, he is a bit of a fan of yours. His strong suit is military intelligence and how to effectively put it into play in active combat. That should complement your Thanagarian background well."

Shayera looked at Diana. She didn't want them to be separated, but she knew the Amazons to the south would rally to her. "I will go with him."

"How quickly can all this be managed?" Audrey asked.

"We will need every bit of existing Kasnian armor, and air assets to be mobilized. We will also need to give time to the northern and southern forces to get into place. We should be able to occupy Govarostok within a few days if we push hard. Five days at most my Queen. Remember, do not let your forces jump too soon. Timing is essential."

Audrey addressed the group, "Are we in agreement with this strategy?"

Helena raised her hand, "I have a question. Since Dinah and I are now citizens, where will we go?"

"Nowhere." Di stated. "With Diana and I in Govarostok, Alindra in Veles, and Shayera in Dimitrovo, we cannot afford to leave the Queen unprotected. I know you probably want to do more, but her safety is paramount. I am asking as a favor that you stay with her."

Helena answered, "You offered to fight the League for me. I am happy to do this small favor for you. And she is keeping me out of some serious hot water with the League, it is the least I can do."

Dinah agreed, "Same for me. We will stay here."

Urbov spoke up once more, "If I may ask one more question, what is the status of Senator Levinich, given that he is a known traitor?"

Illiana answered, "He is dead sir. He shot himself while being detained."

"He had a weapon? Was he not searched when brought inside the palace?"

"He was."

"Then how did he end up shooting himself?"

"General Urbov," Audrey stated, "I gave him an opportunity to decide his fate."

The General looked at his Queen and nodded appreciatively. "I understand. Come General Lebedev, we have preparations to make."

The two men exited the room along with Illiana to see to the necessary arrangements. Shayera noticed that Alindra was staring at the photos of the enemy camp once more. She moved to sit next to her friend. "What are you looking for?"

"Something."

"That's vague."

"Sorry Shayera. I am not sure. There are some things that are still bothering me."

"What?"

"I can't say exactly. This whole 'master' thing has me bothered. We can crush the NKFR, but we have no idea who is behind all of this. Even if we are victorious, we still have this loose end."

"True, but if it is another politician, Audrey's people will root him out."

"Perhaps."

"Talk to me. Talk it out."

"Well, we already discussed that Athena and Aphrodite named champions and gifted us both. And, we were given better weaponry by Athena as well. We at least acknowledge that there may be something more at work here. But I don't know what. Then there was the capture of the Senator. It makes no sense that he would go back to his office. Why didn't he just flee the country?"

"That is troubling. What was found in his office?"

"Nothing. I did not search his computer, but Illiana would have. The only thing I caught him with was a duffle bag and a gun."

"Anything of interest in the duffle bag?"

"That is strange too. There was a book and some odd looking bookends."

"Odd how?"

"Horns of some sort. They aren't anything that means anything to me."

"What about the book?"

"Just a book. No writing, nothing to note."

"Not to ask the obvious, but why not see if Athena will tell you? If there is something more, she would know."

"I can't. She has already put herself in a bad position. Zeus does not allow the other Gods to directly interfere. She has done much for us, but little to show up on his radar."

"I am confused. She technically has interfered."

"It is a fine line, Shayera. It is why she does not come down here and fight herself. To do so would be blatant, and in direct conflict of their rules. I can't put her in that position. She has done what she can."

"You'll figure it out, whatever it is."

"I'm trying."

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was ready to go immediately after the last one was posted. I have not worked too much father ahead though, and am heading into a very long week at work, so I am not sure when the next one will be ready to go. But it is all outlined, and I will work on it as much as is humanly possible. So, what did you think of Helena's actions? And how Audrey helped her around them? And then there is the General's plan. A good one for sure, but there is still the unknow factor that Alindra referred to. Who is this "master" and what will be his next step? I can't wait to hear (or rather read) your thoughts on the whole thing. I really cannot begin to express what the reviews so far have meant and continue to mean to me. Sincerest thanks to you all...


	33. Chapter 33

General Zavtiolov was sick of meetings. Nothing ever seemed to be accomplished other than bickering and political bolstering. Politicians were a seedy lot. He had come to the conclusion years ago that his country would be better off without the bunch. The general couldn't begin to count the number of times he seriously considered leading a coup, and setting the Parliament on fire. It had become apparent that no progress in Ruritania would ever be made as long as the people were allowed to continue to elect ineffective, self-aggrandizing blowhards who were more concerned with stabbing their counterparts in the back than actually affecting any type of positive change.

Yet, for all the times that he had considered marching his army up the capitol steps, he had dismissed each plot. He could command the army, but without backing it would be a lost cause. The monkeys in suits had clout, and that could not be ignored. The situation in Kasnia had quickly become interesting to him. Militarily, the country was ripe for the picking. It would be easy to quickly conquer them, and convert their technological advances into advantageous capital gains for his own country. In his opinion, the Kasnians were weak. He scoffed at the idea that any rebel group within his borders would have lasted as long as the NKFR had.

He muttered, "That's what happens when you have woman at the helm. They spread their estrogen-based weakness on everyone around them." Leaning back in the leather seat in his office, he closed his eyes, vividly imagining what he could do with a little monetary backing and people with spines supporting his cause.

"You know, it is all possible."

The General instantly sat up at the strange voice coming from inside his office. His eyes shot open and he saw a dark-haired man sitting in the chair across from him. He was well-tailored, and exuded confidence.

"Who are you?" The General demanded.

"Someone who shares your vision."

"How did you get in here?"

"Does that matter? I am here now, and I think you and I have much to discuss."

"You have three seconds to tell me who you are, and how the hell you got in here."

The dark-haired man smiled. His grin reminded the General of the snakes in the government he had been forced to suffer for too long. But there was something infinitely more suave about this individual. He had an air of sorts. It was borderline arrogance, but the General got the distinct feeling that he was occupying the room with someone very powerful.

"General Zavtiolov, my name is not important right now. What is important is that I am about to help you achieve your goals. I have watched you for a very long time now, and I know that we both have the same ambitions."

The General narrowed his eyes, "I don't know who you are, but you know nothing about what my ambitions are."

"I disagree. Your country is well behind the curve. The politicians who are in charge do nothing to advance greatness in any aspect. I know that you would change that. I am offering my assistance to help you achieve your goals. I ask for nothing in return."

"No one ever offers free help."

The stranger shifted, crossing his legs. "As I said, we have similar goals. If you achieve yours, you will have helped me accomplish mine."

"Which is what exactly?"

"Allow me to enlighten you. I, much like you, believe that the strong should be in charge. The Kasnians are pandering their technology to undeserving parties. Why shouldn't Ruritania reap some of the benefit? I find it revolting that they have relied on a bunch of women to do their fighting for them. But I ask you, what are their true motives? Has it occurred to you that they see you the exact way you see them?"

"Meaning what?"

"A target. Do you think it coincidence that their troubles have occurred on the eastern border and nowhere else? It is the border that they share with you. Why hasn't the Queen suffocated the NKFR by now? I tell you that she allows this to continue on purpose. It is giving her the ammunition she needs to bring war to your doorstep."

The General gritted his teeth, and the stranger continued, "Think about how easy it would be to sell to her people. It would be so simple to blame the NKFR and their actions solely on your country. Imagine the story she could spin. Dissidents from your own populace wreaking destruction within her borders could easily justify her aggression in crossing into Ruritania. And with the state your government is in, you would be easy prey. Think about the allies she commands. By the time you got your politicians to agree on anything, you would have already been conquered. I am aware that certain parties within your own house have aided the NKFR. While the rebel group was expelled almost immediately, she could use this to her advantage. Are you prepared to bow to a woman?"

"I will do no such thing."

"You will if you sit back and do nothing. The politicians have created a mess, and failed to press their advantages when they had them. They cowered, when they should have conquered. And now you find yourself in the position to fix what they have done, and claim Ruritania and Kasnia for yourself."

The General sat back. "I'm listening…"

The stranger smirked, "I thought so. I am going to help you gain everything you have ever desired." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold coin. He slid it across the General's desk. The decorated officer picked it up. There was a set of horns on one side, and on the other he saw writing in a language he could not read.

* * *

><p>Alindra struggled to grasp what was happening. She had left the capital with General Lebedev and their forces were pushing north to Veles. They were moving at a speed that had Alindra feeling a whip was at her back. But she knew what her purpose was, and it steeled her resolve to push herself and her sisters harder. General Urbov's plan for a double envelopment was a good one, and she was sure that her allies would be successful. But there was something still nagging at her conscious. What was she missing?<p>

"General Alindra?"

The blonde Amazon looked up to see General Lebedev looking at her quizzically. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"You are distracted. That isn't good. What is bothering you?"

"I can't say. Not because I don't want to tell you, it's just that I don't know."

"I can't really work with that…" Lebedev chuckled.

Alindra smiled, but the sentiment didn't reach her eyes, or do anything to settle her mind. "I don't know how to really answer that either."

"Well, tell me what you do know. Maybe I can help you."

"We are missing something. Something I am sure I should be seeing, but I'm not. Who is behind all of this?"

"More than likely it is political. Guessing, I would say it is the Ruritanians."

Alindra pondered the answer. "Probably, but…"

"But?"

Alindra rubbed her wrists absentmindedly. "But, as I have said already…"

"You don't know. Well, trust your gut. If the answer is there, you will find it."

"Let me ask you something. What is the one thing you would refuse to leave behind if you suddenly had to leave your home or country?"

"My family."

"Other than them, is there a possession that you couldn't do without?"

"A possession? Nothing I can think of. Although, I was given a watch by my grandfather when I graduated from officer's school. It has great sentimental value."

"Is it something you would risk your life for?"

"Maybe. My grandfather passed away not long after. He meant a lot to me. But, it is just a watch. I have his memories to take with me wherever I go. What about you? Is there something that you wouldn't be able to leave behind other than family?"

"No. I am simple. I don't have many possessions, with exception to what I am wearing."

"Your clothes are hardly something to go back for."

Alindra smiled once again. "I didn't mean my clothes. My wristlets were a gift from someone special. I would probably go back for them. "

"A gift from someone special?"

"Someone that I admire and love deeply."

General Lebedev grinned. "Her name?"

Alindra started to answer, and then stopped. "Her?"

The other General chuckled. "I assumed. You come from an island of women. Really, it isn't a stretch to reach that conclusion."

"I suppose not."

"Is she here with you?"

"Yes, and no. She is not an Amazon."

"Now I am confused."

"I am Athena's champion. The wristlets were a gift from her."

"You are more than Athena's champion?"

"I am. And a gift from the Gods…" Alindra stopped the thought. Realization had hit her like a hammer to her skull. And the nausea began instantly in her gut. "This isn't possible…" she whispered.

"General Alindra?"

Alindra's face grew serious. "How far are we from Veles?"

"No more than five miles at this point."

"And the forces headed to Govarostok? Dimitrovo?"

"General Urbov should be almost settled with your friends in Govarostok. I would imagine that Shayera and Apanasenko have made the same time we have. They should be close as well to Dimitrovo. Why?"

"I need to get a message to them. Quickly. And I will need to get one to the League's representatives in the capital. How quickly can this be managed?"

"Technology in delivering messages is instant."

"Then help me. We have a serious problem."

* * *

><p>Diana and Di were looking over the city of Govarostok. The city had taken a lot of damage during its' recent assault, but the inhabitants were going about business as usual, albeit with caution. At first, Diana was not sure that the Amazons would be welcome in the city. They were, after all, not Kasnians. And occupation of a city was a tricky thing. But her fears were allayed as the citizens lined up to greet both sets of forces. General Urbov had insisted, most wisely, that they been seen together, presenting a unified front. And the Amazons and Kasnian military had followed suit. When not making preparations, the two groups had intermingled some, with the Amazons demonstrating sword play, and the Kasnian division returning the favor with lessons in their own weaponry. They were not displaying hesistancy in their interactions. The Kasnian division knew the aide that the Amazons had provided, and were still going to give. The Amazons, in return, respected the determination of their allies.<p>

Diana turned to her twin. "What will you do when this is all over? Have you given any thought to returning to the island?"

Di shook her head. "I think I will stay here for a bit. For obvious reasons I think you would understand."

"I do. But at some point, will you come home?"

"It really isn't my home."

"I disagree. You are an Amazon. My sister. It is just as much your home as it is mine."

"How do you think your mother will feel about that?"

"OUR mother would welcome you. As would I. Besides, I have become accustomed to having you around. We could spend time there together. "

Di laughed. "You want to spend time with me? Willingly? Who are you? Where is the real Diana?"

Diana playfully shoved the other woman. "Very funny. But I was serious in what I said earlier. You should consider it your home."

"Can I change the subject for a moment? I have been dying to ask you something."

"Of course."

"Why Shayera? How did this happen to you?"

Diana laughed. "She isn't a disease I contracted."

"I know, but, it's, well, it's Shayera. I don't get it."

"It's hard to say. It just happened."

"Bullshit. I need to know. I cannot even fathom having any type of affection for the woman, much less love. And how is the Green Lantern thing? Last time we talked in the Tower, he was a huge pain in your ass."

"He still is. In fact we came to blows prior to me coming here. Well, I hit him. Twice. He stretches the limits of my patience daily."

"You hit him? You have no idea how many times I wanted to do the same in my world, and Shayera wasn't a factor there. You break his jaw?"

"No. I knocked out a tooth though."

"Just one?"

Diana chuckled, "Yes, just the one. Shayera said the same thing. She was disappointed."

"I am too. Only one? That is hardly worthy of us."

"Did you just agree with Shayera? That is how it started with her and me."

Di scrunched her nose in disgust. "Gross. Don't even joke about that."

"I am glad you think it's gross. Keep it that way…" Diana winked at her twin.

But just as Di was about to reply, Genreral Urbov walked up to the pair. "Ladies, there is an urgent message for you." He handed a piece of paper over to Diana. The Amazon read the writing with Di leaning over to do the same.

Both women whispered, "Hera protect us…"

* * *

><p>Just outside the city of Dimitrovo, Shayera was silently wondering how everyone else was faring. General Urbov was correct in his assessment of General Apanasenko. He was very likeable, and highly intelligent. He had littered Shayera with questions about Thanagar, the Amazons, the League, and everything else he could think of. He blushed bashfully when he admitted that he was a fan of the redhead. Apparently grown men had favorite superheroes just like children did. But he was polite, and Shayera didn't get any strange fanboy vibes from him. He had been respectful in their conversations, and she genuinely liked the man. And he was filled with interesting facts and stories about any subject she could imagine.<p>

But now as he approached her, his face was grave. He stopped near, and handed her a piece of paper. Shayera looked at him quizzically, but quickly read. As she finished the last line, her stomach surged up to her throat.

* * *

><p>Helena and Dinah were taking turns playing with the little Crown Prince. Audrey sat nearby in her room laughing at the trio. Her son was climbing up Helena's back, squeezing and squealing as Helena let him wrestle her on the floor. The toddler turned his attention to Dinah, barreling into her chest as she sat on the carpet with them. She allowed herself to be knocked over, all the while tickling the little boy. His giggles lightened the mood in the room. A mood that was soon to end…<p>

Illiana Stilenko knocked on the door and entered at the Queen's beckoning. "I am sorry to disturb you all, but this just came through for Huntress and Canary. " She held out a piece of paper, which Helena quickly took. Scanning it fast, Helena dropped her hand to her side. "I need to send a message to the League. Where is your communications room?"

Canary sat up, placing the toddler on her lap. "What is it Helena?"

"We are going to need more than us to keep the Queen safe."

Not understanding why Helena had said that, but knowing that Helena was not prone to theatrics, Dinah whispered, "Go."

Helena exited with Illiana quickly, determined to garner the League's immediate assistance.

* * *

><p>Alindra excused herself from the city and flew just outside its' borders to a forested area. Once she was sure she was alone, she touched her wrists and whispered, "Athena."<p>

Instantly, in a flash of light, the goddess was at her side. Alindra stepped back glaring at her lover.

"How could you not warn us?"

Athena dropped her head slightly, her voice barely above a whisper, "I'm sorry. I couldn't."

Alindra yelled, "You couldn't? Or you wouldn't? Do you realize how serious this is? How could you keep this from us? From me?"

"I am not allowed to interfere."

Alindra was pissed. "You can't interfere? Why have you done all that you have then?"

"In the hopes that it would keep you and your sisters as safe as possible."

"But you said nothing! Nothing!"

Athena pleaded, "I know. I couldn't. Please, Alindra. Please understand." Athena moved to be closer to the general, but the blonde stepped out of reach.

"Well I don't understand! How could you not warn us that Ares was involved? How long have you known?"

"I hoped you would figure it out on your own. I am forbidden to blatantly interfere. I did what I could."

Alindra lowered her voice slightly, her emotions battling between rage and shock. "It took me a while to work it out. The bookends were in the shape of horns. Ram's horns. That is his emblem. They were a gift to a man who was serving him. The Senator didn't know who he was serving, but he knew he was powerful. That is why he didn't flee the city. He didn't want his gift to be discovered! How could you not tell me? Do I mean that little to you?"

Athena's head shot up at the last words Alindra had spoken. "Of course not. You mean everything. But I have to abide by the rules of the Gods. Ares has not shown himself, and has not become physically involved. There was nothing I could do. There is nothing I can do."

"So you would let us go to our slaughter? You have a funny way of showing love."

Athena begged, "Please, Alindra, my hands are tied. What would you have me do?"

"Stop him!"

Athena felt defeated. "I can't."

Alindra railed, "Some of my sisters have died in this country. Died! And the Goddess of Wisdom stood by and did nothing. Is that what you would have happen? Is this the will of the Gods? To let the citizens of this country and her allies be led blindly down a path to ruination? All because you have some innate sense of loyalty to rules that would have your loved ones destroyed? It sickens me."

Athena reached out, tears forming in her eyes, "I love you. Please…"

Alindra jerked back disgusted, her own tears threatening to fall. "You don't know the meaning of the word. Do you know what I would do to keep you safe? Anything and everything. I would defy my Queen, my principles, the entire Amazon nation just to keep you from harm. Do you know why? Because that is love. Real love." Alindra's tone lowered and her hurt came rushing out. "Clearly I was mistaken in believing you felt the same way."

"That isn't true!" Athena's tears now fell. "I do love you. I did what I could. I couldn't do more."

The blonde general openly cried. "You have made that point crystal clear to me. Frankly I don't believe you." Alindra began to struggle to form words, and she barely managed, "I-I don't want to see you again. Please, leave me alone. I don't need that type of love. It comes at too high of a price."

Athena gasped, "Don't forsake me. I am begging you…"

Alindra whispered her response, "Why not? You did it to me." Alindra removed her wristlets and dropped them at the Goddess' feet. "Athena, how could you? How could you let me love you, knowing you were withholding something so important from me? I-I can't forgive you for this."

Alindra turned to walk away. Athena grabbed her arm, stopping the blonde. Alindra spun and lashed out, "You could stop me from walking away. But then, that would be interfering wouldn't it? And you can't do that."

Athena laid herself bare, "I don't want to let you go. I don't want to lose you. Please Alindra, I am sorry. Please, I am begging for you to understand."

"I understand that you have chosen not to act. But I also know that my sisters deserve better. I deserved more from you. Now, please, let me go."

Athena felt the weight of the entire universe crush her heart. Reluctantly she released her grip on Alindra. The blonde Amazon's eyes were red and swollen, and she stood for a moment, simply staring at the angelic beauty that had destroyed her faith. Turning slowly, she walked back to the city, revoking the gift of flight that Athena had bestowed.

Athena howled in grief, and the Earth shook beneath her feet. She dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands, powerless to stop the sobs from racking her body. Within seconds she felt another presence behind her. Aphrodite knelt down beside her grieving sister and held her. Lovingly she stroked Athena's hair, and whispered in a language forgotten by all but the Gods, desperately trying to soothe the Goddess of Wisdom's soul.

* * *

><p>AN: So the "master" is revealed. What did you think? And the revelation came at a high price for Athena and Alindra. This was one of the hardest chapters to write. I really struggled with this, but I can't see Alindra reacting any other way to the news. I am going to duck behind my desk now, and wait for the rocks to be thrown. Thanks as always for the reviews. Please let me know how you reacted to this chapter.


	34. Chapter 34

Audrey paced in her study. Troop movements had already begun, and she was nervously waiting to see if Commander Helios was going to take the bait. And she had another concern on her mind…the God of War. What little she knew about him was enough to make her anxious. She was grateful that they were no longer in the dark about his involvement, but knowing was not settling her mind any. Helena looked up from the floor where she was entertaining Dane. The toddler was slowly wearing himself out, and was rubbing his eyes, fighting sleep to continue playing with his new friends.

Helena leaned over to Dinah and whispered, "One of us should talk to her. Try and calm her down."

The blonde nodded in assent. "You do it. I will stay here with him."

Helena stood, and walked over to the desk where Audrey was walking back and forth behind.

"Your Majesty, you should really try and relax. The League reinforcements should be here any moment."

Audrey ran her hands through her hair. "I can't relax. I am worried about everything. If the combined forces can pull this plan off, then we will have dealt with the NKFR. However, I apparently have bigger problems on my hands. And, I am…" She stopped the thought and stared at Helena.

"You are worried about more than yourself?"

"Yes."

"She'll be fine. I may not know her, but I know Diana. Amazons are a hardy bunch. She'll kick ass and be back in no time."

Audrey offered a weak smile. "I don't want this new development to distract her. She needs to focus on the task at hand."

"Send her a quick message then. But be careful not to reveal anything. That should put her mind at ease."

"Thanks Helena. I will." Audrey sat down at her desk and began scribbling a quick note. When she was finished, she folded the paper over and picked up the phone near her. After requesting Illiana Stilenko's presence, the Queen moved over to the floor with her son. Minutes had barely passed by when the intelligence officer joined the group. Audrey handed her the piece of paper with instructions to get a message to Di.

* * *

><p>General Urbov, Diana, and Di were making sure that everything was moving according to plan. They had organized every piece of anti-aircraft and missile artillery that could be scrounged in a short amount of time. Every RPG, heavy machine gun, and piece of strong fire power had been given to both the local militia and the regular Kasnian army.<p>

Urbov, "the Old Bear", as he had been recently nicknamed, turned his attention to the two formidable Amazons. "Make sure that our people are deeply dug into the rubble in the city. This will give the Commander the idea that we look unprepared. They must be able to sell this effectively. We must appear that we are open to being assaulted. More importantly, when he takes the bait, we cannot openly strike back full force. We must suck him in and make him commit. This means that we have to absorb the first blow. He must think that he has an advantage. The trick here is to not actually be losing though. It's a hard sell, but it must be done."

Diana nodded, "We understand, as do the Amazons. They understand that there will be losses at first. We are prepared to bleed."

Urbov sighed, "Those on the front line will. The Amazon archers and our snipers will need to slowly pick off the packs on the flying troopers. We need to get them grounded. Once we do, they will be that much easier to engage, and we can eliminate their ability to flee quickly when the left and right lines tighten the noose. While it will be difficult at first, we should be able to pin Commander Helios' foot to the ground, and…"

Di growled, "Stick my boot up his ass."

Urbov chuckled slightly, "What an uncomfortable notion, but yes." The general limped away to see to other preparations, leaving the twins standing together.

Di said nothing at first, but Diana knew what was on her mind. "Audrey is protected. Concentrate on what we need to do here."

"How protected is she really? She only has Helena and Dinah. I feel torn. I should be here with our sisters, but I can't help but wanting to go to her side."

"Helena and Dinah are smart. I am sure that they have something in place. Besides, I do not think that he would focus on her with a war going on over here."

"Perhaps, but still…"

Diana reached out and squeezed her sister's shoulder. "I need you to have a clear head. You are on the front line. If you leave, I will go out there, but someone needs to feed fire power behind the lines. No one can do that better than me. Are you with me?"

"I…"

Before the thought was finished, a Kasnian soldier ran up to the pair, handing a piece of paper to Diana. She accepted it and he waited for her to dismiss him. She opened it, carefully reading, and a grin spread across her face. She folded it back over and handed it to Di. "Clearly this was meant for you."

Di took the offering and read, "Dearest, I wanted you to know that I was thinking of you. Our two newest citizens have invited over some friends for me to become acquainted with. Although company is not what I really want right now, I am being assured that they are super. In fact, they will be here in a flash, so I must be prepared to greet them. When you are finished I will be here waiting. I will leave a lantern on for you. With deepest affections-A."

Di smiled, and crumpled the note. Diana arched her eyebrow with a grin spreading across her face. "Did you catch it all?"

"I did. She is as safe as possible. I am with you."

* * *

><p>Superman, Flash, and Green Lantern entered the Queen's study dressed in plain clothes. Audrey rose to greet them, as Helena and Dinah did the same. Illiana followed closely behind.<p>

The Queen extended her hand and Clark accepted it happily. "Forgive our clothes. We didn't want to be conspicuous in case we were seen. I assure you that we have our costumes with us all ready to go."

"Thank you, "Audrey started, "I appreciate your presence more than I can say. Welcome to Kasnia."

Flash grinned, but the Green Lantern looked around completely disinterested. Audrey noticed the man's ambivalence but said nothing. He was here, and she supposed that counted for something. Flash sped over to Helena and Dinah, who was holding Dane in her arms, and hugged both women.

Helena leaned into Flash's ear and whispered, "What's his malfunction?"

Flash chuckled quietly, "He begrudgingly came, or so he says. He has been a real shit lately." Noticing the small child, he quickly regretted the foul word. "We weren't going to bring him, but he wanted to see what was going on for himself. Despite his prevalence to being an…" Flash began spelling, "A-S-S-H-O-L-E, he will protect the Queen if she is threatened. Of course I am not sure his reasons are entirely altruistic. It may be a combination of wanting to help Shayera, or simply looking to dig into Diana."

"Well, he better be careful. There are two of them here now. I am not thinking one of them will show any type of restraint if he opens his big mouth."

"Two?"

Dinah nodded, "The former Justice Lord is here as well. We've been calling her Di to escape confusion."

Flash's face lit up, "She's here? I haven't seen her in a while."

"She is, and she and the Queen have become _**close**_. Lantern better watch his tone in her presence."

Flash rubbed his hands together in excitement. "Don't tell him that there are two. Please!"

Dinah and Helena smiled. "Well," Helena began, "I think it will probably slip my mind."

Dinah agreed, "Evil conspirators, both of you. But I'm in."

Clark, with his super hearing, rolled his eyes. But he wasn't going to say anything either. If the Green Lantern behaved himself, he would have no cause to worry. But deep down, he knew his companion. The man probably wouldn't, and would have to live with the consequences, whatever they were. He made a mental note to stick nearby though, just in case.

Audrey motioned for the group to sit, and began speaking once everyone was settled. "Illiana, please, let our new allies in on what is happening."

The blonde shifted and complied with the request. "There are three forces in place to hopefully trap the meta-human and the NKFR. Currently the city of Govarostok is being occupied by joint forces of Kasnians and Amazons. That is where Princess Diana is. That is also where…"

Helena interjected, "General Urbov is as well. He is acting head of the Kasnian armed forces."

Illiana was slightly surprised at the name Helena had spoken. She had been about to say that Di was there as well, but she picked up on the verbal cue and continued. "Correct. To the north in Veles are General Alindra and General Lebedev. They are waiting for the NKFR to show and attack the Govarostok. Once the enemy is committed, they will slam down on his side and split to cover part of the rear. To the south in Dimitrovo, Princess Shayera and General Apanasenko are waiting for the northern forces to attack. Timing is essential, but once they determine the time, they will barrage the left and rear as well."

Clark pondered the situation for a moment, and then asked, "How are you doing this without tipping your hand? Surely such large forces will capture the attention of the enemy?"

Illiana grinned with pride. "Ah, well, that is a great question. The main issue was secrecy. We had to figure out to fool the NKFR. So, we have carefully controlled the dissemination of the information. We allowed the press to report the 'relief' force that went to Govarostok. It has been made public that Diana and General Urbov are part of the group. We are hoping given the smaller size of their presence will be enough to cause the NKFR to jump at an opportunity to try and gain what looks to be a certain victory. The other groups' movements have been explained differently. When Queen Audrey took control of the country I was ordered to dismantle any remnants of the spy network her father had put in place. At the risk of sounding egotistical, I did my job well. Any information of what is going on will be suspect at best. And the leak merely suggests that the two other forces were moved to prevent any relief of the insurrectionists. The Amazons in the north and south have been effectively hidden. They rode in the back of military trucks to keep them from view. Only we know the true numbers that they have. The left and right wings left late at night to avoid crowding the roads, and they were given Kasnian technology to assist in hiding them. Every Amazon was given an IR blanket. While they are experimental, tests so far have led to the conclusion that they are effective."

"IR blankets?" Flash asked.

"They mask heat signatures. So if the NKFR has the ability of tracking this, they won't be able to see them. There is still a small force of Amazons here in the capital, but they constantly move around giving the appearance of numbers being here instead. We have also armed the air element of our own forces. It has been spread out over a few days as to not arouse suspicion. I assure you though, they can quickly mobilize, so once this starts, they will be able to seal off any escape that the double envelopment didn't. They will not be engaging until the power troopers of the NKFR are fully committed. And some will split off and destroy at least one of the enemy's camps we managed to find."

Superman asked, "How was it found?"

Helena swallowed the lump in her throat, but Audrey answered for her. "It was reported by a concerned citizen. That's all."

Finally the Green Lantern spoke up, "Sounds like you have this all worked out." His tone was nothing short of sarcastic, but inwardly he was impressed.

Audrey's eyes narrowed, "We do. Is there a problem Lantern?"

"Other than the fact that Shayera is out there putting her life on the line because you used to sleep with Diana?"

Flash mumbled, "Geez. Here we go. That took all of 5 minutes."

Illiana stood and put herself in between the Queen and the superhero, her eyes beginning to bore holes into his head, "You will not speak to the Queen in that manner again." Dane squirmed instantly in Dinah's arms. He clamored to stand next to his mother. He didn't understand what was being said, but he did not like how his mother had been spoken to either.

Audrey placed her hand on Illiana's shoulder and moved the intelligence officer back, and nudged her son to rejoin Dinah. Her tone was eerily calm, "How incredibly crass of you Lantern. Tell me, would you be so bold to make that statement if either of them were here now?"

Flash mumbled once more, "He did once. Got a visit from the tooth fairy as a result."

Helena and Dinah also stood moving to stand next to the Queen who was not finished. Dinah handed Dane over to Illiana. Audrey gritted, "Perhaps if you weren't inadequate in some ways, you could have held onto Shayera. But as you alluded to, I can see why Shayera would choose Diana instead. I think that they are marvelous together. Shayera always seems to have a…_**satisfied**_smile on her face."

Flash laughed out loud, earning a steely glare from Lantern. The speedy man shrugged, "What? Shayera does seem happier these days."

Clark could see his companion coming close to exploding, and he interjected. "Lantern, a word?" When the other man made no attempt to move, Clark deepened his voice, "**Now**."

Gritting his teeth, Lantern stood and followed Superman off to a corner. The normally politically correct Clark railed under his breath. "You wanted to come. Fine, but don't do that again. Queen Audrey is a head of state, and deserves to be treated with respect. Whatever school yard crap you have going on with Diana isn't why we are here. The League voted, and we are here to protect Audrey. So control your temper, and do your job."

Lantern was somewhat insulted. "I always do."

Clark softened slightly, "I know. Just don't antagonize the situation again. Otherwise you can leave. Are we clear?"

Lantern grunted and walked away to another corner of the room and leaned against the wall. He crossed his arms, and stewed in silence.

Helena whispered to the Queen, "Sorry about that. He has made it perfectly clear how he feels about Diana on several occasions. He still hasn't gotten over Shayera choosing her over him. Not that it went down that way, really, he chose someone else. But it's like a toy that you don't want to share. He is playing with something else, but goes all green when someone else tries to touch what he foolishly believes is his. He won't act up again. Superman will see to that. Speaking of which…" Helena walked over to where Clark was standing.

"Supes, I need a favor."

Superman looked at the smaller woman. Her face was serious. "What is it Helena?"

"Once this is over, I need you to take a quick trip with me. There is a little boy near Fastad that idolizes you. When Helios attacked the dam, his house was destroyed, and everything in it. His family managed to escape. But when I met him, he was wearing a shirt with your emblem on it. Despite everything, he was happy to meet League members, and he was clear on who his favorite superhero is. It honestly looks like he never takes off the shirt. Would you go with me to meet him?"

"Of course. I would be happy to go."

"Good. And I will need you to bring a gift. I gave him something to hang onto until I could trade for it. You need to make sure I get my boomerang back."

Superman laughed. "What? Helena, you are strange sometimes."

Helena laughed with him. "Just bring a gift. And, thanks. Leave the other idiot behind though?"

"Helena…" Superman lightly chided.

"Whatever. He is." And she spun on her heel and rejoined Dinah and Audrey.

* * *

><p>Commander Helios sat in silent contemplation. The news was reporting that a small force of Amazons and Kasnians were occupying Govarostok. All reports indicated that the group was hunkering down in various destroyed buildings, and the Commander couldn't help but smile. "How intriguing this is."<p>

The morale of his men was low, given the defeat at the capital, but this situation was beginning more and more to look like an incredible opportunity. Given the numbers in the city, the Commander calculated that he would be able to outnumber his opponent. And surely they were not expecting him to attack so quickly on the heels of the last skirmish. And the interfering Amazon was with them. He needed to teach her a lesson as well. She had managed to save the Queen, but only barely. Not only could he destroy her, but he could put fear of his savagery into the Queen's mind at the same time. That would be a crushing blow to both the Kasnians and Amazons. And he desperately needed that advantage.

The only thing that concerned the Commander slightly was he had not been able to contact the Senator. But he pushed it aside as he figured the coward had fled after the sniper had failed. It figured that the Senator would try something like that. It didn't matter. He didn't need him. Standing, he issued an order to his second in command. "Mobilize every available man we have. Check the packs and get ready to move on Govarostok. We are going to bring everything we have at our disposal to bear on those interfering women. And we will also crush the spirits of the Kasnian army as well. Soon, we will bring an end to this trifling alliance."

* * *

><p>Ares grinned. The Amazons and Kasnians had planned well. Little did they know they were playing right into his hands. Whether or not Commander Helios was successful or not did not matter. He looked over the forces the Ruritanians had assembled. They were waiting for their orders. Ares chuckled. He was going to watch them sweep from the north and destroy the line at Veles. The Amazons and Kasnians would have no idea what hit them from behind. Blood was going to be spilled and the God of War was giddy at the prospect.<p>

* * *

><p>Athena and Aphrodite stood together at the foot of Olympus.<p>

Aphrodite sighed, "You see what he is doing…"

"I do."

"Alindra will be overrun by the Ruritanians. She will have no idea that they are coming."

"No."

"No? Are you planning on doing something? You know we can't. Ares has not become physically involved."

"I know."

"So what can we do then?"

"Out plan him."

"Well, strategy is your suit. I got nothing."

"He believes that he will have the element of surprise. His arrogance has blinded him to our presence though. You and I are going to make a trip and offer advice to an ally. And we will need to probably need to assist them in getting here in time. I will not have Ares be victorious. He should have stayed at home. We will do as he has done, and slink behind the scenes too. Ready?"

Aphrodite grinned and the two disappeared into thin air.

* * *

><p>AN: So...the Amazons are in place with no idea that Ares is lurking...what did you think of the interraction between Lantern and Audrey? How about the fact that Helios is about to take the bait? Or that Ares is just chomping at the bit to overrun the north line...or that Athena and Aphrodite are still around? Any ideas who the ally is that Athena refers to? I can't wait to see what you all think. Lay it on me!


	35. Chapter 35

Di waited patiently. She was on the front line of the defense of Govarostok. The Amazon archers and Kasnian snipers had been given clear orders. They were told to show restraint. For every five of the power troopers they could possibly bring down, they were instructed to disable only two. There would be a time that they would be loosed, but the goal of the front line was to draw the opponent in. Di assured them that once their enemy was fully committed, they would be allowed to show their true strength. So they waited, and Di kept her eyes open, praying that Commander Helios would take the bait and bring everything he had against them. She didn't have to wait long.

It appeared that Commander Helios had brought everything in his arsenal available. Power troopers littered the sky like flies in a cow pasture, and they struck with everything they had. Rockets soared through the air at the Amazons and Kasnians who had entrenched themselves. Bullets sped at tremendous speeds at the smattering of the women and men who feigned being outmatched.

The impacts threw shrapnel and debris, shredding flesh and concrete. Tracers cut through the skies like lasers, crisscrossing the trails of thousands of rockets. Streaking through the middle of these were the golden arrows of the Amazons, unerringly hitting their intended targets. As Di looked up into the skies of her first modern war, she saw powertroopers fall in trailing flames, like the fallen Titans of old. Others exploded in bright flashes. Around her, her own army screamd defiance and bled with hopeless courage to do Hector proud.

As she crouched in her bunker, Di's fists clenched so tight that her bones creaked in protest. It took everything she had for willpower to not lash out as radio after radio was cut off with a final squeal of static. Di couldn't see Helios yet, but he was no coward for his other faults. He was here. Somewhere. And her plan for him was simple: when she found him she wouldn't lose the man. When the time was right she would attack and kill him, seeing the fear and humiliation in his eyes as his life vacated through them. Di would avenge all those who had suffered by his hands…especially Audrey. For an Amazon, war was always personal.

Having regained command of herself, Di exhaled and took command of the battle once again.

Di and the front line were selling the act, but it was costing them lives. The Amazon was hard pressed not to take to the air to try and even everything out. But she knew if she did, then all that had been planned would be for naught. And in the back of her mind, she knew that she just needed to bide her time. So she deflected bullets aimed at her, and watched as the swarm came closer and closer to her position. She continued to rally the forces, offering words of encouragement and assurance. And taking up a bow herself, she showed that the Princess of the Amazons was deadly in all forms of engagement. Scanning the war zone, she searched desperately for Commander Helios. The knuckles on her hands were aching to deliver blows to the man she knew was at the root of the NKFR.

* * *

><p>Diana stood with General Urbov. The man had taken command effortlessly and the orders slid of his tongue with ease. "Push back slightly on the southern half near the old textile factory. Not too much, but they are starting to group there. We seem to be taking a few more losses than I would like. Give a little punch and then pull back some."<p>

Diana was not sure she liked modern war, but this was the world she now lived in. She knew it was likely one day she would be in Urbov's spot. In a way she envied Di: at least she was fighting at the sharp end. Diana simply looked at the 3-D screen displaying the battlefield as icon after icon blinked out of existence. True, she was instrumental, making Urbov's guidance into detailed action. Certainly it was no worse than the old days. More died, but in no greater percentages, and even less really thanks to modern medicine.

But to be here, and just WATCH was more gut-wrenching, a greater pain than she ever imagined. Had her eyesight not been so sharp she would never have noticed the little twitches of pain on the Old Bear's face when a name was mentioned, a bunker reported lost. Those brave warriors there would never live to see the next dawn. It was strangely comforting to know the experienced old General also felt the pain of loss.

But Diana nodded and she carried out his orders. The Amazon archers were deadly with their aim, and soon the NKFR felt the small surge in the area. Commander Helios continued to press his men forward, the feeling of victory starting to become a strong possibility in his mind. He surveyed the scene and reveled in the deaths of the Amazons and Kasnians he was sure he was crushing. Sheer numbers seemed to be on his side, and he was confident that soon the Amazon he was eager to engage would show herself to him. All the ways she would die brought a sick giddiness to his mind, and he continued to rain down his plasma bolts, bullets, rockets, and everything else he could muster to win the day.

* * *

><p>General Lebedev shifted on his feet, eager to join the fray.<p>

Alindra tried to calm the man a little. "Patience General. It is almost our time. It will be an hour at most, and then we will bring the hammer down on that arrogant ass' right side. Just a little longer."

The General smiled at the words. He and Alindra had been matched well on the northern line at Veles. She was confident and patient, and he was, well…

Alindra smiled, "Pitbull. Anxious to clamp down on their throats? Not much longer."

"I know. It is hard to wait, knowing our allies are suffering losses. Once we are let loose though we will give Commander Helios a very rude awakening. But what about our newest problem? Do you think Ares will show his face?"

"Not likely. He is no coward, make no mistake, but I don't think we will see him. He prefers to lead from the rear, rather than full out press himself forward. He is not like…"

"Athena?"

Alindra felt her heart sink a little. "Yes, Athena."

"Is there no way that you can forgive her? It seems to me that you love her very much. And from what you have explained, she really has had her hands tied. I know I am a man, and that you may not value my opinion much with regards to the matter, but perhaps you should consider the imbalance in your relationship. She is a god. That has to come with a heavy burden given that she is honorable. She seems to be the most honorable of them all according to you. She would naturally hold fast to the rules."

"Rules? The other gods break them when it suits their purposes."

"But she is not like the others. She is the epitome of wisdom. And she did not let you come without gifts."

Alindra was fast becoming angry. "My sisters have died in this country."

"I mean no disrespect to their sacrifice, but she did not influence their decision to come here did she?"

"No."

"It seems a little harsh that you would blame her for their deaths then. They knew it was a possibility that they may not return home. I am not saying that you don't have a reason to be angry, but perhaps you are putting the total blame where it does not belong."

Alindra opened her mouth to speak, but then shut it. The moment she had walked away from Athena she felt that she had been stripped bare and beaten. Athena had not told her about Ares, but she was hard pressed to argue the logic that Lebedev had put forward. She sighed, "It doesn't matter now. She will not interfere because…" In a moment of sudden clarity, Alindra suddenly realized what she needed to do. With her heart racing, she asked, "General Lebedev, do you agree we are about an hour away from engagement?"

"Approximately. Why?"

"I need to do something. If I am not back in that time, press forward. I will leave instructions for one of my captains to take my place in the event I do not return."

The General was shocked, "You are leaving?"

"Yes." She signaled for a horse to be brought to her and she quickly mounted the animal and raced to the back of the line shouting out what she hoped was not her last order.

* * *

><p>There was a clear field that stretched for miles behind them, and Alindra choose her spot to make her own stand. Dismounting, she took a few steps forward, and in her most courageous voice shouted to the heavens, "Ares! You coward! Show yourself! Unless you are afraid of one mere woman…"<p>

And then she waited. Nothing happened. "Ares!" she screamed. "I know you can hear me! Get down here and face me! Surely the God of War wants blood to be spilled. Come down here and do it."

And still nothing happened. Alindra paced. "Pathetic. Clearly there is no reason to fear you at all. Perhaps that is why you are the joke of Olympus. Like a snake you hide…"

And in a booming wave of thunder, Alindra came face to face with the god of ruination and destruction.

He stood silent at first, his black shoulder length hair slicked back to his head. Gilded in black armor, a cape flowed at his back. On it was the symbol Alindra had become all too familiar with. Ram's horns caked in blood that he had spilled over the centuries stood out screaming for more to be added to the design. He was flanked by his companions, Deimos and Phobos.

Terror and Fear. That was what Alindra was facing all by herself. The God of War stood in between the two, smug, and certain that he was about to squash the insolent woman who had dared to insult him. He licked his chops, and looked down at Phobos, the incarnation of fear, a slathering dog who stood by his side. Ares reveled in the bloodlust the hound was emitting. The black dog growled and bayed starting to circle his master, impatiently waiting for the order to devour the blonde general. Ares chuckled, as to his right a dark shadow misted, swirling around. Deimos, a formless cloud of smoke that wielded terror as its psychological weapon, was anxiously waiting to have its' turn as well. Normally he unleashed one at a time, as the death they wrought was quick when they worked in tandem. He considered doing the same in this instant. Who was this Amazon anyway? She was a blip on his radar. And so in his haste, he issued the order to the pair.

"Kill her. Quickly."

The dog instantly charged, bearing its teeth, frothing at the mouth to taste her flesh. Terror moved just as fast, gliding over the Earth, still taking no physical form. Alindra stood tall, her face betraying no emotion. She was struggling not to give Ares any satisfaction in the death she was sure was barreling down on her in that moment. She looked at the two harbingers, and felt regret slip into her mind. As Phobos bore down and was moments away from striking, Alindra's ears rang as a piercing sound came from over her shoulder. It took only a second to register the cry. A large, golden brown owl was swooping down on Fear's position. Talons extended, and its target clear, the owl sunk its razor sharp extensions into the dog's back. Deftly, and with a canine whine of pain from the beast, the dog was tossed like a rag doll to the side, no longer a threat to the General.

Alindra felt hope. She turned and saw Athena standing behind her. Alindra smiled for a split second before she felt darkness envelope her. Her eyes could no longer see the goddess, and Terror gripped her in its vice. Instantly she was dropped to her knees, and her mind swirled with images of failures, losses, and the faces of sisters that had died. Deimos continued to mist around her, creating illusions of events that tore slowly at Alindra's mind. The blonde general tried to get away, but despair was everywhere, and Alindra felt hope slipping away. She felt Terror grip her heart and it lodged itself in the spot that Athena had so recently held.

Deimos hissed through the shadow and mist, "You have nothing. You are nothing. Where is your Goddess now? She refused to save you before, and she won't do so now. Pathetic human, give up. There is nothing you can do."

As the sickness and poison continued to swirl around her body, Alindra was beginning to choke. Now on her hands and knees, she felt her resolve slipping. Guilt washed over her, and all of her perceived inadequacies weighed on her back as Terror continued to squeeze.

Alindra's head dropped, and her tears fell.

"Don't give up..." the feminine whisper was faint. "Alindra, don't let him bring you down. Please, fight."

The blonde sobbed, and the voice grew a little louder. "Alindra, concentrate. Focus on what is good around you. You have to fight back. I can't do this for you."

Terror hissed once more, "Do you hear that Amazon? She won't save you. Do you know why? Because you are insignificant. You were never important. A plaything for the Gods is all you are. And now? They ignore your pleas for help. They will leave you here to die alone."

Alindra wailed as the piercing in her heart and mind became deeper, and her eyes became black. She began gagging, and she felt a thick bile rise in her throat. It felt like oil, and she began to aspirate on the substance.

"NO!" The feminine voice screamed. "Alindra! Please, you have to fight. I cannot bear to be without you. Don't listen to him. I am here. You just have to focus. Sweetheart, fight, open your eyes, and fight dammit!"

Alindra struggled, and she managed to sit back on her knees, her shoulders slumped forward. She closed her eyes, and strained to concentrate on the one thing that made her happy. Athena. She pushed aside rejection and focused solely on the image of the Goddess. Warm memories flooded her mind. They started with Athena stumbling into her back on a beach one night, literally. The next memory was their first kiss when Alindra had gone weak in the knees and had fallen into the sand. Images of the brunette Goddess staring down at her laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation floated by.

Terror continued to swirl however, and struck harder. Everything that was good quickly disappeared, and Alindra was confronted with the knowledge that Athena had not been forthcoming with what she had known. Alindra felt abandoned and lonely once more. She fell to her side, and groaned in agony. She felt the thick fluid begin to run through her veins in her hands and feet. It was creeping up her arms, and legs slowly trailing a path to her chest. She was near the end, and she struggled to catch one last breath.

Just as she was about to slip away, she heard another feminine voice speak softly to her, "Alindra, love has not deserted you."

"Aphrodite." The name rolled off her lips suddenly.

"That's right. Focus on my voice."

And Alindra heard the other voice she suddenly was able to recognize. It was the same one that had been pleading to her all along. "I have never deserted you. I love you. Come out of the shadow to me. Alindra, I am right here. I just need you to come to me. Push away from your despair. Don't let him win. Be brave."

"Athena!" Alindra gasped and expelled the demon from her body. She opened her eyes, and saw her beloved kneeling before her. The blackness crowding her eyes was instantly pushed away, and her blue eyes suddenly focused with clarity. Athena lunged forward and grabbed the blonde as she fainted, falling face first into her arms. She stood and spun quickly shielding the general from what was to come.

"Aphrodite!" Athena yelled, and the blonde Goddess materialized in between her sister and Terror. She extended her arms skyward and a blinding light radiated from her whole body. Deimos cowered in front of the Goddess of Love, and he slinked back away, slowly dissipating into nothingness.

Ares watched on with shock. Fear had been shredded by an owl his sister had sent, and Terror had failed, ultimately being banished by his other sister. He screamed in anger, "What is this nonsense?"

Athena looked down at her lover, limp, but alive in her arms. "I am so sorry. You should never have had to go through that. I will make it right. I swear." Athena scooped up the blonde, cradling her in strong arms, and turned to her sister. "Aphrodite, take her. I will deal with him."

Aphrodite nodded, and Alindra was transferred over. Athena bent and kissed the blonde general's forehead. She reached out and squeezed her sister's shoulder. "Thank you. Promise me that no harm will come to her regardless of how this ends."

Aphrodite nodded. "Nothing will touch her again. I will stay here with her."

Athena closed her eyes and gave a quick thanks. She turned to face her brother, the God of War.

Pure rage was surging through the Goddess of Wisdom's body. "You pestilent scum!"

"What is your problem? She is only one Amazon. Hardly worthy of your attention Athena Parthenos."

Aphrodite chuckled slightly. "Oh Ares, you moron. You really should pay attention to what your sisters are doing. Or rather who they are doing. Parthenos has been replaced by something fiercer."

Ares looked between his sisters, and realization at what he had been told hit him. Parthenos was the name Athena's followers had given her. For years it was a tribute to the Goddess' virginity. If it was no longer applicable, that meant the Amazon he had foolishly attacked...

Athena continued to glare. Her regal white and gold robes were replaced with the red leathers of the Amazon nation. In her right hand a sword forged by Hephaestus materialized, and in the other a golden shield adorned with the engraving of the head of Medusa appeared. Aphrodite smiled, "Ares, meet Athena Promachos. You remember her don't you? I am pretty sure she kicked your ass in the Trojan War."

"I'm about to do it again." Athena gritted still staring down her darker haired brother.

Aphrodite began whispering in Alindra's ear, and the blonde general began to stir. She could feel warmth all around her, and her eyes opened once more. Aphrodite looked down, and winked, "Wake up little Amazon. You probably don't want to miss this."

Alindra blinked and her head shot to the left. Athena was beginning to stalk towards the God that just recently attacked her. Gently Aphrodite set her down on her feet, but continued to hold her arms. "Stay with me. This is up to her now."

Ares took a couple of steps back. "Hold on Athena. You aren't going to attack me. It is forbidden."

"Then you should never have become physically involved. The moment you did, the rules went out the window. And you should never have attacked her! I am going to bury you on this battleground."

Aphrodite whispered once more to Alindra. "You knew that didn't you? You knew if he showed himself and attacked, we would be able to interfere."

Alindra nodded, never taking her eyes off of Athena.

Aphrodite chuckled, "Well played, and ballsy as hell."

Athena continued to close the distance. "Arm yourself wretch."

Ares continued his backpedaling. He knew he was in over his head. What Aphrodite had said earlier was true. He had crossed Athena in battle during the Trojan War, and she had dealt him a crushing defeat. Humiliation had followed him for a long time after that, and the other Gods had mercilessly teased him about the whole thing. He had been so careful not cross her path since then. It was the reason he had chosen to skulk behind the scenes now. While he preferred ruination, and the shear brutality of war, he had never mis-stepped since that time until today.

Ares spoke, a small amount of panic beginning to rise. "Athena, let's talk about this civilly."

Her icy reply was simple. "No."

"That is not rational."

"I will only tell you once more. Arm yourself. There will be no talking. I am going to tear you limb from limb."

"Fine," Ares seethed. In a flash a large axe appeared in his hand, and in the other, a black shield adorned with ram's horns covered his entire forearm. "I suppose it is about time I put you in your place anyways."

"You can try."

Ares lunged forward and swung his axe hard. There was a loud crack as the weapon struck Athena's shield. But the sheer strength of the blow was treated like it was nothing. Athena had deflected the strike with her shield and followed with a thrust towards Ares' abdomen. He side stepped the weapon and swung his shield outwards, arcing into the Goddess' face. It was a glancing blow, but it was enough to draw blood. A small cut appeared above her eyebrow. Alindra screamed, and tried to charge towards the pair. A strong pair of hands kept her still.

Aphrodite chastised, "Don't move. I told her I would keep you safe. Besides that was nothing. Athena is made of stern stuff. It'll take a hell of a lot more than that to bring her down. He probably just pissed her off even more."

Ares swung his axe once more, and Athena ducked, driving her sword into his foot, anchoring him into the ground. Quickly she let go of the weapon, and her fist moved at a blinding speed, connecting with his egotistical chin. The force of the blow caused the Earth to shake and a loud crack reverberated in the air. Athena moved quickly again and grabbed the handle of her sword. She yanked it out of Ares' foot as he stumbled backwards from the strike. Pressing her advantage, Athena lunged forward, and drove the blade into his black heart. He staggered, but managed to stay on his feet. He dropped his own weapon and shield, and slowly retracted the sword out of his chest.

"I told you," Aphrodite shrugged. "She's a venerable force of nature when she wants to be. This will not end well for him."

Ares felt his anger surge, and he jerked out his left hand, a fireball bearing down on Aphrodite's position. Alindra turned and threw her body across the Goddess of Love, determined to take the blow for her. But it never made contact. Aphrodite waved her hand and the fireball became a shower of flower petals. Looking down at the Amazon shielding her, Aphrodite grinned. "Are you really trying to feel me up while your girlfriend is out there fighting?"

Alindra stood straight up and stammered, "O-Of course not. I didn't want...what? No."

Aphrodite grinned, "I am kidding. Are all you Amazons this brave? I may have to consider that I am missing out on something." Turning her attention back to her siblings, she tossed an insult at her brother. "A fireball Ares? How predictable. Did you like the flowers? I am pretty sure they were **pansies**."

Aphrodite looked at the gaping Amazon general. "Love doing that, he is sooo easy."

Alindra had to admit, with Aphrodite being so blasé about Ares' chances, or lack of them, she was calming down and starting to appreciate the fight. And the fact that Athena was now there.

Aphrodite whispered in her ear, almost as if she had read the woman's mind, "Besides it's not everyday a goddess comes to defend your life and honor."

Ares howled, and turned his attention once more to Athena. She dropped her shield, and stood facing him weaponless.

The God of War was becoming frustrated, "You know you can't kill me with a sword."

A malicious smirk spread across Athena's face. "I know. But it hurt like hell didn't it?"

And the action became harder to follow as each god moved with supernatural speed at each other, swinging, kicking and trying to find an advantage to press. Every blow caused the air to boom loudly, and the weather was quickly becoming dark. Ares knew he was no match for his sister. While he had thrived on the bloodlust of war, his sister was known for her strategies, tactics, and generalship. He was in over his head, and he knew he needed to do something before she obliterated him. So he played the one card he had in his arsenal. After Athena connected with another fist to the side of his head, he stumbled backwards and stayed down. He threw his hands up and surrendered. It was just enough to give Athena pause. He waited as her body relaxed and then he struck out like a snake. A large thundering was heard as his bawled up fist found her cheek bone, breaking it with a sickening crack. Athena lost her balance and fell backwards. Ares crossed quickly and grabbed his sister by the throat before she hit the ground. He lifted her off the ground, squeezing as hard as he could, proud of the fact that he had cheated to gain an advantage. But Athena would not be undone. She sent a swift kick to his groin, and he immediately dropped her, his hands moving to cover the now painful area. Athena kicked the spot again several times, until Ares felt like vomiting. He dropped to his knees in front of the Goddess of Wisdom. She kicked once again, striking him in the ribs. Ares violently expelled air as he felt the bones cave in and puncture one of his lungs. With a last moment of desperation he tackled her, and they rolled on the ground. Tangled up, neither could land anything other than small strikes, and bloodied, they continued their struggle to gain an advantage. Ares managed to free himself from her grip and he disappeared into thin air. Athena quickly stood, "Oh no you don't!" In a flash she was gone too.

Aphrodite and Alindra looked up to the sky which was now rumbling with thunder, and the rain came down in torrential waves.

"Oh shit," Aphrodite mumbled, "she followed him to Olympus. That's going to get us on the radar for sure."

No sooner had the thought passed her lips, and a large meteor engulfed in flames was seen plummeting to the Earth. It struck with a staggering impact, and a massive crater formed around the site where it had landed.

"What just happened?" Alindra yelled over the rain.

"Someone just got ejected."

"Who?"

"I don't know."

The sky broke open and another meteor came barreling down on the same spot the previous one had struck. Another large deafening noise was heard, and the crater was driven fartherand deeper into the ground. Alindra held her breath, anxiously waiting for something more to happen. After a few minutes, a bloodied, but victorious Athena was seen climbing out of the gaping hole, dragging an unmoving and defeated Ares by his cape. When she reached the top she threw him down at her sister's feet. Reaching down, she ripped off his adornment, and tore the cloth in two. She tossed it at Aphrodite, and stalked over to where her brother had dropped his axe. She picked it up and walked back to where his prone body was laying. She lifted the axe into the air and swung down with all her might, her intention to cleave his head in two. But just before the blow landed, a lightning bolt came barreling from the sky and struck the ground right next to her toes. The axe in her hand stopped, and she became still. Sighing, she flung it from her hands, and wiped blood from her face with her forearm.

She barely looked at Aphrodite, "We are being summoned. We need to go."

"No!" Alindra ran forward, determined not to the let the Goddess go.

Athena never looked her way, "We have to. I cannot ignore the lightning bolt of Zeus. Aphrodite, take the cape to the army to the north as evidence of Ares' defeat here. I will see you on Olympus." But then she paused, and looked into the eyes of the human she cherished above all. Slowly reaching out, she caressed the brow of the Amazon general. Alindra closed her eyes, and felt her body become energized once more. Reluctantly Athena drew her hand away and once again sighed, reached down, jerked her brother up by his collar, and disappeared once more.

Alindra grieved inwardly at what had just passed between them. She spun on Aphrodite, "What will happen?"

"There will be a price for what has happened here today. At least you won't have to worry about Ares now though, or the Ruritanians."

"Ruritanians?"

"Little Amazon, you wanted interference, and you got it. Ares persuaded the country to the east to attack the line at Veles from behind. You would have been decimated. As it is now though, you have nothing to fear. Athena and I paid a little visit to an ally. There is an army between you and what Ares put together. They will watch your back. Return to your forces and lead your sisters. Go with the blessing of the gods, well, at least two of them."

"Will I see her again?"

"I don't know." And Aphrodite disappeared as well, leaving Alindra to be soaked in the rain.

* * *

><p>AN:First I must give a huge thank you to my co-author, ltlconf. I wrote the second half of this chapter a while ago, but struggled like hell with the beginning. Usually ltlconf helps outline the battles, and we bounce ideas off of each other for where we want the story to go, but I got stuck with the verbage. Thank God the co-author had something in the tank for me. Having said that, what did you think? I admit my focus was very strongly on bringing you the scene with Ares and Alindra, with Athena and Aphrodite finally becoming involved. Aphrodite calls Athena by the name Promachos. It was a name given to the goddess roughly translating to she who leads, or is in the forefront. Deimos and Phobos were actually sons of Ares and Athena, but I chose to ignore that little tid bit and changed it up a bit. So if you are a mythology nut, hopefully you will forgive the license I took. And hopefully you enjoyed the length of the chapter. By far it was the longest...there is still a little ways to go with this story. Thank you to all who review. I appreciate it immensely. Show a little love for the co-author and leave a sentiment or two? (But save a little love for me too!)


	36. Chapter 36

It took very little time for Alindra to rejoin General Lebedev. The Kasnian raised an eyebrow at the Amazon's appearance. She looked like she had been roughed up a bit.

"Welcome back. Everything alright?"

"Sort of. Ares will not be an issue now, and apparently neither will the Ruritanians."

Lebedev was shocked, "The Ruritanians?"

"They have assembled a force to the north of our line. The plan was to crash into our backside as we pushed forward against the NKFR. As it is there is someone leading an army against them who is positioned between us and them."

"Who?"

"I have no idea. That isn't important right now. Athena, she…" Alindra faltered slightly. It was true that a simple touch from the goddess had renewed her energy, but it had done little to placate the sorrow she felt as she wondered what their future would be. "Athena dealt with Ares, and she and Aphrodite brought an ally to aide us. We can concentrate solely on pulling off the double envelopment."

"Are you sure you can do this?"

Alindra stiffened. "Positive. There will be time for emotions later. Right now I just want the NKFR to suffer. All of this is a direct result of their need to destroy and kill. I am beyond ready to return the favor."

"Excellent."

* * *

><p>Diana and General Urbov watched the 3D imagery of their forces engaging the NKFR just outside of Govarostok. More and more small blips on the screen disappeared signaling losses on their side. Diana was beginning to pace, anxious to go out and join the fight.<p>

"Patience Princess. The north line at Veles will be here momentarily. That will tip the scales more in our favor. And within the hour, the south line will be converging. Commander Helios will be trapped very soon."

The dark-haired Amazon barely managed to nod. She rubbed the back of her neck where she tended to carry all her stress. "I fear I am more suited to be out there than here with you."

"That is not true. You have done well to manage from behind the scenes. You are just as an important part of this here. Sometimes, we need to understand when to fight and when to lead those who fight for us."

"I am used to them being one in the same."

"Modern war doesn't work like a dog fight with a couple of villains. Strategy is different." The Old Bear looked intently at the screen for a minute. The only sign that Diana saw that warned of any change in Urbov was a sudden grin. "The over confident ass has fully committed! Princess Diana, order the north wing to attack and for all forces in Govarostok to stand and open fire!"

Diana radioed the orders to Alindra and Lebedev and leveled her gaze back on the 3D screen, as streams of red markers from the north came barreling down on the center of the NKFR.

"Alindra…" she whispered, "show no mercy."

She then turned her attention to her own battle and opened up another channel. "All forces not committed in the city attack with all you have. All reserves move forward and reinforce the lines. No more retreat."

* * *

><p>The blonde general commanded her army of Amazons with a wrath unleashed. Before he knew what was happening, a whole new host of angry women warriors barraged Helios' position even as his all-but-defeated enemy to his front suddenly sprung to life with a will. He was now confronted with fresh fighters coming from the north, not to mention General Lebedev's artillery raining down punishment on his forces as well as slowly grinding into him.<p>

In the command bunker, General Urbov grinned as he watched the NKFR icons begin to withdraw to the south in motions denoting a near panic. "Princess, if you would, let General Apanasenko and your lovely wife know they should now let loose their baser instincts. Oh, and let the Air Force know that they may come and play as well."

Diana smiled and nodded and gave the commands.

Commander Helios was suddenly caged in on three sides and quickly realized he was probably going to have to retreat to the south and soon if the tide continued to turn against him. Arrows flew without restraint at his power troopers, grounding more numbers than he was comfortable losing. Those that ended up flightless were quickly dispatched on the ground by snipers, archers, and ultimately by hand to hand combat with the women of the Amazon nation. Never in his lifetime had he seen an enemy so hell bent on destroying him.

The thought was frightening.

News quickly reached him that Lebedev was breaking off from the line to the north and coming around to his backside. It steeled his resolve to make a hasty retreat.

Commander Helios barked orders to his men to fall back south and to try to flee. But as he tried to back away from forces that had started to overwhelm him, he ran headlong right into a whole new slew of Amazons led by Shayera. To make the situation even worse, he received intelligence that more Kasnians were circling from the south and cutting off any escape route he might have. Apanasenko was the final piece of the noose that was slowing choking the fight and resolve from him and his men. Then he began to feel true despair as he heard jets, aircraft, and helicopters. Anything left in Kasnia that could fly and could be strapped with weapons was now swooping in from all around, having hugged the earth to escape his force's radar. Now even escape for those still in the air was in doubt. Despite his earlier push, he could not sustain this type of fight, and hopelessly outnumbered, he knew he was soon to be defeated.

Anger coursed through his veins and he took to the air, and began indiscriminately leveling solar powered shots at the Amazons and Kasnians around him.

And the moment he elevated himself above the action he was targeted by a very pissed off Amazon. Di had searched, and had not been able to find him. But he was now trapped, completely encircled and he had become desperate. As bullets whizzed by her position, Di kicked off from the ground and charged fists forward onto her intended target. Her knuckles, white from the clenching, connected with the back of his head and sent him gliding forward. He turned in shock to see the Amazon he believed was Diana hovering in the air, a sneer plastered on her face.

"Finally!" he bellowed. "We will see who is left standing after this encounter."

"You have much to answer for. Take a good look at me. I am your Grim Reaper this day."

Helios snarled, and extended his hands in front of his body. Instantly his fingers heated up and plasma came spewing forth at Di. She dodged left and right mid-air and flew directly at her opponent. Her fist connected once again, this time striking the eye of the man who had threatened the woman she had come to cherish and love. He reeled backwards in the air, and knew that unless he connected a shot soon, his brute strength in a fist fight would not be enough to overpower his opponent. Quickly he switched tactics. He released the last rocket in his arsenal on a group of Amazons near his position. Di stopped chasing him and turned and took off after the rocket. She barely managed to catch up to it in the air and pulling from the side with all her strength, she diverted it away from her sisters. She let go at the last second as it connected with a group of power troopers that had been recently grounded. The shock and blast reverberated through the air, and she was flung backwards, and fell to the ground with a resounding thud. Helios watched as Di struck the dirt and didn't move.

He laughed at his triumph. He had beaten the Amazon. But he had not beaten them all. He had no sooner turned his attention away from Di when he was confronted with another opponent. Shayera.

The redhead had seen the action from a distance and had quickly taken to the air, her mace strapped to her thigh, and wielding a bow in her hand. She bee-lined from her position, swooping low only once to pluck a couple of arrows from the chest of a fallen member of the NKFR, and continued without pause towards the Commander. Never breaking off of her path, she drew the string back and fired a shot while still moving forward. Commander Helios turned to avoid the path of the arrow in midair. His reaction wasn't quite quick enough. What would have struck his shoulder, instead ended up lodged in the pack he relied on for flight. As he plummeted to the ground, another arrow lodged in his thigh. Shayera had taken another shot at him, and he was going to hit the ground hard. In his desperation he flung his hands out once more, and sent everything he had in his power reserves at her. Shayera, still barreling down on his position managed to sway in an attempt to avoid the shots. The last one connected to her right wing, ripping through feathers, and instantly crippled her ability to fly properly. Knowing she couldn't keep in the air much longer, she dropped the bow and flattened her arms to her sides. She felt her body pick up speed as her wings folded against her back and she targeted the falling Commander. The moment she was within reach she threw her arms out, and slammed her weight into his chest as his back struck the ground with a much harder force. His head bounced off the ground, and he was left seeing double of everything. They slid from the force of impact, leaving a trail of dirt, grass, and grime for at least eight feet. Shayera lay flat on top of him, her head having connected with his chin upon impact. She reached down and grabbed the arrow with her left hand. Pushing it in harder, she used it for leverage to get up.

Commander Helios howled as the pain spiked while Shayera pushed herself up. Quickly she snatched her mace off of her hip. She swung down and smashed one of his hands into a bloody pulp.

"For Dane…" she railed. She swung again, and connected with the other hand, mangling it as well. "For Diana and Di."

And she swung once more. This time she connected with his groin. The sound was indescribable. "For the Amazon Nation and every Kasnian you killed. Bastard."

Commander Helios was defeated. His fingers and hands were broken in several places. His head was swimming from a concussion. There was an arrow buried deep in his thigh and Shayera had just made sure that he would never walk properly again, or anything else he might try with the area. He turned his head to the side in agony, and slowly closed his eyes to the sight of more Amazons converging on his spot. Howls of triumph came from the women as more of his troopers bled on the ground around him.

* * *

><p>General Zavtiolov stood at the front of his forces. The Ruritanians, he was sure, would be victorious at the end of the day. The man who had come to see him in his office had promised greatness and an easy overrun of the Amazons near his position in the north. He had sent several scout vehicles out ahead to gauge whether or not they had pushed forward yet. Seven total had left. But as he looked at the crest of the hill he saw only one returning, and the man looked haggard. As he approached the general, there was a genuine fear in his eyes. Whatever he had seen had scared him immensely. Zavtiolov barked for medics to attend to the man as he stumbled ever closer.<p>

General Zavtiolov barked, "Where are the other scouts I sent with you?"

"D-Dead. They are all dead. I was spared only to give you a message."

"Dead? At whose hands?"

"Amazons. There are thousands of them protecting the north line at Veles. "

"Thousands? How is this possible? Did they not advance south towards Govarostok?"

"The Amazons commanded by General Alindra did. The Amazons we encountered are not hers."

"Who leads them?"

"She said she would give you her name when you met her. I was told you have an hour to send a small party 3 miles south of our position and meet with her. Otherwise, and pardon me sir, I am merely quoting her now, 'One hour. If your leader fails to comply, we will crush your little army where they stand.' I didn't think she was kidding after watching my comrades fall next to me."

"Who is this arrogant woman? Never mind." Signaling to a small handful of ceremonial but still armed cavalry he'd brought for his triumphal parade in the Kasnian capital, the General mounted a horse and the party set out to come face to face with an opponent who had shown little mercy to his scouts. He was confident this was only a minor problem and the General hoped the use of horse cavalry would impress upon this mysterious female that confidence.

Crossing the distance he came upon a site that made him tremble. There were literally thousands of Amazons garbed in red leathers wielding various weapons. There was a whole host of archers at the front of the group, bows set to the ready, although they were tightly resting to their left legs. Strings were taught, and the General had no doubt that the resolve of these fierce women was to make him and his armies bleed. He stopped about 50 yards short and dismounted. His men followed suit, and they strode with caution towards a tall woman who was standing slightly apart at the head of the line. Her red hair was swirling around her shoulders, and she looked like someone who was not to be trifled with. She strode forward and every step exuded confidence. She came by herself, cock sure that even though she was one against ten, the odds were not against her. And in her right hand was a folded black cloth.

"General Zavtiolov I presume. Thank you for coming. A word sir?"

The Ruritanian General met her in the middle and studied her even farther. She had piercing green eyes, and her nose was sharp set against her face. Under any other circumstance he would have said she was beautiful. But, now, in the situation he was in, that would not be the adjective he would use. Terrifying was far more adequate.

Still he wanted to see what her intentions were. "Your name?" he growled.

The redhead gave a malicious smile. "I am General Artemis of the Amazon Nation. I am going to give you some advice, although I hope that you are foolish enough to ignore it. You should take your small army and retreat back to your country. My Queen has ordered that no quarter is to be given to anyone who decides to enter the war my sisters are actively engaged in. And General, before you say anything, I was asked to give you a gift."

She presented the folded cloth to the older man who snatched it from her hands. Unfolding it, he found he was holding two separate pieces of cloth. It was a cape that held the same emblem of that of the coin he had been given by his new master. It had been shorn in twain, and the General knew that this offering signified that his master was no longer backing him or his intentions. Foolishly he tried to bluff. "This means nothing woman."

The redhead sneered. "My_ name_ is General Artemis. And you are lying. I know you understand what this means. However if you need to be convinced further…" She held her hand in the air displaying the number five with her fingers. Instantly five archers took two steps forward and they aimed their readied bows to the air.

"General Zavtiolov you were given a coin. Give it to me."

The General's eyes narrowed, but he complied. Reaching into his pocket he produced the coin that the God of War had given him. Artemis rolled the coin in her other hand for a moment, and then tossed it high into the air. She dropped four fingers, signaling the number one, and the first arrow came flying through the air and struck the small coin. Quickly she flicked up a second finger, and a second arrow struck the coin in the air immediately. With the same speed a third and fourth finger was raised, and in just as quick of succession a third and fourth arrow struck the coin. The Ruritanian General swallowed the lump in his throat. This type of aim was more than deadly. Still holding her hand in the air, Artemis closed the distance and stood directly in front of her enemy. She threatened, "That coin was nothing. We can do that at even farther distances. One more demonstration General?" Slowly she lowered her raised hand and spread her palm against the man's chest. His eyes went wide as the last arrow came flying through the air with deadly grace. At the last possible second, Artemis snatched it out of the air with her free hand. She had caught it just as it was about to strike between her middle and fourth fingers, the finely chiseled tip brushing his chest. The Ruritanian General's face went white with shock, and he stumbled backwards. The woman he was facing had just done this with her back to her archers. He would never have dreamed it possible if he had not just seen it with his own eyes.

The nine other men with the general shifted uneasily. They had heard rumors about psychological tactics employed by the Amazons used to terrify opponents, and all would solemnly testify that they were most effective. This was not an enemy they wanted any part of.

Artemis lowered her hands, and dropped the arrow to the ground. She rested her left hand on the hilt of her sword that was tethered to her hip. "Now General, are you in need of any further proof that we mean business? I will warn you that if you say yes, I will be drawing blood, and only one of you will return to your army. And General, think hard about your answer, because I make no guarantee that you will be the one that survives."

Zavtiolov stuttered, "I-I…"

"Three seconds General and your numbers standing here will be reduced."

But his fright caused the general not to be able to muster any response other than shock.

Artemis grinned and pulled her sword out with blinding speed. She cut down three men before anyone made a move. "I warned you."

She was suddenly swarmed by 6 other men. Turning her sword, the first man took the hilt to the side of his head. The next in line was driven back, Artemis' sword piercing his chest. Kicking, the redhead sent him stumbling backwards, effectively dislodging her weapon. She swung with a graceful arc, and her weapon cut a sharp line through the gut of her next opponent. The remaining 3, other than the general who stood immobile from fear, foolishly met the same fates as their fallen companions. Deftly she struck, side stepping would-be blows, and cutting each one down without an ounce of mercy. And when it was done, only General Zavtiolov remained standing. Artemis strode over to his position, her sword bright with the blood of his company. She slowly glided the sword next to his jugular, nicking it, but making no severe injury. "Your answer now General?"

Zavtiolov nearly emptied his bladder where he stood. He nodded his head and whispered, "We will retreat. I apologize for any offense we caused your Queen or the Queen of Kasnia."

"One more thing…"

But Zavtiolov needed no further instruction. He dropped to one knee and bowed before the mighty Amazon army that stood ready to wipe his face from existence. Cries of victory rippled through the woman who had watched their leader decimate nine men on her own. Artemis grinned broadly, "I didn't mean bow. I want your horse. It will be given to Queen Hippolyta as your promise to never interfere in her business or in the business of Queen Audrey of Kasnia."

"Take it. Take all of them. A gift to your sisters."

Artemis chuckled, "You really want to walk back?"

"Knowing that I can is all I care about."

"Very well. Thank you General Zavtiolov."

The bowing man snorted. He stood slowly and turned and walked away, making the 3 mile trip to order the retreat of his forces. His old bones made the trip in haste, as he was quick to desire wiping this day from his mind.

* * *

><p>Alindra surveyed the scene around her. The NKFR was done. The joint forces of Amazons and Kasnians had obliterated their enemy in a mere three hours. The Amazons now tended to their wounded, and searched the battlefield for survivors and for the dead who they would burn in a pyre, a size of which had not been seen in ages. And Shayera searched as well. It took very little time to find Di. She was still crumpled on the ground, never having moved after the rocket blast had taken her down. Shayera leaned down and felt for a pulse. It was weak, but it was present.<p>

She whispered, "Hard headed woman. Just like Diana." Scooping the fallen warrior into her arms, she said a silent prayer of thanks that she would not be one of the ones on the pyre this evening. Realizing once more that she could not fly, she barked orders out, "Take care of the Princess. See to her recovery quickly."

Within moments a handful of Amazons rushed to her side, and carried off the dark-haired leader. Sighing, Shayera made her way to where she knew her Diana would be waiting. She limped slightly, battered from the day's events, and now nursing a wounded wing as well. She was covered in dust, debris, sweat, as well as blood, some of which was Commander Helios'. He had been removed from the field, with instruction that his life was to be spared, but that his hands were to never to be reset. Shayera sneered with the thought. At least he would never be able to focus his powers through his hands again. She had made sure of it. And now, he was a prisoner of war, a gift to be given to Queen Audrey. Shayera made her way to the command tent, and had barely crossed through the flaps when she was drawn into a pair of very strong arms.

"Diana, easy…" she croaked.

The Amazon nodded and loosened her grip a little, but still she held her wife. Soft kisses were pressed to Shayera's head, and Diana fought small tears that were threatening to fall. Leaning back slightly, she bowed her head in to kiss the redhead's lips. Shayera giggled in spite of herself. "You always want to kiss me in front of people."

Diana stopped and looked to her right. General Urbov was grinning. He stood at full attention, saluted, and then limped out of the tent.

"How hurt are you?" Diana whispered.

"I'll be fine, although you will probably have to carry me everywhere for a while, at least for any distance I could normally fly."

She spread out her wing painfully, and showed Diana the damage that had been done.

"Shayera, how did this happen?"

"I ran into Commander Helios. I fared much better than he did."

"Is he dead?"

"No. But I am betting he is wishing he was. Diana, there's something else. Di fell saving our sisters. She is alive, but I am worried. She wasn't moving for a while, and her pulse was faint when I finally got to her."

Diana reeled. It wasn't news she wanted to report to Audrey or her mother. "Where is she now?"

"Being tended to."

"I need to go be with her. Come with me?"

"Of course. Kiss me later?"

"No, now." Diana leaned in and pressed her lips to Shayera's. It was simple and chaste. There would be time later for more, but Diana desperately wanted to be with Di. She needed to see the situation with her own eyes. "Come on. We will get you checked out as well while we see to her condition."

Shayera nodded, and felt herself scooped up into Diana's arms. "I can walk you know."

"Hush Shayera. Let me carry you. I am happy to just hold you right now."

Shayera didn't protest. Diana held her close, and Shayera buried her face into her wife's neck, enjoying the simple contact.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long to get to one of the medic tents. Shayera was cleaned up, and her wing was bandaged as best as could be managed. Diana sat next to the bed that her twin currently occupied. She was battered, bruises outlining her otherwise angelic face, and she looked as if she was resting peacefully. Diana had been informed that her blood pressure was considered within normal limits, and amazingly no bones had been broken from the blast. A mobile MRI showed no damage to the brain either. She simply had been knocked out, and would more than likely make a full recovery.<p>

At the news there had been no brain damage, Diana exhaled. She couldn't wait for her sister to wake. She would make sure she was alright, and then she would tease her that she had fared better from a bomb blast than Di had from the rocket. It was hardly comparable, but Diana knew the teasing would be a welcome change from what she was dealing with now. She reached out and took her twin's hand and held it lightly. "Wake up when you are ready to, but I don't want to have to tell Audrey or our mother that you are in this condition. You know, our mother can't wait to see you. She sent a message at the beginning of the encounter wishing us all victory. She said she couldn't wait to see all of us, including you, march triumphantly into the city. So, you need to get better. I won't carry you…"

Diana chuckled at the last sentiment. "Imagine how embarrassing that would be for you. Plus your ass is a little wider than mine. You really want me to bear your weight too?"

"D-Did you just call me fat?" The voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper. Diana's eyes shot up, and stared amazed as Di slowly opened her eyes.

"I did. And when you are better, we will see what you intend to do about it."

Di chuckled, but then groaned with pain. "My head feels like it was stomped by a thousand centaurs."

"And no damage done. I guess they don't make rockets like they used to."

"Is it over?"

"It is. Commander Helios is captured. Shayera told him you send your love."

"M-Mean Thanagarian."

"She was. Apparently if he were left on an island full of women there would be nothing he could do about it."

Di groaned, and shut her eyes again. "I still don't see the attraction, but maybe she isn't all bad."

Shayera made her way over to the bed. "I heard that." She leaned over and kissed the prone Amazon's head. "Seeing as how you can't do anything about me kissing you…"

"Gross." Di laughed weakly and coughed. "Get her lips away from me. I am trying to recover without getting any infection."

Shayera and Diana laughed. Shayera sat down at the foot of the bed. "Well, that's thanks for you. You and Diana are crazy; taking on bombs and rockets. Stop trying to impress the girls please. I am not sure my nerves can take much more."

Di struggled, but smiled. "Impressing girls? Neither Diana nor I have to do anything to do that. They flock naturally."

Shayera arched her eyebrow at the choice of wording, "Flock? Was that a bird joke?"

Di's smile widened and she nodded, her eyes still closed. Within minutes she was asleep again.

Diana squeezed her twin's hand, and then let it go. She leaned back into her seat and closed her eyes as well. Shayera stood and promptly sat down on Diana's lap. She drew her knees up, and Diana placed one hand over her wife's shoulder and the other held the redhead's legs. They sat silently for a few minutes, before more company joined them. General Urbov stuck his head in the tent, and leaning on his cane for support, managed to make his way to where they were.

"Ladies," he whispered, trying not to disturb the sleeping Amazon, "we need to send word to the capital. General Alindra is retreating back to the north towards Veles to meet up with whoever watched her back."

Diana sat up, still holding Shayera in place, "What?"

General Urbov smiled. "It seems we underestimated the Ruritanians. They mobilized and were prepared to enter our borders. Someone prevented them from doing that."

"Gods. Any idea who?"

"No. None. General Alindra said she would send word when she knew more. She will greet our new allies, and return to the capital in a few days. It will give us time to move the more critically injured to outlying hospitals, and by the time we are ready, your mother, Queen Hippolyta, will have reached the capital as well."

"Will this be the first time you will be meeting my mother?"

"It will. Not to sound less than my age, but I am a little giddy at the prospect. Your mother has built a formidable nation, and her warriors far surpassed my expectations. And I assure you Princess Diana, my expectations were high."

Diana stood, and set Shayera on her feet. "Thank you for the praise. You and your men and women were equally as impressive. And now, let's go and send word to Queen Audrey. But General Urbov", Diana glanced back at her sister still sleeping, "no word of this to her. Di should recover and I don't want your Queen to worry unnecessarily."

Urbov smiled. "Of course. I think we will be entertaining Amazon royalty in Kasnia for some time won't we?"

"When you get sick of her, call me."

The small group laughed, and left to send word of the victory.

* * *

><p>Alindra was tired from the day's events. Her body ached, and she was ready to collapse. But she pushed her horse hard to Veles, her sisters taking their time, as no danger was apparent. Alindra crossed a small river and came upon a camp of women she instantly recognized.<p>

Dismounting and shouting at the top of her lungs, she bellowed with mirth, "Artemis! Get out here you cantankerous general. Show your face! I am going to shower it with affection."

Chuckling, Alindra waited as Artemis exited a tent nearby. There was a scowl on her face at first, but it dropped as Alindra rushed to her side and enveloped her in a big hug. Truthfully Artemis never hugged anyone but Clio, as she considered the affection to be a bit sappy. But as Alindra clung to her neck, she returned the hug to her sister, and laughed. "Don't you dare kiss me Alindra! It is not conduct becoming of either of us."

Alindra laughed and grabbed Artemis' face and planted a big sloppy kiss on her cheek. "Fuck propriety woman! Thank you!"

Playfully shoving the other general, Artemis stepped back and wiped her face. "Alindra, really, that is no way for one of Hippolyta's high command to act. But you are welcome."

"You must tell me how this came about."

Artemis nodded, "Well, shortly after you left, Clio went into labor. I now have a daughter. Clio named her Antigone."

"Antigone. What a beautiful name. Tragic, and still heroic."

"It is one of Clio's favorite works. It was the first thing she ever gave me to read when I first started pursuing her. Anyways, she is so little. It is hard to imagine that we were ever that size. And strangely enough, her eyes are green like mine. I honestly was expecting blue. I thought all babies eyes were the same color at first, but not my little girl's. Thankfully she has Clio's nose, and hair color. But despite being tiny in overall size, her legs are long like mine. She's perfect Alindra."

Artemis beamed, and Alindra smiled just as brightly with her. Artemis waited a few more seconds, and then sighed, "She has her mother's lungs too. That child can wail. I am surprised that I managed any sleep those first few days."

Alindra laughed, as Artemis's face looked slightly pained. "How am I going to do this with two women constantly barking orders soon?"

Alindra squeezed her friend's shoulder. "Don't worry. Antigone will have a couple of years before she is demanding anything vocally. Well with words anyways…"

"And before I go any further, I would like to ask a favor of you."

"Name it."

"I would like you to be her godmother. If anything were to happen to Clio and me, I know you would take good care of her. Although her training would be second rate without me…" Artemis laughed at the little joke.

Alindra was shocked. Being with Clio had certainly brought Artemis to a new mindset about everything. But she nodded fervently at the request. "I would be honored. Thank you."

"And moving on, we come forward to now. Athena and Aphrodite came to Themiscyra just yesterday. They informed the queen and I about Ares' involvement, and how you would need help here. We were told of the plan for the double envelopment and how you would need someone to watch your back. They brought us here and told us to wait as they would be in touch soon. Sure enough, not more than a few hours ago, Aphrodite arrived with the torn cape of Ares, quick news of Athena's victory over him, and orders to deal with the Ruritanians however I saw fit. Which by the way, damn you for pulling off the double envelopment without me. I only got to kill 15 up here."

"Only 15?"

"Yes. 15 miserable Ruritanians. Hardly worthy of my time. And I think I made their general's eyes bulge out. I admit we played with him a little bit. He bowed before we sent him walking back to his armies. I took his horse for Hippolyta. Well, forcibly requested it anyways. He coughed up the others on his own." Pausing for a second, a realization hit the taller Amazon. "Hold on…Alindra, did you ride here on a horse?"

Alindra's face dropped slightly. "Yes."

"Why? You fly now don't you? Where are your bracelets? What happened?"

Alindra's eyes began to well, and her shoulders sank. "Artemis, I…I lost. Even when we won the day, and Athena was victorious, I still lost."

Artemis saw the raw grief in her fellow general's eyes, and quickly pulled her into another hug. It was the second time that day that she had done so. She pushed down the thought that it was silly, and simply held Alindra, as the blonde general clung weakly to her waist and let the tears she had been holding fall. Not sure what she should say, Artemis merely stood and let Alindra evacuate her grief into her chest. After a few minutes, Artemis tried to cheer up her companion. "Alindra, I don't mind holding you while you cry, but I must draw the line at snot."

Alindra laughed through the tears. "Tell that to my goddaughter. You will have years of snot to deal with."

Artemis shuddered, "Perhaps we can find another war?"

Alindra squeezed harder and nodded in assent.

* * *

><p>Athena and Aphrodite watched from Olympus. They were in the Grand Hall of the Gods. It was a circular room with statues of their likenesses lining the outside of the marble floor. Next to the statue of Zeus was a doorway that led to the father of the gods' throne room. It was where he watched over the world when he was not preoccupied with some new woman who had caught his attention. Athena had stopped counting his affairs millennia ago. And it was through that doorway that he waited to pass judgment on her direct involvement in the affairs of the Amazons and Kasnia.<p>

Turning solemnly to her sister, she spoke, "Aphrodite, whatever happens, thank you. I have grown to appreciate you so much these last few months."

Aphrodite smiled. "Appreciate? You love me Athena. Say it."

A small smile quirked at the corners of Athena's lips. "I can't lie to the Goddess of Love can I?"

"It would be most _un-wise_."

"Very well. Aphrodite, my sister, and faithful companion, I love you. Better?"

Aphrodite squealed. "Yes. I love you too! One more thing…"

Athena laughed uproariously, "Yes, Aphrodite. I still think you are smart."

A smug grin crossed Aphrodite's face. "I knew it." But it was only seconds before her smile dropped. "Are you ready?"

Athena nodded and then looked at the statue of Ares. At the base of it, her brother laid in a heap, still having not recovered from the beating Athena had given him. "I am not carrying him."

Aphrodite walked over and slapped Ares' face with a glowing hand. "Wake up dipshit."

The God of War felt the strike hit his cheek, and although it was a cheap way of healing at least his concussion, his sister had slapped him to do it. "Aphrodite…" he gritted.

"Shut your mouth and listen very carefully. You better walk into that room and take full responsibility for the shit you brought onto this house. I swear if you don't, you will wish that Athena had split your skull in half."

Ares leered, "Are you threatening me?"

Aphrodite grabbed his jaw and lifted him off his feet. He dangled, surprised, in her strong grip, his feet not touching the floor. "I don't like to get dirty, but it doesn't mean I won't. Don't mistake meekness for weakness. Love is patient, and Love is kind, but don't test Love's resolve to kick your ass if you don't walk in there and tell Zeus you are sorry we had to interfere. Are we clear? Because it is bad enough that you will not live down what Athena did to you again for a second time. Imagine the teasing when word spreads that I embarrassed you as well."

Athena's eyes went wide. This was not a side she had ever seen from her sister. It was wholly unexpected, and she was shocked at what the Goddess of Love was doing and saying. Ares was as well. He managed to nod, and Aphrodite dropped him on his backside. She leaned over once more, "Clean yourself up. You look like Minotaur shit. Jerk."

Athena couldn't help the laughter that spilled from her chest. Aphrodite flipped her hair and walked back to her sister's side. Athena grinned, "Well that was sensitive..."

"You think you are the only one who is fierce Athena?"

"No. I have never underestimated you. I just didn't imagine that I would ever be afraid of your wrath. I stand corrected."

Aphrodite nodded. She took her sister's hand, and with her staggering brother a few steps behind, she opened the door that led to the sovereign head of the Gods.

* * *

><p>AN: Where to even begin? This was hands down the longest chapter to date. Looking back, the first few were a little on the short side, so hopefully this makes up for it. And once this is posted, I will have passed 100,000 words. That is mind boggling. Okay, did anyone guess that Artemis would be the ally? When developing the last couple of chapters, I asked my co-author how we could work her into this. It came just before one of you asked about Clio and the baby. Impeccable timing. And did you like how Commander Helios was dealt with? I admit orginally that it was always my plan to let Diana kick his ass. But the co-author put Shayera forward instead, and I loved the idea. But my favorite out of this chapter has to be Aphrodite. Guys, seriously, I cracked myself up at the line: Love is patient, Love is kind...so tell me what you liked, loved, or how you would have let it play out. Can't wait to hear from you all. (Seriously close to 200 reviews, and that is mind boggling as well!) Thank you from the both of us.


	37. Chapter 37

Athena and Aphrodite continued to hold hands as they walked into the throne room of the father of the Gods. Zeus was seated in his regal chair, golden, lightning bolts adorning the top of the piece. He sat back, pensively grabbing the arms of his seat. He made no sound, as he simply watched the 3 gods enter and nod reverently to his position. He shifted, and stroked his beard, apparently deep in thought.

He sat forward and his deep voice resounded in the room, "Who is going to explain why I watched as two of you became physically engaged in battle this day?"

Ares coughed as instantly he was being glared at by the women in the room. "It was a misunderstanding between Athena and me."

Athena snarled, "_Misunderstanding_?"

Ares backpedaled on his statement. "Well, really a miscommunication."

"You sorry sack of…"

Zeus interrupted, "Enough! Someone tell me why all three of you were seen interfering in the war in Kasnia."

Aphrodite muttered, "He started it. Athena finished it. Didn't she Ares?" The Goddess of Love sneered at her brother.

"Cram it Aphrodite. She got lucky."

"Lucky? You got your ass handed to you. Again. I can't wait to spread that one around."

"Aphrodite…" Zeus' tone carried a heavy warning.

The Goddess of Love turned her attention back to Zeus. "He incited this nonsense in Kasnia and Ruritania. He decided to physically show himself and attacked a human. We got involved at that point."

Zeus chided. "You were involved well before that. Don't think I don't know what all three of you have been doing. I had hoped that cooler heads would prevail, but clearly I gave you all far too much credit. You have been expressly warned to never interfere and all three of you broke that commandment. I want to know why. And this better be damn good."

Athena stepped forward. "I take all responsibility for my actions and Aphrodite's. I saw what he was doing, and decided to lend assistance to the Amazons."

"And why is that?"

"They are faithful followers of Hera's. In this modern world, we have few left who still hold to our worship. They are the last of their kind. It would be a travesty to allow them to come to annihilation simply to satisfy my brother's lust for war."

Zeus glared at Athena, who for her part stood tall and unwavering. "So you are telling me that you did this for Hera?"

"Liar," Ares mumbled. "She is screwing one of the Amazons."

Athena gritted, "Speak ill or disrespectfully of Alindra again, and I will make sure they are your last words."

Zeus was shocked at the statement Ares had made. For her entire existence, Athena was the paragon of purity. "Am I hearing this correctly Athena? You interfered on behalf of someone you are romantically involved with?"

"I am no longer involved with her. Ares saw to that."

"What?" The God of War barked. "I didn't even know who she was."

Athena's anger began to boil. "Because of you, and these damn rules, I didn't warn her that you were involved. She figured it out on her own. And she promptly revoked the gifts I had given her, as well as ended our relationship."

Zeus nodded. "Good. Nothing can come of a relationship with a human anyways. Nothing but bastard children. It is best that it is over."

"NO!" Athena railed. "I tried to comply with your rules, and I tried to be honorable, and look where it got me. She was right to be angry with me. I chose you and this house over her. That should never have happened, and it will not happen again."

Zeus stood and took a step towards Athena. "Did you just threaten me?"

"I am merely stating that anyone or anything that threatens her will be met with harsh punishment. And while I mean no disrespect to you Zeus, I will not hesitate to protect her."

Zeus threw his hands in the air, "This is ridiculous! She is a human!"

"She is the woman that I love!"

"And you are a Goddess! It will not work. Athena, I understand that humans catch our eyes from time to time, but there is an imbalance present in any type of relationship that we may pursue with them. They cannot comprehend what we truly are, and what we are capable of. They are not on our level."

Aphrodite spoke up, "You underestimate them, and her. No one knows what true love is until they experience it. Surely millennia of chastity and purity count for something. Athena is wise and would not break those vows lightly. How can you argue with the logic in that?"

Zeus spat, "This woman that you both seem to hold in high esteem rejected Athena, did she not?"

Aphrodite shot back, "That is not what this is about."

"Hold your tongue Aphrodite! When did you and your sister suddenly start defending each other? What is happening in this house?"

Aphrodite squeezed her sister's hand. "I love Athena. I admire her. She was placed in a terrible position, and I would and will defend her reasons. Ares started this mess. He is the one who went after war in Kasnia. He is the one who craved blood so much that he vicariously toyed with the humans we are supposed to watch over. He is the one who has put you in this position, not Athena, or I."

Zeus was shocked. "Aphrodite you defy me too?"

"If I have to. There is only one person to blame, and he is still creeping in the shadows as always." She turned to Ares, "You are a coward. At least Athena is honorable in her intentions. The same cannot be said for you."

Instantly a lightning bolt appeared in Zeus's hand and the two Goddess' took defensive stances. Just as he raised his hand in anger, another godly presence was felt. Hera appeared in a flash and was standing, eyes glaring, at her husband. "Put that away."

Zeus spat, "This is unconscionable."

Hera remained unmoved. "Put it away. You and I will speak independently of these three."

Zeus's jawline tightened. His cheeks flexed in anger, but he dropped his hand. "You three will wait in the hall. You are not to go **ANYWHERE**. Are we clear?"

Athena and Aphrodite relaxed and nodded. Ares grunted his response. The three exited through the door into the hall to await their fates.

Once they were gone, Hera started in. "You are my husband and the supreme head of the gods, but you are not acting accordingly. Your son stuck his large nose into business that was not his. He did so for no other reason other than he likes to stir up trouble. And I want you to think about something very carefully. If you punish Ares, Athena, and Aphrodite, then you better be prepared to punish Poseidon and Hephaestus as well."

"Poseidon and Hephaestus?"

"Poseidon gave safe passage to the Amazons, and Hephaestus forged the weapons they wielded. And before you argue that Athena made them, keep in mind what you have done in the past for the women you have had affairs with. You destroyed the kingdom of Argos as punishment for Dannae's father's mistreatment. Trouble you directly landed her in. And I know you have interfered multiple other times. You ask your children to hold fast to your rules, yet you constantly break them. How can you hold them to a higher standard than what you yourself actually are holding yourself to? Athena protected the woman she has fallen in love with. And think hard about that. When have you ever known her to be flighty with her emotions?"

Reluctantly, Zeus admitted, "Never."

"Exactly. And I will tell you that you better be prepared to punish me as well if you pursue this nonsensical course of action. Those Amazons belong to me. Had Athena and Aphrodite not done what they did, I was on the verge of interfering myself. We have tolerated Ares' behavior for far too long, and look where it has landed us today. He didn't even fight himself. He sent Deimos and Phobos after Alindra. How is that even a fair fight? Athena merely evened the odds."

"And Aphrodite?"

"Husband, look at her. She stands with Athena. Those two have never really seen eye to eye, and as much as they have bickered in the past, they have grown close as siblings should. Athena is a good influence on her. For Aphrodite to be willing to get involved speaks volumes. So, make your decision, but carefully think about the ramifications of what it will bring. I know you are wise. You did not become what you are by being otherwise. Let this go with Athena and Aphrodite. It is punishment enough that Athena has lost her love because of us. Even that is too high of a price to pay."

Zeus sat down on his throne again, and carefully weighed his wife's words. "This Amazon that Athena loves, is she worthy?"

"She is. By all that I know to be true, Alindra loves Athena. It is real, and it is pure, and it is beautiful. If there is any chance that this can be fixed, Athena should be given the opportunity. She has never once in her existence been a thorn in your side. Quite the opposite. She has held steadfast to what you have commanded, and has been eternally loyal. Do not punish her further for being in love."

"And Ares?"

"I will not stand here and defend him. He is what he is, and we have known all along. It was a matter of time before he did something to cross Athena again."

"They cannot be allowed to get away with happened today."

"Then yell, rage, threaten, but do not punish the girls."

Zeus quirked his eyebrow, "The girls?"

Hera smiled, "Yes. That is how you see them don't you? Your girls?"

Zeus chuckled, "Yes. I am only harsh to keep them from repeating my mistakes. But they are so stubborn. Especially Aphrodite."

Hera openly laughed, "She has been a handful since day one. But her intentions lately have been pure."

"Athena has been good for her."

"They have been good for each other. I pray it never changes."

"There is no other goddess that could give such good counsel. Very well. Bring them back in."

Hera swung her hand and the door opened again. As Ares walked back in, he was sporting a fresh black eye. Zeus looked at his son, "What happened?"

The God of War shifted nervously on his feet, "I- I wasn't paying attention and I walked into one of the marble statues."

Zeus looked at his daughters. Aphrodite was smiling smugly. Athena was trying hard to suppress a grin. The father of the Gods sighed, "Which one of you hit him?"

Aphrodite laughed out loud. "Define hit."

"Ares?"

"Neither. I was clumsy."

Athena nodded, "A most unfortunate accident. He should really pay attention to his surroundings."

Zeus felt his stress levels raise a little once more. "No more fighting. Ares, you will take money from your eternal coffers and you will donate a substantial sum to the relief efforts in Kasnia. And in the future you will not engage in anything that could potentially involve the Amazon nation. As you know, Hera is the patron goddess and by extension they will be afforded my protection if needed. Are we clear?"

Ares dropped his head, "Yes."

"And when I tell you substantial, I mean you better foot the bill on this one."

"I understand."

"Good. Leave. Stay away from your sisters, and Ares, I don't think I need to warn you that no harm should come to Alindra by your hand, or by anyone you would consider influencing. In fact, her safety should be a priority for you. Never give Athena cause again to act in retaliation. Next time, I will let her cleave your head."

Ares bowed, and disappeared.

Zeus turned his attention to his daughters. "You two have become quite the pair. I confess that I am worried as to who will influence who here. However, I am pleased that you have become close, although this is not how I would have had it happen. You may leave, but I am issuing you a stern warning. If for any reason you should feel that interference will be needed in the future, you will come and find me. And Athena, the human you have fallen in love with, this Alindra woman, you are not to go to her unless she specifically calls for you. If she has rejected your gifts, and your attentions, you will leave her be. Do you understand?"

Athena was solemn. "I do."

Zeus approached the pair. He leaned in and whispered, "Who hit him?"

Athena and Aphrodite looked at each other and then shrugged. "Sorry father," Athena spoke, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Zeus looked between the two, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "This is done now. No more black eyes."

Athena and Aphrodite bowed and disappeared. Hera moved close to her husband. "For what it is worth, I believe you handled that well."

"You are humoring me."

"It is what a wife does."

"Do you think that Alindra will call for Athena?"

"I don't know. She was hurt. She may decide that she doesn't want any part of this craziness."

"Then I am glad Athena will have Aphrodite. And now if you will forgive me, I have business to attend to."

Zeus leaned in and kissed his wife's cheek, leaving her wondering exactly what business he was referring to.

* * *

><p>It was three days before Di was up and moving around again on her own. She had insisted that she was fine the very next day, but the doctors, with Diana standing behind them, had managed to keep her in bed.<p>

The Amazons had seen to their dead by way of a large pyre. The mood had been somber, but Diana felt pride at the sight of Kasnians kneeling around the fire, the chaplains and local priests leading prayers for those women who had sacrificed themselves for their nation. General Urbov had offered remarks on their bravery, and Apanasenko and Lebedev had joined him. In Kasnia, the Amazons had earned an eternally faithful ally. As the days stretched on, the bulk of the women returned to their island home, leaving a very small party to march into the capital triumphantly. Artemis and Alindra had taken charge of the horses of Ruritania, teaching them to bow on command. Shayera had continued to nurse her injured wing, with Diana constantly at her side. Diana had been tender, wrapping fresh bandages every night, and closely monitoring the wound, keeping a close eye for infection. Shayera didn't complain, as she enjoyed the attention and Diana was persistent in her insistence at making sure Shayera was alright.

In the capital, Audrey had been busy preparing celebration arrangements for when the parade of the victorious armies would occur. She had been put off by Diana and General Urbov several times when she had asked to speak with Di. They had told her she was busy tending to business and would be in touch soon. But Di never called, and Audrey was beginning to worry. But the time to reflect on the situation was limited as Queen Hippolyta arrived in the capital the very morning that the armies were expected to enter the city.

Audrey paced her room. She looked all through her closet, and struggled to find something appropriate to wear. A soft knock shook her from her thoughts.

"Enter."

Silently, Helena came into the room with Dinah in tow. "Queen Audrey," she smiled, "Diana has made excellent timing, and will be here with the others by mid-afternoon. Queen Hippolyta has also recently just arrived and is seeking an audience."

"Please, bring her in immediately. Thank you."

Within moments Helena returned with the other sovereign and the two women were left alone. Audrey smiled brightly and hugged the Queen of the Amazons with fervor.

"Hippolyta, thank you. For everything you have done, and for what your sisters have sacrificed, I will never be able to express proper gratitude."

"Audrey, you have given new hope to my sisters. Several are now pregnant, and some have already given birth. I cannot express what that has meant to us. It has been so long since we were able to enjoy the pitter patter of little feet. Now we will be able to repopulate, and the women will get to experience the joys of motherhood."

"And perhaps you will be enjoying being a grandmother soon as well?"

Hippolyta smiled. "I hope so. I think that Diana and Shayera will make excellent parents."

Audrey laughed, "There has already been some discussion. But, if you would not mind, I would actually like to discuss a different matter with you. The events here have changed my outlook on a lot of things, and specifically my personal life. I do not know how to approach this subject gently, so I will just be blunt. I am going to continue to proceed with democratic reforms here in Kasnia. How far they will go will depend on the people. While I do love being their Queen, I am lonely in this palace in this role."

"You are dating my daughter are you not?"

"I-I think so. I hope so. Di is wonderful, and I would like the opportunity to see where things lead to. I wanted to give you my personal assurance that this does not change the relationship with you or with Themiscyra. The majority of the technological advances have been done with my families' patents. What I am saying is that I will personally continue to lend aide to you and your sisters regardless of my position within this government."

"You are considering abdication?"

"Not immediately. But yes, ultimately I am. You and I both know that I married for political gain. I now have a son who can inherit what I have built, and will continue to build. But I am seriously pondering what I want my future to be as well. Your daughter does play into that decision. It is still early, and even if it does not work out, I do not want to be bound to a loveless marriage. I have things that I need to make right. Regardless of what happens with Di, I will be divorcing Dmitri, and it will be done as soon as the rebuilding begins, and assuming his recovery as well. I will name him Prince-Regent and he will oversee the government in my place until Dane is ready to ascend, or until a true democracy is in place. I wish to avoid scandal, but I cannot continue with this sham. Dmitri is in love, and I want him to have a chance at true happiness as well."

Hippolyta nodded, "You have grown so much in these past few years. I wish you success. Both with your plans, and with my daughter. Which, by the way, I will need to speak to her, but it is my wish to make sure her place is secured on Themiscyra as well. Technically she is not my Diana, but in my heart she is. When we return to the island, I will ask her to allow me to make it official. I will adopt her as my own. For all intents and purposes, she already is. Perhaps," Hippolyta chuckled, "Shayera and Diana are not the only ones who could give me grandchildren."

Audrey blushed, "We aren't that far yet, but if she wanted to, then I think we would. I would be honored to be counted as family to you."

"You already are. But it never hurts to increase my chances does it?"

Audrey laughed. "No I guess it doesn't. I-I am grateful to have your blessing to pursue her. She is special, and I promise that I will cherish her for as long as she will let me. And speaking of which, I am trying to figure out what I should wear for the parade. Perhaps this is not something I should say, but I am giddy to be seeing her again soon."

Hippolyta pondered the thought, and then asked, "Can you really tell the difference between them? If they stood before you with the exact expression and clothes, would you know who was who?"

"Yes. And I imagine Shayera could do the same thing. They are identical, and yet they aren't."

Hippolyta chuckled, "Shayera…I love that Diana found her. What a brash spirit. She is quite the woman. As are you. My girls have done well for themselves."

* * *

><p>Alindra, Artemis, and Shayera stood impatiently waiting outside the capital. Each was garbed in the traditional white and gold of Hippolyta's house. All three were waiting on Di and Diana.<p>

Alindra laughed, "Shayera, what is taking your wife and her sister so damn long to get ready?"

"They were arguing about their clothes. Apparently they have the exact same outfit, and are squabbling about the whole thing." Shayera answered looking around for the other two women. And just as the thought was uttered, the two Diana's approached wearing the exact same thing, and wearing the exact same expression on their faces. They stopped within a few feet and stood waiting to be acknowledged.

Artemis leaned over to Alindra and whispered, "Do you know which is which?"

The blonde shrugged, "I have no idea. I sure hope Shayera does."

Shayera arched her eyebrow, "Really? Is this a test?"

Neither Diana said anything.

"Fine." Shayera smiled and walked over to the women. She looked to the left woman, and then to the right. She licked her lips and walked in front of the woman on the right. "Diana, kiss me, right now, in front of everyone."

She was met with a lascivious grin, and Diana grabbed her face and pressed her lips to her wife's.

Di laughed, "That is _still_ disgusting to see. You two are obnoxious. But if you can pull yourself apart, I really want to know how Shayera knew who was who."

In between small affections, Shayera chuckled. "Diana is stunning, and I would know those brea-"

Di interjected, "We look exactly the same, and yet she is stunning?"

Shayera looked into Diana's eyes. "She is."

"And I am?"

"Passable I guess."

Diana laughed out loud, and Shayera was rewarded with another kiss. Di smirked, "And you were going to say something about her breasts?"

Shayera pulled back slightly, openly ogling Diana's chest. "I was going to say that I would know them anywhere."

Di looked down at her chest. "There's no difference."

"Yes there is. Diana's chest is spectacular."

"That is disgusting too. Thank the gods you knew who was who."

Diana wrapped an arm around Shayera's back, being mindful of her injured wing. "I told you she would know who was who. Audrey will too. You are being silly."

Di shrugged, "Alindra, is there something wrong with my chest?"

The blonde general nearly gagged on her response, "N-No?"

"Is that a question?"

"Princesses, with all due respect, I cannot tell the difference, nor will I study anyone's assets to figure it out either."

Artemis laughed at Alindra's response. "Very politically correct of you."

"And you would have said what Artemis?" Diana teased.

"I would have said that neither set are all that impressive. And hence the reason I cannot tell the difference either."

"Well damn Artemis. Tell us how you really feel."

"Princesses, nothing compares to Clio. I simply speak the truth."

Alindra rolled her eyes. "Love Clio, kiss Clio. Clio, Clio, Clio. Who are you?"

Artemis narrowed her eyes playfully, "Just because you pulled off the double envelopment, doesn't mean you get to tease me eternally. I will one up you."

Alindra smiled, and grabbed the other general's hand. "Come on, the quicker we enter the city and present the horses, the quicker you can go home to Clio and Antigone."

Artemis smiled. "True. Did I mention how perfect Antigone is?"

"About a million damn times."

* * *

><p>Queen Audrey and Queen Hippolyta waited on the steps of the parliament as the parade progressed through the center of the city. The people had come out in droves and lined the streets singing, laughing, and sharing in the joy of victory with the small company of soldiers and Amazons that progressed slowly. Once they reached the parliament steps, Alindra and Artemis brought the horses forward. She and Alindra kneeled and the horses followed suit. Artemis stood, and presented a black stallion that had once belonged to General Zavtiolov to Queen Hippolyta. "My queen, a gift from Ruritania. A promise from the country that you will never be bothered by them, or their citizens. And for the Queen of Kasnia, the remaining eight, and the same promise made."<p>

Hippolyta smiled, and nodded. Artemis and Alindra moved the horses to the side and waited as the two Diana's stepped forward. Hippolyta looked at Audrey, and the blonde queen walked up to the Diana on the right. "Princess Diana, you and your sisters were fearless. Kasnia, and I are forever grateful." She kissed each of Diana's cheeks, and turned her attention to the left.

She studied the woman in front of her. Then she leaned in and whispered, "Di, my personal protector, I wish that I could give you the kiss that I want to right now. I promise the moment I have you alone I will make it up to you." She kissed each cheek as she had done with Diana, and when she pulled back she winked. Di was elated. Audrey had known who she was without one word.

Diana leaned over to her twin. "I told you. It's because your ass is wider. I said it once, I will say it again."

Di smiled, and through gritted teeth teased, "Keep it up Diana. I will embarrass you in front of our mother."

"Keep overeating and our mother will be embarrassed."

Hippolyta shook her head at her daughters. "My children. I am so happy to see you both. You have brought honor to our nation, and I am proud of you both."

She stepped in between the two and wrapped her arms around each of their necks. They huddled in and returned the affection. Stepping back, she looked for Shayera who had worked her way to Alindra. Taking a few strides down the steps, she approached the redhead and hugged her as well. "Shayera, thank you. You are just as much a part of this victory as anyone."

"You are welcome. It was my honor to serve your interests as your daughter-in-law."

"Perhaps I can convince you to serve my interests once more?"

Shayera nodded. "Of course."

"I want grandchildren."

Shayera blushed and stammered, "Q-Queen Hippolyta, I-"

Diana crossed over, as Di stood still laughing. Diana, with a stressed look on her face, pulled her mother away, "Perhaps we can discuss this later please?"

Hippolyta nodded and then looked at Di who was still laughing. "I am not sure what you find so funny. I expect you to do the same."

Di instantly stopped laughing, her face displaying shock. "M-Mother…"

Hippolyta laughed, and raised her eyebrow. "I am _**not**_ going to be told no by either of you." She turned to Alindra and Artemis, "I am still the Queen correct?"

Artemis and Alindra chuckled at the twin's uncomfortable looks. They both nodded, and in unison replied, "Of course Your Majesty."

Di and Diana looked at the two generals. "Traitors…" they both mumbled.

* * *

><p>As the group continued the revelry on the steps, General Urbov took the opportunity to introduce himself to Queen Hippolyta and the two struck up a fast friendship. General Apanasenko corralled Shayera into taking several pictures with him, and although he hesitated at first, he worked up the courage to ask for her autograph. Shayera chuckled, but complied. He was harmless, and she was happy to acquiesce to the request. General Lebedev lingered next to Alindra and Artemis who regaled the fellow general with the story of how the Ruritanians were turned away. When she got to the part about the arrow, Lebedev's eyes went wide.<p>

"Seriously, General Lebedev, it is easy to do. Here, let me show you." She placed her hand against his chest, and he scrambled as quickly as he could behind Alindra. Alindra rolled her eyes and playfully admonished her companion.

"Artemis, really?"

The redhead laughed. "What? He didn't seem to believe me."

Lebedev peered over Alindra's shoulder. "I believe you! I believe you!"

Illiana eventually brought Dane out and he scrambled instantly to his mother's side. She scooped him up and gave him a big kiss. He wrapped his little arms around her neck and squeezed as tight as he could. Audrey laughed though as she was quickly forgotten the moment her son spied Shayera nearby. He ran over to her and hugged her leg. "Angel," he sighed. "Fly?"

Shayera looked pained. "I am sorry little man. I can't fly right now. I promise as soon as I am better I will take you for a ride."

The little boy's face dropped. Di walked over and squatted down. "I know that I don't have wings like Shayera, but I can fly as well. Would you like me to take you for a ride?" She extended her hand and held her breath.

Instantly, Dane's face lit up and he threw himself into her arms. Di laughed. "I guess that is a yes. Ready?"

"GO HIGH!"

Di looked to Audrey. "Is this okay?"

"Of course. Have fun. Dane, hold on tightly please."

Di smiled at Audrey's son. "You want to go high? How about fast?"

The only answer she got in return was a squeal of delight. She hugged him tightly to her body, and kicked off the ground. She moved quickly through the air, and couldn't help the smile that reached her face as she heard him giggle and howl as she maneuvered around the city. She took him over buildings, and let him reach out to touch the tops of trees. They circled for several minutes. Hippolyta took the opportunity to make her way to Diana. "Think about how much fun that will be for my granddaughters."

Before she knew what she was doing, Diana nodded. "It will be."

* * *

><p>And in another part of Kasnia, Superman was doing his own flying. He touched down at Fastad, setting Helena down with him. It took very little time for her to find Peter and his mother.<p>

At the site of Superman approaching, Peter screamed, "Look! It's Superman!"

Very quickly, Superman was surrounded by adoring children and their families. He shook hands, played with children, and Helena stood by the side enjoying what she was seeing. Peter was doing his impression of Superman for his hero, and the dark-haired superhero laughed.

"Very good Peter. I almost believed that I was looking at myself just then. But, there is something that isn't quite right. Hmmm…what is it? Ah, I know." And he reached behind his back and removed his cape. He fastened it around Peter's neck and took a step back. "That was it. You just needed the cape. Now let's see it."

Peter pushed his hands out and zoomed around Superman and the other children who were now all chasing him. He turned and zagged around people and ran up to Helena. He hugged her waist and sighed, "Thank you."

Helena's eyes teared up a little and she returned the affection. "You are welcome. I will see you in the League one day Peter."

Peter reached into his pocket. He drew the boomerang he had been given and presented it to Helena. "Here, this is yours."

Helena shook her head, "No. Keep it. In case the flying thing doesn't work out, you will have something to fall back on."

"You are the coolest!"

"Cooler than Superman?"

Peter looked at Helena like she was crazy. He ran away and began zooming around again. Helena mumbled, "Well, Dinah thinks I am."

* * *

><p>AN:Hmmm...So Alindra has to call for Athena, Hera is in charge in a round-a-bout way, Hippolyta is demanding grandchildren, Audrey and Shayera know their women, and Dane loves to fly (but I think we knew that.) And let's not forget that Superman is, well, the man. But Helena is still a favorite. (And which one of them actually hit Ares?) We are nearing the end of this. Maybe only 2-3 chapters left. I have a couple of things left for you, but is there something that you simply must have before this story ends? Thank you for all the reviews...you guys have really made this a rewarding experience.


	38. Chapter 38

Audrey sat in her study. She was tired from the day's events. The parade had been successful, and the party was still continuing in an unofficial capacity in the city. Kasnian soldiers, citizens, and a small handful of Amazons that had remained behind were still reveling in the streets. Audrey could hear the shouts of celebration and music blaring through her window. She smiled. Finally, the war was over. And now it was time to unwind and just enjoy a moment of silence. It would only be a moment, as she was shaken from her thoughts by a knock on her door. Audrey sighed, and stood and walked over to the large wooden entrance. She felt her heart beat a little faster at the thought of the prospect that just on the other side would be her Amazon. Instead disappointment settled in her gut as she swung the door open to see the Green Lantern.

Audrey's shoulders slumped, and she stepped to the side to allow John to enter. "Lantern, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

John brushed past her and entered the room. "Queen Audrey, the League representatives will be leaving soon. I wanted to speak to you before I left though. I apologize for my behavior earlier. And I guess that is all."

Audrey stared at the superhero. His face was expressionless. "What is it with you? I can't read you right now. If your apology is sincere, then I accept it. But somehow I get the feeling that it isn't completely heartfelt."

"I will not apologize for how I feel, but I spoke to a head of state in a less than respectful manner. For that I am sorry."

"Lantern, why do you hate Diana so much? What did she do that offended you so badly?"

"That is between Diana and me."

"Then allow me to give you some advice. Whatever it was, forgive it, and let it go. You strike me as honorable, because I believe that you would have protected me if I had been in danger. But this hate that you harbor for Diana is eating at you. I once loved Diana. And it made me jealous of Shayera. I was wrong. I think you are in the same boat. If you care about Shayera, then stop fighting and antagonizing the situation."

"How I feel about Shayera and Diana is none of your business."

"I disagree. You are making it everyone's business when you lash out."

"Whatever. I came to say what I needed to." John spun on his heels and left the room.

Audrey exhaled and leaned against her desk. "He still loves her…"

As the thought finished another knock was heard at the door. "Great," she mumbled, "wonder what joy he wants to spread now?" She pushed away from her desk and opened the door once more. This time she was met by a grinning Amazon.

Audrey smiled, "I have been wondering where you were."

Di reached out and took Audrey's hands in hers. "Sorry. My mother wanted to speak to Diana and me for a moment. I will be returning to Themiscyra for a short time tomorrow. I am going to be adopted by Diana's mother. The whole thing is slightly confusing, but I am excited." Di shuffled her feet and looked at the ground. "I was wondering if, um, you might want to go. I know you have things to do here, but it would just be for the day. We could come back immediately. I just thought maybe…"

Audrey dipped her head and craned it so she was underneath Di's face. "Why are you suddenly so shy?"

"I-I am nervous."

Audrey thought it was the sweetest thing she had ever heard. "That's…"

"Silly, I know."

"I was going to say adorable."

Di picked her head up and stared into Audrey's eyes. "You knew who I was today."

Audrey reached out and placed her hand on Di's cheek. "There is no comparison. You once told me that you were prettier. I happen to agree."

Di smirked. "I am."

"I would be honored to go with you. But right now I don't want to talk. I want to kiss you, right here in this doorway. So, are you done being shy?"

Di closed her eyes and leaned in. Audrey smiled and then did the same. Just as their lips were about to meet, both women heard a man scream, "I knew it!"

Before she could react, Di was spun around by her shoulder and a fist slammed into her jaw. She staggered off to the side and hit the wall. John growled, "I knew it Diana! You drew Shayera into your bullshit and what do I find you doing?"

Audrey ran to Di's side as the Amazon began to stand. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

Di shook the cobwebs and rubbed her jaw. She glared at John. "Audrey, wait inside the office please."

Audrey's eyes went wide. "No. I am not leaving you." She turned her ire on John. "What is your problem? Why did you hit her?"

John was incredulous. "WHY? You were about to kiss Diana, and you wonder why I hit her?"

Audrey screamed, "I was about to kiss _**Di**_ because we are together!"

John sneered, "I don't care what you call her; she is supposed to be with Shayera. Although after tonight I doubt that will be the case."

Audrey began to stalk towards the Green Lantern, her face red with anger, and her hands waving wildly. "You ridiculous little man! Get over yourself. Shayera doesn't love you! And for your information, this is not Shayera's Diana. She is mine. And you hit her!" Swifter than Di and John would have thought possible, the furious queen drove her knee right into John's groin. Instantly he doubled over in pain, and Di stood shocked as the tiny blonde hovered in anger.

Di reached out and pulled Audrey back to her. The blonde was squirming in her arms and was putting up a hell of a fight. Lantern stood shocked still feeling an ache between his legs, and watched as Di kept him from being assaulted by the petite queen. Just as he was about to walk away, Superman came around the corner. "What is going on here?"

Audrey pointed at Lantern, "He hit her!"

Superman turned his attention to John. "What? Why would you hit Diana?"

Lantern lashed out, "She is out here playing tonsil hockey with Audrey!"

Di, who had stayed quiet, suddenly came to life. "I am not the Diana of your League! I am not from this world. Yes, we look alike, but I assure you there are two of us. And you just hit the wrong damn person…" Swinging Audrey gently to the side, Di began closing the gap quickly to Lantern. As fast as he could, Superman stepped in between the two.

"Clearly this is a case of mistaken identity. I apologize for his actions Queen Audrey and Di. We will be leaving immediately."

Di growled. "No, no way Superman. He is not going anywhere until I settle this score."

Superman tried to diffuse the situation, "I realize you are angry, and you have every right to be. But I am asking that you let me take him back to the Tower. No more violence please. Di, I will walk him out right now."

Di's jaw tensed, but then she relaxed. "Fine, but Lantern you better be grateful that Superman showed up. Never come near me or Audrey again."

Superman turned and John narrowed his eyes. Barely a whisper under his breath, he muttered, "Not the same woman huh? Funny, it seems you both settled for sloppy seconds."

Both Di and Clark heard the remark, and Clark's resolve to continue to defend Lantern's asinine behavior vanished. Di's fury raged at the outrageous comment and she wasted no time blowing by Superman to get to Lantern. John had no time to react before he found himself planted face first into the wall. Di's hand gripped the back of his head and she shoved it forward multiple times until he fell to the ground. Reaching down, Di grabbed him by the back of his shirt and handed him to Clark. "Never bring him here again. Or I will do more than knock him out."

Superman scooped up his companion and walked away. Fury continued to burn in Di's gut, and she stood facing the direction Superman had just left from. Her breaths were heavy and she was having trouble calming down.

Small hands gently caressed her back. "Are you okay?" Audrey asked sheepishly.

Di inhaled deeply to try and relax herself. "I'm fine. He is such an asshole. I am going to speak to Diana about this later though."

"But you are alright?"

Di turned and her facial features went from tense to gentle in that moment. "It's okay. He was nothing compared to the rocket a few days ago."

"_**ROCKET?**_" Audrey exclaimed.

Di was confused, "The rocket that left me with a concussion…and I am guessing this is the first you are hearing of this."

Audrey became furious once more. "_**NOBODY**_ said anything about a rocket. What happened?"

Di tried to calm the blonde down. "Really, it was nothing. Small explosion. No worse for the wear."

"You are not the only one that is going to speak to Diana later. She didn't say anything! She said you were busy with the Amazons and that was why you never called once the battle was over. Should you even be walking around? Let me call for a doctor to check you out."

"No. It's fine. My body is capable of taking a lot more punishment than most."

"Still," Audrey's response was barely above a whisper. "if something would have happened to you, I…"

Di enveloped the smaller woman into an embrace. "Shhh…I'm fine. It's okay. Thank you for being concerned, but really there is nothing to be worried about."

Audrey pulled back and examined Di's face. There was the smallest hint of bruising near her hairline on her forehead. "I can't believe I didn't notice earlier."

Di chuckled, "Is that your way of saying you weren't looking at my face when we met on the parliament steps?"

"Don't joke about this. I am serious."

Di leaned in, "Let's not talk now. You said earlier that you wanted to kiss me. Still want to?"

"Of course, but I…"

The thought was lost as Di leaned in and placed her lips reverently on the queen's. Audrey wrapped her arms around the Amazon's neck and melted instantly. The kiss was gentle, conveying every ounce of concern the two had shared moments before. Audrey pulled back slightly, "Wait. What did he say that set you off?"

"He said you had great legs. Which I am inclined to agree with. However, it doesn't mean he gets to comment."

"Liar."

"No," Di laughed, "you do have great legs."

Audrey arched her eyebrow in disbelief. "I don't believe you."

"It's true." Di answered huskily. "I think they are fantastic."

Audrey looked down at her clothes. The tailored skirt she was wearing was cut off just above her knees. She smiled wickedly, "Want to see more of them?"

Di swallowed hard. "Y-yes."

"Then get out of this hallway, and come with me back to the study." Audrey turned and sauntered back to where the encounter had begun. She strutted back into the room and turned, leaning against the desk once more. As Di followed close behind, Audrey winked. "Shut the door."

Di took a deep calming breath and closed the door behind her. Audrey reached down and grasped the sides of her skirt, and hiked it a little higher. "Want to see more?" Her tone was seductive, and it was achieving the desired result. Di's breathing was becoming labored, and she hadn't even touched the smaller woman. She somehow managed to nod her head.

Di was met with a naughty smile. "Tell you what, come over here and help me."

With a speed only rivaled by the Flash, Di crossed the room and planted Audrey's backside firmly on the desk. Lips met with an intensity of each other's basest needs, and it was only moments before Audrey's head was swimming. As Di's lips traveled her jawline, and down further to her neck, Audrey threw her head back. Within minutes though, she was left feeling nothing. Audrey blinked a few times, and opened her eyes. Di was staring at her chest, her fingers fumbling with the buttons on the front of her silk shirt. The Amazon, for all her strength and nimbleness was having difficulties, as her hands were shaking slightly. Audrey reached down and covered Di's hands with hers.

"Sweetheart," Audrey whispered, "I hate this shirt."

Di glanced up, and seeing the raw need in Audrey's eyes, grabbed the front of the shirt and ripped it in half down the front. Buttons went flying across the room, and Audrey's black lacy bra came into full view.

Di rasped, "Please tell me you don't like this bra either."

Audrey laughed and shook her head. "I am the Queen. I can order new clothes anytime."

"Thank the Gods."

Di made short work of the light black fabric as Audrey shrugged off her shirt. Once she was sitting bare chested, Audrey leaned in once more and kissed Di with everything she had. She felt hands roam under her backside and she was gently lifted off the desk. With a mind of their own, Audrey's legs wrapped around Di's waist and she was carried gently over to the couch and laid on her back. With Di hovering directly over her, Audrey stared into the eyes of the woman she was coming to love.

* * *

><p>In the very early morning hours, Di gently unfolded the arms that were wrapped around her waist. Audrey and she had taken the next step in their relationship. Audrey had been an incredible lover, and Di was feeling every muscle in her body ache in a wonderful way. But she tried to slowly slip away. It wouldn't do for her to scandalize Audrey if someone came to the study in the morning. Inevitably when someone went to find her in her room, they would come to the study next. Di looked around the room for her clothes, and had just started to collect them when she heard a soft sigh.<p>

Looking back to the couch, Audrey's eyes were watching her, and Di was having a hard time making out the expression Audrey was wearing. It was a mixture of satisfaction, confusion, and…

"Where are you going?" Audrey muttered, barely audible.

"I was going to get dressed and sneak back to the Amazon quarters."

"Why?" Audrey's voice sounded pained.

"I didn't want you to be scandalized if I was found sleeping naked with you on the couch in here. I was trying to save your reputation."

"My reputation?"

Di grimaced. It was probably a poor choice of words. "Audrey, I would love to stay, but I didn't think you would want this all over the palace in the morning if we were discovered."

"Then perhaps you should lock the door while you are up. But then I fully expect you to come back here."

"Audrey, are you sure?"

"I am sure that I am ordering you to come back to bed, well, couch as it were."

Di chuckled slightly, "Ordering?"

"I know that we need to be careful, but I don't want you sneaking away in the middle of the night. Not now. Not after…"

Di walked over to the door and locked it. She strode back to Audrey's side, and sat down. Not caring that she was naked, Audrey sat up, and ran one of her hands through Di's hair. "I am not ashamed of you. Please stay. The only people that would knock on that door are your friends, or Illiana. Either way, I don't care if they know you spent the night. Unless you don't want to."

Di grabbed the hand in her hair and kissed the backside. "Of course I want to stay. I just wasn't sure if I should. But if you will let me, I will happily snuggle to you. Scoot over a little?"

Audrey smiled and lay back down and opened her arms. Di joined her, and felt the queen's arms wrap around her waist once more. She felt Audrey's lips kiss her bare shoulder, and she allowed herself to be held. And once again they drifted off back to sleep, not caring what the day was going to bring.

* * *

><p>A soft knock was heard at the door, and Di roused herself from the best sleep she had had in a very long time. "Audrey, open your eyes. Someone is at the door."<p>

Shifting slightly, Audrey groaned. She slid over the Amazon's body and slipped her skirt on again. Looking around, she realized that her shirt was not going to cover much with all the buttons missing. She wrapped it around her chest and held it closed. She unlocked the door, and poked her head just around the edge of the door.

Illiana Stilenko flashed a huge grin. "Your Majesty, the Amazons are preparing to leave, and Queen Hippolyta would like a quick word. Would you like me to send her up, or seat her in the library?"

"Illiana," Audrey yawned, "do not bring her here. The library is fine. And, I need a favor."

"Fresh set of clothes?"

Audrey blushed. "Yes please."

"And for your company?" Illiana couldn't resist asking. The Queen looked disheveled, and it was apparent in her mind that she had spent the evening entertaining her girlfriend.

Audrey grinned, and whispered, "Her clothes are still intact, so no."

Illiana half bowed, and walked away briskly.

Audrey shut the door, and leaned against it. "See? Just Illiana. Thank God she came alone though. I would have had a hell of a time explaining this to your mother."

Di laughed. "Tell her we were practicing."

"Practicing?"

"Did you not hear her demands yesterday?"

Audrey laughed as well. "I did. Shayera and Diana are expected to be first I think."

"You hope."

Audrey blushed for the second time that morning. "One thing at a time."

"Of course." Di stood and began getting dressed. "See you in the library?"

"Yes you will Princess."

Di crossed the room, and kissed Audrey's cheek. "I miss you already."

Audrey sighed, "That's so sweet."

Di arched her eyebrow. "I was talking to your chest."

Audrey's smile dropped and she huffed, "Well…"

Di laughed uproariously, and kissed Audrey's lips. "I am kidding. Sort of."

"Get out of here." Audrey swatted Di's ass as she passed through the door.

* * *

><p>Waiting by the ship as the Amazons boarded, Alindra took a moment to look around. She wasn't going to miss Kasnia, but her heart was heavy at the prospect of returning home alone. Artemis was already on board with the small remnant of Amazons that had stayed behind. In fact, the only people that they were waiting on were Shayera, Diana, Di, Helena, Dinah, Queen Hippolyta, and Queen Audrey. The blonde general felt a small prick of jealousy that even Di had managed to find someone. Alindra leaned against a wooden post on the wharf and closed her eyes. She imagined being able to see Athena waiting for her on the beach at Themiscyra. They would hug, and Alindra would give her all the details of the double envelopment. It wouldn't be as if Athena wouldn't know already what would have happened, but she imagined Athena would be able to fill in small gaps that Alindra hadn't witnessed. But it wasn't to be. Alindra hadn't heard from Athena since she had saved her from Ares, and Alindra had resigned herself to the fact that she never would. There had been moments when she had considered calling for the brunette goddess, but she had shoved the thoughts aside. Surely if Athena had wanted to see her, she would have by now.<p>

"Excuse me?"

Alindra's eyes opened at the small voice that suddenly was right next to her. It belonged to a small old man who was scraggly looking. Alindra thought it was odd that she had never heard him approach, but dismissed the fact that such a decrepit old man could have snuck up on her. Even now, in thoughts alone, Athena was a huge distraction. Alindra would have to figure out how to not to daydream about her lost love. That was going to be a monumental task.

Alindra blinked a few times, and stared gently at the old man. "Can I help you?"

"I just wanted to say thank you in person. You and your sisters are amazing. I appreciate your bravery in coming here."

"You are welcome. What is your name sir?"

"Astrapi."

Alindra paused for a moment, sure she had heard the name before somewhere. "Well, Astrapi, I will let my sisters know. Thank you for the kind sentiment."

"Are you home sick Amazon?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Are you home sick? You looked deep in thought when I walked up. I wasn't sure if you even heard me."

"I didn't actually. I was thinking about something."

The old man's eyes twinkled, "Something or someone?"

Alindra smiled lightly. "Someone. But…"

"I find when I miss someone special to me, everything seems to be better after I call them. Do Amazons have phones?"

Alindra laughed. "No."

"Well, you could always write a letter. And if you can't, then I would suggest just talking to them whether they are with you or not. It would probably make you feel better."

"Perhaps."

"Life is too short child. Don't wait."

Alindra studied the old man intently. "I am not sure my attention would be entirely welcome. I said some things that I wish I could take back."

"That's the funny thing about love. It has a way of forgiving us even when we can't forgive ourselves. You have to trust that it will this time as well."

Alindra laughed in spite of herself. "It isn't Love that I need to forgive me."

The old man smiled, and leaned in. "Her sister will forgive you. You just have to ask. I think you will find that she will ask the same of you."

Alindra stepped back, slightly shocked. "Who are you?"

"Someone who loves his daughters very much. Little Amazon, interference is a tricky thing. I am sorry that I made it difficult for you both. So I will ask you to forgive me. My wife has recently shown me the errors of my ways where that is concerned. But I am rambling. General Alindra, call for your heart's desire. She is waiting for you, and I think she would wait for an eternity. Try to not take that long though."

The old man winked, and his eyes sparked with what Alindra could only describe as small lightning bolts. She blinked a few times again, sure that her eyes were playing tricks on her. But, slowly he turned and walked away, leaving Alindra with a lot to think about. He had called her General Alindra, but she was sure that she had not introduced herself as such. She wanted to call to Athena right then and there, but despair at what she would say prevented her from doing so. Sighing, she walked over to the ship, determined to find something to distract her.

* * *

><p>That night on Themiscyra, the Amazons celebrated their victory. Bonfires were built on the beach, and the drums of the nation beat with a furious pounding. Queen Hippolyta wasted no time in officially announcing that Di would be added to the royal family that had recently been expanded by Shayera. Smiling sweetly, Hippolyta had made mention to Audrey that when the time was right she would do the same for her. Audrey merely grinned and nodded, holding Di's hand in her own. Helena and Dinah were listening as Shayera stayed close to Diana, incessantly chatting. Di elbowed her sister.<p>

"Is she ever quiet?" she whispered to her twin.

"Never." Diana laughed. "Ever."

Di scowled. "Don't think I didn't catch that. I am really considering never talking to you again now."

Diana stuck her tongue out, and Shayera playfully shoved Di. "Are you making fun of me again?"

"No. Are you kidding? And risk Diana's wrath?"

"Ass."

Di instantly glared at Diana who was just about to open her mouth. "No! No wide ass jokes Diana."

The group of six women laughed. As they stood in each other's company, Artemis walked up with Clio close by, holding an infant in her arms. "Queen Audrey," Artemis practically sang as she bowed slightly, "I wanted to thank you personally. This is my daughter Antigone. If it wasn't for you, I would never have known what it was like to hold her. I am grateful beyond words."

Audrey smiled, and held her hands out. "May I?"

"Of course."

The cooing infant was passed to the Queen and she bounced the small child in her arms, smiling, and making a variety of noises. Shayera leaned over and played with the baby's small toes. "How cute. Isn't she beautiful Diana?"

Di smirked, "Yeah, Diana, isn't she beautiful?"

"Hush," Audrey chided lightly. "Don't tease Diana and Shayera."

Di closed her mouth and nodded, which sent Diana into fits. "Did you hear that Shayera? I am pretty sure I just heard a whip crack."

Shayera looked up and offered, "Mine is next. Don't tease Di. That is my job."

Di coughed, and Diana stood slightly shocked. Shayera whispered to Audrey, "They always think they are in charge."

Audrey smirked, and she and Shayera continued to coo at the little baby with the sparkling green eyes.

"Want to hold her?" Audrey offered the baby to Shayera. The redhead eagerly reached out, and cradled the baby to her shoulder.

Audrey reached out and took Artemis' hand. "You and Clio are very lucky. I am happy to have had a small part in that. Your daughter is perfect."

Artemis shook the hand offered, and Clio linked her arm into her wife's. "Now if I can just get her to get over her jealousy every time I nurse…"

Di whispered to Diana, "And there goes another crack."

Diana nodded in affirmation, and then shook her head when Shayera shushed them both again.

The group stood around for a few minutes with the baby being passed around for everyone to hold. After Antigone had been handed back to Artemis, Alindra walked up to join the women. "Clio, could I have a quick word?"

The little librarian nodded and stepped off to the side.

Alindra stymied for a moment. "Clio, this will sound strange, but are you familiar with the name Astrapi?"

"Not as a name, no. But it is the Greek word for lightning. Why?"

Alindra's eyes went wide. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Unbelievable."

Clio looked at Alindra with concern. "What is it?"

Alindra broke out into a smile. "Nothing. Well, that isn't true. It's everything! Excuse me please."

Alindra broke out into a full sprint down the beach, trying to get away from everyone as quickly as she could. When she was at a great distance, she stopped. Huffing to catch her breath, she cried out to the heavens, "Athena!"

In a flash, Athena stood next to her, regaled in white and gold. Alindra dropped to her knees in the sand, and begged, "Forgive me please. I was wrong to be so harsh. I will understand if you never want to see me again, but I needed you to know how sorry I am."

Athena stood, slightly shocked, as this was not what she had expected. She dropped to her knees in front of Alindra, repeating the action of her beloved. She reached out quickly and cupped the Amazon's face. "No, do not ask for my forgiveness. It is me that should ask for it. Alindra, I am so sorry. I wanted to tell you. I swear I did."

Alindra eyes began to moisten. "Athena, I…I can't stop thinking about you. I love you so much. And you came for me. You saved me. I don't want to be without you. Please, say you will forgive me."

"Alindra, there is nothing to forgive. I love you. I will always be there when you need me. And I am praying that this means you want me even when you don't need saving."

Alindra whispered her response. "I need you to save me now."

Athena squeezed her eyes shut, "Alindra…"

A loud booming voice was heard, "Kiss her already dammit!"

Athena laughed and turned. "Aphrodite, quit lurking!"

In a flash the Goddess of Love appeared. "I am not lurking. I am merely watching events unfold."

"Aphrodite…" Athena growled.

"I'm going, I'm going. There's a party down the beach anyways. So kiss and make up, and come and join it. Although Alindra, if you are going to continue to teach my sister about sex, perhaps you should skip to the lesson about how make up sex is the best kind in the world."

Athena had the modesty to be embarrassed. "Aphrodite, please."

Aphrodite laughed. "Spoil sport. It is you know. I am sure you will be telling me so tomorrow." And with the utterance, the blonde goddess disappeared.

Athena turned back to Alindra, still cupping her face. She leaned her head against the other woman's. "I should ask for forgiveness for her too. Apparently the Goddess of Love has no filter."

Alindra laughed, took Athena's hands, and placed them around her waist. She reached around the Goddess of Wisdom's neck and held tightly. Athena squeezed back and the two held each other in the sand. Alindra pulled back after a few moments had passed. "Is she really gone?"

Athena closed her eyes, and then nodded. "She is down the beach bothering Diana and Di. Something about how she is brilliant, and how this just makes her deadlier, which by the way, she is. And she is telling them about how she hit Ares."

"She hit Ares?"

"She did. She threatened him, insulted him, and then planted her fist into his eye. It was quite the sight to behold."

"Should I be worried?"

"No. He will NEVER bother you again. I think he got the point when I kicked his ass. And if he didn't, he certainly did when Aphrodite hit him, and again when my father warned him not to harass you. He was told that he better be concerned for your safety at all times."

Alindra grinned. "You know, you are incredibly sexy when you are angry."

Athena blushed, "Really?"

"Mmmhmm. In fact, you are incredibly sexy when you are wearing Amazon leathers too."

"So you would like to see that again?"

"Which part? You angry or you in leather?"

Athena laughed, "Me in leather."

"Definitely. You can try mine on if you want."

Athena whispered huskily, "Well, then, my love, you will have to get out of them."

Alindra sat shocked and then felt herself being pushed back lightly onto her back. She didn't fight as she felt Athena's hands begin to caress her everywhere. Alindra swept her hands up the goddess' hips, and was just about to touch bare skin, when they were interrupted once more.

"Teach her that lesson later. Party now!" Aphrodite was heard, although not seen, laughing.

Athena sighed sitting up. "I swear this is one of those times I wish I was an only child."

Alindra snickered, but drew Athena back down. "Kiss me first."

And Athena complied.

* * *

><p>Joining the party, Alindra and Athena found Aphrodite telling stories about herself to the group of superheroes.<p>

"And then Athena had to hold me back…it was like I was in a berserker rage."

Athena rolled her eyes, "Really? I must have missed that."

"You were too busy staring at your Amazon."

"Apparently."

Aphrodite laughed and then her mood became somber. In fact she began to pout.

Di asked, "What is wrong?"

Aphrodite looked at the group. Helena and Dinah were holding hands. Artemis and Clio were cuddling with their daughter. Shayera was resting her head on Diana's shoulder. Di was standing behind Audrey her hands wrapped around the smaller woman's waist. Athena and Alindra were practically glued at the hip. "This…" Aphrodite waved her hand around at everyone, "is slightly depressing for me."

"Why?" Alindra asked.

"I am the Goddess of Love! How am I the only one standing here single? It's a travesty!"

"Aphrodite," Athena started, "you were the cause of all of this. I would think you would be reveling in your handiwork."

Aphrodite half-grumbled, "I think I will need to find an Amazon of my own. It looks like all the good ones are taken though."

Athena sighed, "Don't get ideas."

Every woman standing around suddenly gripped their loved ones a little tighter.

Aphrodite huffed indignantly. "I am shocked you would even say that. I don't do cast-offs." She began looking around the beach, and suddenly a grin came to her face. "Ahhh, now there is a worthy Amazon." She snapped her fingers and instantly her clothes changed into something far more revealing. A thin piece of gold fabric criss-crossed around her breasts, and wrapped its way around her waist, stopping mere inches below her butt. The rest of her body was uncovered, leaving very little to the imagination.

Aphrodite turned to Diana and Di, "Your mother is single right?"

The group of women snickered, with the exception of the twins. Shock was a poor adjective for the faces they were wearing.

Aphrodite flashed a brilliant smile, and fluffed her hair. She jutted out her chest, and began strutting over to where Hippolyta was standing.

Helena mumbled, "What makes her think she will catch the Queen's interest?"

Aphrodite stopped midstride and turned back, flashing a cocky grin. "Girl look at this body. I work out." Licking her lips seductively, she offered, "I'm sexy and I know it." Turning once again, she approached the Queen with a confidence that was making Di and Diana extremely uncomfortable. Immediately dismissing the queen's company, Aphrodite laid it on thick. Hippolyta was seen at a distance sporting a red face.

Diana and Di leaned over and in unison asked Athena, "She's kidding right?"

Athena deadpanned, "I am sure she is."

Alindra looked in disbelief at her girlfriend, "Really?"

Athena looked at Aphrodite, and then back to Alindra. "Well, maybe not."

The twins groaned. Audrey patted Di's hand, and Shayera shifted Diana around to face the other way.

* * *

><p>As the night wore on, everyone made excuses to be alone with their loved ones. Aphrodite had disappeared with Queen Hippolyta hours ago, much to the chagrin of Diana and Di.<p>

Shayera, Diana, Dinah, and Helena were the last ones standing outside as the fires died.

"Shayera, are you ready for bed? I am exhausted."

Shayera licked her lips. "Exhausted?"

Diana grinned. "Well, perhaps exhausted isn't entirely correct."

Helena interjected, "Wait a second. We have one more thing to settle, don't we Dinah?"

"Now?" Dinah squealed.

"Now Dinah."

"What's this about?" Diana asked.

"Dinah said that I couldn't kick her ass. And she said that you probably couldn't beat Superman either."

"Is that so?"

Dinah stammered, "H-Hold on. Diana, that isn't entirely true."

"Which part wasn't true?" Diana teased.

Helena dug in, "Yeah, Dinah, which part?"

Dinah spun on Helena. "You are so going to get a beat down."

"Well," Shayera grabbed Diana's hand, "we're off then."

"You're leaving? Who will settle who wins?" Dinah asked.

"Please. You two will throw a couple of punches, dodge around, and end up making out in the sand. You two are weird like that. You will end up having sex out here anyways. Diana and I are leaving. Neither of us will be judging that competition."

The couple walked off as Dinah and Helena slowly began stalking each other in a circle. Helena laughed, "Imagine that. Shayera thinks we will be out here getting freaky in the sand."

"The only freaking that will happen is the squealing from your mouth as you tap out."

"Please Dinah; you couldn't beat me on my worst day."

The two circled a little more, and then Dinah dove for Helena's midsection. The brunette grunted as she was tackled into the sand. Pushing up instantly, she rolled Dinah over, and the blonde returned the favor. They rolled for a while and the grunting turned into groaning, and then it became moaning. Dinah sat straddling Helena's hips as the brunette sat up, kissing the blonde.

Dinah mumbled in between kisses, "This changes nothing. I would have won."

Helena grabbed Dinah's chest, "Looks like I am winning."

Dinah shoved Helena back into the beach once more. "Shut up Helena."

Helena laughed as Dinah dove on top of her, determined to win a physical contest, regardless of the kind it was.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, this is the next to last chapter. The epilogue will go up in a week or so, and then all done. I am a little sad, but excited to be doing something entirely new. So, did you like? Di and Audrey solidified as a couple, starting with a swift knee to the groin. And, Athena and Alindra back together. I gotta say that I debated that whole heartedly at some points. But they are a favorite, and I like happy endings. Aphrodite quoting LMFAO killed me. I literally heard that song come on my iPod and thought she would be perfect to deliver it. Heh. And she got her own Amazon. Heh again. Nothing is settled with Helena and Dinah over who the better fighter is. I let you vote sometime ago, but I have to agree with BladeMaster357...they would probably start fighting and end up, well...you know. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and that you like the ending that will be forthcoming shortly. Once again, thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them, and appreciate everyone who leaves their thoughts.


	39. Epilogue

**3 years later…**

It was a gorgeous day on Themiscyra. The sun was warm, but not overwhelming, and there was a delicate breeze coming off the ocean. Clio and Artemis were walking the shoreline hand in hand laughing as their daughter ran ahead, playing one of her favorite games with her godmothers. Antigone was rumbling as fast as her legs could take her, running away from Alindra. Athena would appear a few feet in front of the toddler, scoop her up, and disappear. They always materialized next to Alindra, and Antigone would reach out and tag her. Then the game would start all over again. Athena would put her goddaughter down, and Alindra would give chase.

After running half the stretch of the several mile long beach, Antigone began to get tired, and she sat down in the sand near the water and waited for her mothers to come get her. When she was done, she was done, and there was no middle ground. She ran on all cylinders or not at all.

Athena and Alindra stood beside her and waited for Clio and Artemis to get to their position.

Athena sat down in the sand next to the small child, and began building sandcastles with the little girl. "Tired now? Had enough of your aunts chasing you around?"

Antigone quit playing in the sand and crawled into Athena's lap wrapping her arm around the goddess' neck. "Aunt Apheena, will you make it for me?" The child giggled, and Athena knew where this game was going too.

"Ok, ready?"

Antigone shifted and leaned her little back against Athena's shoulder and waited as the goddess offered her hand. Antigone pulled out Athena's pointer finger and began waving it wildly at the sand. Instantly a small tornado sprung up, and the sand swirled in the air. Antigone giggled as the sand began to form into a castle that slowly became bigger and bigger. And when it stood about 3 feet tall, Antigone sprung up and ran headlong into the side of it. This was her second favorite game, building and destroying sandcastles.

Artemis leaned down and plucked her daughter out of the pile that used to be a castle. "Come on Antigone. It's time for your nap. You can play with your aunts later."

The little girl with piercing green eyes, and tight mahogany curls nodded her head. "Bye Aunt Lin. Bye Aunt Apheena. Bring Aunt 'Dite later?"

Athena smiled. "I will see what your Aunt Aphrodite is doing later. Maybe we can make the fish jump out of the ocean if you are good and eat all of your dinner."

Antigone squealed. Alindra laughed. The fish that Athena was referring to were dolphins. But Antigone couldn't quite form the word properly so they stuck to calling them fish. Clio, Artemis, and Antigone left the spot, leaving Athena and Alindra alone.

Alindra sat down in the sand and gently caressed Athena's arm. "We are alone now. What do you want to do with the day until tonight when the dolphins are jumping for my niece's amusement?"

Athena pursed her lips, "Jealous? Want me to make the dolphins jump for you too?"

Alindra chuckled. "No, I am alright with taking a backseat to Antigone on that one."

"Well," Athena smiled seductively, "you come first in other areas."

"I better!" Alindra leaned in and brushed her lips across the Goddess'. "You keep me around to keep you amused don't you?"

"I do. I find you to be…highly entertaining."

Alindra crossed her arm across Athena's lap, and slowly pushed forward. Athena stretched her arms behind her body, staying slightly propped up. Alindra whispered, "I have an idea. Give me one of your hands."

Athena looked confused, but offered her right hand. Alindra took it into her own and stared at it for a moment. She slowly curled all of Athena's fingers down into her fist with the exception of the pointer finger. "I am going to hold this, and I want to see magic happen when I start moving it around."

Athena's eyes went wide. "That is a wicked thought Alindra."

Alindra laughed and moved the finger to her lips. She kissed the appendage and then suckled it slowly. "Wicked? Not yet, but it will be."

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere else in the world…<strong>

Diana moved around the kitchen, preparing a light lunch for her and Shayera. Being settled somewhat into domesticity had been a refreshing change, and the couple had split their time between the League and the small home they had been given. It had been a gift from Audrey right after the war. It was a small token of thanks for their service. They had to insist however, that she not supply them with a house staff. They were content to relax from time to time, and tend to the needs of the house. They had been there for the last 7 months, taking time away from their League duties, enjoying the quiet time to themselves.

"Diana!" Shayera yelled from the living room. "Are you almost done? The program is about to start!"

Diana laughed, "Hang on Shayera! I am almost done making sandwiches."

"What are you making?"

"Just relax. I am coming now."

Diana scooped up a couple of plates, and glasses. Realizing she had no hands left to carry the bag of chips, she stood still for a minute. Laughing to herself, she walked over to the front of the fridge and levitated until she was just above the top of it. Leaning over, she grabbed the bag with her teeth. Life in a house wasn't completely normal.

Walking into the living room, she found Shayera stretched out on the soft leather couch remote in hand. Looking at her Amazon, she laughed. "Weren't those chips on top of the fridge?"

Diana nodded. Shayera smiled, and took them gently from Diana's lips. "Thanks sweetheart. Sit. Lois is about to be on."

In the three years since the war, Lois had continued to write amazing articles for the Daily Planet, but when it was bought out by an independent media mogul, he had seen the value in Lois's reputation, and her good looks didn't hurt either. He had somehow convinced her to host her own show, similar to Barbara Walters. She had capitulated after he had agreed to give her complete creative control. So now, Lois was seen every Sunday interviewing famous and infamous people, and of course, her first television interview had been with Superman. Ratings had been sky high, and Lois continued to follow up with equally amazing pieces. Today's show was special though to Diana and Shayera. Lois had managed to convince Audrey to speak publicly since she had abdicated her throne merely a year before.

The show had opened in Spain, in an opulent hacienda that sat on a hill overlooking vineyard. Audrey had greeted Lois in a pair of jeans and a simple blue sweatshirt.

Sitting down, Lois immediately began, "Queen Audrey, thank you for inviting me into your home. This has been the first public interview since you abdicated your throne in Kasnia a little over a year ago."

"Welcome. I confess that I was surprised when you asked for the interview. I am hardly news worthy anymore. And it is just Audrey now. I am no longer Queen of Kasnia. Hence the clothes. I prefer jeans to suits now."

Lois nodded, "Let's dive right in shall we? What have you been doing in this past year?"

Audrey smiled, and toyed with a diamond ring on her hand. "I was married in a private ceremony. My son, and a very small handful of friends attended."

"You married a very public figure too."

Audrey laughed, "Don't let her hear you say that. She is far more private than I am."

"But you married Diana, a Wonder Woman from another world."

"As you know though, we call her Di. She is independent of the League that this world's Diana belongs to. There are definitely differences."

"There were rumors years ago that you were involved with this world's Diana."

"Rumors that were addressed. Diana and I are good friends, as are Shayera and I. However the rumors that circulated about Di and I were grounded in a deeper truth. We met during the war, and fell in love. We have not left each other's side since that time."

"Was she the reason you abdicated?"

"In part, yes, but not entirely. I realized that Kasnia, my first home, needed a leader who would be constantly focused on the needs of the people. I was unable to reconcile my needs as well. I realized that a relationship with a woman would be scandalous to a primarily Orthodox country, and I couldn't deny what I was feeling. I no longer wanted to choose between being in love, and loving my people. So, as I had previously started democratic reforms, I simply continued them, allowing the people to have more of a voice in the government. In the meantime, I very quietly divorced my husband, who is now Field Marshal and Prince Regent of Kasnia. Dmitri recovered from his wounds from the war, and we agreed that we both wanted a second chance at happiness. I don't think in the history of the world there has been more of an amicable divorce. He is the face of Kasnia, and the people love him."

"They love you too. There was a large outcry at the time you abdicated. You were the reason that Kasnia survived a civil war, surged to the forefront of technological advances, joined the European Union, and stamped out the NKFR. Your initiatives helped Kasnia rebuild in record time, and the economy boomed. Really you were at the height of your reign when you decided to step down."

"It needed to be done. I was ready to have a more normal life. Both Di and I discussed it at length, and we decided to step away from the limelight."

"But by marrying Di, you became royalty once more."

Audrey chuckled, "I did. Queen Hippolyta of Themiscyra and Di's mother, actually officiated the ceremony, and welcomed me into her family. I admit that I have been blessed."

"Let's talk about your ex-husband for a moment. He has since remarried as well."

"He did. He fell in love with an amazing woman, General Illiana Stilenko. She was the head of the Intelligence Agency at the time Kasnia and the Amazons were fighting the NKFR. She is a kind woman, and treats my son very well."

"Your marriage to Prince-Regent Leonid was done for political purposes wasn't it?"

"It was. When I met Dmitri across a negotiating table, I knew he could help bring peace to our country, and he had an amazing personality. We became fast friends, and realized we could do more married, than separately. While it was done for political reasons, Dmitri and I were always friends, and he has always looked out for our son, and for the people of Kasnia. He has surrounded himself with strong advisors and has brought even more prosperity to the country. As you know, Field Marshal Urbov retired with immense honors for having led in victory the largest ground battle in Europe since WWII. Last I heard, he retired to a small farm, raising animals, and has begun writing his memoirs. I look forward to reading them. Seeing the events from his perspective is something that I think will help me appreciate even more the events we survived. In the meantime, General Lebedev was promoted to General in Chief and resides at the palace with Dmitri, Illiana, and Dane."

"I would like to talk about your son for a moment. How have the events affected him?"

"My son is the perfect blending of Dmitri and me. He has my free-spirit, but he is inquisitive like his father. He soaks up everything around him. He is quite observant, and not much gets past him."

"How does he feel about his mother marrying another woman?"

"He didn't care. It seemed natural to him that his mother would marry the person she loved. It doesn't matter that Di is a woman. They have a great relationship that was mostly built on flying."

"Flying?"

"Even though he is still very young, at a very early age, Dane developed a fascination for flying. Di takes him out and they fly everywhere together. He tells me when he grows up and is King, he wants to fly planes for Kasnia. Since he spends summers with us, they have flown all over the country, and I have a sneaking suspicion that Di has taken him to other places as well. They brought a loaf of bread home from France a few days ago. I was told that there is a fantastic bakery nearby, but it tasted surprisingly authentic. She denies it, but he giggles when asked. My son is a terrible liar." Audrey and Lois laughed.

"Any thought to having more children?"

Audrey blushed, "It is being discussed. Nothing is decided, but I will say we are leaning towards giving Dane a little sister or brother."

As the thought was finished, the front door burst open and Di was running away from a very determined dark haired six year old boy. The camera swung around and followed the action, as Di vaulted over a couch and crouched behind it. Dane scrambled and leapt onto the cushions, climbed over the back of the furniture and jumped onto Di's back. "Gotcha!" he squealed.

He wrapped his legs around her back and grabbed her by the back of the neck.

"Oh no!" she laughed. She staggered left and right melodramatically, and slowly wilted back to the floor. "I've been caught! And in the sleeper hold too!"

Dane continued to laugh as Di fell to her knees onto the carpet, and then fell face first into the floor.

The little boy reached down and started tickling the much larger Amazon. He giggled with delight as she began to squirm and rolled him over. "You know what is next right?" she asked as Dane struggled against her.

"NOOOO!" Dane squirmed in between his childish noises of delight.

"Machine gun kisses!" Di leaned over and planted several rapid kisses on the future King's face. "You will never be too old for me to do this too little man!"

"Mommy! Help me!" Dane continued to laugh.

Suddenly realizing that they were not alone, Di stood, and lifted the boy into her arms. "Sorry sweetheart, I forgot Lois was coming today. That camera isn't on right now is it?"

In their living room, Diana and Shayera laughed uproariously. It was clear by the look on Di's face that she was not comfortable with being on television.

Di put Dane down and he ran to his mother's lap. He climbed up and rested comfortably on Audrey's knees. Audrey leaned down, and whispered, "Dane, say hello to Lois. She is here doing a story on our family."

Instantly the dark-haired boy stood, and suddenly remembering his lessons in manners bowed before Lois, and then stood and smiled. He climbed on her lap, and looked curiously over her shoulder at the camera. "Hi Aunt Lois! Can I say hi to other people too?"

Lois chuckled, "Go ahead."

Dane's face lit up, "Hi Aunt Diana, and Aunt Shayera! We are coming to see you soon! Hi Dad! Hi Illiana! And oh, hi Grammy! Mommy says you will be coming to stay late in the summer. I just got back from Germany!"

Audrey shot a look over Di who shuffled nervously in the corner. She walked over and picked Dane up into her arms. "That's his code word for the backyard."

Audrey sighed and simply shook her head. Di leaned down and kissed Audrey's cheek. "We'll talk later?"

Audrey smiled, "We will."

Di left the room tickling the little boy, and whispered, "You aren't supposed to tell on me!"

Lois turned back to Audrey, "You really do have a beautiful family."

"Thank you. They are a handful, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"So now that your son has revealed to the world he was just in Germany…"

"And let's not forget France last week…"

"Any worries about his safety at all, since you were once a target yourself?"

"Not really. Di cherishes him. I am sure he is safe with her. And since he revealed it to the world, his Aunt Diana and Aunt Shayera look out for him as well. He is surrounded by people who love him, and between his father, and my wife, he couldn't be better protected."

"Changing subjects for just moment, what ultimately happened to Commander Helios, the meta-human behind the NKFR?"

Audrey became serious. "He was captured by Shayera during the double envelopment, and he is currently in a high security prison in Kasnia. He was tried by a military court, and is awaiting his sentence to be carried out."

Lois nodded with understanding. "And any comment on Senator Levinivich who disappeared during the war? There were rumors that he was captured by your forces as well."

"My godfather was never found. Intelligence reports lead us to believe that he fled the country, leaving his family behind. My godmother and her sons collect his pension now. It was one of the first things I saw to once the NKFR was wiped out. I signed the paperwork immediately to make sure they were able to access his retirement. They agreed to allow part of his estate to be donated to Fastad and the rebuilding efforts there."

"Which leads me to another question, were you ever able to determine the source of the very large deposit into the royal account that appeared within days of the victory?"

"No. Whoever donated enough money to rebuild never came forward. The citizens of Kasnia were grateful for the anonymous donation, and I was able to use it to begin immediate repairs and reconstruction of the country."

"But you never kept any for yourself. Even now, although you are entitled to it, you do not take a cent in retirement or any other monies from Kasnia."

"No I don't. My family was independently wealthy. The money I have comes from various patents we hold on a variety of inventions, and it allows me to live comfortably. I have everything I need."

"Any comment on some of the technological patents you hold? Not many were made entirely public."

Audrey smiled knowingly, "No comment."

The program faded into a commercial and Shayera sat up slightly. "I love that she still keeps that to herself. How long before you think it becomes public?"

Diana shrugged, "She has a strangle hold on that secret. It may never become public. However, we are going to field a lot of questions about it very soon." Diana reached over and lovingly rubbed Shayera's protruding belly.

"We are going to have to figure out how we will explain our twins looking like the both of us."

"In a couple of months, yes, but for now, let's just enjoy the quiet. Do you think about what they will look like? Our girls?"

"If the ultrasound is any indication, you and I will be chasing at least one through the air. She kicks and her wings pulsate. I am glad the morning sickness is over. Those first few months were awful."

Diana shuddered. "It wasn't any fun for me either. Holding your hair while you puked every morning the first trimester had me worried."

"Morning sickness is normal for most pregnant women."

"I know, but I hated seeing you like that. I don't like feeling helpless."

"You ready to chase our girls around?"

Diana's face lit up. "I am. Any idea how long before the wings become viable? Do Thanagarian babies fly before they walk or crawl?"

"What about Amazon babies whose other mother can fly? Remind to ask your mother when she gets here. Just because one of them won't have wings, doesn't mean she won't be able to fly as well."

Diana's eyes went wide. Truthfully she hadn't thought about that. "We are going to be chasing both of them everywhere!"

"See? And you didn't want company right away. Between Helena, Dinah, Di, and Audrey we will have more than enough help in the beginning."

"Don't forget about Grammy." Diana chuckled at the nickname Dane had given Queen Hippolyta. The little boy could probably get away with anything he wanted to when his Grammy was around. She doted, and promised that she would spoil all future children as well.

Shayera smiled, "Is it really possible to be this happy?"

Diana reverently kissed Shayera's lips. "It is, but onto a less happy subject. I am waiting on Di to get here to finish assembling the cribs. I swear John did this on purpose. He found the most beautiful, yet most ridiculously complex things to give us. I am pretty sure that half of the directions are in a foreign language. And the directions are condescending too! 'Place rod A into slot B' , and…"

"Love, you know he stopped being a prick a few years ago. He is genuinely happy for us now. The cribs are going to be breathtaking, if my wife can ever figure out how to put them together."

"He only quit being a jerk because Di kicked his ass."

"Stop talking about John and kiss your wife. She is enormous and worries that she will never get her figure back."

Diana chuckled, "I have no doubt that you will be more beautiful to me after the babies are born. Artemis swears that is how it was with her and Clio. I believe her. The day you told me we would be a family, my heart grew a little bigger. I wouldn't have thought it was possible. And then the first time we heard their little hearts beat, Shayera, was one of the best days of my life. Soon enough we will have two dark-haired, amazing little girls to fill our days."

Shayera cocked her eyebrow, "Dark-haired?"

Diana winked at her wife, "Red-hair is recessive. I am sure my genes are the dominant ones."

"Oh really?"

Diana sprung up from the couch, and just managed to dodge Shayera swatting at her arm.

Shayera pouted playfully, "Diana, you know I can't chase you."

Diana walked over to Shayera and scooped her up. "Then don't. For the rest of my life, I promise that you won't have to. I will always stay right by your side."

"You always say the sweetest things. And I think I would like to hear more, just not in the living room."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmmm…my hormones are raging right now. Take advantage before this house becomes crowded."

* * *

><p>AN: And this is how we close out. First, let me give my thanks to my co-author ltlconf. I am thrilled that we did this together. I am happy that we managed to do this, and thanks for the time you spent editing, suggesting, correcting, and agreeing and gently persuading. Without you, well, I don't think I would have gotten some chapters finished. Thanks! (I am pretty sure that you know I love ya!) To all those who read and reviewed, a special thanks to you. It amazes me that we got so many reviews, and positive reinforcements. Reviews fuel authors and they definitely did the same for me. Some of you have become friends, and I am grateful for that as well. I hope you enjoyed the story, and the end. It has been 6 months since this started, and while I am happy to be done with it, I am also just a little sad...Hopefully I will have more to offer you in the near future. Thanks for reading!


End file.
